


This Woman's Work

by FireAndBloodOfHouseLeFay



Series: Unbent, Unbroken [2]
Category: Justice League (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Badass Lena, Drama, F/F, Family, Femslash, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Relationship(s), Romance, The Dream Team, What Have I Done, You will go through the ringer, angst angst angst, badass danvers sister team up, dont kill me, seriously this is pulling no punches, slowburn, supercorpfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 163,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAndBloodOfHouseLeFay/pseuds/FireAndBloodOfHouseLeFay
Summary: Continuation of 'Saving My Face'. - With the target on Lena Luthor's back getting bigger with every day, alliances are forcibly forged to ensure her survival, as well as that of National City. CADMUS have entered the game and pit blood against blood. All the while Lena finds herself gravitating closer and closer to the Girl of Steel who seems determined to save her in more ways than one, and in ways she didn't even know she needed.Second in the Unbent, Unbroken series.





	1. Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys. Here's the continuation of Saving My Face. I decided to keep that as a two-piece, as I find it works better that way but this is a direct continuation of that story, so if you haven't read it I would suggest doing so just so you are aware of where this starts off.
> 
> Secondly I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who, followed, reviewed, favorite etc. You guys are incredible and I really felt the love from you all and I'm so pleased you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it. Certainly made delving into the angst just a little more bearable.
> 
> So without further ado, my dear friends, enjoy.

The days following Lena's momentary lapse in control were a whirlwind to say the least. She'd woken up the following morning with a throbbing headache and a raw throat, the remnants of her ill-fated whiskey marathon.

As predicted however the crushing weight which had been threatening to consume her whole had disappeared to the back of her mind once more, a sense of clarity and serenity filling her bones and replacing the grim self-loathing, for the time being anyway.

Lena didn't have many hours in the day as it was, her late stays and midnight research a tell-tale sign of just how heavy her work load truly was. Between the paperwork, the meetings, the brown nosing and everything else that came with running a multi-billion corporate company she rarely had time to breathe let alone anything else and was stretched to the absolute limit.

However, now that her strength had returned and her armour had hardened to its default state she was working tirelessly on her strategy on how to bring down project CADMUS. Every waking minute she wasn't dealing with L-Corp related schematics she was formulating her angle and trying to figure out how in the hell she was going to get her Mother where it hurts.

And it was hard.

It was so hard.

Even with everything she was pouring into it, the resolve and the strength she was channelling into that particular topic she was finding it so hard to find a resolution.

And she knew why. Deep down in the dark twisted recesses of her mind it was there, screaming at her louder than anything else. The answer to her struggle, to her hesitance and to her blindness was clawing at her insides and tearing her up once more. The root cause was blinding, glaring at so frightfully obvious that it was all consuming.

Because she loved her Mother.

No matter how much she loathed her, she loved her just as much.

And she hated it. She hated the hold the word family had over her. She hated them, she hated them so much but still inside she felt like that tiny four year old all over again, fighting for her Mother's attention and wanting to please her.

And even when she was rejected time and time again, still she went back for more. A glutton for punishment. Even when her Mother would say Lex was her favourite, she'd run back to her. Even when she would palm her off to the nearest nanny still she would cry out for her Mother to hold her, to adore her, to love her.

She'd spent her whole life crying out for attention off of her Mother, so much so that she found she never wanted anyone else's attention.

When Lena first met Lillian she honestly thought this woman was her hero. She'd swooped into the orphanage all smiles and sincerity, scanning every child. And out of all the kids in the place Lillian Luthor had picked her.

She'd rescued her from hell itself and Lena had truly believed that this woman would be nothing like the families she'd been placed with before. That she would be loved instead of used, that she'd get hugs instead of punches.

Gods she'd been so wrong, so naïve.

Physically the Luthor's bore her no ill-will but mentally... Mentally they had completely crippled her. She still held those scars to this day and even though she fought them tooth and nail they were ones she would bear until the day she died. Every rejection was another wound, a bleed. Every refusal, every mockery... The hurt had accumulated and multiplied tenfold, rendering her self worth inert and severely lacking.

But even after every hardship, every struggle and every bit of pain that woman had put her through still, she loved her. She might not have been her real Mother but she was the only Mother she knew. She wasn't the Mother she asked for but she was the Mother she got.

And she tried, Lena tried so hard to be able to emulate her Mother's cold and hostile disposition, to make her Mother's feelings towards herself mutual. She wanted to mirror the words and emotions, reflect them back at the woman who had caused her nothing but misery and she tried with every fibre of her being, she tried.

But she couldn't do it, because she was not her mother.

Her mother was cold, hollow, empty. Her Mother was dark, cruel, ruthless and malicious. Her Mother had no emotions, she felt no guilt nor remorse for her actions, feared no consequences.

But Lena did.

Because Lena herself knew that she was inherently good, in her heart of hearts and beneath the morally grey veil which had adapted itself in the name of science, she was good. She wasn't cold, she wasn't dark, she wasn't cruel, she wasn't ruthless nor malicious.

No, she was warm and light, she was kind and sweet, she was sincere and always striving to be the best person she could be, to be the kind of person this world needed. She felt guilt and remorse over even the tiniest of things and was always three steps ahead of any consequences that should befall her.

She was every single thing her Mother wasn't and perhaps that was why they clashed so strongly. Perhaps that was why she still loved her Mother, even after everything they'd been through. Because deep within her she still felt like she could fix it, fix them, fix their relationship, fix her Mother, fix her family.

Since she was a child Lena had always liked fixing things. First it was broken dolls, then it was injured animals, then it was scale models, then it was car engines, then it was absolutely anything she could get her hands on. There was a reason she moved into the engineering field after-all.

But that incessant need to fix things had merged with her personality until she became obsessed with fixing not just things but people too. She'd tried to fix her Father, to curb his alcoholism, but she failed and he drank himself to an early grave. It was a shame he went first, he'd always been the lesser of the three evils that was for sure.

She'd then tried to fix her Brother and she had given it everything. She had given her blood, sweat and tears on her quest to fix him, to bring him back from the brink of his insanity and to fix all the little pieces in his mind which were shattered and broken. But again she had failed, failed to catch him, failed to pull him back over the precipice and now he was locked away in a CIA black sight, fully succumbing to his madness and almost pulling her over with him.

Now she was trying to fix her family, fix everything they had done. She was cleaning up their messes bit by bit, righting the wrongs of her predecessors and giving it every piece of her she could spare. It was more than a mission, it was an obsession and she knew it as much as anyone. She was getting more and more consumed with fixing all that was wrong and once she'd fixed the mess the Luthor's had made she'd turn her attention to fixing the rest of the world.

National City was only the beginning.

And Lena didn't miss how much her own path was slowly resembling her Brother's, though be it on the other side of the spectrum. It was taking over her life, taking over everything… Just as Superman had become his obsession, fixing her name had become hers.

And in the process without even realising it she had been trying to fix her Mother. To thaw her cold heart, to show her how much Lena deserved her love and attention.

But it fell on deaf ears and just like she'd failed her Father and her Brother, she knew that her Mother would be no exception. She would fail to fix everything that was wrong between them and it stung like nothing else because Lena Luthor didn't enjoy failure, didn't enjoy the bitter taste it left in her mouth.

Lena didn't realise how much she craved to be loved, not only by her Mother now but by anyone. Because she was lonely, she was so lonely. The only person who had ever loved her lost himself in his psychosis and in turn his love for her turned to loathing. So much so that he'd even tried to kill her, twice.

There wasn't a single soul on this planet, not one single person out of the six billion plus who resided on this perfect little earth loved her. And just like she yearned all those years for her Mother to love her, she was starting to yearn for anyone to because she knew deep down her Mother would never do that, ever. All she wanted was for someone to see past her name, past her company and past the icy façade she held so impeccably well and just see her. See Lena.

But no one could. No one would. Loneliness had crept into every orifice, every gap between her bones and every crevice of her body. She was on her own again, just as she had been when she was but a child in that wretched orphanage.

It was ironic really how loneliness had become her only friend…

…Well not her only friend.

She had Kara now and Supergirl. Though, if she was being literal they were one person so really she only had one friend. One friend in the sunshine City she lived it. She knew it was quite pathetic and borderline tragic but people just didn't want to come near her, their fear ingrained too deep to root out no matter how hard she dug.

Sighing Lena leaned back in her chair, dragging herself out of her own head and forced a smile onto her face as Jess's voice filtered through the intercom, signalling the arrival of a long overdue visitor.

She knew why she hadn't been around, why she hadn't even called. She'd gotten into CADMUS's systems, albeit briefly, and stumbled over the security footage of her Mother torturing Supergirl and holding her in captivity along with her friend, Mike of the Interns, who was obviously a lot more than had first met the eye.

And even though she'd have liked to see her sooner she knew that the girl was okay, that she was safe and alive and had walked out of there instead of being carried out in a bodybag.

The footage had only cemented her firm stance against her Mother. The fact that she was hurting people was bad enough, but she'd hurt her friend, she'd hurt her Kara and that was where the line was well and truly drawn. That was a line she didn't even know she'd placed until she saw it for herself.

She couldn't deny how much she'd missed that beautiful face the last few days and she knew she'd be a welcome respite from all of her troubles. She always was. She was like a ray of sunshine, brightening up everything she touched.

At that thought the smile wasn't fake anymore.

Kara was walking towards L-Corp, a deep seated fear clawing at her throat at what she was about to do. To say the last few days had been insane was an understatement. She'd been all set to go and see Lena the day after the woman's meltdown, all ready to put a smile back on the beautiful CEO's face but clearly the universe had other plans.

First there was the emergence of the Guardian who frankly was causing more harm than help, then there was the small issue of her getting kidnapped by CADMUS itself. Followed up by the realisation that the woman at the head of said terrorist group, the one who had captured her ended up being none other than the woman she'd seen entering Lena's office and the one who had surely caused her friend so much distress.

And said woman wasn't just anyone, no, she just had to be Lillian Luthor, Lena's Mother. Kara didn't think she'd ever forget the pain she felt at the realisation, a sharp shooting through her ribs as she took in the so called Doctor as she admitted who exactly she was.

Did Lena know what her Mother was? Was she part of CADMUS? Was she exactly like the rest of her family? All of those questions filtered through her mind, tearing her apart. And she felt awful, truly awful. Because deep down she knew that Lena wasn't, that she had no part in this. But the guilt that she had thought as much, that maybe she could be. Suffice to say it hurt far more than it should have considering their platonic relationship.

Lena was not her Brother or her Mother. She was her own person. She couldn't, no, she wouldn't believe that the CEO had any part to play in this. She refused.

But just because she didn't believe it that's not to say everyone else did. Because she knew J'onn thought she was part of it, as did Winn and surprisingly and disappointingly so did Alex. Every single one of them thought Lena was simply too good to be true and so now instead of going to see her friend of her own volition to comfort her after what she'd seen she was going there to interrogate her as Supergirl under the guise of one Kara Danvers.

And that didn't sit right with Kara. Lena had been nothing but honest to her, and in return all she'd done was lie. Lie about who she really was, lie about her double identity and now she was lying to get information. She was using their friendship to get Lena to spill whatever it was she knew and frankly it made her uncomfortable.

But it was better she did it face to face than to anonymously dig through all of Lena's files from behind a computer, running the risk of exposing things Lena might not have wanted broadcasted. The entire situation was a double edged sword but in the end something had to be done and so Kara hoped this way of doing it would minimise the damage.

Coming to a stop outside of L-Corp she steadied herself and willed herself just to breathe. Nothing was going to come of this, she knew it. Lena knew nothing and the whole visit was pointless.

The lies were certainly going to be for nothing. And that was bitter pill to swallow if she'd ever had too.

Lena never thought that a visit from Kara Danvers could make her feel so bad. The girl always brightened up her days, made her smile, made her laugh and the company was anything but unpleasant. There was always the air of happiness and serenity whenever she was around and she anchored Lena, grounded her, filling her with hope that she would achieve everything she set out to do.

Except this time there wasn't.

All that remained from their brief encounter was a bad taste in Lena's mouth, the bitter sting of betrayal working its way through her blood and her bones.

She was used to Kara lying to her about Supergirl and she didn't blame her one bit. That was a treasured and clearly sacred secret to the woman that she would never pry to know unless the blonde wanted to disclose it of her own choice.

But lying about her intentions, lying about why she was there to see her was something that Lena could barely stomach. She'd said she'd come to see her for their weekly meet up, said she had an interview she wanted to regarding an article she had no intention of writing.

And Lena lapped it up initially, just pleased to have her friends company once again…

…Until she started asking questions.

And they weren't your standard interview questions. Did Kara really think she was stupid enough to buy into them, to not see the pattern as the questioning became more and more relentless. That every question focused more and more on her Mother and their relationship.

There was only one reason Kara would ask about her relationship about her Mother and Lena wasn't a fool, she could see it all over Kara's face. She could see it in the way the girl could barely even look at her, the stiff and rigid shape of her shoulders. Kara Danver's was a terrible liar as it was, and spouting out these lies was no exception.

She was asking because Kara believed that she had something to do with CADMUS. That she was working alongside her Mother in their quest to exterminate alien life on earth.

Kara… The one person she thought believed in her. The one person she trusted implicitly and the one person who she thought would never betray her, would never tar her with the same brush as her wretched family had done just that. Even if the feeling was minute it didn't matter because if even the slightest part of Kara believed that she could have a hand in this then that was more than enough for Lena.

Kara Danvers had turned out to be just like the rest of them, just like everyone else in her life. She was unable to see past the Luthor name, unable to see Lena as she'd claimed she could. Just like everyone else she thought that there was evil and a darkness lurking just beneath the surface of her skin, that she was a ticking time bomb ready to explode and unleash the infamous Luthor rage on National City.

She could feel the foundations of their friendship crumbling and the burn in her chest only seemed to intensify at the thought.

If she'd come to her as Supergirl to ask these things, hell if she'd even have asked outright there and then if she knew what her Mother was up to then she'd have told her. She'd have openly admitted she had nothing to do with CADMUS but she did know her Mother was behind it. And it wouldn't have hurt. Because Kara would have been honest about her intentions, would have given her a chance to explain the whole thing.

But instead she decided to go incognito, clearly still believing that Lena wasn't aware of who she was behind the ponytail and glasses. She had used their friendship as leverage, abused the trust Lena had put in her for answers. And that's what had hurt her so deeply, had cut so deep she was certain she was bleeding. The fact that Kara felt she couldn't just ask about her mother. She could have just swanned in as Supergirl, said what had happened to her and asked and she'd have given her every bit of information she had on CADMUS.

Because that was Supergirl's job and that's what her relationship with that half of Kara was, all business. But her relationship with Kara wasn't that, it wasn't a business arrangement so to speak. She was her friend, her closest friend and her only friend and she had used the one relationship Lena actually cared about to her advantage and the purity of it was now stained, soiled. The deceit of it all was almost unbearable and she'd had to fight to not pick up the whiskey in her cabinet on the other side of the office.

She'd settled for some wine instead. It was thanksgiving after all.

Lena could feel the tears nipping at her eyes, her anger swirling in her gut as the familiar sting of betrayal festered in the organ in her chest. She couldn't get over the persistence of the questions, even when Lena had all but asked her to leave it alone she'd continued to press and press and press.

Couldn't Kara see the pain it was causing her? The hurt that was certainly shining in her eyes as she constantly asked about her Mother. She hadn't been able to stop herself from half throwing Kara out under the pretence of having a meeting, the pain in her chest becoming almost unbearable.

And if she had been able to see she still carried on prying, still digging for the scoop so to speak. She'd willingly continued to hurt her just so she could see if Lena had blood on her hands, the same blood as Lillian.

Friends didn't do that to each other, she'd never done it to Kara and the girl had far more secrets to hide than herself. She at least expected the same mutual respect back. She thought Kara had enough decency to stop, to not even do it in the first place. But she didn't. She pushed and she pushed, as if she wanted Lena to admit something that wasn't true.

And Lena cursed herself for her naivety, for allowing someone to get so close to her. She promised herself after Lex that she wouldn't let people close enough to hurt her, like Clark had done to him. He'd gotten close, gotten friends and gotten under her Brother's skin. That is what had pushed her Brother over the edge and she could actually understand why Lex was so vengeful over it all, over the deceit.

Because right now she could feel it, she could practically taste it. The betrayal was bitter and dry as if she was gnawing on charcoal, clogging up her throat and staining the light within her with splotches of black.

Because she had done the same. She'd allowed Kara to get close, she'd let her in and exposed herself and her vulnerabilities, she'd put her trust in not only Kara but in Supergirl and it felt as if all that trust had just been slung back in her face and then some.

Initially she'd laughed at the sheer irony, the parallels between her and her Brother getting ever more frequent but now the deprecating laughter was gone, leaving nothing but a hollow burn and a dull ache in her heart.

She'd thought she was different. She thought she was her friend…

… But a Luthor didn't have friends… Only enemies.

She'd initially debated taking her findings to Supergirl before Kara had come waltzing in, all fake smiles and sly silver tongue. She was going to ask her for help, to see if she could aid her in bringing CADMUS and her Mother down but she wasn't going to do that, not now.

Lena'd never been a spiteful person but right now she would be because she was wounded, her hackles raised having been backed into a corner like a caged lion. Yes she could still take the information to Supergirl, but she wasn't going to do it and that was out of pure spite.

If she was going to change people's perceptions of her then she would do it herself. She wasn't going to hand it all over to Supergirl to fix it, to Kara. No, this she was going to do on her own because clearly fate wanted her to be alone. If anyone was going to take down CADMUS it was going to be her.

Once again her Mother had taken everything from her. She'd taken her Father and her Brother, she'd taken her own love and now without even knowing it she'd taken away the one friend she had on this planet, the one person Lena had left to care about. She'd destroyed the one relationship Lena had been desperately clinging to like a lifeline to keep herself afloat. The one person in her life who held any sort of meaning, any sort of sway.

The person who had made her want to do good, to go a step further than she thought she ever could. The person who had made it all seem worth it, that showed her that her actions weren't for nought.

Her Mother had taken Kara from her and she was going to return the favour tenfold by taking her Mother's new life from her. She wasn't just going to stop CADMUS, she was going to absolutely annihilate them from the face of the planet, stopping their scourge at the very core.

And she would do it alone, she was going to do it from the inside just as she'd done to L-Corp.

The only positive she'd taken from her meeting with Kara was that the blonde had unknowingly shown her exactly how to get to her Mother. She'd given her the answer and the motivation she needed to bring CADMUS down and had made it all the more easier by practically killing off the last piece of love she held for the woman who'd raised her.

If bright and sunny and hopeful Kara Danvers could believe she'd work with her Mother, then anyone could…

…Including her Mother.

She'd given her the opening she needed, the doorway into blowing the project to pieces.

If her Mother wanted her on side then she had her and if Kara wanted to believe that she was evil then she'd be just that. She'd be everything everyone thought her to be for the time being if it meant stopping them once and for all. Because Lena had never been one frightened to get her hands dirty, had never been frightened to take risks. She was ready and willing to dance with the devil and she knew full well it could go completely wrong. She knew that if it went wrong she probably wouldn't see another sunrise.

But without risk there is no reward. It was the one lesson she'd truly taken off of her Father, the one thing he'd said to her which truly made sense. And right now she would take that chance.

She'd show them. She'd show them all exactly what kind of person she was.

Downing the glass of red wine she held loosely in her hand she typed in the number she hadn't used in a long time.

She rang her Mother.

Before she'd even entered L-Corp Kara had known what she was doing was wrong. She'd known it in her gut and her heart. Her innards had curled and coiled painfully, a pain that not even the girl of steel could prevent.

The moment she'd looked at Lena, looked at the pain on her face as she spoke of her clearly turbulent relationship with her Mother she'd known that J'onn was wrong. That Alex and Winn were wrong. Lena had nothing to do with it, had nothing to do with her Mother it seemed.

Guilt was chewing at her bones, swelling her capillaries and filling her stomach with an anxious bout of nausea. Rao, what had she done?. She couldn't believe she'd convinced herself that going in there and lying to her friend for answers was the best thing. The moment she'd started speaking she could see the hurt pooling in those wonderful emerald eyes.

Lena's whole posturing was screaming pain during the ill-fated interview but Kara had found herself unable to stop. Supergirl had taken control and like a bull in a china shop she'd pushed for answers, trashing and smashing Lena's emotions with undue care or restraint. Answers Lena didn't have, answers she knew herself that Lena didn't have. She'd cut open the scars the woman's family had left with no regard for how much it would hurt her.

She re-opened the festering wounds and exposed Lena to a harsh reality she didn't deserve in the slightest.

Rao…

She'd done some stupid things in her life but she was certain this was up there in the top five at least.

Fear panged in her chest, remorse swirling within her as she tried to surmise how much damage she'd just done. Not just to Lena's feelings but to their relationship. Their fast and steadily building friendship might just have been irreversibly damaged and it was no one's fault but hers.

She'd allowed the other's get into her head. She'd allowed their judgements cloud her own.

No.

No it was too easy to blame J'onn and Winn and Alex. If she hadn't wanted to do it she wouldn't have and it was her who had suggested going to Lena, they just wanted to hack into her systems and find some information.

This… This was all on her.

Kara shook her head and slumped against the railings of the DEO, her cape billowing out behind her in the breeze. She knew now, for certain, she knew that Lena knew nothing and it was all because of the woman's eyes.

Her body and face might have been trained and schooled into a hard shell, an almost impenetrable armour which shielded her from harm but there was one weakness Lena had, one thing she couldn't train or school or manipulate into hiding her true feelings and that was her eyes. Those bright emerald pools which conveyed absolutely everything, filled with so much expression that not even she could disguise it even with all of her talents.

Her eyes gave away how she was feeling, betraying her words and looking into them Kara just knew… She knew that she was wrong and she was pulling Lena into her Mother's mess when there was no need for it. The way Lena had excused and dismissed her from the office, a smile on her face but the pain in her eyes was evident and she looked as if she knew something no one else did.

What that was, well, it was even a mystery to Kara. She looked hurt, shook and with a hint of betrayal thrown into there.

And that look was practically seared into her brain because it was her who had put that look on the beautiful CEO's face. On her friends face. She was the cause and now she had no idea how earth she was going to make it right, how she was going to make it up to her without revealing who she really was.

The one way to fix it was to reveal herself. That was a dead cert and Kara knew if she spilled that little secret she held so close to her heart then there was no way Lena could hate her for being so intrusive.

But in doing so Kara knew she was opening up everything and illuminating the lie their friendship was built on. The lie's that she had told to protect herself. Where-as Lena had never lied to her, not once.

During the length of their friendship she had never shown dishonesty – well maybe her plans for the gala, but that was no surprise and that was a whole different matter entirety. That was to save people from a menace, not to save herself.

But she had. She'd lied, so many times now she'd lied and now she had used her friend, knowing how many issues and insecurities Lena had about how people had always used her, her whole life for her name and her wealth. And she'd used her for information, a betrayal which was most certainly worse.

Rao… What have I done?.

Her plan was going better than she ever expected. It had worked, her rouse was being bought – albeit sceptically. The angle she'd played, the door she'd used had been blown wide open and now she was on the inside of CADMUS and working at her Mother's side.

But it hadn't been easy of course.

From the moment she'd picked up the phone her Mother had been uncertain and weary, her words and her body language showing nothing but distrust. But Lena'd continued to play her part, spun the tale she knew her Mother would lap up. If there was any-way to tug at her Mother's non-existent heart strings then she'd have to use history to her advantage and she did just that.

Although the parallels between her and her Brothers path were true she spun the tale she knew would deceive, mirroring her own interactions with Supergirl to that of Lex's with Superman. And she played her part well, drawing on Kara's betrayal to fuel the fire and need to punish Alien's for ever stepping foot on this planet, their planet.

And it was hard. It was so hard to maintain the bitterness, the darkness and the vile words she had to spew to lure her Mother into the trap she was concocting. A few well-placed barbs here and an offer of the weapon she knew her Mother had been aching to get her hands on.

If people genuinely believed they could hack into her systems without her being able to track where it was coming from and who it was doing it then they were fools. Of course she knew there were eyes in her files. She was notified the moment an intrusion was flagged.

She knew what it was her Mother wanted and now she was offering it up on a plate…

… With a few minor tweaks of course.

The Medusa Virus. Known Kryptonian technology which Lex had gotten his hands on, technology he'd have used if he hadn't been finally brought to his knees just before he'd been able to deploy it.

A virus which if harnessed correctly could kill every alien in National City. A virus which enhanced could wipe out all alien's on the Planet.

And a virus which had fallen into her hands following her brother's fall.

All this time she'd had it and never used it, instead buried it deep in preparation to destroy because of the damage it could cause. It was too unstable and too powerful to be left in human hands, to be left in her hands, a Luthor's hands.

And people still deemed her to be evil. If only they knew.

She dangled the carrot, pledging her allegiance to her Luthor name and offered up the one thing she knew her Mother wanted to get her hands on more than anything. The one thing she was completely unable to refuse no matter how wary about the whole situation she was.

And it had worked. Lillian Luthor had taken the bait with a gleeful grin and at that moment, when her Mother had looked at her Lena had felt the one thing she'd wanted off her Mother her whole life, the one thing she'd craved so desperately off of her.

For the first time in her life she felt her Mother's love.

It stirred at her deepest desires, flared up some foreign emotion she didn't know she had and that four year old version of herself seemed to tear itself out of the bowels of her psyche.

And she liked it. She liked the feeling of her Mother loving her, appreciating her, of being proud of her.

And that thought, that fleeting moment of happiness absolutely terrified her. It terrified her that deep down, no matter how deep she buried it away her Mother really did have an iron hold on her emotions, a vice like grip on her body and soul. It terrified her that the force of it was so powerful she knew she could succumb to the darkness and plummet into the same orbit and trajectory that her Brother before her had taken.

Love was a powerful motivator. Love which was continuously toyed with, rejected and then given when it was wanted the most…

…It was lethal.

It had never been hard for Lena to step into Lex's shoes and take up his mantle, she was perfectly aware of that. But now with this feeling of power swirling within her it had never been easier. She'd been betrayed by her only friend, she had no one to protect, no one to be loyal too and she personally owed these people absolutely nothing.

But she couldn't do it.

She wouldn't do it.

Because the role she was playing right now was just that, a role and an act. And she would fight the stigma hanging over her head, fight the darkness her family were all too willing to tap into until her last breath.

Because she was not them. She wasn't a real Luthor, she never had been and her Mother had always reminded her of it since she was a child. Only now that it was convenient to her own ends did she acknowledge such a thing.

But it held little weight now because she didn't want to be a Luthor anymore. And as much as finally receiving her Mother's love buoyed her this wasn't the way she wanted it. She didn't want her Mother to love her because she was about to commit genocide.

She wanted her Mother to love her simply because she was her Daughter.

But that would never happen and she wasn't fool enough to fall into that abyss. A few years ago she might have but she was older now, wiser and a damn sight smarter than the woman she'd wanted to please so badly. She'd sworn to herself a long time ago that she wouldn't allow them to define her and if there's one thing Lena had in buckets then it was willpower.

Her sheer will was a force of nature and she would never allow herself to become compromised. She wouldn't allow herself to fall like those who'd come before.

She was going to be better. She was better.

And now her Mother had no idea what was coming for her. Her whole life she'd underestimated her, thought her to be nothing but a sweet little wallflower who wouldn't say boo to a goose but how wrong she was.

She was going to unleash hell on – as Supergirl had suggested earlier on in the day – the devil incarnate, the devil herself.

And she was going to win, no matter the cost.

Lena shrugged on her coat, the trepidation gripping at her gut and turned her attention to the other person who'd done a number on her that day.

Supergirl… Kara.

Even after she'd extended the olive branch to her Mother it seemed she'd already sent her attack dog to take the virus by force and had conveniently forgotten to call him off. So when the Cyborg came rampaging through her building and began harming her staff it had pissed her off beyond measure.

So she'd gone down to the lobby, all but ready to confront the half man half machine herself armed with nothing but her wits. It was obvious that it was her he wanted and there was no way she was going to allow her staff to become collateral damage.

However when she got there she wasn't surprised at all to find Supergirl had quite literally beaten her to the punch and was engaging said Cyborg with absolute ferocity. But not even she had been able to contain it, the woman getting bested by the monstrous creature and finally he'd turned his attention to her.

And even though she knew she was staring death in the face, even though she knew this man, this thing, was going to kill her she didn't move an inch. She could have run and put some space between them but she didn't. She stood her ground, watching as he lifted the concrete L from the ground and flung it straight at her.

At the very last moment she'd closed her eyes and braced herself, turning her body so that it wouldn't hit her face but the contact she expected never came. She heard the sound of it smashing, pieces of the debris scattering into her skin but the full impact never came.

Supergirl had taken the hit instead, the blonde standing in front of her in all her glory and shielding her from the strike that would have certainly killed her. Momentarily gratitude had filled her, replacing the painful ache Kara had punched through her chest that morning but it was gone in a blink.

So she'd retreated to her office to do some damage control, confident the blonde could manage on her own for the time being. And manage she did because within ten minutes she was swanning through the window, a determined and strong posture framing her body.

And Lena had smiled, not giving a thing away to Supergirl that she knew who she was. Somehow she'd managed to split the two beings, Kara and Supergirl. And finally Kara had been honest with her, finally she came straight out with what her Mother was and how she knew she led CADMUS. Finally she came to her for answers and information on her Mother the way Lena would have appreciated initially but it was too late for that now.

The damage had been done now and Lena had already planned to make Kara's lack of faith in her a catalyst for her alliance with her Mother who would shortly be arriving to hear what her Daughter had to say.

She'd found she hadn't even needed to act hurt and upset by the accusations Supergirl – no – Kara was throwing around about her Mother because she was already hurt and upset. She wasn't hurt at the accusation, she knew who her Mother was long before Kara did, but she was still wounded from their previous meeting and couldn't disguise her agitation as well as she thought.

'How long before you come after me?'.

The words weren't a lie, they weren't an act. That was her age old insecurity rearing its ugly head. Because no matter how good she made herself she was always frightened that one day Supergirl would turn on her.

In a way she already had.

'I'm a pretty good judge of character and you are not your Mother'.

The way Supergirl had spoken the words, the softness and sincerity that filled them wormed their way through the cracks in her armour, stifling her ability to speak. They might have been said in Supergirl's voice but they were Kara's words.

Words which seemed like nothing but a lie after the stunt she'd pulled on her in the morning. Words which only tore her on both sides.

'She is cold and dangerous. And you are too good and too smart to follow in her path…

…Be your own hero'.

Kara once more had merged with Supergirl, her ability to split the two waning and the betrayal she felt bled through into that interaction. Maybe Kara believed her now, that she had nothing to do with her Mother but the fact still remained that she had also believed that there was a chance, no matter how small it was, that Lena was just as bad as her name.

The wound she'd opened was still too raw and too fresh for the heartfelt words to have the impact she clearly desired however and Lena couldn't accept them, not yet anyway.

She wanted to believe them, believe the sincerity behind them and she was certain Kara had some inkling of the pain she'd inflicted during the ill-fated interview but she couldn't believe them, not right now.

So she enveloped herself in her façade, her mask of indifference far colder than she usually held, her snark and her ice just a little more cutting and she'd dismissed her with thinly veiled hostility. She had to play her part, she had to maintain her act because if she crumbled now than she knew she would never be able to hold it as strongly as she needed too around her Mother.

Suffice to say their meeting ended the same way it had with Kara, Lena kicking her out and wanting nothing more to do with her.

She sighed at the thought, pinching the bridge of her nose to retain her composure. She couldn't dwell on it all, not now because she had more pressing matters to deal with.

It was time she ended her Mother and CADMUS for good.

She was going to take the words Supergirl had said to her and run with it. She was going to be her own hero.

She was going to be her own hero.

She couldn't, however, no matter how hard she tried to block everything else out, stop one stray thought from filtering through her subconscious as she walked out the door of her office. A thought she could barely comprehend after everything they'd gone through.

'I hope Kara can forgive me for this'.

The pain swimming in her chest was like nothing Kara was sure she'd felt in her life. So it was true. The words she'd been battling, the judgements she'd been swatting away with absolute vigour. Her efforts were for nought.

Because now it had finally come to light. CADMUS's masterplan, The Medusa Virus and who had supplied them with such a terribly destructive weapon. It was there in black and white on the files Winn had pulled.

Lena Luthor.

She was in line with her Mother. She was a true Luthor after all.

No.

No.

No.

Kara shook away the thoughts in her head, unwilling to allow herself to believe them even though the evidence was right there before her. Lena wasn't like her Mother, she knew it. Deep down in her heart she knew that something there was wrong, that something was amiss.

She'd failed her friend once today by buying into what everyone else believed, even when her gut was screaming at her that it was a lie. Lena was good, kind and bright. She was not her Mother, she was not a Luthor…

… She was just Lena.

Something had to be at play here, something else had to be going on because there was no way the Lena she knew would do such a thing. Lena wasn't evil and she would not believe it, not until she saw it with her own eyes and heard it from her friends mouth.

She believed in Lena, truly she did.

She only hoped Lena still believed in her.


	2. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after the long wait here's chapter 2 for you lovely bunch. I'm about six chapters ahead, so I've made a dent, well a slight one at least. Apologies once more.
> 
> Without further ado.

The plan had worked.

Her plan had worked.

She had done it.

Somehow – she didn't know how – she'd finally managed to bring her Mother down and had toppled CADMUS off its axis. Now Lillian Luthor was on her way to jail, probably to join her son in the same hole he'd been incarcerated in.

Lena sighed as she leaned lazily against her balcony, allowing the light winter breeze to whip around her, swilling the whiskey in the palm of her hand almost lazily.

She'd expected to feel triumphant in her victory. Elated and overjoyed that she'd finally managed to purge the world of the last true Luthor. The last Luthor who wanted to cause harm and not good. She truly thought she'd be beyond happy at the spectacular triumph and the manner she'd pulled it off in.

It should have been a victory to be proud of, a victory like no other. She'd become the hero and toppled the villain, she had taken the Queen off of the chessboard and had defeated the Grandmaster. She'd outplayed, outmanoeuvred and completely outsmarted her Mother, keeping herself three steps ahead of the dangerous game she'd been playing. Really the happiness should have been oozing from every single pore on her skin.

But it wasn't.

She felt empty almost, the victory a dreadfully hollow one. There was no joy, no happiness swirling within her. Instead there was this empty hole in the cavities of her chest where her heart had been not a few hours previously. The pain she'd felt had been numbed by the whiskey, and even though the crushing weight of the burden she once carried had been lifted, still she felt weak, still she felt small.

She thought she'd feel good at ending her Mother once and for all without a drop of blood being spilled, alien or human. Peacefully, tactically and calculatedly she'd ended her Mother's reign of terror on her own yet there was no reprieve, no sense of victory.

Instead she felt sad, terribly so. Because her Mother might have been a xenophobic psychopath but still…

…Still she was her Mother.

She was the only Mother Lena had ever had, as rubbish as she was. And no matter how much she told herself to stop loving her, that she didn't love her she knew she did. She knew she always would even after everything she'd done. Even with all the conflicting emotions she harboured towards her, the loathing, the hatred, the bitterness and the anger she still loved her.

Her love for Lillian couldn't save her however. Just like her love for her Father hadn't saved him and the love for her Brother didn't save him either. She couldn't help but feel that her love was a curse for it certainly wasn't a cure. Everyone she loved left her eventually, everyone who loved her fled her grasp.

She couldn't help but question if it was her who was the cause and not them.

The thought sent a shiver through her body, that hollowed ache becoming all the more prominent. It shook her to the very core at the mere thought. She'd never been shown love, not from her biological parents, not from her foster parents and not from her adopted parents either. How could she possibly know how to love properly if she'd never felt it herself.

Was she doing it wrong? Was there a way to love someone without pushing them away?.

Sadly she polished off the glass in her hands, vaguely aware that it had to have been her fourth or fifth, not that she was counting.

She couldn't even feel proud of her plan, a plan so Machiavellian the man himself would have been impressed because to pull it off she still had to be someone she wasn't. She wasn't true to herself. It wasn't Lena who'd pulled off the cunning slight of hand, it was Lena Luthor.

In order to fulfil it she'd had to become, had to embody, everything she hated about herself. Everything she hid, everything she buried and that niggling anger which burned beneath her armoured flesh had been brought to the surface in order to bring about her Mother's downfall.

She could understand, now, why the rest of her family wore that disposition. The power she'd felt as she became everything they embraced, the sense of superiority and complete invulnerability was nothing short of intoxicating. It was dizzyingly wonderful and the rush was like nothing she'd ever experienced and in those hours she felt as if she could take on the world and win.

But it was also the hardest few hours of her life however. Going against everything she believed, every one of her moral fibres, every single thing her instincts had been trained to push away… It was almost crippling. The armour she cloaked herself in, a poor man's strength, felt brittle against her bones and her flesh, white skin tender and raw.

The exhaustion it left her with was beyond comprehension, the whole thing leaving a bittersweet taste on her tongue. The grief was just as sour.

She'd grieved for her Father, her Brother and now she was grieving for her Mother. Even though the latter two weren't dead they may as well have been because she was certainly dead to them now. There was nothing to salvage from the wreckage left of her family, her own hand hammering in the final nail in the Luthor coffin.

Thankfully she hadn't shed a tear however, her body at least agreeing to that. She wasn't going to waste her tears on a woman who cared nothing for her, a woman who was so hell-bent on destroying other's she couldn't even see her own Daughter for the woman she'd become.

Lillian Luthor wasn't worth it. She was not a woman worth her precious tears.

Lena sighed loudly and entered the spacious work quarters, leaving the late night chill and instead seeking sanctuary in her office. Instantly she moved to her desk where the half empty bottle of whiskey lay and poured herself another large glass, skipping the ice and going neat instead.

Weakly she slumped into her overly large chair, resting her weary body and trying to recuperate some of her strength after the emotional excursion she'd taken herself on that day.

She knew it had been worth it. She knew it was what needed to be done. Her Mother's crimes couldn't go unpunished any longer and there was no one else who could get remotely close enough bring down CADMUS. She'd done what even Supergirl hadn't been able and that brought her some sense of victory, as little comfort as it was.

Slowly her mind shifted to the blonde being, the woman who was her friend though she doubted that to be the case any longer.

Lena didn't think she would ever get the look on Kara's face as she flicked that switch and unleashed the missile out of her head. The hurt on Kara's face, the visible pain as she watched Lena launch the missile, the missile which was going to eradicate every alien in National City. She looked distraught, heartbroken but more than anything she looked determined and those eyes which were filled with such radiance and goodness sparkled brighter than usual.

And it was that look that threw her, not the distraught and hint of disgust - because that was a gaze she'd grown immune too over the years.

She couldn't help but wonder what was going on in Kara's head at that moment. Did Kara truly believe her to be capable of such a despicable act?... She couldn't help but think she didn't. She hadn't taken her eyes off the girl for a second, unable to even blink as she scanned for every microscopic twitch of her face.

Kara could have stopped her from even turning the key if she wanted too, she was certainly fast enough to do so. But she didn't. She didn't move, she didn't flinch. Instead she…

… She hesitated.

Supergirl was facing down two people with a weapon more deadly then she'd ever come across and yet… she'd hesitated in acting. And if Lena hadn't been lying about her allegiance and had let that missile fly without switching out the isotope and rendering the virus completely inert then every alien would be dead. All because Kara had been unable act, because something had held her back from intervening.

And Lena couldn't help but wonder if she was the reason Kara held back.

At first she wasn't certain, sure that Kara must surely despise her for working alongside her Mother and would have bought into the vicious lies which she constantly fought on a daily basis. It sure felt like it the last time she'd seen her.

But the way she looked at her, the hope which shone in those cerulean blue eyes… Those eyes said anything but. And Kara's eyes gave away everything. It was her eyes which had made Lena put two and two together regarding Supergirl's identity because there was no way two people had such mesmerising iris's.

The thought only served to confuse Lena even more, her anger at Kara's abuse of their friendship clashing with the contrasting look in her counterparts eyes. The look which radiated nothing but faith and belief and the look which always buoyed Lena's self-esteem just a little higher.

Maybe she had believed in her, in the end at least. But she hadn't at the beginning and that's what was irking Lena more than anything. Kara always told her how good she was, how unlike her namesake she was… Yet, when it mattered she too had come to her under the duplicitous guise and tried to milk her for information under the pretence of friendship.

There was a reason she never let anybody in and that was it. And Kara knew that, she'd told her this as well as many other aspects of her life but still she'd acted impulsively and selfishly knowing how insecure she was about those around her. Because when Kara was with her she wasn't Supergirl, she was just Kara Danvers, the awkwardly adorable reporter from CatCo. She was Kara Danvers her friend, not Supergirl her part time ally. She was Kara Danvers, the woman she was beyond certain she was falling in love with and yet she too deceived her for her own gains, something people had been doing to her throughout her whole life.

But she didn't hate the blonde, even with the anger coursing through her she couldn't hate her. Because in some-way she understood where the reservations had been coming from, where the doubt had filtered from because as had always been the case she was a Luthor, not by heart no but by name yes.

And she couldn't blame Kara for believing it, not for a second because it was an inevitable moment. A moment that should have come a long time ago. She couldn't hate her, she could never hate Kara and she was certain no one could hate Kara. That was a feat impossible in itself.

And Lena knew deep down that she too was partially to blame in this mess, even if it was only slightly. Because in the end she too had played into the role of villainous Luthor, openly and brazenly she had paraded that side to Kara. Yes it was a rouse and yes it was to bring her Mother to her knees but she hadn't helped the situation one bit because her plan had been born out of spite and hurt.

She'd hurt Kara with her own deception, just as Kara had done to her and she knew she didn't have a leg to stand on… Not really.

She felt rotten anyway but that… That was just the icing on the cake of a very bad day. A bad day she just wanted to forget by drowning herself in Whiskey.

And she was going to do just that.

Happy Thanksgiving Lena she mumbled dejectedly to herself, losing herself in the bottom of the bottle once more.

Kara was sat in the DEO, watching from a distance as her Mother stood over J'onn and helped him to recover from the White Martian blood within him. Her mind was all over the place, her nerves shot to pieces as she tried to reconcile the day's events in full.

It was an act. It had all been act.

She had been right all along.

Lena never had any intention of betraying them, of betraying her. Instead the only person she was betraying was her own Mother. Single-handedly she had saved every single alien in National City and each and every one of them owed Lena their lives.

Kara could have lost so many people she loved tonight due to that virus but instead she hadn't lost one.

Lena on the other hand…

… Lena'd lost everything.

Her last real relative, her last link to her name was now gone and was being prepared to face justice for the atrocities she'd committed. She had no one left now, no family, nothing.

Kara's heart ached in her chest, feeling the woman's pain vividly. She couldn't even imagine how hard it must have been for her to do it, the strength she must have needed to dig into in order to commit to the plan.

The plan that was so ridiculously dangerous and reckless that she couldn't help but want to slap her stupid and call an idiot for even attempting it.

Did she care so little for her own safety that she didn't even think of the outcomes? That she could have died if it had gone wrong? That if her Mother hadn't killed her for the betrayal then Kara would have been forced to do something she never wanted to have to do to Lena…

The what-if's were swirling around in her head, her nerves withering away with every single one.

Rao, she was angry with the woman. She was angry that she hadn't filled her in on the plan. She was angry that Lena hadn't revealed her knowledge of CADMUS and her Mother's involvement sooner and she was angry that Lena had allowed her to believe she was cruel and evil just like her Mother.

And not only was she angry at Lena but she was angry at herself for letting the woman do it, for letting other's make her think the same. She was just so angry. If it hadn't been a rouse and Lena truly had abandoned them for her Mother then the result would have been catastrophic.

Because her unwavering faith in the last remaining Luthor had crippled her, weakened her when she'd needed to be her strongest. Throughout the entire exchange she had believed in the woman, believed that she wouldn't flick that switch up until that final nano second when it was too late.

When Lena had turned that key it felt as if all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. Her stomach had plummeted, her heart all but stilling in fear at what she'd just witnessed and an un-describable pain had swam through her body, worse than any Kryptonite she could ever ingest.

A pain which had rendered her just as inert as the virus being unleashed on them all.

And because of that moment of utter defeat she was too late to stop the missile from exploding.

Kara knew had it been anyone else, even if it was Lillian Luthor turning the key she wouldn't have hesitated. She'd have stopped that key from ever being turned. But it hadn't been anyone else…

…It had been Lena.

Her friend Lena, the kind and strong and wonderful woman who meant more to her than even she could comprehend. Her Lena, who had come up trumps for them and shown her true colours, colours Kara had always known were there for everyone to see.

Her belief in her from the very beginning had been justified, her pride and admiration for the woman growing with every passing second as she realised the sacrifice Lena had just made not just for everyone, but for her.

She'd given up her last chance at a relationship with her Mother, she'd sacrificed the love she'd craved since she was but a child and had severed her last link to the only family she'd ever had. She'd given up everything simply because that's who she was. She was the most selfless, brave, strong and determined woman Kara was certain she'd ever met and she was surrounded by strong women and always had been.

She'd sacrificed it all saving the aliens every single soul in this City believed her to hate.

And she didn't even ask for the credit.

She didn't even ask for a thanks.

At that thought Kara stilled, guilt swimming through her in waves as she realised she hadn't even said thank you to the woman who had saved so many. She'd been shown no gratitude for her deeds, for her feats and Kara felt sick to her stomach that she hadn't given her one.

Steeling herself she moved out of the room, settling her nerves and her angst so that she could go and see the CEO who was the true hero of the hour by a long shot. She knew that Lena probably didn't want to see her after their last encounter, her hostility a bitter slap in the face and she also knew that she couldn't go there as Kara Danvers either because Lena didn't want to see her even more so, of that she was certain.

But she didn't care right now. She needed to see her, she had to see her. Even if Lena didn't return the sentiment. She'd left her to wallow in her pain once already this week and had failed to be there for her, she wasn't going to make the same mistake again. She was going to go there and beg for forgiveness if she had too. She had to find a way to make this right because Lena was alone now, in every sense of the word.

She didn't want to lose her friend because of a momentary lapse in judgement. She didn't want to lose the kinship she shared with the woman who was becoming a huge presence in her life, her source of happiness and strength. She'd go there and show Lena that she wasn't alone, that she had people who loved her.

Because she loved her.

She didn't know how she loved her but she knew that she loved Lena and that was enough for her. She was one of her best friends, the one person she had all to herself that had nothing to do with her work. The woman who had actually seen Kara Danvers and not Supergirl. The woman who had become her sounding board of reason, helping her navigate the right's and the wrong's and showing her that sometimes not everything was black and white, that there was a grey area in everything.

The woman who always found a way to make her smile, no matter how hard a day she'd had.

The enigmatic CEO had managed to worm her way into her heart with her natural charm and her beautiful smile and Kara found the hole she was leaving was nothing short of gigantic.

She had to make sure that she was okay.

"Hey Kara wait up".

Alex's voice echoed off the walls behind her and she turned to face her Sister who had a wry, if not guilty smile on her face as she jogged over.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, placing a gentle hand on Kara's arm. "I just want to say I'm sorry okay… You- you were right about Lena and I should have believed you. I'm sorry I didn't" Alex admitted, straightening her back and sucking up her pride.

Alex knew she'd misjudged the woman, her prejudice clouding what was right before her eyes. The CEO had saved her life once when she hadn't had too, shooting Corbyn before he could blow her brains out. That should have been enough to convince her, to come to her own conclusions on the woman but she'd always been a cynic at heart.

But when it came to her Sister she couldn't help but find all bets were off, her sheer need to protect the girl overpowering every rational thought in her mind. Old habits die hard.

"It's fine. You weren't the only one and I know why you'd believe it… You don't know Lena like I do and she doesn't show much of herself for people to believe otherwise" Kara acknowledged, baring no ill-will to her sibling.

Alex smiled softly and nodded her head, grateful for the acceptance. "You knew she wasn't working with her Mother didn't you… Right till the end?" Alex said slowly, squeezing her Sister's arm gently. Alex wasn't an idiot, she knew how much Lena's friendship meant to Kara, knew how much the woman herself meant to her sibling.

Kara nodded, biting on her bottom lip to hide the tremor. "I did… Look I need to go and make sure she's okay and tell her thank you on behalf of the aliens in National City".

Alex nodded and squeezed her arm again before releasing her. "I'm pretty certain she could do with her friend right about now… She kinda lost a lot tonight" Alex noted, clearly referencing her sister's alternate persona.

"Supergirl's her friend too… I don't think she wants to see Kara right now" She sighed miserably before strolling away from her Sister and jumping out the window.

She just had to see her.

When Kara landed on the balcony adjacent to Lena's office she couldn't help but instinctively scan the vicinity to ensure the area was secure. A quick glance across with her enhanced vision and she was satisfied that Lena would come to no harm, not today anyway.

Kara could feel the nervous edge bubbling beneath her skin, her palms seemingly sweaty as she looked through the large glass paned windows. She didn't need her x-ray vision to find Lena, she could see her easily without it.

The CEO was sat almost limply in her oversized chair, head hanging lazily on her chest as she sipped from the bottle idly. Her eyes were glazed, tired and there was no doubt in her mind that Lena was more than likely a little drunk. She noted the smashed glass on the far end of the office, a sight that was becoming all too familiar for Kara's liking.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, worry and guilt nipping at her impenetrable skin and she had to once again fight every instinct that was screaming at her to flee. She'd taken the cowards way out before but she was determined to never do it again, not to Lena.

Right now she knew her friend needed someone and she was going to be that person whether the CEO liked it or not. Kara shook herself, pulling up her hardy Supergirl persona because she was certain her alternate persona would buckle under the weight of the woman's heavy gaze.

With a deep breath she pushed open the glass door from the balcony and stepped into the warm office, hands poised on her hips and back as straight as a rod. The posture felt uncomfortable, a show of unnecessary strength, as if she was making up for something physically that which she was currently lacking emotionally.

Silently she moved inwards a little further, her steps quiet but almost impossibly loud in the space and silence between them. Space and silence which was so foreign to Kara it caused her to shift uncomfortably on the spot.

She was waiting for Lena to turn and face her expectantly, just as she did every time she entered via the balcony. She was waiting for her to spin in the chair with the dazzling smile on her lips and hurry on over, hands gesticulating wildly in her happiness at seeing her. It was something she did whenever Kara came to the office, regardless of what persona she was interpreting. It was something so endearing, to see the powerhouse of a woman get so flustered and shook for those brief first few seconds.

But she didn't turn around. Didn't even try too and Kara couldn't hide her disappointment though it wasn't unexpected. As much as she'd hoped for her usual cheery welcome she'd known the moment she'd left the DEO that she would find no love in this office tonight.

It still hurt though, even with the foresight. It hurt hell of a lot more than Kara had anticipated and she could feel her disposition start to waver, teetering off of its pedestal precariously.

The silence seemed to linger on for an age and Kara didn't know whether this was silent treatment or if Lena was so past clean living that she hadn't even heard her enter. Just as she was about to clear her throat however that familiar voice reached her ears.

"I thought I told you that wasn't an entrance?" Lena said almost cuttingly, her voice thick with alcohol and at least an octave lower than normal. She didn't even turn to face her, didn't spare her a glance as she focused on the bottle in the space before her, back suddenly rigid.

Kara could feel her hair bristle at the words, the cold hostility instantly beginning to seep into her bones. She took some comfort in being able to hear how forced the sharp tone to her friend's normally cheery voice was though it was minute. Still though, she longed to see those beautiful green eyes, eyes which showed Kara everything Lena was feeling but Lena it seemed know how much expression they held and averted her gaze completely.

"I can uhh… I can go out and come through the front door if you like?" Kara said nervously, cursing herself for the stupid remark the moment it had slipped past her lips. Mentally she face palmed herself for it, realising how much her Kara was showing right about now and so sucking in a deep breath she steeled herself once again. It was too late to take it back now.

Lena laughed dryly at the words, no feeling behind the chuckle but still she refused to look at Supergirl, instead focusing on the now nearly empty bottle in her palms. The world around her was fuzzy, woozy and steadily turning into a cacophony of colours but even through the thick haze of almost intoxication she could pinpoint Kara's voice with trained ease.

"How about you do one better Supergirl and leave the way you came in" Lena uttered out dejectedly, trying to ignore the hammering in her chest at the woman's presence. She'd had a feeling she'd show up at some point in the night but that hadn't made it easier, instead it had made the whole thing worse.

She'd spent the last hour building herself up to face her former ally only to let every word and every argument she'd practiced disappear from her memory, rendering her unprepared and on a whim. The steely confidence she prided herself on, the promethium wall she shielded herself with was down at its lowest and no amount of pep talks had been able to bring it back up.

Right now she was sat before Kara and she was weak, exposed and vulnerable and it was a feeling which unsettled her greatly. She was as much as a Master of disguise as the woman before her yet she found herself rendered completely immobile, unable to bring up the obscuring walls she used to protect herself from harm.

Her emotional range was too spent, too bruised to stave off yet another battle and now she had to do this the old way, the hard way, completely unprotected and running off adrenaline and her instincts which hadn't failed her yet.

Lena was glad to see that it wasn't only her walls which were down however. She didn't even need to look at Kara to know that the woman's strong and confident Supergirl side was dwindling rapidly and Kara Danvers was shining through just as quickly.

"Look Lena…" Kara trailed off, awkwardly rubbing at the back of her neck and just willing Lena to look at her, if even for a second. "I want to say thank you… You saved every alien in this City and they all owe you their lives" Kara got out quickly, sensing Lena was about to cut her off mid-way through her sincere show of gratitude.

"I just did what any decent citizen in this City would do" Lena said monotonously, shoulders stiffening and her will crumbling slowly under the sheer sincerity behind every word slipping from the Superhero's lips. "Don't sound so surprised that I'm not as evil you think Supergirl".

The last sentence was a barb and she knew it.

…Kara did too.

But the Kryptonian shook it off, unwilling to allow the woman to get to her. She was hurting, she was in pain and she knew Lena wasn't thinking clearly right now, blinded by the Whiskey and the tremendous loss her heart and mind were currently processing. She wouldn't let it deter her from helping her friend, if anything it spurred her on.

"I never thought you were evil Lena. Not for a second" Kara replied strongly without missing a beat, unconsciously stepping further into the room so she could get closer to the CEO who still hadn't even looked her way, something which irked the blonde hero greatly.

Lena could hear the honesty in her voice, the force of truth behind them and she didn't know whether to feel grateful or bitter at the late show of support. Kara's faith in her had been the driving force in her need to do good the past few weeks and seeing it waver, seeing it falter had wounded her greatly.

And she knew deep down how stupid her bitterness was over a fleeting moment in time but she couldn't help it. Pure and radiant Kara Danvers who had faith in everything and everyone lost faith in her for the tiniest of instances and the fact that someone like her could do so had knocked her ego and self-esteem for six.

"You know it's the truth as well. I told you that you weren't like your Mother and I was right, you are nothing like her and I stand by what I told you earlier…" Kara ploughed onwards, unwilling to allow the woman to slip from her grasp. "You didn't have anything to prove to anyone about how good you are but you did so anyway because you knew what she was doing was wrong" Kara pressed, unconsciously stepping further into the room and closer to Lena so now she was only just behind the woman's chair.

Lena just rolled her eyes, hands tightening around the bottle in her grasp. She didn't have the energy to yell, to be angry and rage at the woman before her, she didn't have the energy to feel anything right now, the grief suffocating every emotion she had in her body.

She could feel Supergirl's massive presence looming behind her chair, the hairs on her neck standing on end at the close proximity but willed it away, unwilling to allow the woman to shake her any-more than she already had.

"So you were right, congratulations Supergirl I hope it makes you feel better" Lena half mocked, a bitterness lacing the undertones of her voice which wasn't visible to the everyday naked ear but was more than visible to Kara's seriously sensitive ones.

Kara winced at the words, stung slightly at the statement and instantly back tracked.

"I'm not saying it to make myself feel better Lena… I'm saying it for you because it's the truth" Kara said softly, emotion filling her words so thickly she could barely contain it. "I also owe you an apology" She continued on, sucking up her pride and giving the woman everything she had. "The way I came in here, accusing your Mother about her position in CADMUS… It was wrong, insensitive and I never meant to hurt you…" Kara spoke nervously, her voice trembling the slightest amount as she spoke so earnestly. "I know what it's like to be blinded by our parents…".

She was sorry, Rao she was so sorry.

Finally Lena swivelled in her chair, turning herself to face the Superhero. The moment Kara caught a glimpse of the woman's face her heart lurched in her chest and she barely managed to contain the gasp that was threatening to spill from her throat.

The pain was etched onto every curve of the woman's porcelain face and no steely façade could hide that, maybe from a mere mortal but she was no mortal. Her green eyes were dazed and glassy, hurt brimming on her lashes and shining with stubbornly unshed tears. Her jaw was slack, mouth parted ever so slightly as if it was an effort to close it.

Rao it hurt to see the indomitable woman look so… so fragile, so human.

She'd seen many sides to Lena but this was one she hadn't and it was one she never wanted to see again. The raw agony which was burning just beneath her skin was glaring, blinding and she could feel it radiating off of her friend in waves.

"I knew what my Mother was like long before you worked it out" Lena uttered quietly, her eyes staring off at the spot behind Kara so that she wasn't looking directly into those pools of blue which captivated her so much. "I also knew she was the head of CADMUS… Even when you came strolling in with your accusations…" Lena trailed off, willing to expose her own deceit, aiming to bait Kara into revealing her own though she knew it was unlikely that she'd willingly reveal her secrets.

Kara shifted awkwardly on the soles of her feet, un-nerved but not surprised by the revelation. "Why didn't you tell me Lena?... You can trust me…" Kara sighed sadly, hoping that the words were heartfelt enough to tug on the woman's visible heart strings. She had to admit the woman's act of hostility earlier on had been so convincing, so real that there no was no way it was an act. There was something more to it than merely playing a part and Kara knew it. She just didn't know what and Lena was yet to disclose that.

Lena just scoffed, swirling the bottle idly in her grasp and finally managing to look straight at the blonde beauty before her. "Could trust you" She clarified sweepingly, a little more fire in her tone, the icy disposition thawing slightly. Kara winced at the words, eyes narrowing in confusion at the strong words being thrown at her and completely oblivious to their meanings.

So far she'd deduced Lena was pissed at her over something and now she was sure it wasn't the accusations she'd made about her Mother after the Cyborg incident.

So what was it exactly?.

"And I had to play the part… If you found out what I was up to then there was more of a chance of my Mother finding out and I couldn't risk that, not until the Isotope had been switched and disposed of" Lena admitted, unwilling to lie about her part in all of it.

Lena Luthor was many things, but a liar she was not.

Kara nodded, her strong posture softening and she moved her hands off of her hips to rest in her lap, thumbs twiddling unconsciously around one another. She could see the logic and reasoning behind it but still she remained disappointed that Lena had kept her so far out of the loop.

"I was going to tell you…" She continued on, finding herself unable to stop now that she'd begun. She bore her eyes into Kara's, willing herself not to get sucked into them but that was getting harder and harder with every passing moment. The sheen of righteousness glistening off of her untouchable skin was as captivating as ever, the softness and sweet aura which seeped from every visible piece of her beginning to take a hold once more.

Kara just stood there rigidly, hanging off of every word that slipped past the woman's plump and pink lips. She knew Lena needed to talk so she stopped herself from interrupting, allowing the CEO her needed moment.

"… But something happened earlier on that day. Someone I thought I could trust betrayed my confidence, someone you and I know very well… And it made me realise that the only person I can rely on to get things done is me" Lena said simply but strongly, the challenge in her eyes unmissable. She knew it was petty and in a poor taste but she figured she may as well kill two birds with one stone and hash out her issue with Kara at the same time, even with her own guilt in it all. "I know you sent our mutual friend to interrogate me under the pretence of an interview…".

"… I thought she was different. Different from everyone else who'd ever made friends with me… I was wrong…".

She couldn't mask the raw pain in her throat from filtering through as she spoke, eyes burning from the unshed tears pooling there. All she wanted right now was an apology, an explanation and for Kara to give her a reason to trust her again. Because she wanted to trust her, she didn't want to lose her friend and she desperately needed to know that she wasn't alone. And if she got those two things then she would trust her again.

Because Kara was… Kara. She'd become a constant in her life, a constant she'd lacked for so long she practically craved it, craved her.

The anger had fizzled away now, leaving behind only a hollow pain and a dull ache which was being fuelled by the whiskey in her veins.

Kara literally froze on the spot, her mouth going dry as her heart hammered in her chest. Pain swam through her organ's, the revelation hitting her like a kryptonite rock and she was certain her legs were going to buckle right there. She knew she'd hurt Lena that morning, but seeing how much it had wounded the woman shook her greatly.

She gaped slightly, her will crumbling under the pained gaze of her friend and momentarily looked away in shame. Lena didn't seem angry anymore, she just seemed hurt, dreadfully so. And she realised she far preferred an angrier Lena than this fragile and wounded one before her. Angry Lena she could deal with, could take every blow thrown at her but this… this was something she didn't think she could cope with.

Barely Kara pulled herself together and Lena noted she at least had the decency to look ashamed. It was a small mercy but something for her to grab onto none the less, something to show that Kara was willing to admit her deceit, even if only slightly.

"I'm sorry" Kara muttered sincerely looking down at the woman sat before her. "I was wrong to do that to you" She sighed sadly, looking down at her feet to will some more courage back into her bones before looking back into Lena's eyes which were searching her own for answers.

"Why?" Lena asked quietly, her face solemn as she spoke. "You should have trusted me too… If you had only come to me outright and asked instead of sending my friend in to dig for information then I wouldn't have cared… I'd have willingly given you the information I had and we just might have worked together on a way to bring my Mother down without me having to look like I was about to commit genocide" Lena said sadly and it only hit home the harsh reality of the situation to Kara.

She'd never intended to hurt Lena but she was certain she had hurt her irrevocably so. And Rao it hurt. Her chest was practically burning and she wished she could make the pain go away for the both of them.

"I…" Kara begun and was about to spin a tale but decided against it. She'd deceived Lena enough for one day and there was no way she was going to continue to do so. "The people I work with wanted to hack into your systems, your personal systems… And I didn't want them to, I wanted you to maintain your privacy… Kara got wind of the situation and was really annoyed that they were doing that so she wanted to speak to you directly, to prove your innocence in it all… She didn't think you would tell me, that you trusted me enough to be completely honest but she trusted you to be honest with her and… And she knows she got it horribly wrong, she's been so upset over it all day" Kara spoke quickly, half tumbling over her words in her haste to show how apologetic she was over it all.

Lena nodded at the words, accepting them before finishing off the bottle in her grasp and placing it down on the table, almost knocking it over with her slightly trembling hands.

"She thought she was protecting you… I thought I was protecting you but we both got it wrong. I really am sorry Lena" Kara finished sadly as she reached out to the raven haired beauty, hesitantly dropping her hand onto her shoulder and squeezing it gently.

Lena just stood, pulling away from the touch and stumbled into the table as she did so. Momentarily she lost her balance and was certain she was about to end up face first on the floor but strong arms caught a hold of her, heaving her easily up into a standing position.

This time Lena didn't pull away from the blonde, instead turning in the grasp so that they were almost nose to nose. Shaking away the Whiskey haze she looked up into those piercing blue eyes, searching for any doubt, for any inkling of a lie and she wasn't surprised to find nothing of the sort. All that filled them was guilt, remorse and that overwhelming warmth which seemed to shroud her.

Lena could feel herself buckling under the look, her will to punish Kara for hurting her all but disappearing. The girl stood before her was finally telling the truth, not the truth she wanted but the truth none the less and Lena found herself unable to punish her for her previous misdemeanours, her anger having been overridden by the crushing sense of loneliness which had plagued her for so long.

Of course it would rear its ugly head, now of all times.

"I…" Lena could barely get out, exhaustion creeping into her bones and she leaned back on her heels not even realising that Kara still had a hold of her arms and was keeping her steady even though she felt like she was swaying.

"She's planning on coming to see you in the morning if you're willing… I can let her know if she's allowed or not for you?" Kara said gently, worried slightly at how much the woman had gotten down her. When she was sitting Lena had managed to maintain some sense of sobriety but now she was standing the true extent of her consumption had come to light.

Lena bit her lip unconsciously, too drunk to notice the way Kara's eyes flashed down to her lips before zooming quickly back up to her eyes. All she'd wanted was an explanation and an apology, both of which she'd gotten and the pain within her seemed to dull a little at that realisation.

She had no one as it was and now she was at an impasse. Push away the one person she had left out of pure spite or suck it up and find a way to move on from it. Her drunken mind was telling her to walk away from Kara and Supergirl for good, wounded and pained by the betrayal.

It was screaming at her, in a voice that sounded frightfully like her Mother's, to give up on trying to be friends with a Super. That doing so would only cause her more pain further down the line, just as it had Lex. That she was a Luthor, she didn't need anyone, she didn't deserve anyone.

But her heart was telling her a whole other story, had a whole other agenda.

Her heart was telling her to give the blonde another chance, that she really had been trying to protect her in that stupidly naïve way, in a way that was so Kara Danvers it was almost impossible to persecute her for it. That it was an honest mistake.

The road to hell was paved with good intentions after all and everything in Kara's eyes were screaming out to her that it was unintentional, that she had never meant to hurt her, betray her.

Pulling herself out of her musings she willed some strength back into her body, breathing some life into her weary bones and nodded up at Kara, signalling her agreement.

If anyone was to blame in all of this it was her Mother. Not Kara, not herself, but Lillian Luthor.

She couldn't, no, she wouldn't allow her Mother to tarnish and stain the one good thing she had going for her in her life. She'd swallow her pride and take it on the chin, adding it to her armour and using the experience to build a better wall. She could forgive Kara for the discretion though she doubted she could forget it, not just yet.

She was bigger than that, better than that.

Kara might have done what other's had previously but her intentions… her intentions had been good, pure and an attempt to protect her. It wasn't a way to get to her, some nefarious scheme in order to paint her as something she was not as had often been the case. It had been terribly thought out and the execution of said plan was even worse but the explanation she'd been craving had helped to clear up the confusion of it all.

Kara let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding, a smile slipping onto her lips at the nod of approval. Warmth swam back into her bones, relief flooding through to her core at the woman's signal of forgiveness. She didn't deserve it, not one bit, but there was a reason Lena Luthor was one of a kind and she was certain this was it.

Because even after what she'd done, even after the pain and hurt that she'd been put through…

…still she was willing to find a way past it, find a way to fix it.

She couldn't help but marvel at the woman's strength, even whilst she was in the midst of her own despair, half cut and wounded, still she wanted to make it work, willing to extend a second chance Kara knew she was lucky to receive.

And Kara could feel it in her gut, could feel it in every fibre of her being that this was her moment. This was the opportunity she knew she could not miss. She didn't want to lose Lena, as a friend or as anything and she knew that any more lies left between them would only weaken their already fractured friendship.

It was now or never and as terrified as she was she knew that Lena finally deserved to know the truth, the truth she should have told her a long time ago. Shaking her head she dispelled the sound of Alex and J'onn warning her not to do this, unwilling to let it hold her back.

Lena had proven herself time and time again even when she didn't even have to that she was worthy. That she deserved to know her secret, more so than many people in this City.

And if spilling her deepest secret was what it took to keep the woman in her life then that's what she would do. Because the woman stood before her was more than worth it.

"Lena… there's- there's something else I need to tell you" Kara got out quietly, surprised at the lack of nerves she felt. Whenever she'd told people her secret she'd found herself frightened, worried, amongst other things but right now, in this moment she couldn't help but notice how calm she felt.

There was no trepidation, no fear. There was only the overwhelming need to prove to Lena how much she trusted her.

Lena looked up at her from beneath her own tired lashes, a curious expression filtering across her face. She could see the slight smile tugging at Kara's lips, her grip on her shoulders loosening some-what.

"I've been lying to you… A lot more than you know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I was too frightened to say anything because you were one of my only friends who saw me as me and not as other me and I didn't want to lose that so" Kara rambled, beginning to trip over herself in her haste to explain her reasons why she'd lied.

She could see a small smile twitch at the corner of Lena's lips, eyes widening a little and the sadness within them was replaced with a hint of excitement and knowing. A look which screamed I-know-something-you-don't-know.

Lena watched as Kara rambled, the awkwardly adorable girl from CatCo who she'd come to care for far more than what was appropriate emerging and instinctively she knew what was coming. The words she'd wanted Kara to say to her for a long time were on the cusp of being spilled and in those few precious moments Lena's pain fizzled in to the background, disappearing into obscurity as her heart raced in her chest.

"I- Kara and I-" She stumbled awkwardly, unable to do her trademark reveal - which made explaining so much easier - of showing her suit under her shirt because she was already wearing it and she knew she didn't have a shirt on under the suit to reverse the process…

… Crap she was spiralling again and she knew it.

"Kara I already know" Lena said quietly, cutting across the woman's ramblings and fully able to see how much she was struggling with the reveal.

Kara seemed to still completely at the words, her entire body freezing over. She could feel her jaw drop at the revelation, eyes widening to a comical level so much so a small laugh slipped past the CEO's lips at the expression.

Lena smiled softly up at Kara, charmed by blonde's current expression. Even dressed up in her mighty Supergirl outfit she could see Kara, her Kara, the one she'd come to absolutely adore over the last few months.

All the sting from her betrayal had been pulled from her body, that demon now exorcised. This is all she'd wanted from Kara, ever since the beginning of their friendship this is what she'd wanted and she didn't know whether Kara was telling her this as a way to seek absolution or because she truly wanted to reveal herself but it was working either way.

Right now she was drunk and looking for a lifeline to cling onto to stop her from drowning in the mess her family had left for her to clean up and Kara was that lifeline. She'd been that rope stopping her from sinking the moment she'd first walked into her office.

And today she'd become the boot on her skull which was forcing her under, unintentionally so, only to sweep in now and pull her up for air once more. She didn't care if Kara was only doing this to ease her own guilt, to apologise for her misdemeanour but right now she didn't care.

Maybe in the morning she would but right now she didn't.

Because Kara was baring her biggest secret and if that wasn't a sign of trust then she didn't know what was. If that wasn't showing her that she believed in her, that she truly believed that she was good, that she was her friend then she didn't know what was.

Her name meant nothing to Kara. Only her intentions.

"H-how?" Kara managed to get out almost breathlessly, laughing a little as she composed herself.

Alex had always said her disguise was weak.

"I've known since the first time I met Supergirl after I met you" Lena admitted, a slight slur to her words as the alcohol in her blood showed its full potency. "You've got the same eyes…".

"Why didn't you say?" Kara asked curiously, a smile slipping onto her lips as her whole body relaxed in relief. She shouldn't have been so surprised, Lena was one of the most intelligent women she knew and wasn't easily fooled.

Lena smiled almost bashfully, an awkward edge coming to her voice and Kara couldn't help but feel as if just maybe they could get back to the way they were before her idiot move that morning. The way Lena was looking at her now was the way she usually looked at her.

That had to be a positive right… right?.

"Because it was your secret to tell Kara…" Lena said quietly and she stepped back from Kara and perched herself down the table to give herself a little more purchase. She could feel the grief at her Mother's loss nipping at her heels but she refused to allow it to mess up this moment, this moment she'd been waiting for. "I didn't want to push you into telling me… I wanted you to trust me enough that you could come to me with it when you were ready" She continued on and her face began to drop slightly, that sombre mood taking over once more. "That's why I got so hostile with you today… I've trusted you with everything and I understood why you didn't trust me with this secret and that never bothered me… but when you were lying to me again today I… I thought you were just using me and had been our entire friendship, that was why you wouldn't tell me you were Supergirl".

Kara listened to the words, her heart sinking a little as the deep cut she'd made on the woman became visible once more. But she wouldn't let the woman think she didn't trust her, not when that was as far from the truth as it came. "Lena…" Kara smiled gently, stepping a little closer to her with a gentle expression on her face. "You couldn't be further from the truth" She laughed quietly, trying to ease the tension still lurking in the room around them.

Lena listened to every word being spoken, her angst stilling momentarily under Kara's kind words and soothing sunshine which always managed to brighten her day, her mood and her life.

"I trust you completely, I always have" She admitted and the sincerity she always spoke with was shining through greater than ever. "I never told you because I was scared it would change the way you were with me, change our friendship… Everyone who found out who I was only came to see me as Supergirl and forget about Kara, but I'm more than that. I'm Kara Danvers just as much as I am Supergirl and I like it when people see me as Kara… And you… You saw me, for the first time in a long time someone wanted to get to know Kara and not Supergirl… I guess I just didn't want that to change" Kara spoke earnestly, that awkward and flustered demeanour she always managed to have around Lena beginning to emerge.

After a momentary pause Lena nodded her head, her slight smile brightening into a lob-sided one. Suddenly she felt emboldened, her strength returning at the earnest words and she couldn't help but lose herself in those blue pools which were shining so majestically.

Again she searched for any hint of a lie but there wasn't one. Just as was the norm the only thing in Kara's eyes was glowing sincerity.

"Your secret is safe with me. I haven't told anyone and I won't either" Lena said truthfully. Even if Kara had hurt her she would never do such a thing back, she'd had the perfect opportunity today to switch allegiances and spill to her Mother who Supergirl really was.

But she hadn't. She didn't. She wouldn't.

"Clearly" Kara laughed in relief, her usual happy demeanour sinking back into its rightful place. "Please say you forgive me for today… I made a big mistake I know".

Lena sighed, finding an ounce of composure in her stupor and feeling better now that she was sitting down once again. "I'm not going to lie to you Kara it hurt…" She began, watching as Kara's expression dropped into that of a kicked puppy. "But your intentions were good. Beyond ridiculous but I know now that you meant well and you've apologised so… I forgive you" Lena smiled back, the first proper one she'd given in what felt like an age.

Kara's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she practically bounced on the spot. "Thank you so much" Kara got out through her grin, laughing softly and thoroughly pleased she'd hung around to reach this ending. She knew it could have gone a whole other way. Unable to control herself, body working of its own volition she jumped forward, giving her friend a huge hug.

Lena froze initially, suddenly stiff and completely surprised by the action and for a second she was certain she couldn't breathe and whether that was due to the woman's incredible strength or shock at the move she didn't know.

However her carnal instincts took control, the whiskey swirling within her causing her to slacken and return the almost tender embrace and sinking into the blonde's strong arms she was sure she would melt. She couldn't stop herself from indulging in the offered comfort, her friend's arms aiding in chasing off the loss and grief within her.

And for those few moments she felt so calm, so at ease. It was almost as if nothing could touch her, not the people, not her pain… nothing. Having Kara hold her like this was utterly bittersweet.

Finally they pulled apart, Kara stepping back to give the woman room to breathe. She couldn't help but smile almost shyly, shocked at her own actions and being so forward and that all too familiar blush began to nip at her cheeks.

Lena was just smiling sadly up at her, the pain still evident in her expressive eyes but nowhere near as overbearing as before and Kara was glad she could take some of it away, even if it was just a little.

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked tentatively, a wry smile sliding onto her face. "It must have been hard doing that to your Mom?".

Lena nodded, hands crossing over her chest in a protective manner, almost as if she was physically trying to hold herself together at the seams using only her arms. "She might have been the worst person but… She was still my Mother, as unfortunate as that was…" Lena admitted dryly, throwing in an eye roll for good measure. The room around her was swimming precariously and she found herself wanting nothing more than her bed. "But it was the right thing to do, I know that Kara".

"Well I'm proud of you… Even if you could have gotten yourself killed I am proud of you for standing up for what you believe in!" Kara supported kindly, her heart swelling in her chest at the woman's heroic actions. "You were the real hero tonight and I'll make sure everybody knows that it was you who saved them!" She added on excitedly, glad to be able to help get the word out.

She knew what Lena wanted more than anything and that was to be accepted. For the people to see her as her own woman and not bred from the same cesspit as her family. And she could do that, she could provide that platform to spread the word. And she'd do it, every time.

"I had it under control" Lena shrugged with humility, a humility Kara was completely enamoured with. She could never understand how a woman with so much power, so much ability could ever be so humble. And when you factor in just what line of people she came from it made the feat an even more remarkable one. "And you don't have to do that… I didn't do it for praise".

"I know" Kara said quickly with her hands up before her. "But it's the least you deserve and I can't take credit for that save, not at all" She pressed on with a smile, glad to feel how much the tension had disappeared.

She grinned towards Lena, still noticing how weary the woman looked as well as how slightly unstable she was. Clearly the day had taken everything out of her and she shouldn't have expected anything less. Sometimes it was far too easy to forget how human Lena was.

"Look it's late and I think you need to sleep off that… well… that" Kara said, pointing towards the empty bottle beside her. "How about I swing by in the morning and we can talk a bit more?" Kara offered, slightly hesitantly but it was all washed away at the delicate smile which reached the CEO's eyes.

"I'd like that" Lena nodded in confirmation, craving some sleep if only for it to offer her some respite from the troubles plaguing her psyche. "I… Thank you, for coming here tonight and telling me the truth… It… It means a lot to me, knowing that you trust me" Lena offered with another curt nod of her head, still feeling woozy but stabilising herself enough to walk alongside Kara as they moved towards the balcony though her steps were laboured.

She didn't miss the feel of Kara's hand on the small of her back as they moved, the touch burning through the thick fabric of her dress and the hold so gentle yet strong enough to keep her steady.

"I'm glad you know… well knew" Kara corrected with a smile as she stepped out into the night air. "I can take you home if you want?" She offered but Lena just waved her off, scanning the long drop below them almost cautiously.

"I'll get my driver… You know how much I hate flying" She laughed lightly, pulling one out of Kara as they came to a stop.

"Yeah maybe not the best idea… I bet it'd be pretty difficult trying to get sick out of my suit" Kara noted with a laugh, her nose crinkling at the thought. Lena just smiled a little brighter at the bad joke, though the observation probably wasn't too far off. "Until morning then" Kara said towards her floating up into the air so she was a couple of feet higher and looking down on the raven haired beauty.

Lena nodded. "Yes Kara… Until morning!".

Kara nodded back with a smile and was about to fully take flight but stopped and cast one last look at her friend. "Oh and uhh Happy Thanksgiving Lena" She grinned before shooting off into the blackened sky, gone before Lena could even say a thing back.

The CEO just watched her go with a small smile on her lips. Everything seemed just a little bit better now, her heart stronger and her mind sharper. The crushing weight which forced down heavily on her narrow shoulders had eased, her burden feeling easier and more manageable. The loss and loneliness that had invaded her mind on Kara's initial betrayal that morning was ceasing to exist as her heart swelled with the new affirmative show of complete trust.

Finally she felt as if she wasn't truly alone this world. There was someone out there for her, someone who believed in her, someone who trusted her implicitly. The relationship between them which had been crumbling at an accelerated rate was already building back up on stronger foundations that before and Lena couldn't help but smile at that.

All the hope she'd lost, all the pain she'd felt was being washed away by the ever constant tide that was Kara Danvers. Just like a wave breaking on the shore she had swept over her, her current sucking out all of the debris within her very core and dragging it out to sea where it could never be found nor touched.

Lena couldn't hide the sloppy and lobsided grin from taking complete control of her face as she looked to the skies with a new found hope in her heart.

"Happy Thanksgiving Kara".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my dear readers, I hope you enjoyed this one. It was a biggy, clocking in at roughly 11,000 words and with countless re-drafts it took a fair bit of time but for you guys it was so worth it. I can't tell you when the next chapter will be up, only that it has been written already, it's just a case of getting a little further ahead in the story but you won't have to wait nearly as long as you did for this one.
> 
> Let me know what you think and I hope you're all having a great start to your new year.
> 
> With Love,
> 
> C.


	3. A Surprising Alliance

Morning broke over National City once more and no one could deny the serenity and the tranquillity that came with it. After the panicked fervour of the unexplained explosion from the night before, a quiet calm had descended over its occupants at yet another – if unknown – averted disaster.

The City moved as it usually did, the hustle and bustle of the morning rush. Horns blared through the rush hour traffic and people littered and scoured the sidewalks as those with jobs made their way to their offices, shops, restaurants and every other vocation the place held.

Lena watched it all from her balcony in quiet reflection, watching as everything carried on as normal. The hangover was pinching at her peripheral vision, the remnants of the whiskey lurking at the base of her skull painlessly. She’d showered as soon as she’d woke, having chosen to sleep on the couch in her office rather than summon her driver and she’d never been more relieved to have installed the en-suite than she was today.

She’d languished in the shower for as long as possible, basking in the feel of the hot water rushing over her skin as if it was cleansing her of her demons, of her wounds. The injuries to her pride, to her ego and to her heart felt as if they’d been washed from her body along with the grim remnants of her hangover.

It felt as if she’d washed away the darkness she’d allowed herself to fall into, the dreary act of villainy she’d worn throughout her nefarious scheme the day before trickling down into the drain along with the desire to ever wear such a mask again.

Though the wounds had yet to heal fully, they had shrunk considerably and at that moment in time it was enough. They were bearable again, manageable and she knew that she could disguise them from prying eyes, burying them beneath the formidable armour she wore.

Her head, shoulders and heart felt lighter and her legs felt like they’d been released from the chains which had been binding her violently, their lead like weight releasing her from their painful snare.

Her Mother’s snare.

That was one wound which hadn’t shifted. The first cut was always the deepest and the blood still leaked from the slit which would certainly scar that organ in her chest. Her Mother was finally gone from her life – not that she truly existed in it before. But that ominous presence, that shadow she’d always cast over her to drown out her own light had receded and for the first time in years Lena felt like she could breathe.

And even though it hurt and stung at the beating drum beneath her rib cage, even though the pain of loss and grief was raw and aching she couldn’t help but think of it as a positive.

Because that pain meant that what had happened was all too real. That pain would allow her to build once more, reconciling the fractured pieces within her piece by piece. The demon within her life - her Mother - had finally been exorcised and with every drop of blood her bleeding heart spilled was another piece of her Mother’s hurt being purged from her body, her being and her psyche.

And she knew with time, that wound would heal too. It wouldn’t be today, it wouldn’t be tomorrow but in time everything healed and she knew that this one would too, just like her other’s.

They always did.

She loved her Mother. She’d always love her Mother.

But she also couldn’t deny that the feeling of relief swirling in her belly, the lighter load on her shoulders and the absence of the boot which had been pressing down on her since they day she’d entered Luthor Mansion was almost beyond comprehension.

She really, truly, could finally breathe. The last true Luthor had been detained and apprehended, her menace and tyranny she’d spewed was finally facing the justice it should have years ago. The air to her lungs which her Mother had strangled so strongly, now flowed freely. The vice like grip the woman had somehow always managed to keep on her soul had finally weakened and she wrenched herself free from it gladly.

The loss hurt, but with the pain came the pleasure. Finally, after all this time she could become the woman she wanted to be, could take those steps she’d been stretching for but had been unable to find purchase due to the sheer weight holding her back. It was a foreign sensation, but a pleasant one all the same. It was terrifying but at the same time it was wonderful.

Bittersweet indeed.

Now it was just her. She was indeed the last Luthor standing and with a sober and coherent mind she could finally feel the strings of victory winding around her. If her Father and Brother could see her now, standing valiantly on their pedestal like a beacon of blinding light. She knew she still had a long way to go to fix the mess they’d left behind but she had taken out a massive obstacle and surely now it could only get easier.

The head of CADMUS had been taken out of the game in one fell swoop and all that remained of that organisation was the rabble. Her Father had always said to her, cut the head off the snake and the body dies. Well that’s what she’d done. She’d taken out its leader, its strongest member and its funding. Now all that was left were sheep without a shepherd and they were ripe for the picking.

All that was left of her Mother’s mess was to un-weave the well woven threads and their whole operation would unravel with ease. She was determined to do so, as soon as possible. They were weak now, vulnerable and in the midst of the chaos she’d now created there was ample opportunity. 

For she would not allow them to leave a lasting mark on the world with their deeds, nor would she allow them to spill any more blood, be it human or alien. She was determined and emboldened by her victory and would run with the momentum it had given her.

The victory seemed even greater now in the bright sun of a new day. In the darkness of last night it had been hollow, her booze addled brain and shattered emotions clouding her vision of what she’d achieved.

But today…

… Today was a good day.

Lena smiled out at the sight before her, resting her palms against the cold railing of her balcony and inhaling deeply. The strength which was returning slowly to her battered body only sharpened the world around her, shining a little more optimism and a little more hope on all that she could see, all she could feel.

God it felt good to breathe and she was certain that the feeling coursing through her body was what true feeling felt like. She was certain that today, today she could do anything. She felt powerful and worthy, her self-esteem recovering now that she no longer had the poisonous hold of Mother restraining her.

Grinning she breezed back into her office, snagging at the black coffee she desperately needed and perched herself on her throne. A quiet and familiar knock at her door drew her attention and she summoned in Jess who was smiling brightly.

The young assistant didn’t even say a word as she approached the table. Quietly she placed the day’s copy of CatCo onto the table, as well as the National City newspaper and slinked away.

As soon as she left Lena turned her attention to the items she’d left, pulling them close with fingers which were trembling ever so slightly. She could feel her heart suddenly quicken in her chest, the sound pulsing between her ears as she flipped it over to the front page.

And when she read the headline her heart seemed to stutter for a brief second, a momentary lapse as her mind tried to catch up with what her retina’s had processed.

‘Terrorist’s CADMUS genocide thwarted by Lena Luthor. National City’s newest hero’.

The smile that was tugging at the edge of her lips burst into a fully-fledged one, excitement and pride tingling at her fingertips and causing her whole body to buzz in pure, unrestrained happiness.

She’d skimmed through the article quickly, taking in the kind and heartfelt words that had been written about her. Words she knew could have only come from one person. The other media outlet’s article was crisp, complimentary but detached, obviously written by someone who wasn’t there and had gathered all of the information from the police and other sources. CatCo’s however was far more personal, in depth and held a lot more emotional weight to it.

So much so, that Lena couldn’t help but be moved by the gentle, sweet yet empowering words. She didn’t even have to look at the by-line to know who’d written the article, for it could have only come from one person and one person alone.

Kara…

Her heart warmed, swelling so large she was certain the organ would burst from her chest and then some. The girl had made good on her promise and had delivered an article which frankly even Lena thought was too much. It was an ode, a puff piece…

… Hell if Lena didn’t know any better it could have probably passed as a love letter.

But she did know better. Well she thought she knew better. Kara was just being Kara, kind, sweet and lovely Kara. That’s just who she was, the epitome of brightness and sunshine and a girl so sweet Lena wasn’t surprised her teeth hadn’t rotted away. Kara would have written this article the same way if it was about anyone. There was nothing special about herself, no other reason as to why the piece was so, so sweet.

Even though she had no concrete proof that Kara didn’t feel the same way as she did, she was content, happy even, to simply have the girl’s light in her darker, greyer life. Even if it was just as her friend, her occasional ally, for now at least Lena found it to be enough.

How long that self-control would last however she didn’t know, nor did she particularly want to face that considerable obstacle at this present moment in time. Right now she, they, needed to focus on building back the burnt bridges between them and getting their friendship back onto stable ground. Because yes she’d forgiven Kara for her ridiculous stunt the day before. She’d forgiven Kara for the lies, the betrayal and the downright shadiness of her behaviour, but the explanations she’d received were sincere, remorseful and had truly been bred from a good place in her naïve heart.

And yes she felt better now that Kara had verbally, willingly outed herself as Supergirl as a show of good faith, of trust, even though she still believed it to have been done as a way for the girl of steel to find some kind of absolution for her acts. Had it been anyone else she’d have found the move to be extremely calculating, manipulative even. But it wasn’t anyone else, just some person she barely knew, it had been Kara and the dark blonde beauty could never be labelled with such a dreary character flaw.

But she was a cynic at heart and it seemed even Kara could fall prey to it, even when it wasn’t warranted.

And it was that cynic within her that left some lingering doubt within her chest, a faint but noticeable jolt of angst as she mulled over their friendship. And she knew it wouldn’t be easy to move past it, as much as she wanted to her analytical mind wouldn’t allow her to do so.

Because she’d been wired to believe that everybody who came into contact with her had an ulterior motive, wanted something from her and that’s just the way it was, how it had always been since she was nought but a child. And even the person she’d believed had no motive, whom she allowed fully into her orbit had come to her wanting something under false pretenses even if the intentions were far from sinister.

And it was tough, to see past that pessimistic veil she’d used as a guard for so long that it had become a complete part of her. And seeing past that, past a piece of herself which was ingrained into the very fabric of her flesh was a task and half. But it was a task she wouldn’t allow herself to shy from, because as she’d come to learn Kara could make her do anything. A thought which amused her as much as terrified her.

The smile on her lips faltered briefly but she pulled it back on, determined to do whatever it took to mend them because she knew Kara would do exactly that. She couldn’t help but feel the woman would overcompensate for her actions, try a little too hard because she may have practically been a God but she was also a puppy when she wanted to be and the article she’d just read was a sign of it. How it had even gotten to print she didn’t know.

Lena swiped at her phone and fired off a text to said blonde, expressing her gratitude at the sweet story and deciding asking what time she planned to arrive. She didn’t have any meetings until lunch and she’d shuffled enough around the last few days and thanksgiving was no excuse when you were the CEO of powerful corporation.

She couldn’t bask in the Holidays because there was no such thing for someone of her standing, though there was no such thing when she was a mere child either. She had rarely ventured home from her London based boarding school, instead finding herself sat at her desk and mastering her craft rather than spend a week with her family who wouldn’t even be there themselves.

Even if she had missed Lex not even he could sway her enough to come home.

Festivity had never been something she’d revelled in and that was never going to change.

With a content sigh she began to break into the pile of paperwork which had steadily been building, knowing it needed to get done sooner or later. She had a sneaking suspicion the press were all over her lobby but she couldn’t deal with them, not just yet anyway. She’d give them a statement eventually but right now she had more important things to deal with.

Namely, her company of which she had sorely neglected the last week. Now that the Queen on the chessboard had been rendered null and void, she didn’t have to take the rest of the CADMUS pawns on alone and made a mental note to hand off her research and information to Kara when she saw her.

However as what seemed to be the norm she found herself unable to do an ounce of work as the moment she put pen to paper her intercom rang and buzzing through her PA she was alerted to the arrival of a certain Ms Danvers.

Lena instantly issued her approval for entry, surprised her PA had even notified her knowing that Kara was to have entry at all times unless she was at a meeting. As quick as she could she fixed her freshly applied make-up, ensuring that her mask was as sturdy as possible and waited with a baited breath for arrival of the object of her affections and fears. 

The door opened and she mentally prepared herself to greet her friend, however, she was disappointedly surprised to find another Danvers walking through her office.

The moment she clocked the agent her walls shot up, her instinctive need to protect herself blasting to the forefront. She schooled her features into one of pleasant civility, wondering why it was the elder Danvers sauntering into her office and not the younger.

She watched as the woman strolled towards her desk, hands clasped behind her back tightly and face unreadable. Her posture was strong, sturdy and filled with purpose and so Lena matched it beat for beat.

“Miss Luthor…” Alex Danvers nodded curtly, lips twitching into a civil smile as she stopped just behind the empty chair on the other side of her desk.

Lena nodded at her, smiling deftly as she sat just a little straighter in her seat. Quickly she formed her strategy in her mind, working out the best way to approach the government Agent who was certainly a lot more than she seemed. She couldn’t help but smirk slightly, impressed by the intimidating aura the smaller woman gave off.

Had she been a lesser woman she was certain she’d have buckled under the dominating presence but thankfully she wasn’t. This was the first time she’d seen the woman since she’d gone to Kara to get help from Supergirl, and even though the woman had been pleasant during that meeting she had been in civilian mode so to speak. She hadn’t forgotten how this woman had saved her life willingly and she’d returned the favour gladly.

“Agent Danvers” Lena smiled, baring her teeth as she grinned and pulling up the cool and unflinching façade she wore so well. She might have known Kara, but she did not know this woman and so until her intentions were revealed she’d approach this meeting as formally as possible. “I was expecting a visit from a Danvers this morning but I was not expecting it to be you… What can I do for you?” She asked curtly, picking up her pen and idly scribbling onto some papers to make herself look busy.

If things went South then she at least had an exit route and an excuse to cut the visit short.

Though if this woman before her was anything like her Sister she doubted it would do a thing to deter her.

Alex smiled lightly, not giving too much away but enough to show that this visit was going to be a pleasant one and not as hostile as the Luthor heiress seemed to believe. She didn’t understand her siblings relationship with woman much, but she knew her Sister cared deeply for the CEO and she’d been given strict instructions by the blonde before her swift departure to a whole other earth that morning.

She didn’t like being the messenger but she knew her Sister enough to know that she wouldn’t be too pleased if she hadn’t followed them. And her Sister knew that she’d do anything she asked because she loved her too much to deny her anything.

“I’m here because of Kara actually” Alex replied, getting straight to the point. She’d never been one to sugar coat things or beat around the bush and she certainly wasn’t going to change the habit of a lifetime. “She couldn’t come here this morning so she sent me”.

She didn’t miss the sudden changes in Lena’s face, the way the cool mask of indifference flinched ever so slightly, how her micro-expressions slipped from cold detachment to slight disappointment. Her shoulder’s dropped by half a centimetre, eyes widening by the same amount.

To another’s eyes it would never have been spotted but she wasn’t just anyone. And she couldn’t help but feel curious at the physical reaction, the obvious deflation throwing her off. She knew Lena meant a lot to Kara, but everyone in her Sister’s life did. She’d never done things by halves after all and her friendships had been the same.

But seeing Lena’s microscopic reaction intrigued her. Because clearly the strong feeling of attachment went both ways and it wasn’t all down to her sibling’s incessant need to love and believe in everyone in her life.

Lena, to her credit, masked it almost instantly, and that cool disposition returned as quick as it had gone.

“I’m sorry to hear that” Lena acknowledged, genuinely disappointed that she wouldn’t get to see Kara. After everything that had happened the night before she’d been looking forward to ironing some more creases out of their friendship now that she was sober. “It must be serious if she’s sending her FBI affiliated sister to pass on a simple message when a text would have sufficed… You seem to be too busy a woman to be running such trivial errands Agent Danvers?”.

She couldn’t stop herself from probing Agent Danvers’s knowledge. She wasn’t sure if Kara had informed the woman of what she’d disclosed the night before, and she certainly wasn’t going to put herself at the centre of the clearly gun wielding Agent’s ire if she hadn’t. Lena knew self-preservation far more than others and knew what battles to fight and which ones to avoid.

If the woman before her knew then she’d come to her with the information. Already she’d opened herself up to one Danvers, she wasn’t about to do it to another. Not yet.

Alex smiled once more, this time a little brighter. She had to give it to the woman, she certainly knew how to reveal so much information without verbally saying a thing. Alex could detect the hidden meaning with ease, processing it quickly in her mind before speaking. Her Sister trusted this woman with her deepest secret and said woman had proven herself worthy.

And Alex wasn’t a fool. She wasn’t someone who let her pride get in the way of what was staring her straight in the face. Kara’s heart may have given her false reading on people before but with this one she was right. And Alex would admit her defeat, admit that perhaps she had been wrong to maintain her judgements on the woman before her. She knew she’d been way off base the night before and it wasn’t Kara’s assessment she’d believed in but what she’d seen with her own eyes.

And she’d seen, heard and witnessed first-hand what the CEO before her had done. She knew of her false allegiance, knew of her deception and knew full well that it was she who had brought CADMUS to her knees and not her Sister. She had stood tall against the tyranny, tyranny of her own Mother no least.

So she would now try to trust Lena off of her own merit and not her Sister’s. Until the woman sat before her proved otherwise then she knew she had no choice but to trust her and it was that thought that set Alex’s teeth on edge.

And she knew it was the Agent within her speaking as well as the protective older Sister role she would forever maintain, no matter how indestructible the blonde alien was, but it was hard. This woman sat before her had played the part of the villain well, too well. She’d deceived everyone, even her own flesh and blood and for some reason that just didn’t sit right in her gut.

She couldn’t help but think how easy it really must be for this woman to switch allegiances so easily, so convincingly. Because she’d been convinced of the treachery, and she was not fooled easily. She hadn’t even gotten a sniff of deception and that was something Alex prided herself on being able to smell a mile away. It was something she herself had been trained to do, infiltration and false pretences came to her as easy as breathing.

But Lena Luthor had no formal training in the skill. From what she’d read about the woman in the files they’d hacked – because of course she had to do a thorough background check on the woman who’d gotten a little too close to her Sister for her liking – there was no reference to government, military, police, air-force, spy training there. Even if they’d tried to mask it the DEO would have found it.

So for her to be so adept at such manoeuvres was as frightening as it was impressive. And it frightened her because she couldn’t help but wonder if the woman was throwing a double bluff and was playing her Sister and the DEO simultaneously.

“We both know how effective Kara’s puppy dog eyes can be” Alex threw it quickly, deciding to test the water’s and see if the woman had been on the receiving end of – as she liked to call it – the look.

Lena reacted as she expected, a fleeting and almost wistful smile coming to her lips. “That we do” Lena acknowledged, forcing herself to loosen up a little. This was Kara’s Sister after all, as much as she was an Agent.

Alex nodded, having a little more insight on their relationship. For Kara to use that particular look on the CEO, well, their relationship was certainly a lot more than Kara had let on, to her at least. “She’s been pulled away on business and she’s asked for me to let you know. I’m also here in regards to my job, because after last night’s incident we at the FBI believe you need a security detail from here on out” She continued on and she didn’t miss the almost knowing look glinting in Lena’s eyes. It was unnerving.

Lena just smiled a little brighter, her head tiling sideways as she gave the pretty brunette the once over. She masked her features and intentions well, as well as she herself did, but she could see through it.

Because she’d done research of her own, her curiosity on all things Supergirl having been insatiable at the beginning. 

“Alex… Do you mind if I call you Alex?” Lena began, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the desk as she forced herself to adopt a less threatening posture. The Agent shook her head in confirmation, her own posture still as stiff as a rod. “There’s no need for false pretences here. The FBI don’t want to offer me their detail, the DEO do” She spoke strongly, watching as Alex flinched – to her credit albeit only slightly. “And the DEO are offering their services because they work alongside Supergirl and Supergirl just happens to be your Sister Kara Danvers” Lena finished with a slight flourish, quietly pleased with her ability of deduction.

Alex wanted to be pissed, really she did, but she couldn’t help but be impressed by how easy the woman had brought about the issue. She was so direct it was almost refreshing. She wasn’t being sneaky, hiding behind false pretences as she herself was doing now. She was completely and openly honest, more than willing to share her current knowledge. 

She didn’t miss how internally it only aided in building her own trust in the woman and suddenly the CEO didn’t seem as daunting a challenge as she’d first thought.

“You know?” Alex questioned, moving her hands from behind her back and clasping them in front of her instead. If Lena was going to loosen herself up then she was going to so the same. She knew it would do her no favours to uphold the rigid and unmoving Agent persona whilst she was dealing with someone so… so fluid.

Lena nodded, a gentler smile coming on her lips as if to reassure the brunette before her. “Know what?” Lena posed, still studying the woman before her with one perfectly arched eyebrow raised. “I know you’re not actually with the FBI and I also know your social security number and your frankly fantastic ability in the Bio-engineering field which is barely rivalled…” She teased, unable to stop herself. She prided herself on her knowledge and revealing it to such a formidable force was too good an offer to turn down.

She watched as the Agent’s face shifted between annoyed and impressed, relieved to see the slight smile prick at the corner of her lips.

“I also know all about the DEO and I also know that Kara is Supergirl… though I’m certain you’ve been informed of that otherwise you probably wouldn’t be here?” Lena finished with a gentle smile, hoping to put the woman at ease. She knew the woman couldn’t help her skepticism and she didn’t blame her. She’d gained that information through illegal means and the Agent obviously wasn’t too happy that she’d been snooping through her file. But if they were doing the same to her she just had to return the favour and her early discovery of Kara’s true persona had put her a step ahead.

Alex just smiled back at her and she couldn’t stop the involuntary motion in her body, posture slackening. She was clever enough herself to know that denying it all would achieve nothing and she’d also told Kara that she was going to trust this woman. So reacting with a hostile demeanour would do nothing but irk her sibling and frankly that was a battle she did not want to engage in.

Because she also knew, no matter how hard it was to admit, that her Sister was nowhere as near as naïve as she once was. Her character judgement had come on leaps and bounds and she wasn’t about to insult the one person she loved more than anything else on this earth, no matter how much she still wanted to protect her.

Because she knew that the girl didn’t need protecting anymore, no matter how strong the need to do so overcame her. Because unfortunately no matter how strong Kara became her sheer need to protect continued to grow in tandem. She wished she could switch it off but that was something even she knew she couldn’t fight and she was almost certain that it would be there until the day she died.

“So it was you in our systems?” Alex said, beginning off easy before jumping in further.

Lena nodded, admitting her own guilt. She knew there was nothing much they could do to her, especially now she was privy to their existence and then some. “In my defence it was a retaliation. I saw you in my systems and it allowed me to get into yours” Lena grinned, a light laugh following her words.

Alex nodded, hands unconsciously uncrossing and dropping to her sides. Lena Luthor was good, she’d give her that. She also couldn’t stop from thinking how much chaos her and Winn could cause together…

“Fair enough” She agreed with a nod of her head.

“Please take a seat” Lena offered, waving casually towards the still vacant chair before her and she was glad to see the woman accepted the offer, sitting herself down in the spot. “So Kara…” Lena trailed off, hoping the trepidation she felt wasn’t evident in her voice though she knew it was unlikely.

The blonde certainly had a way of bringing out the side of herself she only saved for those rare few who ventured close to her.

“I actually don’t know where she is” Alex admitted, a frown coming to her face in her own worry. “All I know is that she’s literally jumped to another earth to help a friend!”.

Lena laughed lightly, not too surprised by what she was hearing. Of course Kara would cross into another world to help a friend. “Of course she would…” Lena trailed off, a gentle smile on her lips which helped to relax the Agent before her. “So there are other earths out there… I’ve always believed in that theory you know” She noted fondly, glad to see the woman responded with the same slight excitement.

“Me too” Alex admitted, never pulling her gaze from the puzzle before her. She had to give her Sister some credit, her ability to read people had come on tenfold if she was able to pull apart the woman sat before her. Even though she had an inkling into what kind of a person Lena was, her Sister had managed to get in a little deeper.

“So… She has actually told you I know about who she is right?” Lena queried, knowing that she was correct in her heart of hearts but wanting clear and concrete confirmation. The last thing she wanted to do was throw the woman who could more than likely lodge a bullet between her eyes quicker than a blink.

Alex nodded, her whole demeanour softening even more so.

“Yeah. She had to hurry off so she left me a note…” Alex laughed gently, her attitude beginning to ease the longer she spent around the CEO. Even though she didn’t know the woman well herself, she could certainly see why her Sister seemed so attached to her. Because even under the intimidating mask of cool disposition even she could see that there was this sense of calm, a gentleness to her demeanour. Alex couldn’t put her finger on what it was exactly, only knowing that it was there.

“How did you… How did you work it out exactly?” Alex asked, wanting to know. She was surprised herself how many people actually hadn’t figured it out, but if she knew the signs then at least she could try and help carry mask her alter ego, even if it was only slightly.

Lena froze momentarily, unwilling to allow her mouth to run away with her. She knew she couldn’t just turn around to the woman’s Sister and say it was because she’d looked into her eyes, becoming captivated by them. She might have been rather forward to Kara but Kara was… Kara. Alex Danvers was a whole other matter. The woman had a gun holstered to her hip for Christ sakes.

“I uhh…” Lena began, her well trained mask slipping in her hesitance and she knew that the woman had picked up on it. There was no way she couldn’t have and she had enough respect in the woman’s own powers of deduction to acknowledge it at least. “It’s a good disguise, I guess I just had and advantage in getting to know Kara the same time as I did Supergirl” She masked, though it was a struggle.

Alex just nodded once more, clearly not fooled by the words but accepting them none the less.

“You’re going to keep it a secret though, right?” Alex uttered quickly, unable to maintain the professional upfront. In her defence she had tried. 

Lena smiled, this one a lot less forced. “Of course. If I had any intention of outing her I’d have done it a long time ago” Lena admitted, unwilling to lie to said Superhero’s Sister of all people. “Now…” She trailed, her embarrassment gnawing at her and forcing her to branch off of the blonde though she knew she could talk about her all day if she really wanted too. “About this security detail?...”.

Alex stifled her laugh, quietly amused at the woman’s blip. It was obvious to her now how much her sibling meant to the CEO, even if she did not know the true level of affection. Still she wouldn’t pry too deep, knowing her boundaries. “Right… As you know CADMUS is a lot more than just your Mother, and throwing in your Brother’s own personal vendetta against you on top of that then we believe that it would be better for everyone if you had some level of added security… Just in case” Alex said strongly.

Lena didn’t even have to ask what she really meant by the words. She had a big enough target on her back as it was, but now that she had knowledge of who Supergirl was as well… should anything happen to her it could obviously jeopardise that small piece of information.

Information which she knew was given on a need to know basis. Information that could prove absolutely destructive if it got out. Because Kara would do anything for those close to her, and these people would use that to their advantage, to lure Kara in to whatever scheme they had planned next.

It was a small chance yes, but a chance the DEO were unwilling to take. A chance Supergirl’s big Sister was unwilling to take even if she was being literal. Kara may have given the instruction but the girl was resourceful, Lena’d give her that. She almost certainly knew that her big bad sibling would agree if it meant protecting her.

“I appreciate it” Lena smiled softly towards the brunette. “I do believe my security is enough however” Lena added, just testing to see how many moves she had left on this chessboard that filled the space between the two of them. Because this was exactly what it felt like, a formidable game of wits between two powerful and determined women and both were trying to work out how to manoeuvre the King into a position where it would ripe for the picking and thus leaving the Queen exposed.

And even in this situation, Lena was a born competitor.

“Maybe” Alex replied, a knowing smirk slipping onto her lips. “But we both know my Sister… And if she knows you didn’t have beefed up security by the time she gets back it’s not just your head that’ll roll” Alex laughed, a genuine smile falling onto her face.

And Lena understood, because she too knew Kara. Not as well as the woman before her but enough to know that she wouldn’t be best pleased. Even if the girl barely knew what anger even was.

“True” Lena admitted, smiling back at the Agent and relaxing a little in the far lighter atmosphere which had cleared since her initial entrance. 

Alex leaned forward, signalling her willingness to find a middle ground. “Miss Luthor… Look if it makes you feel any better I know you don’t need it. You’ve shown that you can take care of yourself… But it can’t hurt to have one or two people who can really deal with the threat you’re facing. I’m sure even you don’t have eyes in the back of your head” Alex answered, her tone reassuring and supportive. And she wasn’t lying, she really did know that Lena Luthor didn’t exactly need it. She was clever, resourceful and cunning and could sense danger a mile away.

But she also had an inane knack of getting herself into it too.

She had to give this woman a chance, she just had too, for Kara’s sake as well as her own. Because she could see it, she could see what Kara had seen. The woman’s strength, her sheer will was glaringly obvious and Alex could feel her own instincts telling her that this woman’s persona was crafted to frighten the people, even though the person beneath it was anything but.

She could see behind those immaculately crafted walls, the layers of invincibility and intimidation. It was a small peek and completely unnoticeable to those without a trained eye but looking into those bright green eyes she could see the calm, the kindness and the sincerity. This woman deserved their protection, even if she didn’t need it.

Lena relented, and not because she wanted too. She could manage without the added muscle because she didn’t need the muscle. An army of one could be just as mighty as that of a hundred so long as they were prepared and she was more than ready to take on her baggage, her troubles, alone.

But Kara… That act would not sit right with her, and Lena had never been known to be selfish. So she’d meet them halfway, a show of her own trust if it meant keeping the reporter happy.

“Very well… I’ll take two of your Agents and place them into my own security. They go where I want them too and they work on my orders and not that of the DEO’S… I believe that’s a sufficient compromise Alex. And please, call me Lena, Miss Luthor is far too formal for my liking and if I’m calling you by your first name then it’s only right you call me by mine” Lena replied with a smile, hoping her compromise would be enough.

Alex mulled over it for a second before agreeing. Two Agents were better than none and she had a sneaking suspicion should she push for more her offer would get thrown off of the table entirely. At least she’d still covered herself.

“That sounds good… Lena” Alex uttered, calling the woman by her first name leaving a strange taste on her tongue. She’d wanted to maintain a professional level between them but it seemed the usually professional CEO had as little care for boundaries herself. Something which shouldn’t have surprised her though it did.

No wonder her and Kara got on.

“I’ll get them to you by this afternoon” She added on, bringing herself to her feet and pulling out her card from her pocket. “If there’s any trouble, or anything you’re not too happy about then feel free to call me at any time” She continued, sliding the crisp paper across the desk towards the CEO who grasped it delicately in her fingers.

“Thank you Alex” Lena smiled, pushing herself to her feet and walking around the desk and over towards her fingerprint encrypted safe resided. “Before you go I have something I think you may want” She offered, keeping the woman’s attention on her and opening it up she pulled out one of many flash drives she kept hidden in the vault.

Alex looked at her curiously, head tilt and all, watching as she sealed the safe back up and twiddled with the USB in her fingers. 

Lena moved over towards Alex so she was stood side by side with the Agent. She judged they were around the same height if she wasn’t in her ridiculously tall heels.

“I was going to give it Kara but considering you are here and she isn’t then I can give it to you instead. This is all the information I managed to pull on CADMUS. Seems they were operating under a shell company of L-Corp. I don’t know how much use you’ll get out of it but I’m certain it’ll help in finding those who are left… It may even assist in finding your Father” She added on, watching as the Agent’s eyes widened just a little more than was necessary.

Lena handed it over, clearly seeing the visible tremor that seemed to ripple through the woman’s small frame. To Alex’s credit the shock wore of as quickly as it came, her worry being replaced by a grateful, if not heartfelt smile and she plucked the item from her fingers and placed it almost protectively in her pocket, the pocket which conveniently rested next to that of her gun.

“I… Thank you Lena, I’ll let you know if we pull any leads on it” Alex said back at her gratefully, impressed and heartened by the show of faith on the heiress’s part. She hadn’t expected such a move but if anything it only made her growing respect for the woman blossom a little bigger. Even if the woman’s knowledge of her Father’s predicament unnerved her a little.

“Likewise!” Lena just nodded and keeping the smile on her face she escorted the elder Danvers towards the door. Had it been anyone else she’d have left them walk by themselves but she was determined to show the woman a level of respect considering who she was and what she could do.

“If you could let Kara know to inform me when she gets back I’d really appreciate it” Lena added on, holding the door open for the woman to walk through which she did.

Alex turned as she exited, looking up at the raven haired heiress with a small but genuine grin on her lips. She was certain Kara would do so herself, but if it eased the obvious tension in the woman’s shoulders then she’d do so willingly. She couldn’t help but feel she owed her as much, considering what it was she’d just handed her.

“Sure thing… Have a good day Lena” Alex nodded before spinning on her heel and exiting the premises, a bizarre feeling of clarity filling her which was tinged with some guilt. 

Okay so maybe her preconceived judgements had been a little off base, but she could live with that.

Lena watched her go, waiting until she was in the elevator before shutting the door and moving over to her desk once more. With a quiet sigh she slid back into her seat, instantly moving for the mound of work on her desk.

She hadn’t expected to enjoy her encounter with the woman, but enjoyed it she had. Alex Danvers was a tough woman, but she was reasonable. It was that reasoning that had caused her to hand over such precious information. She may have Kara’s trust but the DEO’s she did not and just maybe this olive branch she’d extended to them would pay its dividends.

She knew what battles to fight and what ones to avoid and taking on a secret Government operation certainly was not on her to do list.

So she threw herself back into the other work which mattered, not allowing herself to worry too much about Kara and whatever adventure it was she was pursuing. There wasn’t much that could hurt her bar Kryptonite and she doubted there would be any of it on this other Earth she’d jumped into.

Still she worried though, even if her rational and logical mind screamed at her not too. Because Kara may have been Supergirl but to her she was still just Kara. And splitting the two persona’s was still as hard as it had been previously.

Kara would be okay, she knew she would, she always was and always would be.

And she knew she herself would be also. 

Because she always was, always would be too.

She was Lena Luthor after-all, and with the demise of her Mother and the slowly emerging spirit of the good and triumphant name which she was building…

… Being a Luthor suddenly didn’t seem that bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter for you lovely bunch. Terribly sorry for the horrific delay in update, work is mayhem and my writing time has been extremely limited. So I hope this makes it all up to you guys, all 8,000 words!
> 
> With love,
> 
> C.
> 
> PS - How good was 'Luthors'... Our girl came through once again and then some!


	4. Retaliation

The transition of DEO Agents into her own team had gone surprisingly smoothly. Seamlessly they’d merged into her security, taking up residence on her floor without raising any suspicions. To their word they followed her orders, going only where she told them too and it at least gave her a tad more privacy.

So far there had been no attempts or threats on her life and since she’d come to this City she wouldn’t be surprised if it was a record.

Three days. It had been three days since Kara had been gone and Lena would be lying to herself if she tried to deny her worry. Even though she knew deep down that she was certainly okay, she couldn’t stop the instinctive protective emotion from seeping from her whenever she thought of the woman.

She tried to shuffle it to the side, to not think about it too much and think rationally with her head and not with her heart. Sure the logistics of moving through time and space had something to do with the ever lengthening absence, being fully aware of the theory’s surrounding parallel universe’s, still it brought her little comfort.

If she could only speak to her, a phone call or a text or even some cross dimensional morse code, then that’d allow her to rest easier and stop herself from worrying so much about the girl of steel. And Lena knew how ridiculous she sounded, really she did, but Kara was Kara and even knowing of her incredible abilities she was still… still just Kara.

Lena had also noticed that she wasn’t the only one who was feeling Supergirl’s absence in their City. In the three days since she’d been gone crime had risen dramatically, the criminals emboldened by the fact the mighty hero wasn’t around to stop them. Petty crimes mostly, theft, arson and a smattering of GHB but crimes that were normally resolved and averted when the hero was around.

But she could feel it in the air, could taste it on the tip of her tongue. There was a storm coming, steadily creeping up on the horizon and rapidly gaining some traction. She didn’t know when it would hit, nor what would happen when it did but what she did know is it’d be a big one. There was just a sudden shift in the atmosphere, National City seemingly weaker without Supergirl’s ominous presence and if there was ever an ideal time to strike then this was it. The skies were darker, the air a little colder.

Without Supergirl here to watch the City it seemed the task had now fallen straight into the DEO’s lap, the organisation being the last line of defence against a threat as precarious as this.

The DEO and maybe, just maybe, herself. Perhaps even more so than the police. Because she had the means and she certainly had the resources to tackle such incidents, resources that they could only dream of having. And having already stood up for this City twice already she had no qualms or fears in doing so again.

Shaking away morbid what if’s Lena continued to move through the lower levels of L-Corp towards her own private laboratory, a place where she alone had any access too. There were many labs beneath the ground of L-Corp, each one housing their new products and designs and where the bulk of her company’s engineering took place.

Few knew of their existence as she preferred her competitors to not know where the magic happened so to speak and there was no place safer for her work than here. Even though a lot of the manufacturing went on in her warehouse’s this was where the experimental work took place.

With pleasant and courteous nods to her colleagues she breezed through to the far end of the hall, moving through the three security doors with ease until she was completely secluded. With practiced finesse she slipped on her lab coat and gloves and moved over to the items which lined the large workstation.

In the last 24 hours alone the DEO, using the information she had given them, had managed to find and raid two CADMUS bunkers whilst Lena herself had gotten her own hands on one, though mercifully her discovered one had been abandoned. And even though the place had been cleaned out she’d managed to come across some evidence which had been carelessly left behind.

Clearly they’d been in a rush to leave, having been made aware of the raids on their other warehouses and in their haste to flee they had been sloppy. And now their sloppiness had given her, as well as the agency after them, some key information on what it was they’d been up too.

Lena reached down and grabbed a hold of a vial labelled only as X-24. It had taken her the best part of a day to cross-reference the substance’s name with all that she had on CADMUS, her decryption systems working in absolute overload to break into the well-sealed files. But she’d done it, her software living up to what she’d billed it as. So she’d shared her information with Agent Danvers and the DEO, knowing that Alex would revel getting her hands on such bio-chemistry based substance’s.

She’d said she’d help as much as she could and she’d stuck to her promise so far.

What she herself had learnt about the yellow tinged liquid however had marvelled her as well as frightened her, hence why she’d taken extremely cautious steps in its handling and had placed it in her private lab where her staff could keep away from it, safe from harm.

For the substance she had before her was as powerful and potent as they came and the fact CADMUS had gotten their mitts on such a weapon unnerved her greatly. The fact that they’d been testing it on human subjects made it all the worse.

After running her own scans and tests on the chemical, breaking down its core compounds and rendering it stable she’d gathered her findings into a report which sat directly beside it. The only way she could describe it was a liquid bomb, a bomb which had the ability to bond with a human host.

And even though CADMUS reports all signalled towards its failure, seven reports stating how the hosts all died, there were four folders missing, folders three through to seven and that set her teeth on edge. Because the only reason they would have been pulled from the system and more than likely into hard copy form could only mean that some had been successful.

It was perfectly plausible that CADMUS could have let loose a few sleeper agents into the City, or were holding them until the time was right. But for them to even have access to such silent weaponry meant no good could come of it.

Even if she knew she could just be incredibly paranoid over the group, she just couldn’t rule anything out. Because she knew how her Mother’s mind worked, what made her tick and knew exactly what kind of dirty and underhanded moves she’d pull to achieve her ends.

Because Lena knew she was perfectly able to pull such stunts herself if the need arose.

Sighing she placed the vial back into the container she’d sealed it in initially and slid the report to one side, moving onto the next set of vials. They were a bright green and at first look she thought they might have been Kryptonite, brought down into a liquid form but there was no radiation coming off of them and so her initial analysis had been wrong.

So as she had done with X-24 she ran her own tests, once again referencing any data she could from the chemical compounds which built the substance, primarily being steroids and toxins. And though she couldn’t work it out alone, her search had flagged up a connection to an old acquaintance of hers.

For the concoction which had been completely shut down, their trials terminated due to their insidious nature, stemmed from none other than Wayne Enterprises.

She’d smiled when she’d first read the report, seeing the name there for herself and was grateful for the connections her status had given her. Because not only did she have a knowledge of Wayne Enterprises and their own creations but she also had a personal connection to the man himself, Bruce Wayne.

So she’d tugged at that string, ringing through to his direct line which few were privy too and bypassing every other obstacle she spoke to the man. As ever their conversation had been playful, their old and familiar banter bringing a hint of nostalgia to her but she quickly got down to business and requested some information.

And even though at first he’d been reluctant to part with it, ever the business man, they’d cut a deal. He’d give her the information she wanted so long as she kept him in the loop on what it was being used for and she had to meet him for a spot of lunch next week. She’d agreed, informing him that someone had gotten their hands on it and had been trying to mass produce it into some sort of weapon and that she was trying to prevent that. She’d also agreed to the lunch date so long as the man would lay off the flirting, something which he stated he couldn’t promise.

He might have known that he wasn’t her type, but he couldn’t help but try just for the hell of it, for old time’s sakes. Their verbal sparring over the years had been the source of much entertainment in the elite parties they frequented. And though he was hardier now, carrying a far sourer demeanour she could still charm the infectiously playful side out of him.

And so true to his word he’d sent her all of the information on the drug which was called Venom. Initially it had been developed to aid plant life, giving the vulnerable eco system a chance to defend itself but a disgruntled Dr of his who was now placed in the infamous Arkham Asylum by The Bat had re-engineered it into a so called super-soldier serum.

And this thing was giving her as much as a headache as the X-24 because it was becoming more and more obvious to her that CADMUS seemed to be attempting to build an army. And not just your usual army but a super-powered one at that.

For people who seemed to loathe the idea of meta-humans they were certainly trying just a little too hard to emulate them.

Everything else she’d gathered was nowhere near as interesting, some fragments of promethium – the stuff that had been used to build the Cyborg which had tried to kill her. There were also other, less lethal toxins and vials which were probably used for experimental purposes only.

Suffice to say it was an interesting find, a frightening find. Because this now meant that they had to find a way to combat such weapons and they needed to do it quickly. Because if these were utilised as it seemed increasingly likely this City’s current methods of defence were not going to work, and without Supergirl to help at this present moment in time the effects of such items could turn out to be cataclysmic.

And she wasn’t about to let that happen, not on her watch at least.

Disposing of her gloves clinically she sat down at the separate work-station, pushing away the current pile of blue prints which littered it and pulled a fresh roll from the tube.

She certainly had a lot of work to get through, that she was sure of.

 

Night rolled in over National City and to say Lena was exhausted was an understatement. She’d spent hours below the ground in her lab, studying and testing the samples, working out their weaknesses because she knew everything had a weakness, and trying to formulate a counter strategy.

Finally she’d relocated to her office, freshly drawn designs spread out on the table before her as she tweaked at her work, gathering more and more information from the constant stream Bruce and Mr Fox had been sending through to her. Her hand ached and cramped at the pressure from the pencil but she’d pushed on through, wanting to get as much done as she possibly could.

They had no time to waste and she knew it.

Checking the time on the corner of her screen she noticed it was gone twelve at night and she groaned at letting herself get carried away once more. The only reason she was still awake was due to the fact she was running on pure adrenaline, as well as black coffee.

But she was only human and even she had her limits and she was certain she’d reached hers for the night. With a tired groan she stretched out the crick forming in her neck, opening the draw of her desk and slipping the confidential folders into the false bottom which, as with most of her belongings, could only be accessed by her alone.

A strong knock at her door however halted her actions and she summoned in whoever was stood there, keeping one hand lurking on the gun attached to the under-side of her desk.

You could never be too careful, especially when you were a Luthor and she was nothing if not prepared. Her braced body positioning however softened immediately as she watched Agent Danvers slip into the room looking just as tired as she was.

“Alex” She acknowledged with a sleepy smile, the woman returning it with one of her own. “What can I do for you at this ridiculous hour?”.

Alex laughed lightly, settling herself into the vacant chair without invitation. “My Agent’s told me you were still here so I figured we could go over our findings Miss L- Lena. But if you’re ready to call it quits for the night we can go over it in the morning?” Alex said politely. She knew she was a little more resistant to the need of sleep than the CEO.

Lena waved her off and sat back down in her seat, tapping quickly away at her computer to pull up the information she’d condensed. “Of course” She agreed, sleep could wait. “Have you got anything else?”.

Alex nodded and handed her a flash drive, Lena plugging it into her computer to bring up the information her newest ally had acquired. “I think I’ve come up with a way to counteract the effects of X-24” Alex began, moving forward in her chair. “X-24 has been around for decades, first appearing as far back as World War 2” She began, watching as Lena listened intently to the words.

“We found some old archived files in the CIA system from when it was the OSS… Turns out a scientist working for them, Roy Lincoln was working on an explosive chemical called 27-QRX” She continued, pointing out the key words on the write up so Lena could follow easily. “They were trying to use it as a weapon against the Nazi’s but their base was infiltrated so Dr Lincoln swallowed it so that they couldn’t get their hands on it!”.

Lena shuddered. “Imagine how different that War would have gone if the German’s had gotten a hold of it?” She posed and Alex nodded grimly back at her, couldn’t bare thinking about it.

“Tell me about it” She agreed. “Anyways by ingesting the chemical he then gained the ability to cause explosions with his bare hands but he couldn’t control it initially, so he found another way to do it” She pressed on and over-riding the computer with her phone – something which caused Lena to smirk at – she moved to the next page where a crudely drawn sketch of an outfit appeared. “He found that by covering his hands with fibro-wax gloves then he could stop the power’s from working…”.

“So you’re thinking if we develop similar gloves that we can nullify the potential threat” Lena said strongly, following Alex’s trail of thought with practiced ease. She had to give it to the woman, time and time she impressed her.

“Yeah” Alex grinned, disconnecting herself from the CEO’s computer. “However if someone’s throwing bombs at you it’s gonna to be kinda hard to get close enough to get them on” She noted, Lena nodding in agreement with the woman and instantly her mind kicked into action, throwing together the variables and pulling from some of her previous devices.

“I’m a Bio-engineer Lena, my work is at a more cellular level and even though I could probably make something to counter it I don’t think I could do it as quickly as you” Alex admitted, giving credit where it was worth. She knew she could do it, she’d made weapons and armour before but she wasn’t a specialist so to speak, but this woman before her was. Plus Lena had unlimited funds to create and mass produce such experimental weapons – one wasn’t going to cut it - where-as she relied on Government funding, funding which was getting slimmer and slimmer the more they’d created. “This is definitely your expertise. Do you think you can come up with something?”.

Lena smiled, grateful for the compliment and her smile quirked involuntarily into a smirk. “Can I come up with something?” She replied, one arched eyebrow raised. “I’ve already got something in mind Alex” She admitted, already constructing the weapon in her head. It wasn’t too difficult concept and she was sure she could get the ball rolling by morning.

“Thank you” Alex said gratefully, once more pleased with the level of contribution she was getting off the Luthor. A level J’onn had even been impressed with and her boss was a tough nut to crack on that front. “So… I told you what I got, how have you done with the Venom strain?” She asked and Lena instantly clicked onto her computer again, tapping furiously at the keyboard.

“Look at your phone again” She said simply and Alex looked down to find the device had been overridden, Lena taking full control of the phone and bringing up her own information. “You guys at the DEO really need to strengthen your firewalls you know. It’s good but I found six different openings to your systems in less than three seconds” She teased, watching as the Agent’s face switched from annoyed to impressed quickly.

“Noted, I’ll be sure to pass the message on… Our IT guy would love you” She chucked good naturedly, imagining once more how much Winn would geek out at having such a worthy competitor.

“That’s the one I met at the Gala yes?” Lena queried and Alex nodded her confirmation. “If he can’t come up with something I can transfer you the software I work off don’t worry” Lena waved off, bringing up the folder she desired. “So anyway… I pulled some strings, used some favours I was owed off of my sources and got quite a bit of information on Venom” She began. “It’s an engineered steroid, a super-soldier serum if you will. The effects aren’t long lasting though it varies in different subjects. So if CADMUS are mass producing this stuff to give to their people they’d need a constant supply to maintain the level of strength, speed and agility it gives them” Lena pressed on, highlighting the core compounds of the serum with her mouse.

Alex looked at the compounds, impressed as much as she was disgruntled by such a drug.

“It’s also highly addictive and there is no known way to stop its effects. No antidote. You just have to let it run its course!”.

“So how do we stop it exactly then?” Alex probed, wondering where Lena was leading with this and how the hell she’d gotten her hands on such information when they at the DEO had gotten absolutely nothing on it.

“Back to the constant supply. When it’s wearing off the user becomes progressively weaker, weaker than even their natural state and the deterioration is rapid. So if there are operatives out there using this stuff they’ll have apparatus on them which would give them and endless stream. Apparatus which is normally attached to the back of the neck and hooked up to a tank of sorts” Lena replied quickly, eternally grateful to Bruce for his assistance. 

She knew full well just how busy he was, his nightly activities taking up as much time as his day job. Again, knowledge that very few were privy too and it was only by complete luck she’d stumbled across his secret, his alter ego.

“How did you get all of that information?” Alex asked curiously, genuine wonder filling her at the woman’s ability to get so much so quick. “Who are your sources?”.

Lena brought up her smile again, using it to detract a little of the attention. “I have friends in high places and I’m a business woman so I cut a deal…. And as much as I’d like to tell you who I got all of this off I’ve promised to keep their identity anonymous” She spoke strongly. Bruce had been a challenge to her and she knew he would not appreciate his name getting thrown around Government agencies and she wasn’t about to reveal him. He’d done her a favour and so she’d return it.

Alex just nodded back at her, her body language screaming that she wished to pry more but she curbed the Agent in her, trusting Lena enough to allow her such privacy. “So long as you don’t end up owing someone too much alright, you’ve got enough people after you as it is and I don’t want you making my job harder!” Alex replied with a smile but the seriousness of her words hung heavy in the air.

Lena however was touched by them, for she could also hear the undertone of genuine worry in the woman’s voice, worry she hadn’t anticipated in coming across and worry she was almost certain the woman herself hadn’t even picked up on. “I appreciate the concern Alex and I can assure you I don’t go out of my way to make protecting me any harder” She laughed lightly, a playful demeanour to her tired voice.

Alex herself finally seemed to pick up on her own slip and didn’t hesitate to pull up into a more neutral mode, seemingly surprised herself as how easy it was becoming to see this woman as less and less of a threat. “So uhh… Combating the Venom?” She said quickly and Lena caught her drift.

“Right where was I” She chuckled lightly, getting back to the subject at hand. “We can’t stop the venom from working but we can stop the people. So I’ve designed this” She continued on, pulling up the scans from her hand-drawn designs so that they were once again on Alex’s phone. “It’s a high powered dual shot weapon. The bottom barrel shoots out a high voltage but non-lethal electric charge, enough power to take out an elephant for a minute or two because that is how strong the people injected with this are. The top barrel fires out a promethium based magnetic bolas which completely incapacitates anyone tangled up in it, hopefully giving your Agents enough safety to get in close and disconnect the stream of Venom, thus rendering them weak again” She finished with a smirk, unashamedly impressed with her design. It was lightweight, compact and would be easy to wield and disguised and up there with her finest work.

“You work fast don’t you?” Alex noted, using her own trained eye to flick over the blueprints to look for any signs of shoddy engineering but there was none. Every angle, every variable had all been covered and she had to admit that the design was wickedly good.

It was easy to forget amongst the meetings, the paperwork and being the face and CEO of a multi-billion dollar company that the woman before her was also a genius of engineering and was the lead engineer on all of the works developed by L-Corp. So seeing her work first hand with her own eye was pretty special.

“I can get the prototype built by lunchtime tomorrow and fast tracked through R&D for full testing. And if it works like it’s meant too then I can put it into limited production so that should the need arise, we’ll have the weapons” Lena grinned. “And I’ll personally oversee its construction to ensure it’s at the required standard! We don’t exactly deal in weapon development since I’ve taken the company over from LexCorp but I’ll make a few exceptions for you and the DEO”.

Alex smiled back at her and nodded, pleased with her findings and results. Even if their whole operation was nothing more than paranoid fears, knowing CADMUS had even considered using such weapons was a good enough excuse to create these counteractions. 

An alien killing bomb had been created without them having the faintest idea and that was just too close a call for Alex to take any more chances. They had to be prepared for absolutely anything from here on out because things were almost certainly going to get worse before they got better.

“We appreciate it Lena” Alex replied with a nod, sincerity bleeding into her words. Her faith in the woman may have been mostly true but there was still that cynical and sceptical part within her when it came to the woman and her loyalties. And seeing how easy it was for the woman to build, create and put such weapons into production… well the cynic in her only fed off of it. Lena Luthor certainly wasn’t someone they wanted as an enemy, that much had been cleared up from this meeting.

But she wasn’t the enemy, Alex reminded herself, willing the Agent within her, the protective sibling instinct which had a habit of emerging to get back in her box and stay there. Though she’d always prided herself on her ability to see many future situations she knew that no good could come of speculating Lena Luthor. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t right and it would do nothing but hamper the CEO’s tentatively building alliance with the DEO.

“It’s no bother. We can’t expect Kara to be here all the time, this week has shown us all that I think… So we need to be prepared for when she’s otherwise indisposed” Lena mused, gathering up her things and filing them all away once more, closing down her laptop and ensuring all of her safety protocols were in place.

“Agreed” Alex nodded, pushing herself up to her own feet. A sudden thought struck her as she clocked the late hour. “Don’t worry about calling your driver, my Agent’s and I will escort you home tonight… Our car is just downstairs” She offered, mentally bracing herself for some form of rejection but none came.

“If you’re sure” Lena agreed, slinging her bag onto her shoulder and grabbing a hold of her coat. She didn’t want to disturb Malcolm at such a late hour, the man spent little time with his wife and kids as it was due to her busy schedule and she didn’t want to impede any more than necessary.

“Of course” Alex nodded as she headed to the door alongside the woman, holding it open politely so Lena could exit.

Quietly they made their way down to the car which sat outside of the L-Corp building, no more words needing to be said between the two unlikely allies. Alex studied her Agents who were now under Lena’s command, watching how they walked just a pace or two behind her, their eyes scanning every single square foot surrounding them. They were doing their job at least, and they seemed to be doing it well.

The foursome jumped into the car, Alex in the driver’s seat whilst one Agent sat beside her and Lena sat in the back behind the passenger’s side with her secondary man.

“Still no news on Supergirl?” Lena asked, deciding to make a little bit of small talk as they drove, the silence in the small space almost stifling her. She’d been so consumed by her work that she’d barely had time to even think of the absent blonde, that was until now however.

Now her barriers were lowered, weakened by her lack of sleep and thoughts of Kara were slowly seeping into her mind once more. Was she okay?. Was she safe?. Was she putting another world to rights?. When was she coming back?. Over and over the questions whirred through her head and judging by the wry smirk on Alex Danvers lips she couldn’t help but think the woman was reading her mind.

“Nothing… She shouldn’t be too much longer though, for all we know she’s only been there a few hours” Alex shrugged, not missing how Lena referred to Kara as Supergirl whilst in the presence of others, something which she appreciated greatly. Even though her colleagues at the DEO all knew who Kara was, Lena didn’t know that and so still she kept to her word in not revealing a snippet about the woman’s identity.

“You’re right with that, space and time are never as straight forward as they seem” She smiled softly, catching her gaze in the mirror and it was nice to see a genuine and gentler one on the hardy Agent’s face.

“I’m sure she’s doing what she does best, making their world a better place”.

“Let’s hope they have Potstickers then to get her through it” Lena laughed, unable to stop herself as she fondly remembered the blonde’s love of that particular food.

Alex let out a genuine hearty laugh, pleasantly amused at the woman’s words. Clearly she’d picked up a lot more on Kara than she’d initially believed if she’d already cottoned on to her Sister’s horrifically bad eating habits. “I hope so, last time I went to eat the last one she threatened, and I quote, ‘to melt your face off’” Alex sniggered, her Sister’s almost territorial stance when it came to food completely unrivalled.

Lena laughed back in reply, finding herself enjoying the lighter tone surrounding them and the two other Agents may as well have not been in the car. Lena couldn’t help but admit it felt good, to be able to discuss the woman with someone else, someone who knew her even better than she did. Seeing the two sister’s bond with her own eyes was heart-warming and nostalgic and she couldn’t help but think back to the days where she and Lex were almost similar.

They used to tease one another relentlessly, fight over every piece of food, every new gadget, every new book. It was always in jest and they’d revel in pushing one another to the absolute brink of insanity, consistently competing to be the best sibling. But they loved one another, truly, deeply, they loved one another with everything they had. No matter how much they bickered, how much they competed they would always work it out, find a compromise so that they both succeeded.

She couldn’t help but long for those days again, days where the only thing they fought over was the last cupcake. Not like now, now they fought over an empire, now they fought over their contrasting moral values. Before they fought to maim but now, now they fought to kill.

Their loving sibling camaraderie had turned into a grudge match, a fight to the death. The days where they both sat comfortably on the compass were long gone and now Lena was pointing and pushing North, upwards and onwards to higher and better things. And Lex was falling South, tearing himself downwards into the bleak abyss and widening the ever growing gap between them as they moved apart like the polar opposites they were. Opposite’s which had once bonded them and helped them to grow. Opposite’s which now tore everything between them apart.

She sighed sadly to herself, missing the warm but curious gaze being directed at her from the elder Danvers via the mirror and allowed her eyes to wander out the tinted windows, taking in the quiet roads and streets.

Suddenly she found she didn’t want to do small talk anymore, her mood thoroughly soured thanks to Lex’s intrusive wandering into her psyche once again.

“Lena…”.

Alex’s voice trickled through her haze, pulling her out of her funk at the surprisingly soft tone she spoke with. So she steeled herself once more, blinking away the momentary pain and turned her head back towards the Agent, a smile on her face.

However the moment she turned her head back to face Agent she just about caught sight of a rapidly approaching vehicle in her peripheral vision.

Lena didn’t even have time to yell a warning as she felt the car slam solidly into her side, the sound of crushing metal ripping through her ears. Her whole body felt weightless as the car went airborne, her body slamming and bouncing around the carriage and turning her whole world on its axis.

Glass, metal, gravel and God knows what else rained around their car, vehicle skidding across the remaining space on its roof, twisted and in pieces.

She could barely make out a thing as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She couldn’t work out where her head started and feet ended, couldn’t register how the car had seemingly buckled around her, face pressed against the crushed metal of the roof. She couldn’t hear the sounds of gunfire, she couldn’t hear the sounds of someone calling for her in all the wreckage, willing her to open her eyes, to tell whoever it was that she was okay. She couldn’t feel someone taking a hold of her hand and tugging gently, the pressure minute in comparison to the pressing weight of the overturned car above her which was completely mangled.

She was too dazed, too disorientated, her vision doubled and blurred and dark. She couldn’t smell the harsh stench of gasoline, nor the faint hint of burning which was wafting through every crevice of the ruined vehicle.

All Lena could register was the sickly copper taste in her mouth and the wet warmth dripping down the side of her face, practically lathering her in it.

She didn’t even have time to register anything else however, her body succumbing to the injuries it had sustained. She was out so fast that she didn’t hear a familiar voice breaking through the carnage surrounding her, her name dripping off of their tongue with a terrified cry.

“Lena…”.

She didn’t get the chance to hear the grating sound of tearing metal, feel the stream of fresh – if not slightly cold – air which filtered into the now free carriage. Nor did she feel the touch, the warmth which surrounded her as she was delicately scooped from the wreckage by strong arms, her body perfectly supported by whomever it was had rescued her from the mangled car which had imprisoned her.

Her limp body which was being cradled so gently, as if she were made of porcelain and not skin and bone.

And that voice. That achingly familiar voice, she didn’t hear that either, the breathy and almost desperate whisper into her ear as she was held tightly to someone’s chest.

“Lena…”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for you lovely people, and now we're getting juicy and cranking up the drama another few notches. Once again I want to say a massive thanks for all your support, it really does humble me to know how much you're all enjoying this and it makes it so worthwhile that you're sticking with me even with my horrifically inconsistent uploading, I work a lot so finding the time is always a challenge but I'll do it for you guys.
> 
> Also, a few days late but Dydd Gwyl Dewi Hapus// Happy St Davids day to all my fellow Welsh brethren out there! I hope that it was a better day than last Saturday after that dire loss to the bloody Scottish!
> 
> With love,
> 
> C.


	5. Recovery

The next eight hours moved by in a blur of pain and bright lights. Lena knew she’d been fluttering in and out of consciousness throughout, claiming snippets of voices ringing in her ears, feeling hands poking and prodding along her lithe frame. She’d made out silhouettes beneath the bright fluorescent lighting – albeit barely – though she had yet to distinguish who they were.

All she was aware of however was the pain running through the left hand side of her body and the overwhelming need to slip into the luxurious abyss of darkness, if only to escape the ache running through her.

She had no concept of time, her shift between the land of the living and that of slumber blurring any inkling, any bearing she could grasp. 

But she wasn’t frightened of her situation, of where she was. For some inexplicable reason, even with her senses dulled she knew that she was somewhere safe. The people poking and prodding her were not malevolent, nor did they mean her any ill.

And throughout the entire ordeal she had felt a constant weight on her hand, ever since she’d arrived at wherever she was residing currently. It was a grounding weight, anchoring and tethering her to that reality instead of slipping away into the unknown darkness. It was warm and inviting, strong but gentle. She could only assume in her almost delirious state that it was a hand holding hers.

But whose?. 

She had no one left to hold her hand, not anymore. It certainly wasn’t her Brother or Mother, for she was certain that it was they who were responsible for causing this miserable pain in her body. Her Father was long dead and she doubted it would be anyone from work as she had only colleagues there, no friends.

The only friend she had in this City was away fighting on another planet, and though the hand felt achingly familiar there was no way Kara was back yet because even she couldn’t have timed her return so meticulously.

That meant the only other person who could remotely be showing her any kind of affection was the elder Danvers. They’d become almost friends of sorts, a kinship in their joint duties of defending this City whilst their mutual acquaintance was otherwise indisposed of. She’d been with her when all of this happened, that she could remember. They’d been in her office, going over the blueprints for their own weaponry. 

She was almost certain she was there whenever whatever had happened to her actually happened. She could remember hearing the woman’s strong voice filtering through into her ear drums, willing her to wake. It had to be her who was holding a vigil. 

There was no one else.

She had no one else.

Slowly she found herself withdrawing from her own head, her body becoming as sharp as her mind and willing her to rouse herself fully from the fugue state she found she was currently embroiled in.

The sounds around her become clearer and louder, the feeling on her hand just a little tighter. A pained gasp slipped past her lips as her body shifted slightly, adjusting to the less relaxed posture now that she was back into full consciousness.

The hand around hers only tightened in response, another lightly running across her forehead. Quietly she opened her eyes, blinking twice to try and lessen the harsh glare of the lamp hanging above her. The blurriness which had initially pinched at her vision faded, images of a highly advanced hospital room coming into focus.

“Lena, you’re up”.

The voice was filled with concern, though there was an obvious undercurrent of excitement lurking there. That sound alone warmed her usually guarded heart but what made it heat even more was the familiarity of the voice. It was soft, gentle and a voice Lena hadn’t even realised she’d missed as much until it was reverberating around her ears.

It was the voice she’d longed to hear ever since that fateful night in her office.

“Kara…”.

She didn’t miss how hoarse her voice was, the words rasping and she moistened her dry lips. Instinctively she turned her head towards the source of the sound, heart pulsing just a little faster than before in her anticipation. And so she wasn’t disappointed to find that the voice wasn’t just a trick of her mind when her eyes fell upon the radiant picture of Supergirl, perched at her bedside and clasping her hand in her own.

Either she was really here or Lena was dead, and judging by the ache in her body she extremely doubted it was the latter.

“Hey” Kara smiled, a smile so bright she was certain it was going to split her face. She raked her eyes over Lena’s body for the thousandth time that night, assessing each and every one of her injuries. Stitches lined her scalp, small cuts littering her porcelain face but none that would cause permanent damage. Her right arm was wrapped in a sling whilst a thick bandage coiled around her thigh. Honestly, she didn’t know how the hell Lena had escaped the wreck with such light ones. The mess left behind was catastrophic, the car smashed into almost nothing. It was a miracle she’d survived, of that Kara was certain.

“You’re back… How was your multi-verse vacation?” Lena laughed roughly, unable to stop the smile from coming onto her face as she truly realised that the girl of steel actually was sat beside her, holding her hand in some form of comfort.

Kara smiled, waving her off with her free hand. “It was great but we can talk about that another time. How are you feeling Lena?” Kara asked kindly, leaning forward a little so her elbows were resting on the edge of the bed.

Lena furrowed her brow, struggling to find the words to describe it. It wasn’t agony, but it wasn’t painless either. Bearable but visible… “I feel okay all things considered” She replied back, holding back the wince as she shifted her body to get a better look at her friend. “What am I even considering?” Lena added on as an after-thought, wanting some clarification from the blonde.

“The Doctor said you might be a little confused… You were in a car crash, a deliberate one” Kara said towards the woman, a little more bite than was acceptable slipping into her words as she spoke.

Kara couldn’t help but be angry at the whole situation. Not only could it have killed Alex but Lena too and they were the lucky ones for the other two agents in the car didn’t make it.

Recognition sparked in Lena’s eyes suddenly, flashes of headlights and the crushing sound of metal on metal reverberating through her mind. It was all coming back to her now. Sadness, anger and disappointment soon replaced the recognition however, her mind lingering on the words Kara had used.

Deliberate.

So her earlier musings had been right on the money, her pre conscious assumptions coming to fruition. If it was a deliberate act, not some ridiculous drunk driver or an uncontrollable vehicle, then there was only two possible suspects in the whole thing.

“Let me guess… Mother or Brother?” She sighed almost dejectedly, a stinging sensation in her chest. Even with her newer, more detached outlook on her family, even though they’d tried to kill her multiple times before it still hurt, it still sent some sliver of pain through her at the fact that they wanted her dead.

Kara just nodded her confirmation, her hand unconsciously tightening around Lena’s digits which she’d unknowingly had an almost iron grip on throughout the majority of the night. “CADMUS agents yes… Whether they were sent directly by your family or acting in retaliation I don’t know” Kara grumbled, wishing she had more answers for her friend.

Lena just sighed, nodding her head in acceptance. “How’s Alex? Is she alright?” Lena asked quietly and Kara sent a reassuring smile.

“She’s fine, some cuts and bruises but she’s okay overall” Kara replied with a smile. Her Sister was certainly made of some tough stuff and though she’d never believed otherwise it was nice to see it with her own eyes once more. “She said she’d swing by once she’d finished her report”.

Lena nodded back at her, grimacing a little as her head pounded at the movement. “What happened exactly?” She asked curiously, willing Kara to fill in the blanks from the moment the car struck. Even though she now knew the cause of the accident, anything after was a hazy mix of darkness and delirium.

Kara steeled herself, jaw tensing as she thought back to the early hour wreck. “Well you were hit by the car, obviously you lot came out worse than them. They started shooting at you. Alex and Agent Evans weren’t badly injured so they managed to get out and start shooting back. Evans was hit so it was Alex against them all…” Kara trailed off, a shudder rippling through her as she thought of how badly it could have ended. “I was just leaving the DEO to find her when I heard the crash, so when I got there I took the few who were left out whilst Alex climbed back into the car to help you… She couldn’t get you out so I did instead and we brought you to the DEO”.

Lena nodded along, listening to the words intently and she couldn’t dismiss the fear creeping up her spine. Had Kara not shown who knows what could have happened to them. She didn't doubt Alex’s capabilities at all, the woman clearly a seasoned soldier but even she had her limits.

Kara suppressed the secondary shudder as she allowed the scene to replay on a loop behind her eyelids. It flashed so bright, so vividly that she was sure she wouldn’t forget the moment for a long time. When she’d arrived on the scene she was certain that everyone involved in the crash were surely dead and were it not for her super hearing the notion would have been enforced.

Bodies were strewn across the asphalt, DEO and Cadmus alike. The few stragglers who remained began to shoot at her but she disposed of them almost effortlessly and hurried over to the familiar DEO issued SUV. Quickly she scanned it with her x-ray vision, ears and eyes focusing on the double thudding heartbeats from within vehicle.

Alex was laying on her front, body half in and half out of the wreck. Her hands were wrapped around one of Lena’s limp and motionless ones, using everything she had to try and pull her from the smoldering wreck the vehicle had turned into. She could hear her calling for the woman, urging her to open her eyes so that they could get out of there, explaining that she wasn’t leaving the car herself unless the CEO complied.

Kara hadn’t hesitated in extinguishing the flames with her freeze breath, hopefully giving everyone a little more piece of mind that it wasn’t going to explode on them. She noticed the awkward angle of Lena’s body, face pressed firmly into the glassy gravel and the way she barely moved, barely breathed.

She wasted no time in calling to Alex, telling her to move out of the way before proceeding to wrench the deformed metal in two and freeing the clearly pinned Lena Luthor. Kara also hadn’t hesitated in bending down to scoop the woman into her arms, getting Alex to jump on her back in order to fly them back to the DEO for treatment.

J’onn had arrived on her departure, instantly tending to the others and beginning the clean-up operation.

Firmly she shook the images away, instead willing herself to focus on the raven haired woman lying before her. She was alive, Alex was alive and that’s all that mattered.

“Looks like my Father was right about one thing” Lena groaned grimly, nose curling in almost distaste. “We Luthors are certainly made of some sturdy stuff” She continued, laughing low in a self-deprecating manner. 

Kara didn’t know whether to laugh at the woman or slap her for the words. “Lena this really is no time to be laughing, you got really lucky… You could’ve died” She trailed off, voice dropping at the final few words, realisation kicking in. She could have died, the existence of this brilliant woman before her could have been extinguished and the worst thing about it was bar herself no one would really have cared too much.

Lena craned her aching neck to look at the girl, a gentle smile coming onto her cracked lips. “Kara…” She sighed softly, her own hand tightening around that of the Kryptonian’s. The tenderness and the emotion in the Alien’s voice truly was moving and she couldn’t help but revel in the sound.

She really had forgotten how nice it felt to have someone who cared.

“It’s just a few bumps and bruises, nothing I can’t recover from… Besides, if I don’t laugh at it then the probability of me crying over it becomes just a little bigger and frankly I am refusing to let myself cry over what they’re trying to do” Lena said strongly, the words bringing a ghost of a smile to Kara’s worried lips.

Even after all this, all she’d been through still the woman held strong and Kara couldn’t help but marvel at her resilience, her tenacity. For even when she was weak she was also mighty.

Kara could feel something stirring in her stomach, tugging upwards at the steadily beating organ in her chest. Admiration, pride and awe just a few of the rising emotions and there were a few unknown, foreign ones stirring there too for some reason.

Ones she didn’t even have time to dwell on as she spotted her Sister leaning in the arch of the doorway, hands on her hips and watching the two with mild amusement. Kara unconsciously leaned back, as if realising how much the space between the two of them had shrunk throughout their conversation though she had no urge to release the slim hand in her own.

Alex moved into the room, a tender smile on her lips which was aimed at Lena. A smile the woman on the receiving end was more than willing to reciprocate tenfold.

“You know I wouldn’t call your injuries just a few bumps and bruises…” Alex trailed off, hands crossing over her chest as she stopped opposite her sibling and looking down at the CEO who was a little worse for wear. “Dislocated shoulder, one broken rib, three bruised ones, concussion, thirty stitches to your scalp, and serious blood loss thanks to a four inch piece of glass which got stuck in your thigh…” Alex said towards her, eyes wide and knowing.

Lena just laughed dryly, a smirk pulling at her lips as she looked between the two Sister’s surrounding her. Even under Alex’s snark there was a warmth surrounding her, a sense of purpose and a sense of worth. Clearly she meant something to these people, they wouldn’t be here otherwise.

And she couldn’t help but allow herself to just enjoy the novelty of it, because she was fully aware that it may not last. Nothing in her life ever did and she doubted that even she could change a habit of a lifetime.

“Well…” Lena trailed off, continuing to smirk up at the Agent who had an almost bemused expression on her face. “I stand corrected Agent Danvers” Lena admitted, knowing she couldn’t talk her way out of that one.

“What’s with the Agent Danvers all of a sudden?” Alex laughed towards the woman. “Has that knock to the head made you lose your memory?... I’m pretty sure it was you who insisted on calling me Alex and for me to call you Lena…” She teased, watching as her words raised a smile on her face. “Shame… I was just getting used to calling you Lena and not Luthor y’know”.

Lena couldn’t help but balk at that, pleasantly surprised at how friendly the woman was being. Sure they’d started to get along, working in tandem with one another but they’d never reached this threshold, the line between acquaintance and potential friendship blurring considerably. 

She didn’t know if it was the morphine in her system or the bump to her head but she decided to run with it regardless.

“Have I missed something?” Kara chipped in, suddenly feeling like a spare part amongst the two women’s banter.

To say she was thrown was an understatement. Because before she’d hopped off to Earth-1 to lend Barry a hand she was under the impression that Alex had no particular interest, belief nor trust in Lena Luthor and her motives. 

Yet here they were, laughing and joking like old friends. There was an almost easy flow of conversation, not a trace of hostility between the two and for some inexplicable reason Kara felt almost…

… Jealous.

And she didn’t know why. This was her Sister and her friend, and as happy as she was to see the two getting along so well she couldn’t help but also feel as if her nose had been put a little out of joint.

Lena was her friend, the one person she had outside of the DEO and who wasn’t connected to anyone within it. She was the only person Kara found she had to herself and now it seemed that reality was no more.

At least Alex had followed her written instruction before her hasty exit to another universe.

“Alex and I have been working on taking down CADMUS the last few days, bouncing ideas on how to end this and drawing up schematics on our weapons to combat theirs” Lena clarified, sensing the blonde’s sudden discomfort and her hand unconsciously tightened around the girl’s in a show of support. “I had no choice but to get to know her considering I’ve had a few of her Agent’s tailing me since you left so I thought I may as well use her intellect whilst they were at it” Lena shrugged with a smile, Alex scoffing at the words.

“Wow... That’s cold Luthor” Alex retorted with a snort, and Kara couldn’t help but smile at seeing how both low both women’s barriers had dropped. Near death experiences certainly brought out the best out of both women and even with her mild annoyance at their clearly blossoming friendship she couldn’t stop herself from filling with happiness.

Alex didn’t trust easily, neither did Lena. So seeing the two find some kind of camaraderie, it was refreshing and it was lovely. Alex meant more to her than anyone, and Lena too had quickly become a huge part of her life. She knew their paths would eventually begin to cross frequently, and at least now those crossings would be pleasant and not bitter.

“I guess it’s the business woman in me… She’s very gifted in engineering you know, I could use someone like her in my company” Lena added on for good measure, showing Alex that her words were merely in jest. “And I also owe you a thank you, if memory serves me correctly you were trying to get me out of the wreck and wouldn’t leave until I did” She smiled thankfully, turning her head from Kara and towards the elder Danvers.

Alex just nodded her head humbly, smiling delicately back at the woman in the bed. “I only did it because I didn’t want to deal with a pissed Kara” Alex snorted again, looking towards her little sister in almost glee. “Have you seen her when she gets angry? Pfft, I was not willing to deal with that” Alex retorted, her own barb clearly a joke and one which both women laughed at lightly.

“Kara getting angry… I couldn’t imagine that for a second” Lena said sweetly, casting a glance at the almost blushing blonde beside her. The bravado was dropping and the Kara Danvers Lena had found herself falling in love with was shining through clearly. “I also need to thank you Kara”.

“For what?” Kara uttered, feeling herself shirk beneath the tender gaze being bestowed upon her.

“You saved my life… Again” Lena grinned, thumb stroking circles on the back of the girl’s hand softly. “I owe the both of you”.

Kara and Alex both waved her off simultaneously, their mannerisms almost identical and Lena grinned harder at the sight. If she didn’t know that the two were not related by blood then you’d never have guessed. Their mannerisms were so ingrained in one another, their years of shared life clearly rubbing off on the both of them.

“Well you saved every Alien in the City, I’m pretty sure we owe you more” Kara said instantly, that incessant need to ensure everyone around her felt valued rearing its head once more. She knew almost intimately of Lena’s low self-esteem, aware of how deep it ran and she still believed, from the bottom of her heart, that she owed this woman so much. There was no way she was going to underplay her actions, her selflessness.

She herself only had to save a cat and the people adored her, this woman saved an entire City of aliens and wished for nothing in return yet deserved so much love, so much praise. She hoped her article had helped on that front, though she didn’t know yet. She hadn’t exactly been around to see the aftermath but was glad Lena had Alex to aid her.

She knew her Sister would do anything for her, hence why she’d instructed her to put some Agents on the Luthor heiress to protect her. And Alex had done just that and then some, all because she asked.

“Like I told you Kara, I did what anyone else in my position would have done. I’m not-“ She began, hesitating slightly as she looked between the two, suddenly feeling vulnerable and she willed her hackles to stop rising. “I’m not my brother…”.

Kara sighed softly, her hand tightening around the CEO’S once more. Kara looked at her, eyes filled with earnest as she tried to share her strength. There was something so strange seeing Lena look so, so human. Lena Luthor and fragile was never two words she thought she’d ever put in the same sentence but the woman was a better actor than met the eye.

Just as she was about to find the words to console the woman however, her Sister beat her to it.

“We know”.

The words were simple and direct and oh so Alex. But the weight behind them, the sincerity, it was obvious. And Kara couldn’t help but feel relieved that her Sister had spoken them because she knew they would mean a lot more coming from someone who wasn’t so emotionally connected to Lena. Kara could say everything and beyond but she knew right now, this early into Lena’s one woman crusade, that they could be perceived as being tainted, biased observations due to their friendship.

So for the words to be coming from Alex, a neutral, an acquaintance and a government Agent no less, they would certainly pack a bit more of a punch.

She made a note to thank Alex later, for the words as well as for trying to save Lena. She knew her Sister had gone above and beyond what she’d asked her to do, though she had an inkling Lena was warming on Alex just as she had on her.

It was hard not to get pulled in and she knew it. The moment she’d met the woman she’d been inexplicably drawn in to her orbit, wanting to know more about her. She had a pull which was magnetic and she knew the only reason people didn’t get close to Lena was because of her last name. But given time, effort and the ability to see past the last name she knew that those who came into contact with her would come to adore her.

She had, easily.

Lena’s eyes shined with gratitude, her slowly dipping demeanour raising once again as she looked towards the bobbed brunette with a grateful smile on her lips. “Thank you Alex...” She sighed, seemingly stumbling over her words and getting flustered by the praise.

Praise from Kara she could handle, Kara was light and bright and was unashamedly good. Kara was everything a person should strive to be, unwilling to be beat down by the harshness of the world and even though her ideals could be borderline naïve my God did it make her strong.

Alex however was a whole other kettle of fish. She was harder, guarded and held this air of intimidation.

So hearing the words slip from the woman’s lips so truthfully really did mean a lot. The people who really mattered, the opinions of whom would shape her future, they held a lot more weight. Because if a Government Agent was on her side, believing in her then that would only make her cause all the more potent.

She was swimming against the tide enough without chucking in the DEO against her.

And Alex wasn’t just DEO, she was Kara’s sister, Supergirl’s Sister. And Lena couldn’t help but want to do good in her eyes because she knew if Alex didn’t trust her, didn’t approve, then her future interactions with the beautiful blonde before her would be filled with angst and trepidation.

If she wanted to pursue her other interests in Kara then she knew fighting against her Sister would hamper that. And maybe her initial interactions with the woman were a bit selfish, unconsciously seeking her approval just a little too strong but her budding friendship with the Agent wasn’t just a smoke screen to get close to Kara, not anymore. That she knew. Even if she desired Kara in a way that may not be reciprocated she truly had come to grow fond of Alex Danvers. She was strong, intelligent and was pleasant company, even with all the formalities.

And she could see with her own eyes just how much the girl beside her meant to the formidable Agent. The love they shared, the bond… It was almost envious.

“You look tired. Are you tired?. If you are just tell me and I’ll let you sleep… You do look tired? Maybe you should rest?” Kara offered, not missing how flustered she was getting. Lena showing this level of vulnerability to anyone other than herself was unexpected and she couldn’t help but offer her friend an escape, even if it was feigned.

Lena however just shook her head, smiling softly as she continued her unconscious ministrations on Kara’s hand. She could see the offer a mile away, could see the meaning behind them and as grateful as she was for the girl providing her a means of escape she relented. It was trying, testing and painful to hold up the façade of impenetrability all the time and so she decided to take a leap of faith and allow someone other than Kara to see her in such a manner.

At least if it back fired she could blame it on the drugs filtering through the IV in her arm.

“I’m fine” Lena said softly, pulling herself from her mind and turning back towards the blonde with a grin. “Honestly Kara I’m okay. Do you know when I can get out of here by any chance? I want to get a start on the prototype?”.

Kara shook her head. “What prototype?”.

“We’ve been drawing up plans for countering CADMUS. They’re building some heavy artillery so me and Lena have been looking for ways to beat their weapons and we’ve come up with some ideas” Alex injected quickly, eyes moving from the two women’s interlocked hands on the bed.

She didn’t know how she felt about it, the action a little more intimate than a friendly touch but she wasn’t going to dwell on it just yet. She didn’t know Lena enough yet to know if she was just a touchy feely person, just as much as Kara was. Maybe it was completely innocent but there was something off about the contact, something curiously profound about it.

Hell she’d never held Maggie’s hand in such a manner and they were actually dating.

And not only that but she hadn’t even thought that Kara was even interested in women.

Then again she hadn’t known herself until she met Maggie so she wasn’t exactly the ideal person to comment.

“You guys have been busy haven’t you?... Are you sure I haven’t been gone for three months and not days” Kara laughed, looking between the two nerds fondly. For all the gusto and bad ass imagery they projected they certainly were major science geeks.

“It seems Lena can pull weaponry blueprints off the top of her head” Alex noted, rubbing at her own sore arm deftly. “And you’re going to be here for a few more days at least I’m afraid so the gun’ll have to wait”.

Lena groaned, rolling her eyes and sinking deeper into the shockingly comfortable bed she was lying in. “But we can’t waste any time” She argued strongly, wanting to begin counter measures as soon as possible.

Kara shook her head at the woman. “No chance. I’m back now and I can deal with CADMUS. A few days rest isn’t going to change much and then you can get a start on it alright” She said towards the woman who begrudgingly nodded her head.

“Fine. Twenty four hours and I’m out of here. I have a company to run as well you know and it won’t look very professional if I don’t turn up for my meetings” She grumbled, losing the haughty air she normally surrounded herself in as she felt pleasantly at ease around her two companions.

“Forty eight” Kara countered but Lena was back at her quicker than either Danvers anticipated.

“28”.

“40”.

“32 and that’s it” Lena said firmly, her words leaving no room for argument and she watched as Kara instantly buckled, unwilling to fight any more.

“Fine. 32 it is” She grumbled, a slight pout on her face which frankly looked hilarious considering she was still garbed in her mighty Supergirl attire.

“That’s what I thought” Lena grinned victoriously, obviously pleased by her ability to outmanoeuvre the blonde. She might have been Supergirl but she was also Kara Danvers and she was all too aware of Kara’s need to please people.

That, and she also knew that Kara had always done anything she’d asked.

It was quite cute if she had to say so herself.

Alex rolled her eyes at the two, quietly amused at her Sister’s attempt at bartering which failed spectacularly. “Next time leave the haggling up to me alright” She spoke, looking towards her sibling who had still to release Lena’s fingers from her own.

It was a curious sight to say the least, one which was bugging her incessantly. Many of their friends had ended up in this hospital ward and yet she’d never seen Kara so invested, so touchy. She didn’t remember the girl ever holding one of their hands so tight, for so long.

So why was Lena any different?. Why had she fought so strongly to get in there with her, to sit with her and watch over her as she teetered between consciousness and slumber. She’d been adamant to be there and just as adamant to stay.

“She didn’t use the puppy dog eyes at least” Lena remarked, looking towards the elder Danvers whose face had filled with mild curiosity. She didn’t miss how the woman continually glanced between their faces and their hands which were locked together.

Self-consciously Lena pulled her hand back, using it to rub at her still sore head. She didn’t want to offend Kara nor Alex and she was all too aware of how differently the Sister’s would take the action. 

She didn’t want to remove her hand, not at all, hence why she’d refused to look at Kara as she did so not to show the girl why. There was something so strong, so comforting about the slight contact which made her feel safer, protected. But Alex’s curious gaze was setting her teeth on edge.

The sound of Lena’s voice pulled Alex’s gaze back up to her face and an easy smile slipped onto her lips. “You’re lucky she’s off her game” The Agent quipped effortlessly, pushing away the questionable thoughts in her mind and instead focusing on the here and now. Whatever was going on between the two could wait and she’d just plug Kara for information later. “We’ll leave you to get some rest” She added on, casting a knowing look towards her Sister who frowned at her in response.

Lena nodded, adjusting her position on the bed once more and she hissed quietly at the action. It was obvious both Danvers spotted the twitch but they both had the decency to not mention it, not verbally at least.

“Yeah…” Kara relented, getting to her feet and squeezing the CEO’s forearm gently. “If you need anything just let us know okay, we’ll be right out there, well somewhere but I’ll know if you call because I'll hear you and uhh… uhh… the nurses will let us know” Kara stammered, blushing profusely at the slip of her tongue as she made to move towards the door, not missing the blooming smirk on the woman’s face.

“That’s fine” Lena acknowledged, a yawn escaping her as she spoke, fatigue creeping up on her bones. “I’ll see you later”. With that she rolled gingerly on her side, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

Kara stopped momentarily at the doorway, casting the woman one last look before following her Sister out the door and back to the main area of the DEO where everyone else was certainly convened.

“I’ll hear you” Alex teased immediately, unable to stop herself and Kara groaned loudly, nudging the woman with her shoulder.

“Oh shut up”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another my dears, I've let you suffer for long enough you poor things. Hope it was a satisfactory continuation of the last one and our Queens are reunited once more. I couldn't keep them parted for too long.
> 
> I'm still buzzing from the news of Katie being promoted to series regular next season. Like.... Yes please. But I'm a cynic and there was no way in high hell that it was a coincidence that the news dropped a day after the shitstorm that was the crossover. They clearly know of her popularity as a character, and they must know how dire the situation with Mon-El is, how many people are giving up on the show because of it and have somehow managed to reel us all back in, Berlanti you bastard.
> 
> Still though, more Lena and more Katie is a win for us!
> 
> Until next time my darlings,
> 
> With love,
> 
> C.


	6. Welcome to the DEO

Lena was sat in her bed, propped up comfortably and surrounded by her blue prints. Twenty four hours had passed and she was counting down the remaining eight hours she had until she could re-join the world.

Her body felt stronger, her mind sharper and she couldn’t deny that whatever the DEO had been plying her with in regards to pain relief was substantially better than what any other hospital could provide, and she was more than grateful for it. Her recovery seemed to have been sped up, quicker than anyone with her injuries should have come around.

There was only so long she’d been able to sleep for, the concussion meaning that she was being roused by various agents every hour just so they could monitor her and make sure that she didn’t slip into a coma or something along those lines.

And she had gotten bored, so bored that she counted exactly one hundred and twelve tiles that covered the roof of her room multiple times over.

So she decided to do something productive. At first she was going to ask for Kara but she knew her needs would go down like a lead balloon if she asked the girl, so she went for the second best option.

She called for Alex.

And it seems she’d gotten the right idea because it hadn’t taken much to twist the woman’s arm and convince her to print out copies of her blueprints so that she could tweak them, readying them to begin production. She’d wasted a day already and she knew they could spare no time in the fight against CADMUS.

And Lena was absolutely relentless to win it.

So she scribbled, modified and tweaked every angle, ensuring it was guaranteed to work just how she wanted it too. There was no margin for error, a misfire of the weapon would only cause unnecessary loss of life on the DEO’s part and she would not be the one responsible for such a thing.

CADMUS had killed enough people, hurt enough people without her being the cause this time around and bringing about even more misery.

So Alex had sat with her for an hour or so whilst Kara was doing her usual rounds of the City, giving them time to both analyse the schematics before them and with both of their minds to the task there was no way it could fail, Alex’s fantastic mind able to point possible weaknesses, possible flaws in the weapon an added help.

She was definitely a resource she’d have to tap into again at a later date. It really was a shame she was already snapped up by the DEO as Lena was certain she’d have paid big money to get a woman of Alex’s calibre on board with her own scientists and engineers.

But Alex had been called away and she’d been left to her own devices once more.

That was until Winn Schott Jr, the man who had helped her at the gala appeared at the doorway. And so she’d spent another hour in his company, the man enthusiastically swooning and awing as he grilled her on how the hell she was so good with computers.

She couldn’t help but enjoy his company, his enthusiasm and passion so sweet. And he was modest enough to outwardly ask for her assistance, not ashamed to ask for help on building a stronger software, better firewalls. He was kind, funny and awkwardly charming and she had to admit they got on well.

He certainly knew how to draw out the genius in her and she wasn’t ashamed to admit she’d geeked out ever so slightly over the tech he’d shown her on his tab.

She liked him.

Then there was Director Henshaw – who also turned out to be an alien. He too had come by, offering his thanks for her assistance with the virus personally as well as her cooperation with the DEO on their fight with CADMUS.

At first she thought he was the Cyborg from her offices, their resemblance frighteningly familiar. But he’d cleared it all up for, signalling that he was not a Cyborg but an alien – as she’d seen for herself when he’d faced off against said Cyborg down at the docks.

He was a gruff man, voice monotonous and face hard but he seemed honest. As frank and abrupt as their exchange was he wasn’t unpleasant.

Lena couldn’t help but smile, now that she was alone once more. Kara really had some good people around her, to help her. Alex was everything you could ask for in a sibling and then some, Winn seemed like a loyal companion who would never do anything to hurt her and she could see how much the blonde meant to the tough Director.

She really didn’t know how lucky she was.

Then again, she probably did, as Kara was certainly one of those people who ensured that those around her knew how valued they were, how loved they were. She’d certainly done it to her and she’d only known her a fraction of the amount that this lot had.

Even in the long and open space of the DEO, she could feel the warmth there, even though it should be cold thanks to its expansive space it really wasn’t. There was a camaraderie, an almost family feel to the place. These people looked out for one another, trusted one another and now by some miracle she was a part of this, part of this world.

In it she’d found Kara and by default she was almost certain she’d found the other’s too. It was clear they came as a package, as a team and now that she’d been introduced as being a part of Kara’s life she knew it was inevitable. Already she’d begun building some manner of friendship with Alex, maybe from here on out she might have more than one person in this City looking out for her.

It was a treacherously pleasant thought, a thought that warmed Lena as much as it chilled her. She knew she might be reading a little too much into her situation and she wasn’t stupid enough to believe it was truly the beginning of something great. But there was this niggling feeling, something poking at her ribcage and telling her that for once she needed to allow herself to open, to let people see who she is behind the CEO façade.

And these people, well, they were ideal candidates. Because they’d already seen a glimmer and had gotten a tiny peek through the crevices of her armour.

So she allowed herself to smile at the thought, holding onto the hope that from here on out, no matter what CADMUS threw at her, at Kara, at them, that it was only going to get better for her.

Her musings were cut short as an unfamiliar middle aged blonde walked into the room. She gave the woman a quick once over, shoulder length blonde hair, reasonably tall with a classically pretty face. A warm smile covered her lips, chart in hand as she pulled the pen from the pocket of her lab coat.

“Ms Luthor” She acknowledged gently, her tone sincere and motherly. There was genuine warmth there, her posture relaxed and open.

Lena couldn’t help but reply with a soft smile of her own, dropping her own pen back down onto the tray where her notes and blueprints resided.

“Doctor” Lena nodded, shuffling a little in the bed. “Can I leave yet or am I still being held against my will?” She grumbled miserably, fingers drumming unconsciously on the railing surrounding her. It was a tick of hers, a habit she’d had ever since she was a child. She’d always struggled with staying still and so being confined to a hospital bed wasn’t particularly ideal.

The woman laughed at the joke, flipping the chart in her hands and clearly brushing off the evident snark the woman had spoken with. “First you need to tell me how you’re feeling?” She asked, coming to a stop at the head of the bed and grabbing a hold of the bottom.

“Grand” Lena said with a wave of her free hand, deciding to move it instead of drum it. Her other arm was still in a sling and even though it was substantially less painful to move no one had dared remove it just in case they made it worse. “I don’t know what they’ve put in this IV but whatever it is, it’s worked”.

“How are your ribs? Are you having any trouble breathing?” The Doctor asked again, eyeing the woman curiously. Lena Luthor seemed perfectly well and of far sounder mind than someone with a concussion should. She didn’t know if it was an act or not but it was convincing.

“Nothing. They hurt a bit when I move but they’ve been bound tightly which has made it easier” Lena admitted, deciding to be truthful. As much as she wanted to get out of there she knew she wouldn’t do herself any favours in lying, getting out of that bed and promptly collapsing. “And I haven’t tried to put weight on my leg yet so I can’t exactly give you an update on how that limb is faring” She shrugged idly, the fidgeting hand now running through her slightly matted hair.

Thankfully she avoided brushing past the stitches on her hairline, God knows that would probably hurt.

“Well… How about we have a look now then?” The Doctor asked with a smile, easily able to see just how eager the woman was to escape the DEO. 

Lena nodded, a smile blooming onto her lips and she quickly threw the covers off and turned her body, once more suppressing the slight hiss of pain as her ribs protested. The Doctor pulled the tray away, sidling up along the bed and offered her arm which Lena gladly took.

Sucking in a breath she pressed her bare feet firmly to the ground, feeling for some purchase before pushing herself upright. As soon as she got to almost full height her balance teetered – albeit slightly – and unconsciously she gripped a hold of the woman’s arm just a little tighter.

The Doctor didn’t say anything, instead waiting to see what the woman’s next move was.

Lena just took a breath again, ribs practically creaking as she straightened her hunched back and put her full weight onto her legs. They wobbled, momentarily, and when she knew she was balanced she took a step forward.

And then another, then another, then another.

After five or six steps she felt confident enough to release her death grip on the woman’s forearm, moving around of her own volition albeit with a slight limp. Her leg ached and although the pain was noticeable it wasn’t prominent and she was certain that she could deal with it.

“How does it feel?”.

“I feel steady, I can put my weight onto it and it’s aching but I wouldn’t expect anything less considering it was punctured rather deeply” Lena mused, turning to face the Doctor so that she could see with her own eyes.

“Well having a four inch long piece of glass almost sever your femoral artery will do that to you Ms Luthor” The Doctor replied with a smile, laughing lightly at her own joke and Lena responded with one of her own, clearly amused by it. “You’re a very lucky woman!”.

“So I’ve been told” Lena noted, hobbling back over to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it and she looked up at the woman almost expectantly. “Now that’s been seen too and you can see that I’m clearly able to move and that my injuries are healing quite nicely can I leave? I’m a busy woman and I have a company to run” She asked again, unable to stop herself from falling into business mode.

Now that she knew she could walk about the urge to run was excruciating.

“I can’t authorise that I’m afraid. I’m not your Doctor, or a medical doctor for that matter” The blonde just grinned almost knowingly, inwardly enjoying the multiple looks of confusion that flittered over the obviously beautiful CEO’s face.

“You’re not…” Lena mused briskly, eyes narrowing and brows coming together at the news. “Then who and what are you exactly?”.

The blonde smiled, sitting herself down on the edge of the bed next to the CEO. “My name’s Eliza Danvers and I’m a Bio-engineer. So I’m a Doctor just not of medicine” She laughed lightly, once again gauging the woman’s reaction.

As soon as the words left her mouth Lena immediately stiffened, feeling somewhat embarrassed that she’d spoke to the woman in such a business like fashion. Her last name was Danvers and she was a Bio-engineer.

So that meant there was only one person she could be.

She was Alex’s Mother. She was Kara’s Mother.

Kara’s Mother.

Not even she with all her capabilities could she hide the blush that crept onto her cheeks at the realisation. “Oh…” Was all she managed to get out, heat rising up her neck to her cheeks. “My apologies Mrs Danvers, for speaking out of tone with you” She said quickly, reddening even more so in her haste.

Eliza just waved it off, still smiling. “You have nothing to be sorry for Ms Luthor, it’s perfectly natural for you to want to get out of here” She chuckled lightly, patting the woman’s forearm to show she bore her no ill-will. “And please call me Eliza, Mrs Danvers makes me sound ancient”.

Lena couldn’t help but smile at that, the blush already beginning to fade and she turned her body to face the woman a little more, holding out her good hand. The blonde took it, shaking it gently.

“Then you can call me Lena” She smiled back politely, withdrawing her hand and allowing it to pluck deftly at the sheets beneath her. “Correct me if I’m wrong but Danvers isn’t a popular name and you’re here in the DEO so you must be Kara and Alex’s mother?” Lena asked, knowing the answer but wanting clarification.

Eliza nodded, still smiling at the woman. “I am. I didn’t mean to get your hopes up by the way, though your Doctor will be around soon to see you and I’ll make sure to give him the heads up that you’re able to leave. Just don’t tell my Daughter, she’ll have my head if she knows I got you discharged before her time limit” Eliza laughed once more, smiling fondly as she thought about her youngest.

Everyone in the building, nurses, agents the lot had been informed not to allow the woman beside her to leave until the 32 hours were up.

Lena laughed at that, Kara’s warning still ringing in her ears. “She won’t hear it from me” She agreed with a grin. It hurt to smile, her face throbbing as she did so but she couldn’t not. There was something so incredibly warm about the blonde, something so friendly that she couldn’t help but think it would be rude not too. “If you don’t mind me asking why are you here exactly?” Lena asked politely once more, curious as to why the Sister’s Mother would be coming around to see her.

Not as if she was on the Christmas list.

“Well I’m not in town for long but I wanted to come and say thank you to the woman who saved both of my Daughter’s… Alex has told me how you shot her attacker a few months ago and, even though Kara wouldn’t have been affected by the Medusa virus, the losses she would have suffered would have crushed her and so you saved her from that… So thank you Lena” The woman said softly, her voice filled with nothing but kindness and Lena couldn’t help but find herself being moved by the words.

The motherly tenderness in them, the tenderness she’d found herself aching to receive for years, it was almost too much. The warmth it filled her with, the conviction it instilled in her body, she didn’t know what to do with it all.

Lena just smiled softly, waving away her appraisal and her humility shining vividly. She’d never been good at taking a sincere compliment.

“Please there’s no need. Alex was only in that situation because she was actually saving me from getting shot and considering the virus had my last name all over it… well it was the least I could do” Lena admitted gently, casting her gaze almost nervously towards the floor.

“Don’t give her all the credit. It’s Alex’s job to save people, it’s not yours…” Eliza laughed, squeezing the woman’s shoulder this time. “Just know they’re both extremely thankful and so am I” She finished, standing up and brushing off her white coat.

Lena nodded dumbly at her, astounded by the woman’s show of kindness and faith.

“Hopefully I’ll see you again Lena, you take care now” Eliza waved lightly, smiling softly as she went.

Lena nodded back at her, giving a slight courteous wave of her own and watched as the blonde retreated from her room.

She sank back into the bed, a warm feeling stirring in her chest. Now she could see where Kara had gotten her kindness from, the woman she’d just met had it in abundance.

And she smiled again, this time to herself, as she mulled over all the people she’d come across during her short stay in the med bay.

It hadn’t been that bad after-all.

Maybe she’d extend her stay just a little longer, at least until she got to see Kara again.

The Doctor had given her the all clear not long after Eliza’s visit. Hurriedly she’d gotten dressed, finding a pant suit pressed neatly in the corner, a pant suit she was certain she owned.

She didn’t know how the hell they’d gotten their hands on her clothes but she wasn’t going to complain. Anything was better than the ridiculously scratchy gown she’d been adorned in. So she’d changed, straightened out her appearance and had limped out of the room.

When she’d first woken up she’d been all set to hurry out of this place quicker than anything but now she found herself wanting to investigate it just a little bit more. The tech that was currently surrounding her was impressive and there was no way she could just waltz on out of there without taking at least a peek.

Her peek however had turned into an hour, and an hour had turned into stumbling across one Alex Danvers who was building something which she seemed to look a lot like the blueprints she’d been tweaking.

And that was how, three hours later, she found herself hunched over a work station with said Agent, a DEO issued lab coat slung over her pantsuit discussing the next step in developing the prototype.

That was also how Kara had found them when she’d finally returned from her patrols.

“Lena…” Kara uttered out as she walked into Alex’s lab, eyes looking between the two who were entrenched in deep conversation, Lena fiddling with a small metallic device in her hands.

Alex’s lab was normally pretty neat, everything having its own place but she was pretty certain she’d just walked into a bomb sight. Tools were scattered everywhere, the faint smell of burning metal pungent to her heightened senses. Splatters of black, sticky looking liquid covered several surfaces as well as the two women though Alex had taken the brunt of the mess.

The two women turned to look at her, both wearing matching smiles on their faces as they looked towards the woman who meant so much to them.

“Kara, you’re back” Lena grinned, a chipper smile on her face as she straightened out her hunched posture.

Kara nodded, a curious smile on her lips as she studied the sight before her. “I am… And you’re up… and in here?” She said wryly, expecting the woman to still be in her bed.

No. No she hadn’t expected Lena to still be in the hospital bed when she got back, she knew how headstrong the woman was and there was no way she’d stick to the timeline Kara had issued to her. She’d expected to find her gone, back at her penthouse or at the least her office.

She hadn’t expected to find her still in the DEO at all.

Lena just smiled at her, nodding at the words. “The Doctor gave me the all clear and discharged me… We lost some time on getting a start on these weapons so I figured whilst I was here we may as well get a start. The blueprint we’re working off of was half Alex’s so I utilised your Sister’s brains in getting ahead of it” The CEO said, her hands gesticulating as she spoke.

Kara wanted to scold her, tell her to go home and rest but seeing how excited she was, how passion seemed too ooze from every pore as she spoke about her contraption… Well she just didn’t have it in her.

Lena looked so happy, so determined that it brought a smile to her own lips, the woman’s enthusiasm infectious.

“How’s it coming?” She asked, stepping further into the room and casting her eye over the device which resembled a rather clunky looking gun.

“We’re getting there” Alex chipped in, looking up from the plans and pushing her hair back off of her face. “We’ve gotten the base together, we just need to get a thermos installed to keep the fibro wax heated in a liquid state and then it’s just trial an error on keeping the heating regulated” Alex trailed off, almost as excitedly as Lena.

Kara stifled the snort, forgetting how much of a nerd her bad ass Sister could be when she got back to her roots.

“Sounds-“.

“Complicated” Lena chipped in with a grin and Kara nodded her head, not even bothering to argue her case. Beating Alien’s into submission was her forte, and though she knew more about science than either woman actually knew Earth science wasn't exactly her cup of tea considering she had studied science far more advanced from other Planets, other galaxies.

“It is, but we’re getting there… As soon as we get the temperature correct, so that the wax will rapidly solidify on propulsion then we should be good to go” Lena continued with a smile which was so bright Kara found it almost dazzling. “But…” She carried on, waving her hands around at the mess they’d made. “We’ve had a few mishaps, heating the thermos a little too much and causing the whole thing to blow… twice”.

Kara couldn’t help but laugh at that, glad her lingering curiosity on how on earth the sticky substance had found its way onto the high ceiling had been sated.

“Lena suggested we change the container to Promethium, which is pretty hard to come by if you don’t work at the DEO. Thankfully we’ve got stocks of it downstairs which we seized from a few of the CADMUS warehouses and I think we’re onto a winner” Alex grinned proudly, looking between the two women as she spoke.

Kara smiled, her face softening even more as she looked at the CEO who seemed to be absolutely in her element. And it was refreshing, so refreshing. She was so used to seeing the woman dressed immaculately, perched behind her desk being the picture of poise and grace that it was easy to forget she was an engineer through and through.

She wasn’t just a paper pusher, signing her name on the necessary contracts, she was also the brains behind the operations as well as the face of it. And she looked so at ease, so light and carefree.

Kara made a note to bring her down to the DEO more often.

There was just such a relaxed air around her, the cool CEO façade long since dropped and she also made a note to thank Alex for getting it out of her. 

She’d been apprehensive at first, not knowing how Alex would take her note but seeing how the two worked so well together, how her Sister had managed to soften to the occasionally prickly woman…

… It was a lot more than she’d asked for.

“Earth to Kara” Alex laughed lightly, waving her hand in front of the blonde’s face and pulling her gaze away from the lightly blushing Luthor who had consciously turned her attention back towards the work and away from the Super.

Kara pulled herself from her trance, clearing her throat awkwardly at having been caught staring in marvel at her friend. In front of her Sister no less.

“S-sorry” She managed to get out, calming her racing heart beat and forcing away the red tinge that was certainly creeping its way up her neck. “Long night” She covered quickly and the two women nodded, thankfully not pressing her on the gaze.

“Anything I need to know about?” Alex asked, pulling off her ruined lab coat and tossing it to one side.

Kara just shook her head. “Nope, just the usual thugs throwing their weight around, nowhere near as exciting as what you guys have been up too!”.

“I can’t tell whether you’re being sarcastic or it’s genuinely been that slow of a night” Alex said in amusement, mouth crinkling into a smile.

“Do remember she has been on another earth fighting aliens for the past few days, I’m not surprised it’s boring here” Lena laughed lightly and Alex nodded.

“True”.

Kara just watched the exchange in amused bewilderment.

Rao, she’d missed a lot.

“Anyway… It’s late ladies” Kara said, shaking away the confusion. “Lena you need to rest, I’m pretty sure this can wait until morning so let me take you home please?” Kara asked, her trained ears picking up on the slight labour to the woman’s breath, a light rattling in her chest as she spoke.

Lena masked the pain well but she could see it.

Lena sighed about to argue but Alex swept in before she could. “You’re right, Maggie’s just coming off shift so I’m going to meet her for a few beers. You’re alright with Kara taking you home right? ‘Cause I can finish this up in tomorrow” Alex offered towards the raven haired woman who simply nodded, a light smile on her face.

“That’s fine” Lena smiled towards the Agent before turning her attention back to Kara who was standing expectantly. “We’re not flying though right?”.

Kara laughed lightly at the familiar quirk of the CEO’s eyebrow and she shook her head. “I know you don’t like flying don’t worry. I’m just gonna ride in the car with you to make sure you get home okay” Kara re-assured softly, all too aware of Lena’s angst surrounding it.

“That sounds good. Thank you Kara” Lena smiled back at her, touched by the kindness. “If I’m being honest I’m a little worried about getting back in one of those things too but it makes me feel better knowing you’ll be there” Lena added on, watching as Kara’s bright smile reached her eyes.

Alex was still stood to the side, watching the interaction with interest. Every time she saw the two of them together it completely threw her. She knew Kara was… well Kara… But the way she looked at Lena, and the way that look was returned…

… She didn’t know what to make of it.

She was certain she could slip from the room now and neither of them would notice, too caught up in one another’s gazes.

Was there something more there? Something more than friendship?.

Loudly she cleared her throat, drawing the two women back into the room with her. “Right… I’m gonna head on out. Thanks for helping with this Lena, couldn’t have done it without you. You rest on up and I’ll keep you updated on how I get on with this” She said quickly, smiling as she spoke and she was flashed one in return.

“It was my pleasure Alex. I’ll get a start on the venom gun tomorrow and I’ll let you know how it goes. Enjoy your night” She issued kindly, waving towards the Agent as she left the room with some haste.

Kara didn’t have to say anything, knowing she’d see her Sister before the sun came up. Smiling she stepped over towards Lena, taking a hold of her forearm gently. 

“Come on, let’s get you home”.

The ride back to Lena’s penthouse was in complete silence, no small talk, nothing. It was silent, painfully so. Kara wasn’t surprised though, the angst cleverly concealed on Lena’s exhausted face but she could make out every microscopic twitch of the woman’s mask as she scanned every passing car.

Those tired green eyes would widen just a fraction, the woman’s heartbeat only just betraying her as she waited with baited breath for it to pass. Her manicured fingers drummed worrisomely on her knee, rhythmically tapping away a silent tune.

And Kara had found herself reaching her own hand out, gently resting it over Lena’s fidgeting one. With the contact her hand stilled, Lena’s entire body language unconsciously relaxing at the touch. Willingly she’d turned her hand over, lacing her fingers with the blonde’s and drew whatever strength she could.

Kara was relieved to see that the comforting gesture was working, Lena finally releasing the lip which was clamped between her teeth. She couldn’t help but find it amusing, how well she’d come to know the woman’s nervous ticks. Drumming fingers, lip biting, hands gesticulating just with a little more fervour than was socially acceptable.

And it warmed her to know that she was more than likely the only person who got to see them, got to see beneath the icy cool and infallible exterior. Clark had always told her that there’s no better actor than a Luthor and it was the one thing he’d been right about when it came to the family. 

It was a privilege to be allowed to see the woman in such a raw state. Yes she was still guarded and was still hidden by the lead lined walls she’d built, but Kara knew she’d gotten passed a fair few more than others and she would continue to do so, so long as Lena would let her.

And she knew it would be harder now, no thanks to own stupidity but she was just as relentless as the woman sat beside her. And she would smash down every single one if it meant this woman, her friend, finally got the chance to just be her, just Lena.

Rao knows she deserved it.

Wordlessly she’d escorted Lena up to her penthouse, glad to see just how many security measures were in place in order to access it. Fingerprint, palm print and a retina as well. It settled her nerves at leaving the woman there.

Lena opened the door and stepped in whilst Kara hovered nervously outside. Lena seemed to sense her hesitation however and pushed the door open a little wider, silently giving her approval and so Kara stepped into the obnoxiously large home.

The décor was sleek and sophisticated, red, black and white being the primary colour scheme and she wouldn’t have expected anything else from the woman. It was classy, stylish but it was far from cold. Paintings lined the walls, vases with various flowers littering the surfaces. A bookcase which was filled to the absolute brim practically took up one wall and she really was surprised by how homely it was.

Pulling herself out of her admiration she quickly flicked into her x-ray vision, scanning the entire penthouse for anything untoward and Kara let out the breath she didn’t even know she’d been holding in relief.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Lena offered politely, opening her fridge and pulling out a bottle of water for herself.

“Uhh sure… Water will do thanks” Kara got out with a light smile, watching as the woman grabbed a hold of another bottle before passing it over to her. She could see the pain niggling at the woman’s face as she rummaged through her purse to pull out the serious painkillers she’d been handed.

Quietly Kara observed the woman as she swilled down the capsules with large gulps, back resting on the edge of the island. Her face was filled with pain, mixed with some lethargy and it held a pensive hint as if she had something on her mind.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked softly, blue eyes instantly meeting green across the space between them. The ponderous look faded almost immediately, being replaced by a wry smile which was more grimace than grin.

“Honestly Kara I’m fine” Lena waved it off, hand gently brushing over her ribs.

Kara nodded at the response, deciding to leave whatever was bothering the woman lie. She’d come to learn exceedingly quickly that pushing Lena to do something, say something never heeded results. Lena would come to her if she had something on her mind.

But Kara wasn’t blind. The atmosphere between them - ever since their first meeting – had always been warm, playful and buzzing with friendly banter.

But the atmosphere between them now was nothing like that. It was detached, cool and so unlike they’re usual aura. There was a space, a breach between them and Kara found she didn’t like it one bit. It was uncomfortable and she’d never been uncomfortable in the woman’s presence before.

She did however know why that space was there. And she cursed herself mentally for believing that everything would just slip back to the way they were before her indiscretion. She really was naïve.

She’d been so busy in the time between that night and now that she hadn’t had time to mull over it, to reflect.

Lena had four days.

And though Lena’d said she’d forgiven her, that didn’t mean she’d forgotten it. That much was evident. It was written on her face as clear as day, etched into the almost protective stance she’d taken. Whether Lena was aware of the hostility she was currently displaying was a whole other story.

Kara couldn’t deny the sting in her chest.

An urge to make it right, to make them right swam right over her and she was unable to stop the words from slipping past her lips.

“Lena… Look I… I just want to let you know how sorry I am for the other day… for not being here in the morning and well- well for everything that happened-“.

She could hear herself begin to ramble, hands twiddling nervously in her lap but she refused to look away from Lena in her shame, no matter how much her body wanted her too.

Lena just held her good hand up, signalling her to stop and Kara half clamped her mouth shut.

“Kara…” Lena trailed off, her posture relaxing as she spoke. “It’s fine. You don’t have to apologise for it anymore. It’s done, it’s over and we’re moving on from it… Clean slate remember” She said softly, seemingly aware of her defensive stance.

Lena couldn’t help it, didn’t even know she’d been doing it until the apologies began rolling off of the blonde’s tongue. She didn’t want Kara to feel uncomfortable, to feel awkward. A sliver of guilt crept up her throat, the forlorn expression on Kara’s face making the throb in her chest all the more prominent.

She wasn’t doing it purposely and she certainly wasn’t doing it for the reasons Kara assumed.

“If you’re still angry with me I understand”.

Lena just smiled softly at Kara, moving from her perch on the Island and limping towards the woman with as much purpose as possible. “I’m not angry” She clarified quickly, quashing that one instantly. “Look, this is the first time I’m seeing you as both. It used to be Kara and Supergirl and now you’re both…” She sighed honestly, one hand running through her hair and tousling the already messy locks.

Kara watched and listened intently, drinking in every word that left the woman’s lovely lips.

“… You know how different the two relationships were. Even though I knew you were both you didn’t. With Supergirl I was always professional and with Kara I was me and I guess I’m just getting used to openly dealing with both sides of your personality. Please don’t take it personally because honestly this one is all on me” Lena reassured kindly, hand reaching out to squeeze the woman’s ridiculously toned bicep.

Lena could feel the heat of the woman’s skin beneath the fabric, the touch warming and tingling her slim and cold fingers.

Kara smiled softly, her hand covering Lena’s as if the action was familiar though both knew it wasn’t. The limb however seemed to be working of its own accord.

“I understand… I’m sorry. I still feel crappy over it but take your time” Kara clarified quickly, almost stumbling over words as the heat rose up her neck.

Lena smiled a little wider, quietly amused at how flustered the woman was getting. “Stop saying sorry, please” Lena laughed lightly, watching as Kara nodded back at her. She didn’t miss the way the woman’s hand moved to her eyes as if she was about to adjust her glasses, something she did so often.

Kara however noticed the slip – realising she didn’t even have her glasses on - and dropped her hand back over Lena’s. “Sorry, right…. I’ll stop saying sorry… Sorry… Urghh”.

Kara groaned loudly at her fumble, bowing her head at her own idiocy and the action roused a husky laugh from the woman’s rattling chest. “And there’s the Kara I know” She chuckled good naturedly, pulling her hand away from the woman’s arm.

She didn’t miss how cold her palm suddenly felt without the contact.

Lena just shook it off however, tucking her arm beneath the sling Kara had made her wear before they left the DEO. A yawn slipped past her lips and she could already feel the medication beginning to work, rapidly moving through her system.

Kara grinned tenderly back at her, already missing the grasp on her arm. “You need to rest, I’m so sorry I kept you talking, I bet right now you just want your bed” Kara said apologetically, once again cursing herself for keeping the woman up especially when it had been her who’d been insistent on Lena getting home to sleep.

The CEO just chuckled and rolled her eyes, one perfectly arched eyebrow raised. “You’re doing it again Kara” She scolded playfully, watching as Kara grumbled incoherently under her breath and shook her head.

Right… Stop saying sorry.

“Shoot.. Sor…Yeah I think I’m just gonna go” Kara laughed in embarrassment, cheeks flushing red as she worked her way back towards the door.

“Why don’t you take the balcony out? Considering that’s normally the way you make your entrances” Lena noted teasingly, tilting her head towards the large glass paned balcony at the far end of the room.

“Only if it’s alright with you?” Kara chuckled back and the CEO issued her approval so she spun on her heel and walked over to the glass. Kara slid it open and stepped out, allowing the cool breeze to wash over her and chill the hot blush away off of her skin.

Lena exited behind her, drinking in the view of the illuminated City before her which glittered majestically. “Do you have any plans tomorrow?” Lena asked suddenly and Kara turned to face her.

“Well I’ve got work but I’m free for lunch… I can swing by if you want?”.

Lena nodded her head, pleased by the eager response. If they were going to get back to the way they were then they had to get back into the routine which had worked so well for them. “That sounds great. You still haven’t told me about where you’ve been the past few days and I am not going to lie to you but it’s driving me insane” She said with a snicker, excitement shining in her eyes.

“Well you’re in for a treat then” Kara sniggered back knowingly, relieved to see the woman smiling once more and looking a lot more at ease. She’d loosened and uncoiled.

“I don’t suppose you’re willing to give me a hint” Lena tried, her curiosity coming to the forefront and sinking into the warmth Kara just exuded even when things seemed tense.

God it was just so easy with her, too easy.

Kara just shook her head and floated upwards off of the ground, a ridiculous smirk on her lips. “No way. Not happening. Not a chance… You’re going to bed and if I tell you you’re not going to sleep. Besides it gives you something to look forward to tomorrow right” Kara spoke buoyantly, her spirits raised at the slight return of the warm Lena she’d come to adore.

“I always look forward to seeing you Kara”.

The words left Lena’s lips before she could stop them, spilling in such an unfamiliar and unruly manner that she had to fight the urge to clamp her hand over her mouth at the slip of the tongue.

Quickly she masked her expression, schooling it into one of complete neutrality. She’d never denied the strong feelings she held for the girl but she had no intention of scaring her away, and statements like the one she’d just made could easily do that.

If Kara asked about it she’d just chalk it up to the copious amount of drugs currently swirling around her system. Cowardly yes, but it was certainly effective and she had no qualms in hiding behind it should they be ill received.

However, if anything, the words only seemed to brighten up the ridiculously sunny Danver’s demeanour. The smile on her face blossomed, cheeks tinged red at the compliment.

“So do I” Kara replied easily, too easily. She stifled the cringe at her own words and would save that embarrassment for later, Rao knows she’d made enough of an idiot of herself to the woman for one night.

“Goodnight Lena” Kara spoke cheerfully, shooting off into the sky for one final patrol before settling in for the night.

Lena watched her go, as she so normally did and breathed out in relief. Slowly she limped back into her home, locking it up behind her as she mulled over the blonde’s reaction to her impulsive confession. Kara looked happy, bashful but she was naturally modest – maybe even over modest – and so Lena could only assume that she’d taken the words well.

Lena crawled into her bed, not even bothering to change out of the pantsuit. She couldn’t deny the warmth swilling within her at the slight reciprocation, the words ousting the usual emotive chill.

The smile was stuck to her lips even after she’d fell into the soothing embrace of unconsciousness.

It may have started out as a very bad day but it had ended on a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh my little peaches, lights of my life. Apologies for the leave of absence, it's been a busy month and suffice to say I haven't been able to write nowhere near as much as I'd have liked. However after spending two weeks in the Welsh Countryside with no internet or anything it allowed me to get a jump on this story once more. The peace and quiet was frankly refreshing.
> 
> Anywho, onwards we go my loves, back on our wave with Kara and Lena and the Superfriends.
> 
> Sidenote, anyone else absolutely living for 2x21 tonight. I am so excited to see where they take it!
> 
> Until next time sweets,
> 
> C.


	7. An Old Friend

The sun had only been up an hour but Lena was already up and ready to face the day. Her body was sore and bruised, her movements slow and lethargic but she felt rested and a damn sight better than she had the day before.

She’d popped her meds, downed her water and had swiftly moved on to a stronger and caffeinated beverage to try and clear the fog still lingering in her head. She felt sharper than one should whilst suffering from a concussion but the lethargy was obvious.

She’d freshened up, taking a well-earned shower and was dressed in a crisp, smart but comfortable pantsuit, forsaking her usual skirts. Lena knew how to be practical and she didn’t fancy having her injured leg out on display for all to see. She knew without even looking at the papers that news of her attack would be displayed everywhere, the carnage left on fourth street too vivid and violent to have gone undetected.

But she’d hold her head up high and persevere, just as she always had. Everything would settle and she knew she could deal with the initial chatter once she got the first half of the day out of the way.

Not that she’d be dealing with people that much anyway. 

She’d booked her morning solely to working in her lab, getting a start on the weapon she’d promised to create as soon as possible. Then she was having lunch with Kara followed by two meetings with the board in the afternoon before heading out to meet Bruce for their lunch date which had been rescheduled as a dinner date due to their schedules.

It was nice, giving her a feel of normalcy, normalcy she hadn’t even realised she’d been craving. Ever since she’d come to National City her whole world had been tilted on its axis. And seeing Bruce would be a breath of fresh air, it had been a long time since they’d met up and she’d always enjoyed her time in the man’s presence.

For the first time she could really relate to his world, his other world which didn’t concern business. He was a hero, a vigilante of the night, working from the shadows to make his City a better to place to be. Never did she think she’d find herself doing the same thing. Their parallels were beginning to show, the only differences between them being that he worked anonymously in the dark whilst she worked visibly in the light, he used his body whilst she used her mind.

Yes, his counsel would be helpful.

So she followed her usual routine, hair and make up done simply but elegantly and even with her limp she refused to wear anything other than her high heels. The pressure on her leg increased as she slipped them on but as always, as was the norm, she’d persevere.

When she walked into L-Corp she didn’t missed the curious glances, the pitiful smiles. She didn’t miss the looks, didn’t ignore the whispers. Instead she just pushed on towards her private elevator, a smile glued to her lips in defiance.

It had been easier than she’d expected.

Instantly she went down instead of up, the blueprints tucked neatly in her briefcase and she was all but ready to get started. She mulled over the schematics, calculating what she needed in her head to distract herself on the ride down. 

Thankfully she didn’t need to build the prototype from scratch, as a quick search through her inventory whilst she was drawing up the plans showed that they already had a skeletal case which could be used and adapted. It was one of Lex’s creations, one which had been dismantled the moment she’d taken over the company but the shell and pieces were still kept, locked safely away in one of the lower vaults.

And as much as she loathed having to use one of his hellish creations she couldn’t help but feel quite smug. What he’d created to cause suffering she would use for a good cause, to fight the good fight.

She definitely had a thing for poetic justice.

Stepping out of the elevator once it had come to a stop she instantly took a hold of the waiting lab coat, slinging it on. She greeted her engineers with a smile, shrouding herself with that cool air of competence and confidence. With trained ease she navigated the minefield of conversation, cutting the small talk to a bare minimum and instantly setting them to work.

Her team had already been picked, Jones, Davies, Phillips and George. They were her best Scientists and Engineers, the cream of the crop and the ones she knew she could trust implicitly to aid her without breathing a word about it. The last thing she needed was a leak to the press regarding L-Corp suddenly beginning to manufacture weapons once again and there was a reason she also had a bunch of NDA's to be signed, just incase.

She delegated their tasks effortlessly like a good Commander should, Jones to get the raw materials needed, Davies to fetch the cursed weapon from the vaults, Phillips to gather up the tools needed whilst George would give the schematic a once over in preparation.

There was no time to waste, no time for dallying. She’d given herself until noon to get it finished. Four hours and forty six minutes to churn out the weapon.

A smug yet determined smile slipped onto her lips.

She’d do it in three.

 

Kara breezed through the DEO, arms loaded with snacks and beverages whilst a Bagel hung unceremoniously out of her mouth. Instantly she made a beeline for the labs where she knew Alex would be holed up and true to form that was where she found her, sufficiently cleaner than the day before.

“Hey” Alex greeted with a grin, stretching her stiff back and hastily grabbing for the sweet smelling delicacies which Kara tossed onto the table.

“I got your favourite don’t worry” She grinned, flopping down into the chair opposite her sister. “How’s it coming?” She asked, looking at the weapon which looked beyond impressive. It practically glistened under the harsh lighting, resembling a double barrelled shotgun but more compact.

“I think it’s done” Alex smiled in pride, impressed with her own work. She hadn't had much time to work in the lab, her field expertise being utilised a lot more these days but it was nice and refreshing to be getting back to her roots. “I’ve got the thermos stabled and fibro wax is setting quickly on propulsion… I’m a bit stuck on the capacity however” She grumbled, tinkering with the weapon deftly. “Roughly it’s only got about 12 shots in it, and I can’t make it bigger without completely dismantling it”.

“You’ll just have to make them count then” Kara quipped with a supportive smile. “If the time comes when we need to use it I’ll get you the time to make them count Alex don’t worry. The main thing is we’ve got it done, now we just need more of them!”.

Alex smiled up at her, tugging off the safety goggles and tossing them down before taking a chunk out of her bear claw greedily. “You’re right” Alex admitted with a grin towards her sibling.

“How was your date with Maggie?” Kara asked excitedly, wanting to give her sibling some form of respite for the task at hand.

Alex’s face lit up, a light and almost unnoticeable blush creeping up her neck. “It was great. I kicked her ass at pool, again… It’s going really good, like really good” Alex laughed lightly, almost bashfully and the demeanour only brightened Kara’s smile.

She wasn’t used to seeing her kick-ass sister look so sheepish. It was as cute as it was hilarious.

“That’s good. I’m really happy she makes you happy” Kara grinned, practically bouncing in her seat. Really, she was so happy for her Sister. If anyone deserved happiness it was her. She’d put so much on the back burner for so long that it was time for the woman to find something for herself.

“She does” Alex admitted fondly, mind wandering to the petite Detective and the smile on her lips bloomed just a little more. 

Kara cleared her throat, drawing the short haired brunette out of the little world she was getting lost in. Alex shook herself, snapping her attention back to her Sister and concealing the slight blush which was working its way up her neck once more. “So you got any lunch plans or are you going to hang out here with me?”.

Kara shook her head, checking her watch quickly before getting back up to her feet. “As much as I’d love to sit here watching you coo over your girlfriend I’m meeting Lena for lunch in ten minutes. I promised her I’d tell her everything that went down on Barry’s earth” Kara grinned, a bright smile unconsciously slipping onto her lips.

Alex looked at her Sister who was practically bouncing on her heels, a bright smile coating her face. “How is she feeling this morning?” Alex asked kindly, hoping the woman managed to rest up.

“I don’t know, I haven’t heard off her surprisingly…” Kara trailed off, her face twisting a little as a pang of worry flooded her gut. She’d only just realised that she hadn’t heard off of the woman at all, which was surprising considering she heard off of her almost every morning.

“Me neither, I text her to say I got this finished about an hour ago but I haven’t heard anything back… I figured she was sleeping or something” Alex shrugged, not having missed the minute flash of worry that had flittered over her Sister’s face.

“I don’t think she’s sleeping. She said she was going into work today” Kara replied quickly, firing off a quick text to the woman to let her know she was coming. She hadn’t even realised she was doing it until she was pressing send.

“Seriously?... Shouldn’t she be resting?”.

Kara just looked at Alex as if she’d just said the most ridiculous thing ever. “She should, but do you really think she is. Hell would freeze over before she misses another day of work” Kara laughed lightly, a lilting fondness filling her voice as she thought of her tenacious friend.

Alex decided to dip her toe into the figurative water, testing just how much her Sister knew about the Luthor heiress. “You know her pretty well now huh?” She said off-handedly, busying herself with the weapon whilst peeking almost slyly at the blonde to gauge her reaction.

“I know she’s beyond stubborn. I told her to take a day off but she was having none of it, no surprise there” Kara grumbled, fiddling with her glasses idly. “She said she was going to get a start on her weapon so she’s probably busy with that… I hope she remembers we’re having lunch, I got her some doughnuts because she’s got this habit of skipping lunch for paperwork” Kara continued easily, oblivious to Alex’s curious stare being directed at her.

Alex didn’t say anything in reply, instead scrutinising her Sister’s expressions. The fondness in her eyes, the softness as she spoke of the steely CEO was obvious. And Alex couldn’t help but be unnerved as much as she was amused at it. Quietly she pieced things together in her head, the way she spoke of the woman, the sheer need to stay with her throughout the CEO’s stay at the DEO, the almost desperate way she protected Lena’s good name, how she implicitly trusted her and vigorously fought in her corner.

Alex could only come to one conclusion to the blonde’s behaviour regarding the other woman, and she really didn’t know if she liked it or not. Everything was pointing to the simple fact that Kara had feelings for Lena, feeling’s which went way beyond friendship. And it threw her because one, she hadn’t ever once considered that Kara was interested in women and two, said woman was none other than Lena Luthor.

But she caught herself on her thoughts, because she never truly realised she was into women until she met Maggie, so her first synopsis was rendered null and void. And the second, it shouldn’t matter that it was Lena the blonde was potentially interested in. She’d come to know the woman herself, albeit only slightly, she’d come to trust her. They were working together now after all to bring down CADMUS, they had built up a repertoire, a mutual respect for one another and she’d never seen anything negative to the CEO. She was kind, brilliant, witty and clearly valued Kara more than others.

So she knew it shouldn’t matter, really she did.

But still it unsettled her, those dormant thoughts which lingered on the woman whenever she spoke her last name. She was still a Luthor, sworn enemies of the house of El. And Alex wished she could really see past it, yet still she struggled.

Whether it was because Lena was so difficult to read, still so mysterious to her she didn’t know, but she certainly was going to get to know the woman just a little better. So she swallowed down the slight taste of bitter guilt which seemed to suddenly spring onto her tongue.

Just in case.

She didn’t think Kara even knew what she felt for the woman yet, so she certainly wasn’t going to jump the gun.

“I better get going otherwise I’m going to be late, I’ll see you after work”.

Kara’s voice pulled her from her thoughts and instinctively she smiled at her, watching as the woman gathered her things up.

“Okay I’ll see you later, tell Lena to get back to me when she’s able so we can go over the prototypes please” Alex asked quickly before her Sister could leave, hoping the blonde wouldn’t pick up on any ulterior motives that lingered in her words.

If Kara was getting close to Lena then Alex couldn’t help but get closer as well. If only to make sure her sibling knew what she was getting into. If only for her own peace of mind.

Kara showed no signs of having read into the words, instead smiling and nodding her head before half skipping out of the lab.

And so Alex just watched her go, curiously pondering her own conclusions.

She’d certainly given her something else to think about.

 

Kara made her way through L-Corp with ease, navigating her way through the building and up onto Lena’s floor. She was looking forward to seeing her, just as she always was, but more so now that she could share her adventures as Supergirl with the woman freely. The restrictive secret was out in the open and now she didn’t have to hide or disguise a thing.

She couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling it gave her.

Still smiling she made her way towards the office, her eyes landing on Jess who was tapping away furiously at her computer. Kara instantly made her way over to the young girl, a grin still on her face.

“Hey Jess, is Lena in?” Kara asked kindly, the girl flicking her gaze up from the computer to her. Where-as the assistant once looked at her with thinly veiled disdain she was met with a smile, their interactions getting friendlier over time with their regular meetings.

“Hey Kara, she just got back from the lab, you can just head on in” Jess grinned at her, her smile brightening up her already pretty face.

Kara grinned and pulled the second coffee she had in the cup holder out, dropping it on the girl’s desk with a grin. “Here, thought you might need it today considering Lena’s been off and you probably have a load to do” Kara offered thoughtfully, watching as the assistant took it almost greedily.

“Oh thank you, you’re a life saver how did you know?” Jess replied with a chuckle.

“I was Cat Grant’s assistant for years remember, I know what it’s like when the Boss has been off” Kara laughed lightly before turning away from the woman and making for the large black doors. “See you later!”.

She rapped gently on the wood, waiting for Lena’s summons before entering. Hearing the call to enter she stepped in, smiling at the CEO.

Lena was hunched over her desk, scribbling through paperwork but she immediately looked up towards Kara and pushed the work to one side with a triumphant smile on her lips.

“I come bearing gifts and by gifts I mean fried sugary goodness” Kara issued quickly, moving over to the desk and holding out the bag of delicacies in her hand.

Lena stood, gingerly stretching out her upper body and disguising the grimace as her ribs twitched and moved around her desk to sit on the edge. She rested both palms around the edge to maintain her balance and couldn’t stop herself from smiling at the approaching blonde.

“You do like doughnuts right?” Kara added on quickly, holding the bag out for Lena take.

The CEO sniggered playfully and pushed herself up from the desk, plucking the items out of Kara’s grasp. Their fingers brushed momentarily and neither missed the slight jolt that surged pleasantly between their hands. “Well… I am human” Lena teased, pulling the bag from her friend before moving for the couch, Kara needing no invitation to follow.

“How are you feeling?” Kara asked kindly as she settled herself into the ridiculously comfy sofa, immediately pulling her own glazed doughnut out of the packaging and half tearing into it.

“Sore but I’m okay” Lena waved, elegantly breaking off a piece of the doughnut and popping it in her mouth.

Kara was suddenly very conscious of how she was eating her own, mentally telling herself to slow down.

“That’s good” Kara grinned at her, watching as the woman relaxed idly against the back of the settee. She scanned for any hint of a lie but Lena’s body language was showing her that she spoke the truth. The grimace was there from the soreness but there was a content aura surrounding her. “How’s your morning been? Busy I bet?” Kara asked eagerly, hoping the woman hadn’t exerted herself too much considering her injuries.

Lena smiled and nodded her head, picking at another piece of the doughnut. “I’ve spent most of it in the lab, I finished the bolas and it’s with R&D as we speak. I should get all the data back by this afternoon and if it’s working right, which I’m almost certain it is, then I can produce a limited few for your Sister” Lena spoke, triumph filling her voice.

Kara found it to be contagious, how easy her face lit up at her success, and her own grin only widened at that. “You’ve finished it already?... But you only started it this morning? That’s amazing!” Kara chuckled gently, sincerity practically bleeding into her words.

“I work quickly, the hardest part is always the schematic. Once that was out of the way then building the model was easy, and considering I drew up the schematic I knew how that thing needed to be created” Lena smiled modestly back at her, blushing under the praise being bestowed upon her.

“Speaking of these weapons, my Sister, she’s finished her gun too, she said she text but you didn’t get back to her. She’s asked me to tell you to let her know how you’re getting on with yours so you can discuss the two” Kara re-iterated, ensuring the message was passed on clearly.

Lena groaned apologetically. “Oh do tell her I’m sorry, I left my phone up here whilst I was down in the lab. I’ll send her all my data when I get it” Lena said quickly, slightly embarrassed that she got so caught up in her own creation that she’d somehow forgotten about Agent Danvers own work. “She’s finished it too… Are you sure she’s happy at the DEO? I wouldn’t mind stealing her” Lena teased with a laugh, genuinely impressed with the woman’s efforts.

Kara just laughed at that, unable to imagine Alex being anywhere else other than the DEO. That place was like home to them. “I don’t think there’s anything that could take her from the DEO I’m afraid” Kara admitted fondly, finishing off her second doughnut and digging into the pack for her third and final one.

Lena was still only halfway through her first.

“Shame” Lena uttered, running a hand through her hair which hung down to her shoulders. “Then again saving the world is marginally more fulfilling than being cooped up in a lab all day I suppose”.

Kara nodded back at her, wholeheartedly in agreement.

“So, enough about work… You’re here to tell me all about your little escapade to Earth 2.0?” Lena questioned curiously, the excitement clearly building in her eyes.

Kara beamed back at her, relaxed and at ease. It never failed to amaze her just how comfortable she was around the woman and was pleased to see that the discord that had been between them the night before had faded considerably.

It was still there, she wasn’t stupid enough to believe otherwise, but now it was far in the background, away from their interaction and that playful banter that they always seemed to engage in had enveloped them completely. Whether that was because she was dressed in her Kara Danvers get up she didn’t know, nor did she particularly care to indulge in the thought.

They were laughing, basking in happiness and friendliness and Kara would take that atmosphere gladly.

“Well it was actually Earth-1” Kara said quickly, watching as Lena gave her that familiar eyebrow quirk and leaned her head on her hand lazily, thoroughly engaged in the conversation.

“So that makes us?...”.

“Technically we’re Earth-38” Kara clarified with a wave of her hand. “I’m from another planet and have a huge knowledge of the universe and it’s confusing even to me I know” Kara laughed at the bemused expression currently adorning the CEO’S face.

“I can roll with that, please continue” Lena waved with a smile, not dwelling too much on the information, which was fascinating but something she was sure would give her a headache if she mulled over it for too long.

“So basically I have a friend from Earth-1. Barry Allen, but he’s called The Flash. He’s a speedster, fastest man alive and moves so quick that he can literally move through the different Universes. Awesome I know” Kara laughed, responding to Lena’s raised eyebrows. “He was having some trouble on his Earth with these aliens called the Dominators and needed my help” She pressed on, sunny demeanour diminishing slightly as she thought of the creatures.

“Sounds like you know of them?” Lena queried, not missing the subtle changes to Kara’s face as she spoke of the aliens.

Kara nodded, impressed with Lena’s power of deduction. “Personally no, but once upon a time they experimented on my people and planet eons ago… So I learned a lot about them from the archives when I was kid” Kara admitted, finding herself speaking with ease. Normally whenever talk turned to Krypton she found it difficult to discuss but with Lena, like everything, it was so easy.

So easy.

Lena hummed along, allowing Kara time to process the information. “Anyway… So they were having trouble with the Dominator’s and they're pretty much indestructible, like me, that’s why they needed my help” Kara pressed on. “Barry’d assembled a team of heroes and they needed to learn how to fight them so I was brought in as an example… or in other words to kick their asses until they kicked mine” Kara chuckled, remembering the sparring sessions which were beyond ridiculous.

“And did they?” Lena teased, lightening the atmosphere as she continued to nibble at her pastry.

“As if they could” Kara shrugged, feigning bravado which cause the two of them to chuckle at. “But it all went to hell when we faced them… They excel in mind control. And they controlled nearly all of us, turned us against each other and tried to detonate a meta-human bomb, designed to eliminate…” Kara continued, suddenly catching herself as she realised some frightening parallel’s to what had happened here on Earth. “Designed to eliminate any being or person with the meta gene”.

The moment’s the words slipped from her lips she caught Lena’s wince, the predicament clearly resonating with her.

Lena stifled the shock, unconsciously chewing down on her lip to quell her angst. Her Mother had only just tried the exact same thing. Guilt and shame nipped at her innards but she squashed it quickly. Tried but failed, thanks to her.

“But we stopped the invasion… We stopped them, together. And when it was all over Barry sent me home. I’d only been there for no more than a day, but when I got back here a few had passed” Kara said, shifting herself back into a happier mode and hoping to extinguish Lena’s obvious trepidation.

She hadn’t meant to hurt her. She hadn’t even noticed the parallel’s herself until she was speaking the words. 

Kara couldn’t help but hope that this line of conversation wouldn’t bring back the animosity between them. She hated it, Rao she hated having it shroud their usual light and care-free bubble.

“So what did they want exactly? Other than killing anything that wasn’t human, something which seems to have no confines in the Universe” Lena laughed dryly, not surprised that only this Earth, this Universe had such an issue.

Greed, power, domination. It seemed to be an endless cycle, an inevitability.

And it stung momentarily but she took it on the chin, knowing that just like Kara had done with her rag tag bunch of Superheroes, she had ended it before it could begin.

“Barry… He changed the past and they wanted to take him so that he could never do it again. Obviously we weren’t going to let that happen and thankfully we managed to win!” Kara smiled, replacing her angst with pride at their huge victory on Earth-1.

“It’s incredible” Lena mused, all signs of her previous hurt gone as she smiled earnestly towards the blonde. “You’re incredible you know that right” Lena added on for good measure, watching as Kara blushed almost furiously, laughing back at her.

“Me, pfft, please” She rambled, fidgeting awkwardly with her glasses. There was just something about the way Lena spoke about her, looked at her even which caused this uncontrollable heat to rise up into her cheeks.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit Kara. You literally jumped into a parallel universe to save the world… That’s pretty incredible to me” Lena noted honestly, patting the Blonde’s hand gently and revelling in the feel of her skin which was so warm, so human yet so alien. Skin which was as strong as steel, as impenetrable as promethium yet felt so breakable beneath her fingertips.

“My friend needed my help, couldn’t exactly say no” Kara shrugged humbly, willing away her surely blood red cheeks. “I’d do the same for you!” She added on, shocking even herself with the words which just seemed to tumble out with ease.

Rao, so easy.

Lena just smiled back at her, squeezing the hand which still rested beneath hers. She hadn’t even realised that she’d yet to pull it back but she found she didn’t want to either. And clearly Kara didn’t mind as she hadn’t pulled hers back.

“Oh I don’t doubt that for a second, but I can assure you Kara I have no intention of jumping to a parallel universe in order to be saved” Lena continued playfully, enjoying this moment they were having.

Seeing Kara now, was like seeing her for the first time again. She was still Kara Danvers, the awkward and nervous reporter who’d stumbled into her office on her Cousin’s coat tails all those months ago. But she was more now, the threads that wove Supergirl together were merged fully into this persona and Lena was finding it easier to see the two beings as one entity.

Hearing the heroic tale spill from the woman’s lips only seemed to help reconcile the two and Lena couldn’t help but smile. Their burnt bridges were obviously being repaired, this interaction proof enough. And she was happy about that, happy that she wasn’t allowing her insecurities and her pride to get in the way of this, of them, like it had so many times in the past.

“Glad to hear it… There’s enough going on in this City let alone in another Universe” Kara admitted.

“True. I’m pretty sure I can save myself anyway, so you don’t need to worry about me” Lena reassured, finding herself being startled as Kara’s hand suddenly turned beneath her own, lithe fingers wrapping themselves around Lena’s.

“Of course I’ll worry about you. I always worry about you, you do have a habit of running into trouble after all” Kara said with a lilting laugh but the honesty there was unmistakable.

Lena felt her heart swell with heat at the words, a warmth settling into her aching bones at the confession. She couldn’t deny how nice it felt, knowing that someone had her back even when she didn’t need it. Had anyone else said that to her she’d have found it patronising, condescending even but coming from Kara…

… It felt good.

“And I know you can look after yourself, but it doesn’t hurt to have an extra pair of eyes on you right” Kara added on. She wouldn’t dare insult Lena’s intelligence or capability. The woman clearly could handle herself, could probably save herself if the need arose but Kara couldn’t help but not even allowing it to get to that stage.

She never wanted Lena to get into a position where she’d have too again. And that’s what Kara’s protection would be. She’d already hit that mark once, her near miss in the accident not two days ago proof enough that she needed someone there at her back.

“No it doesn’t… And you’re not lying when you say I get into trouble… A lot” Lena chortled, snorting in such an unladylike matter that it roused a belly laugh out of Kara. “And I’m grateful for it, believe me I am!” Lena added on for good measure.

Kara just grinned back at her, face illuminated in her happiness. It was so raw, so genuine and so pure that Lena truly felt as if she could take on the world using that smile alone. If she could bottle up Kara’s essence and keep it forever she’d do so in a heartbeat.

A comfortable silence descended on the two of them, hands entwined on Kara’s knee as they shared an affectionate smile. No words needed to be spoken, nothing needed to fill the small space between them. It was effortless and easy. Tender, comforting, reassuring, warm.

Everything Lena had been starved of for so many years, it was all here in this moment. In every moment they shared Kara gave her things she hadn’t even realised she’d been missing.

She’d been so touch starved, her life lacking affection that the sensation was a powerful one, moving her to her very core and stirring up a part of her she’d long buried since she was a child.

It was just so easy with Kara. Everything was.

But nothing lasted forever, and their moment was rudely interrupted by the shrill ringing of Lena’s cellphone. The two were thrown out of the bubble, startled by the sound. Lena sent Kara an apologetic look but Kara just continued to smile, waving her free hand towards the phone buzzing on the desk.

Lena thanked her with a gentle grin of her own, detaching their hands and moving over towards her desk and answered the call, not even bothering to check who it was calling.

“Lena Luthor speaking” She answered cordially, her voice sterner than normal in her annoyance at having been interrupted. 

Kara watched as Lena’s posture stiffened in agitation on taking the call, hand rubbing wearily at her ribs but instantly relaxed, a lazy smile coming to the woman’s vividly painted red lips. Her whole body un-tensed, one hand coming to lean lazily on her hip.

Kara heard a male voice on the other end of the line, instantly picking up on the friendly, if not flirtatious tone and willed herself to tune out. She shouldn’t have listened in anyway.

But something was clawing at her throat, her body coiling slightly as she watched the soft smile swell on Lena’s lips. The CEO chuckled heartily, half throwing her head back at whatever was being said to her and Kara felt a foreign sensation swelling within her.

If she could call it anything she’d have called it jealousy, but there was nothing to be jealous of so she would completely disregard that sensation and then some, instead swallowing it away where she could barely acknowledge it.

“Yes we’re still on for dinner tonight Bruce” She heard Lena laugh, watching as the woman rolled her eyes comically.

The feeling Kara had pushed away suddenly roared back with an absolute vengeance, stomach twisting in knots at the words being spoken. Bruce… Dinner…

Her hands had fisted in her lap and she willed her suddenly racing heart to calm.

What the hell was wrong with her?. Lena could go out for dinner with whoever she pleased, Kara knew she had no right being annoyed – yes annoyed, that’s what she would call it – at such a thing.

But Rao she was, she really was and she didn’t know why.

“Do we really have to fly there, it’s literally a fifteen minute drive and you know I hate flying Bruce…” Lena grumbled, hand moving from her hip and up to her hair to tousle it.

“You’re just a show off and you know it”.

…

“I know you’ve always loved that dress on me, and before you give me that spiel about how it brings out my eyes don’t even start… You know it’s so you can look at my legs” Lena chuckled, so used to the man that it didn’t even faze her anymore.

Kara could feel her face fall, her body wound so tightly that she was sure had she been human her bones would have snapped in two.

“Yes they are killer, I’m perfectly aware of that and no you don’t need to know what I’m wearing tonight so you can match your tie to my outfit you perv. Don’t forget that I know you and your lines” She teased with a chuckle, moving back to the desk so she could scribble down whatever it was he was telling her.

…

“Maybe, but that’s only if you’re lucky… I’m gonna stop you right there because I have a meeting in ten minutes and I don’t want to go in with that image in my head”.

…

“I’m looking forward to it too, okay I’ll meet you on the roof at 7. Bye Bruce” Lena finished with a laugh, hanging up the phone and dropping it back onto her desk before checking the watch on her wrist.

Smirking she turned back to Kara who was hastily getting to her feet, grabbing her things hurriedly.

“Sorry about that, I’m meeting Bruce for dinner tonight and I’ve been waiting for him to tell me where all day” Lena chuckled, watching as Kara fiddled with the strap of her bag.

“Uh… it’s fine” Kara said, her pitch rising as she willed herself to calm but she knew she was stammering, completely flustered. “Who’s Bruce?” She asked, keeping her façade cheery as she spoke, curious as to who had made Lena practically giggle.

She’d never seen Lena giggle.

“Oh Bruce Wayne, Wayne Enterprises… Surely you’ve heard of him?” Lena asked with a laugh as she grabbed at her tablet and flicked through it, missing the way Kara flinched at the name.

Of course she knew who Bruce Wayne was. She worked at CatCo Worldwide Media, she knew all about Bruce Wayne. Tall, handsome, playboy, genius, filthy rich and one of the most eligible bachelors in America.

Basically the male counterpart of one Lena Luthor and someone who aesthetically was beyond compatible with her. 

“Uhh… Who hasn’t right” Kara laughed almost awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck to try and ease the growing tension there. Honestly she didn’t know what had gotten into her all of a sudden.

Well she did, she was just too stubborn to admit it.

“True” Lena admitted wryly, knowing all too well of the tales that had been spun about him in the media. “He’s a really great guy, and never believe what they print in the tabloids. He’s nowhere near as bad as they make out” She added on, knowing full well the picture that was painted of her friend. “Once you get to know him you see how great he actually is and he has the biggest heart” Lena practically gushed and Kara just wanted the ground to swallow her up then and there.

Of course Lena Luthor would start dating Bruce Wayne. It was a match made in heaven and he’d clearly made an impression her.

“I uhh… Right well I’ll leave you to your meeting” She managed to get out, making a beeline towards the door and barely glancing at the confused CEO who was watching her leave. 

“Okay. Tell Alex I won’t forget to send her the data and thank you for the doughnuts” Lena smiled towards her thought there was a faint hint of disappointment lacing her tone as she watched the clearly troubled blonde walk away from her.

There was something off about the woman, something quite forlorn. Her shoulders were unusually squared and stiff, as if she was forcing her body into an upright position and a shape she’d never seen her friend carry unless she was Supergirl.

Had she upset her somehow?...

“You’re welcome” Kara replied, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder and adorning the brightest faux smile she could muster at that moment in time. “Enjoy your date and I’ll uh… I’ll text you” She finished, slipping away through the large black door before Lena could say a thing back.

Lena just watched her go, brow furrowed lightly as she mulled over the sudden turn of atmosphere. However her pondering was almost immediately disturbed by the shrill ring of her Intercom, Jess’s friendly yet disembodied voice filling the space around her.

“Miss Luthor, your meeting is due to start, best head up to the board room”.

 

Lena was sat at the table, idly sipping at the champagne flute and casting her eyes over the folders that lay on the table before her. It was 7:30pm and as she had expected Bruce was fashionably late.

There was a reason she’d made alternate travel plans after all, choosing to drive herself to the restaurant instead of waiting for his Helicopter which would only be late.

But the extra half hour had been a busy one, giving her time to brief Alex on her weapon and vice versa. Both parties were elated and impressed at their efforts, the final product coming up better than they could ever have wished for.

Alex would send an Agent over with the weapon in the morning so that Lena could feed it through her R&D department and get a few more produced, settling on creating forty of each weapon which would be given to only the elite Agents.

She couldn’t quell the buoyancy rising within her, her joint triumph with the DEO filling her with pride. As proud as she was of their creations she hoped they didn’t have to use them, that they had grossly over estimated CADMUS’s reach but to know that they had some weaponry to combat them should the need arise…

… Well it was nothing short of wonderful.

Truly, it felt like she was making a difference to the world, one step at a time. Her sense of purpose, her sense of worth, both were growing with every passing day. Every hurdle she jumped over, every barrier she broke through only aided that and for the first time in years she felt content, victorious.

She felt like her own person, she finally felt like Lena. The Luthor name was no longer feeling like such a burden to bare, no longer tying her down with its twisted roots.

Free, she felt free.

And even though there was still miles of ground to cover in regards to cleaning up her Brother’s messes she finally felt ready, truly ready to face the daunting challenge ahead of her. Because she wasn’t alone anymore, she had allies now, she had friends.

And she had Kara.

Kara and her wonderful warmth, sunshine personified and a strength beyond imagination. It was she who was fuelling this new found flame burning brightly within herself, her belief and conviction in Lena a beacon of hope, a reason to strive for greatness.

She owed her so much already and yet she knew Kara would want nothing in return.

That was another reason why she was falling so in love with the woman and she knew it too. It wasn’t just due to those sparkling blue eyes which were filled with strength, hurt, comfort and melancholy. It wasn’t just due to the beautiful face, the charming smile and the dazzlingly awkward charm. The raw strength and the breath-taking heroism.

It was everything, Kara was quite simply everything. She was everything Lena never knew she wanted, never knew she needed, never believed she deserved. She just couldn’t help but want her, even though she tried so badly not too. Kara was too just for her, too pure to ever be tainted by the muggy waters which swirled within herself.

“Lena Luthor, as I live and breathe…”.

A charming voice cut across her inner musings, the masculine voice breaking through her reverie and she cast her gaze upwards to look at the approaching figure. She shook away her own melancholy, a smile instantly framing her lips as she took in the handsome man now stood before her, his eyes duller and harder than she was used too.

Shaking herself she got to her feet, instantly stepping into the man’s open arms. The hug was soft and sincere and she planted a chaste kiss on both of his cheeks, smiling up at him.

“Bruce… I see your punctuality is still as bad as ever?” She mused with a chuckle, stepping back from him and returning to her seat, watching as he slid into the one opposite her.

“Well I can’t be brilliant at everything now can I” He replied easily, instantly going for the champagne which was waiting for him.

Lena just snorted, rolling her eyes for good measure. “And so is your humility”.

Bruce just laughed, winking fondly back at her in jest before casting his eye over the numerous folders laid out on the table between them. “So… Why do I think this date is going to be a more professional affair than a personal one Lena?” He queried, his interest peaking the moment he spotted the classified marking on all the folders.

Lena just smiled, brow quirking at the observation before leaning forward conspicuously and sipping at her champagne idly.

“I need your help”.

And as everyone carried on with their business, continuing on their nightly routines it wouldn’t be until morning that the rest of the world would find out all that had transpired that night.

For blood had been spilled and Lillian Luthor had been sprung from her cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a slightly quicker update for you guys. I hope you're still enjoying this as much as I am writing it. I love gay angst and drama between these two... I'm a bad person I know.
> 
> So, if you're enjoying please don't hesitate to hit me my loves. And if there's anything you want to ask then feel free to grill me on here and on Tumblr; onepedanticpendragon.
> 
> With all my love, until next time.
> 
> C.


	8. Game On Cadmus

Kara was sat in her apartment, idly flicking through the TV channels whilst simultaneously wolfing down a mountain of potstickers. Ever since she’d left Lena’s office earlier on in the day she’d found herself to be stuck in a perpetual state of misery and she couldn’t work out why.

Lena could have other friends, she couldn’t be her only one.

There was nothing wrong with Lena putting herself out there and going on dates with handsome, rich men, men like Bruce Wayne. It was no surprise that she was desirable. She was beautiful, kind, smart, funny and completely charming. A woman like her didn’t deserve to be alone forever.

But Kara couldn’t quell the hurt in her chest, couldn’t extinguish the pang of envy which was rising through her gut almost brutally as she pictured how much Lena would be wined and dined by someone else, someone who wasn’t her.

Because as much as she’d tried to deny it, to push the feeling away it was becoming painfully obvious that she liked Lena Luthor far more than she initially thought. More than she’d liked anyone in a while.

The feelings she’d held for James had been strong, but they just couldn’t find a middle ground and as soon as they both realised they worked better as friends the feelings dwindled into the platonic love of friendship.

But this feeling she had with Lena, this connection…

… It was unlike anything she’d ever felt.

The woman had so many layers, so many walls and yet shed them, for her. She allowed herself to be vulnerable, weak, even though she was around one of the most powerful beings in the known world. They connected on an emotional level, an intellectual level and were both striving for a common goal, to make the world a better place.

It was Lena who had convinced her to become a journalist, it was Lena who had given her the chance to shine in the field by allowing her to become her sole source for interviews. Lena supported her, strengthened her and believed in her. She believed not just in Supergirl but in Kara Danvers, in Kara Zor El… Unfailing and completely unwavering.

She raised her higher, fuelled the fire for justice burning in her heart. She made her feel invincible, made her want to be a better person and certainly a better hero. She made her want to be a shining light, an honest example to the rest of humanity because Kara wanted to be that for Lena.

She wanted to be the one Lena could follow, leading her out of the darkness and the misery that had surrounded her throughout her life and out into light. She wanted to prove to the woman that no matter what happened in the past, no matter the strife and weight that hung around your neck, the blood staining innocent hands, that it meant nothing. That you could push past it, shake off the ball and chain.

She’d done with her own family history, her planet…

…Well, to an extent at least.

Lena had never brought her down, she’d never tried to douse her flames, her support unwavering and completely unafraid to challenge her to do better.

There was something so intimate about their relationship already, two broken people, worn down by the hardships they’d faced attempting to rebuild their lives together as a team. She was a kindred spirit almost, their history paralleled almost poetically.

Their shared beginning’s as orphans, the fight to pull away from their parents legacy, Lena’s fight to step out from Lex’s shadow and her own fight in building an image that wasn’t shrouded in the shadow of Clark’s humongous one.

Yes… She really did like Lena Luthor and she could feel the emotions rapidly dwindling away from that of mere friendship.

There was a warmth around them whenever they were together, a warmth Kara didn’t even know she wanted. Even their silences, which were few and far between were warm, comforting. Everything with Lena was just easy, the conversation, the lack of conversation, how they could communicate with just a look.

With Cat’s departure she’d lost her mentor, the woman who helped to guide her and light her way. It was a huge hole, the Queen of all media never did anything by halves after all and with her departure she found her purpose floundering.

But as fate would have it, the day Cat walked out of her life was the day one Lena Luthor walked into it. And even though the differences between the two women were huge, Lena brought something else to her life and had made a monumental impact without even trying.

She was now her sounding board, her voice of reason. She helped to guide her, mould her. But she also allowed her to see a little wider, her focus increasing in width and preventing her from seeing everything in black and white. Because there was more than black and white, there was a grey area she had yet to navigate but Lena, Lena lived in that shady grey and so her view and guidance…

… Well it had become invaluable.

Lena had become invaluable, in more ways than one.

That’s why she wasn’t overly fond of the thought of Lena out on a date, with Bruce Wayne no less.

Sighing she snuggled deeper into the couch, trying to crush the jealousy budding within her. Lena deserved to be happy, even if it wasn’t with her, she deserved it and then some. The woman had suffered her whole life, fought for everything. Seeing Lena with someone else would hurt, she knew it would hurt so badly, but she’d be damned to let her own feelings and jealousy tarnish the purest friendship she’d had in years.

Having Lena in her life was better than not having her at all and there was no way she would throw it all away. She’d live, she’d survive, she always did.

Kara was just about to get lost in the show she was barely watching when a set of familiar footsteps hit her ears. She didn’t even have time to fix herself before Alex was pushing into the apartment, arms crossed tightly over chest, Maggie trailing in behind her with an almost guilty look on her face.

“Why the hell haven’t you been answering your phone?” Alex growled at her, flopping down on the settee next to her Sister and waving her hand over to the single seater beside her, Maggie taking the perch gratefully and not saying anything just yet.

“I’ve been busy” Kara said quietly, unwilling to even look at her Sister and instead looking towards Maggie who waved lightly at her. “Hey Maggie!”.

“Sorry for barging in little Danvers… I thought she was gonna snap a cue in the bar and I wasn’t ready to deal with that fallout. There’s only so much leeway being a Detective gives you” Maggie laughed lightly, relaxed and at ease as she spoke.

“I’m so sorry Maggie” Kara apologised, finally casting a look at her sibling who was just giving her that familiar pointed look. “I didn’t want to ruin your night, that’s all on her” She said with a light groan, slumping back into her seat and ignoring the solid nudge she received with Alex’s foot.

“You never not answer your phone, so excuse me for being worried” Alex replied quickly, her face softening as she took in Kara’s clearly forlorn demeanour.

“I can look after myself Alex, I just wanted a quiet night is all” Kara answered back, her voice flat as she spoke.

“You know she’s got a point…” Maggie trailed off knowingly. “She is a super powered alien after all and can stop a speeding train with her hand” She continued, shrugging as she spoke.

Kara stiffened immediately, jaw falling slack as she rounded to face the Detective head on. With wide eyes she looked between the two, settling her annoyed gaze on her Sister who held her hands up in defence.

“You told her?!”.

“I didn’t I swear” Alex clarified quickly, maintaining her position as she studied her clearly irate sibling. It wasn’t a look she was used too, it wasn’t a look she liked. Kara never got like this unless she was upset over something already, and she knew the girl enough to know that there was something else going on entirely.

“She’s telling the truth” Maggie cleared up with and idle wave and a smirk. “I worked it out by myself, yes you’re an alien but I’m a detective and as I said to your Sister it’s my job to detect”.

Kara looked towards the petite woman and nodded, expression and body language softening. She couldn’t hold it against Maggie because she knew she had a valid point.

“I told you that you needed to work on the disguise” Alex teased playfully, trying to diffuse the obvious tension still lingering in the blonde’s shoulders but it did nothing to raise her spirits, or anything for that matter. “Spill…”.

“Spill what?” Kara countered though she knew how pathetic her attempt was. She knew full well that her hurt was written all over her face and she also knew that trying to lie to Alex about it was a complete joke. The woman knew her better than she even knew herself.

Alex just tilted her head, studying her younger sister in contemplation. Kara had been fine when she’d seen her at lunch, happy and bouncing on her heels. There was no inkling of any kind of upset, not an inch of sadness filling her body. She’d been positively glowing.

So she couldn’t help but wonder what had happened in the hours between then and now that could make her Sister seem so… so sad. All she’d done was work and visit Lena…

Alex’s face contorted slightly, mind mulling over that bit of information and she was certain that the penny was metaphorically dropping in her mind.

Either Snapper had given her an earful for something or another, or Lena had somehow managed to upset her.

She couldn’t help but focus on the latter.

Kara could take Snapper with ease, she handled his critique and his bristly demeanour with grace and finesse. She would never let the man get under her skin and upset her in any shape or form.

Lena however… she was another matter entirely. She could flick between blowing hot and cold quicker than a British summer, could go from being sweet and charming to cold and calculated with an exquisite flair faster than an Olympian sprinter. But she never thought she’d do so towards Kara.

They were always so warm towards each other, Kara’s usual gushing over their time spent together inkling enough for her.

And Kara looked crestfallen, downright dreary and having seen the kind of visceral emotions the last Luthor could evoke from her sister she had no doubt now that the CEO was at the centre of her Sister’s miserable funk.

Slowly she shifted closer to the blonde so they were shoulder to shoulder, reaching out her hand to clasp it over the heroes own. “Hey, look at me… Something’s wrong. You gonna tell me?” She said gently, tone softening as she faced the blonde.

She could see the fight leave her Sister, her whole body going slack against the sofa but her eyes were still looking anywhere other than at her.

“Honestly Alex it’s nothing, just a rough day” Kara said, weary eyes glancing briefly at the elder Danvers before falling onto the suddenly fascinating throw rug which rested on the back of the armchair.

Kara wanted to talk to her Sister about it, Rao she really wanted to talk to her about it. If anyone could understand what she was going through, make sense of the emotions swirling within her gut viciously then it would be her. Alex had been right where she was now not too long ago, and yet here she was, sat alongside the object of her initially unreturned affections, happier than ever.

It had worked out for her, talking it out and putting everything into perspective. 

Yes, she’d understand.

But still, she couldn’t speak it out loud. She just didn’t have the energy to spill her guts and make the mess within her just a little cleaner. Kara knew it was cowardly and far from what she normally was but she barely had a handle on her feelings for Lena as it was, without expressing them openly with Alex.

And there was no point now either because Lena was surely out of her reach now, swept off of her feet by someone else, Bruce Wayne no less.

So she resigned herself to this one last night of wallowing over it before moving onwards and forwards, crushing those feelings into a tight little package and shoving it far from thought.

The shrill ringing of Maggie’s phone cut through the moment and the cop waved her apologies, bringing the phone up to her ear and making her way to the door to take the call.

Alex watched her go before turning her attention back onto Kara.

“You know that doesn’t work with me right?” Alex said softly, eyebrow raised knowingly towards the blonde who gave her another, half-hearted glance before settling back onto the throw rug.

Kara groaned and rolled her neck, willing Alex to just let it lie.

“And you also know there’s nothing you can’t tell me? Has someone upset you?” Alex added on, deciding to try another tactic. It was brazen and a downright dirty tactic but she knew Kara could be stubborn when she really wanted to be and she really wanted to get to the bottom of it.

“It’s nothing Alex, please just leave it alone” Kara sighed, a wry smile coming to her lips momentarily before slipping once more.

Alex nodded, steeling herself for her next move. “Okay…” She conceded, though it was merely a feign. Pulling on a bright smile she grabbed her phone and pulled it out, opening the photos she’d gotten off of Lena.

She prayed this wouldn’t backfire on her ass.

“Hey, Lena sent me all of her data and photos of the prototype… It’s a complete success! Did she show you it earlier?” Alex spoke enthusiastically, eyes studying every crevice of Kara’s face.

Initially there was shock, followed by a slight wince at the words and already she knew her guess was on the money.

“Uhh no… It was still in R&R when I was there and didn’t get a chance to see it” Kara answered quickly, gaze flicking down to the phone and taking in the impressive looking weapon. “It’s good!”.

“How was she feeling by the way?” Alex asked casually, leaning back in her seat whilst appraising her Sister gently. Whenever the CEO came up in conversation the blonde would always beam and so if she didn’t know it already then she definitely knew the root cause now.

All that was left to work out was why she’d upset her and what the hell had happened between the two of them to leave Kara looking like this.

“Okay I think… She looked better than yesterday at least, she was busy with her work so we didn’t get to speak much” Kara shrugged, covering herself the best she could. The last person she wanted to talk about right now was Lena. Of all the people Alex could have spoken about it just had to be Lena.

“That’s good… She really shouldn’t be back in work though. You should tell her that tomorrow. You seeing her tomorrow?” Alex asked curiously, feeling Kara’s hand curl into the fabric of her trousers beneath her hand in clear distress.

“I uhh, I’m not sure. I haven’t heard off of her since lunch, she’s probably busy” Kara shrugged, finally willing herself to face her Sister and resolutely deciding to leave out the part of who she’d be busy with if her luck was anything to go by.

Alex just nodded, eyes soft as she pondered her next words. She didn’t want to spook Kara or push her too hard, especially when her Sister was already on edge. But she knew there was so much more to this, and she had inkling of what but without confirmation then there was no way she was poking that sleeping bear just yet.

She knew when to pry deeper and when not too and this time it was the latter. Kara wasn’t going to give her anymore and she knew it.

She was about to speak when the door to the apartment was thrown open, Maggie thundered back in with a look of anger and worry etched over her beautiful face, phone clutched so tightly in her hand that her knuckles had gone white.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked quickly, springing to her feet to face her girlfriend who placed her hands strongly on her hips and falling straight into business mode.

“Just got a call off the Chief. We need to find Lena Luthor right away” She said quickly and the moment the words left her mouth Kara was up on her feet, face filled with concern.

“What’s happened?” Kara said quickly before her Sister could, stepping forward with a sense of purpose and fists curled into themselves. Lena…

Worry flared in her chest, the look in Maggie’s eyes almost troubling and she was almost certain her heart had stopped thudding in her chest.

“Lillian Luthor was broken out of prison an hour ago, boys at the station seem to think she’s going to go after her and soon” Maggie answered hurriedly, hand unconsciously flittering around down by her gun.

“Why?” Alex said, arms crossed over her chest as she steadied her stance and swallowed her own worry at the news. Lena wasn’t exactly her friend but she was definitely something to her and there was no way she’d allow the woman to come to any sort of harm.

“Well she was the one who ratted her out and then there’s this” Maggie said handing over her phone to Alex. Kara stepped up alongside her Sister, looking down at the suddenly offending object. A huge inferno was raging across what looked to be a bunch of warehouses, firefighters tackling the blaze the best they could.

“That’s one of L-Corp’s warehouses and it isn’t just a fire it was an explosion! If that isn’t a threat then I don’t know what is” Maggie clarified and in a blink Kara was gone, returning not even a few seconds later adorned in her Supergirl get-up.

“Kara do you know where she is?” Alex said, turning to the blonde whose once miserable demeanour had now twisted into one of anger and worry, all sense of wallowing out the window.

“No, she didn’t tell me where she was going but I know who she’s with” Kara said strongly, holding back as much of her trepidation as possible. “She was on a date with Bruce Wayne”.

Alex caught the words quickly, ignoring the sudden flair of knowing which swelled in her stomach at her sisters words. Now was still not the time to be poking that bear, not at all.

“Well that’s helpful” Alex groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose as she spoke.

“Actually it is” Maggie chipped in, pulling the phone back and closing the live stream she’d clicked on. “If she’s with Wayne that means she’s either in the most expensive restaurant in this City or she’s at her Penthouse... or his, narrows down the search” She said quickly, lifting the phone to her ear and dialling a number.

Whilst Maggie made a call Alex turned to Kara. “Head down to the Warehouse and give the fire brigade a hand, we’ll get a start on finding Lena. Ring me when you’re done and you can join the search” She ordered, snapping straight into Agent mode.

“I can probably find her faster than you guys” Kara argued, grip on her hips tightening as she spoke. She could feel the worry pricking at her skin, swirling in her chest and she was almost certain she could taste bile in her mouth, be it from the possibilities of what could happen or the latter half of Maggie’s comment she didn’t know.

But that didn’t matter. All that mattered was finding Lena and keeping her safe. She had to keep her safe.

“We’ve got this Supergirl. Three already dead and another eight reported trapped in the blaze, they really need you down there” Maggie said quickly, pulling back from the phone and dropping it back in her pocket.

Kara fought the urge to argue, steadying her breathing and clearing her mind. Three people were already dead, she couldn’t let anymore innocent lives be taken by CADMUS. It wouldn’t take her long to deal with, ten minutes at the most, then she could focus on finding out where her friend was.

With a strong and steadying nod she moved to the window, throwing herself out into the night air and moving towards the suddenly obvious smell of thick, pungent smoke. Kara couldn’t help but curse herself inwardly, she should have heard the sirens, she should have smelled the smoke, she should have been at the blaze ten minutes ago and maybe, just maybe those three people wouldn’t have died.

She swallowed back the guilt rising in her throat, ashamed at how much her wallowing had knocked her off course. Now wasn’t the time to dwell on her error, she could grieve that later.

And so shaking herself she sped off into the night, breaking the sound barrier as she went.

 

Lena was stood in her office, eyes transfixed on the screen before her. The moment she’d arrived back at L-Corp following her lovely evening with Bruce, which had been cut short due to some urgent Bat related business, her phone had gone absolutely haywire, news reaching her almost immediately at the attack on one of their warehouses.

Fear pooled in her gut, coiling around her innards and clogging up her throat and the familiar burn of tears stung at her eyes as she watched the flames devour her work as well as her people.

She knew her actions would not go unpunished, but she’d truly believed that any fallout would fall onto her. Yet her observations had been completely naïve and now her colleagues were being targeted due to their affiliation with her and the company.

A shudder rippled down her spine and she swallowed back the bile that was steadily rising up her oesophagus, willing herself to hold it together and ignore the guilt which was wrapping it’s poisonous tendrils around her body.

Lena knew this wasn’t some freak accident, there was no way a standard fire could spread so quickly through a warehouse of that size. The sheer size of the blaze, the ferocity of the explosion all pointed to a controlled detonation, a bomb.

Everything was pointed directly at CADMUS and she didn’t even need proof. She knew it, deep down in her core she knew that they were responsible.

She was responsible.

Lena sighed loudly, rubbing at her neck to ease out a few of the tension kinks growing there and slumped against her desk. She knew in war there was always civilian casualties, casualties which could never be avoided. But seeing these innocent people suffer all because of family disputes hurt, it hurt so much.

Her Mother coming for her she could handle, her Brother coming for her she could handle even more but seeing them go for her people, innocent people just trying to earn their next paycheque…

… It wasn’t right.

The door to her balcony swinging open scared her half to death, breath lurching in her chest as she spun to face whoever had entered and hand swinging around the gun which was latched to the underside of her table.

As soon as her eyes fell onto a head of familiar blonde hair however she dropped the weapon to her side, breathing out loudly to settle her thundering heart.

“Kara…” She breathed, regaining some semblance of composure as she watched the woman hurry across the floor towards her, worry covering every inch of her face. Immediately she was in her personal space, two strong hand on her upper arms as she gave her a quick once over.

“I’m sorry for barging in like this Lena but you need to come with me” Kara said towards her, a sense of urgency filling her voice as she spoke.

“I know what’s happened to my warehouse” Lena replied quickly, casting a quick glance at the muted television. “Thank you for helping them put out the fire and thank you for saving my staff’s lives… I owe you” Lena said towards the blonde, gratitude lacing every syllable as she placed her hand atop of Kara’s which still rested on her bicep.

“You can thank me later” Kara waved off, her usual humility shining through though fear still tinged the crevices of her face. She looked edgy, agitated and that cool calm she normally wore as Supergirl was nowhere to be seen.

Something had shaken her and Lena didn’t know what.

“Right now I need to get you out of here”.

“I can’t leave” Lena replied, a curious edge to her voice though a hint of grief still lingered in her tone. “I have to sort all this mess out, liaise with the victims families, see what’s left and what’s salvageable” Lena continued, almost choking on the word victims but she held it at bay valiantly.

“You can do that from the DEO. Please Lena just come with me” Kara cleared up and Lena didn’t miss the tremble in the woman’s voice though it was faint.

“Kara… What aren’t you telling me? What’s wrong?” Lena pried, one eyebrow arched as she tried to get sense out of the clearly frazzled blonde before her.

Kara shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, dropping her hands from Lena’s shoulders and letting them fall to her side. Her eyes scanned the ebony haired beauty’s face, seeing nothing but sadness and curiosity and suddenly she was a little disappointed that she was the first to find Lena because now she had to spill the news she knew the woman never wanted to hear.

“It’s your Mother Lena. She’s gotten out of jail and we think she’s coming for you” Kara got out gently, pushing her own urgency away and instead focusing whole-heartedly on the woman before her.

Lena’s whole body stiffened, jaw clenching tightly as her teeth grit together. A flare of anger ignited in her chest, hand gripping the firearm in her palm just a little tighter, so hard it was practically trembling.

She wanted to rage, wanted to scream. Because of course her Mother would have something to do with this, of course it wasn’t just CADMUS’s doing.

The strong but gentle brush of flesh across her own, clasping over her gun filled hand pulled her out of her head, Kara’s warm palm gently prising open her fingers and pulling the weapon away before replacing it with her own hand.

She allowed her fingers to grip tightly around that of the blonde’s, unconsciously relieved that the woman was invulnerable because she was certain had it been anyone else she’d have broken every digit there.

Lena breathed out noisily, composing herself and shaking her head as a wry and knowing smile slipped onto her lips. A hoarse and self-deprecating laugh left her mouth and she shook her head once more as if coming to terms with the news.

“I’m sorry Lena… I’ll find her and bring her to justice I promise you” Kara said softly, tugging the woman’s attention back onto her. Her heart was burning in her chest, wanting anything to take her friends pain away. She didn’t deserve this, no one deserved this, but Lena…

… Lena didn’t deserve this at all.

“I know you will” Lena replied as strongly as she could, swallowing down the fear that she was certain would consume her. She turned her attention to the blonde and fixed the best smile she could muster. “I know you will Kara”.

“Now we have to get out of here” Kara urged softly, her hand still holding onto Lena’s as she lead her over to the balcony but the young CEO came to a standstill, detaching their hands and hurrying over to the safe which rested on the far side of the office.

“Hang on” Lena called over her shoulder, unlocking it quickly and pulling out the gun she’d been so focused on creating that very morning. “We can take this to the DEO, the other’s that were being produced were in that warehouse” She mumbled out hurriedly, relieved she had kept the original prototype for her own keeping.

Locking everything back up securely she moved back over to Kara taking a hold of her outstretched hand easily and unashamedly. Even with the pain and fear swirling within her she couldn’t help but feel inherently safe beside the blonde, her hand anchoring her to present.

She had no doubt they’d catch her Mother, that Kara would bring her to justice like the avenging angel she was. She believed in the woman, more than she’d ever believed in anything. Kara was what she aspired to be, everything she stood for and she didn’t doubt her, not even for a second.

“Are you sure you’re okay” Kara asked kindly, her other hand coming to rest on Lena’s forearm as she stepped nearer, unable to stop herself. There was barely space between them to breathe but neither seemed uncomfortable.

Lena looked up into those impossibly blue eyes, eyes she was sure she could get lost in forever given the chance and she nodded her confirmation.

“Yes Kara” She sighed, head dipping momentarily before looking back up into them once more, finding the comfort she so desperately craved. “I’m not surprised… God knows I’m used to my family trying to kill me by now” Lena added on, unashamed of the obvious hurt that must have been clouding her eyes.

She didn’t have to hide these emotions from Kara, she didn’t have to hide anything. For the first time in forever she was finally able to be just her, just Lena. No cold ire, no icy CEO façade. She could be who she truly was, she could be the woman who sat beneath those well crafted layers.

And as terrifying as it was, as naked as she felt it was almost liberating. Kara had freed her from so much, far more than the blonde was probably aware of.

“Them coming for me I can handle, Lex has been doing it for years after all but when they start going for my staff, innocent people… They’ve crossed a line Kara and this, this is on me” She spoke, a bitterness rooting itself into her tongue.

Kara sighed, eyes filled with understanding and tenderness. This woman before her was too good, too pure for this place, for that family.

“Lena they crossed a line when they started coming for you” Kara said supportively, unwilling to allow Lena to disregard her worth or her value in the slightest. “And you are not to blame for their actions. They chose to do this, not you. They are the ones to blame” She continued, her conviction strengthening with every word.

Kara could practically feel the guilt coming off of her in waves and didn’t hesitate to close the gap between them, wrapping her arms around the woman gently and engulfing her in a hug she knew Lena needed.

And Lena simply sunk into it, too tired to even refuse. Not that she would of course. Ever since the first and only hug they’d shared on this balcony a little over a week back she’d wanted to do so more. Kara’s embrace was warm, unbelievably so and it seemed she had the innate ability to chase away all of the tension, all the hurt.

Immediately she felt herself calming, the guilt slowly disappearing and she wrapped her own arms around Kara’s waist and buried her head into the crook of her neck. The flesh of Kara’s shoulder was warm against her cheek, filling her weary bones with a light ease. All the hurt and upset she currently felt was seeping away, melting under the woman’s abnormally warm touch.

Lena was certain if she was able to she’d stay like this forever.

Kara sighed gently, feeling how Lena’s racing heart steadied against her own, matching it beat for beat. She felt the woman relax and uncoil under her arms and tightened her hold just a little more, fingertips tingling as they unconsciously brushed over the exposed skin of Lena’s back where her shirt had ridden up a little.

She inhaled gently, resting her chin on the shorter woman’s shoulder, swaying her ever so gently in an almost soothing manner. And she couldn’t deny how good it felt, to hold the woman like this. She loved hugging, she was renowned hugger but this was just so different.

Holding Lena like this was so different.

She found she didn’t want to move and it was such an intimate moment. No words needed to be spoken between them, just a gentle caress and both knew exactly what was being conveyed between the two in that moment.

‘I’ve got you’.

‘I trust you’.

But the moment had to end and finally they parted, moving closer once more so there was but an inch or two filling the space between them. Kara noticed that the smile on Lena’s lips was a lot more genuine this time, a bit more fire in her eyes.

And she returned it tenfold, glad that she could ease some of the pain within her. Slowly she slid her hand down Lena’s forearm, eyes never leaving the bright green ones looking back at her and took a hold of her hand, squeezing it gently once more.

“Come on, let’s get out of here” Kara urged, pulling Lena so she was right beside her and with a determined nod Lena straightened her posture, squaring her shoulders in an act of strength and moved purposefully alongside her friend.

“Thank you” Lena got out quietly, smiling delicately at the alien.

Kara just returned it once more, tightening her hand around the CEO’s. “Anytime. A Luthor and a Super working together right” She spoke with a light laugh, using Lena’s words from months ago. Words that had stuck with her ever since.

“Right” Lena agreed with a grin and she pushed open the door to her balcony.

However just as they were about to step through an almighty crash smashed through the balcony and instinctively Kara jumped on Lena, using her body to cover that of the very human CEO.

She wrapped her arms tightly around the woman, shielding her from the deafening explosion which shook the entire office. Flames licked at her skin but she didn’t feel them, the debris breaking as it made contact.

As soon as the embers dispersed she turned from her crouched position, spinning to face the source of the explosion but she didn’t have time to react as her body suddenly went weak, all the energy draining out of her.

Kara staggered to her feet before crumpling back down to the ground, an overwhelming pain rippling through her body.

“SUPERGIRL” Lena yelled, watching as Kara fell beside her and she scrambled across the soot soaked ground, choking on the pungent smoke filling her lungs. She slid beside the blonde, watching as Kara writhed weakly beneath her and turned to look at the door where a gruff and haggard looking man adorned in a silver and green metal like suit was walking through, his hands glowing a bright green.

Kryptonite.

Further inwards he moved and the closer he got the more pain Kara seemed to be in, her body jolting and shuddering beneath the excessive force of radiation that was seeping into her body.

Lena instinctively moved in front of her, shielding Kara from the man’s view and using her body as a barrier. There was no way she was letting him take her, not a chance.

She scanned the rubble for her fallen gun, but it was too far away and she wouldn’t remove the blockade that was her body from Kara, not for a second.

“Lena…” Kara breathed out weakly, fear in her eyes the moment blue met green. “Get out of here…” She added on but Lena shook her head in defiance, unwilling to leave Kara to suffer this alone.

Steeling herself she sent the most withering glare she could towards the smirking man who was idly stroking his beard.

“I won’t let you take her” She spat venomously, rising to her feet and facing the approaching figure, forcing the smoke out of her lungs though her legs shook weakly beneath her from the blast. Her ears were ringing slightly and her skin felt warm but she refused to show any weakness, not in front of him. Kara’s life depended on it.

He just seemed to smile bigger at her words, bringing his hands together in a fist.

“Well it’s your lucky day Princess because I’m not here for her” He winked and Lena didn’t even have time to scream before his fist came flying through the air, quicker than was humanly possible. 

Kara cried out loudly as she watched the scene before her, Lena completely buckling from the force of the hit across the face, the woman’s body going reeling through the glass of the balcony door and her body crumpling in a bloodied heap on the ground, completely unconscious.

Using everything she had left in the tank she forced her heat vision, aiming it directly at the faintly glowing man and she was thankful to see him go staggering backwards into the far wall. The contact increased the space between them and though she still struggled Kara felt just a little more energy seep into her body.

And she knew she didn’t have much time until he was back on his feet and going straight for Lena. Sucking in a breath she rolled onto her front, grabbing a hold of the strewn gun and pushed herself across the ground on all fours, moving towards her friend who was still and unmoving, blood beginning to pool beneath her head from the angry cut in her scalp.

Looking at Lena gave her a renewed strength and she pushed off the ground with all her might towards the woman. Reaching her side she could hear the man groaning loudly, spitting curses as he moved and she knew it was now or never. She just had to put more space between them and she’d be okay, they both would.

As quick as she could she grabbed a hold of Lena far more roughly than she would have liked and without even thinking of the consequences she flung herself off the balcony, pulling the CEO tightly into her arms as they began to plummet to the ground.

Her energy however was still depleted and try as she might she found herself unable to take flight. So she tried harder with every push of her legs, the wind whipping around her ears and the lights below almost dizzying. Her grip on her friend tightened, hugging her closely to her chest. Groaning loudly she focused on her energy which she could feel creeping up the further away they fell from the glowing man, the closer they got to the ground.

Kara calculated roughly how much time they had before they hit the ground, bracing herself for the impact should she not be able to fly up in time. Consciously she turned her body, her back facing the ground as she willed herself to just fly away and suddenly she gained a bit of momentum, their fall slowing down.

Onwards she continued, feeling the rapidly spinning air around her begin to slow though she knew now that contact with the cold asphalt was inevitable.

At least it won’t hurt so much Kara muttered inwardly, immediately feeling the force of the hit on her back, body creating a small crater in the ground. Her grip on Lena loosened as the breath was knocked out of her body, the woman rolling out of her grasp and instead of resting on her chest as she once was she now lay on the hard ground, cold and unmoving and if it wasn’t for the still strong and steady heartbeat pulsing from the woman’s chest she was certain that she was dead.

“Lena…” Kara got out breathlessly, already feeling more power sink back into her body and she rolled onto her front, one arm over the CEO’s torso to pull her body closer.

A pained groan slipped from the woman’s lips, fingernails scratching lightly at the concrete beneath her palms as she began to move back into the land of the living once more.

Kara let out a relieved gasp, not even noticing how rapidly her own heart was beating and hovered over her. She was waking up, that had to be good. With a renewed strength she shuffled up onto her knees and moved to lift Lena into her arms once more but the sudden surge of energy quickly left her once more and it wasn’t till it was too late, it wasn’t until the boot of glowing green man connected with the base of her skull did she realise he’d followed her off the balcony.

Kara slid across the ground, green like veins skittering across her skin. Blindly she tried to move towards Lena but her body refused to comply, trapped to the ground as a thick mist of Kryptonite covered her body, sinking into her lungs with every puff of breath she took.

The man moved away from her, smiling almost smugly at his victory as he neared the barely conscious Luthor.

“No… Don’t” Kara managed to get out weakly, reaching out to grab the woman’s hand but she could barely brush their fingertips, just a little too far out of reach.

Blindly she rolled onto her front and with the last remaining energy that filled her body she blasted her heat vision once more, hoping she hit her desired target. 

There was no way she was letting him get Lena. No way.

A pained yell reached her ringing ears and she smiled weakly at her well aimed shot, hoping she’d bought herself and Lena some more time but the victory was short lived once more as she felt a firm hand wrap itself around her throat.

Roughly she was lifted into the air and no matter how hard she kicked she couldn’t escape the grasp he held her in. It felt like fire was skirting over her skin and she could see the thin green veins which were tinging her pale flesh, the Kryptonite soaking into her every pore.

Black spots were dancing into her vision, the green glowing man wearing a twisted snarl of satisfaction as he half choked the life out of her. “It’s a shame you can’t speak right now Supergirl… I’d like to hear what kind of clever quip you’ve got for me” He chuckled, watching as the blonde’s eyes began to roll into the back of her head.

He was so consumed with his triumph that he failed to notice the figure rising behind him.

Suddenly his whole body convulsed, body rocking with tremors and Kara felt his grasp on her throat slacken. She crumbled to the floor, heaving in a lung full of oxygen and fighting off the impending unconsciousness. Her body was sluggish, as heavy as lead and she found herself prone, unable to move.

He fell to his knees with a garbled cry, body still shuddering relentlessly before his body was ensnared by a thin metal wire, coiling around his torso like a snake and trapping his arms down at his sides. He writhed and wriggled against the restraints, body still shuddering viciously.

Kara watched the scene with heavy lidded eyes, his body tumbling onto the asphalt beside her and as soon as he dropped from view she spotted his assailant. 

And if she had the energy to smile she would have.

Lena was stood on slightly shaking legs, blood sticking to the side of her face and arms outstretched, the metal crafted weapon held tightly in her grasp and Kara was pretty certain she’d never seen the woman look so wonderful.

“How’s that for a quip” Lena spat towards the man, dropping the gun to her side and staggering over to Kara, face pained and filled with worry.

“Lena” Kara breathed out in relief, feeling the woman’s warm hands on hers as she kneeled beside her. 

“That shock isn’t going to keep him down for long” Lena said quickly, grabbing a hold of Kara’s arm and slinging it over her shoulder, half dragging the surprisingly heavy blonde up to her feet. “And we need to put as much space as possible between you and him” Lena got out hurriedly, wrapping the other arm around the swaying Super’s waist to steady her.

Weakly the two tripped and stumbled off of the sidewalk, both struggling to hold the other. Lena could feel the world spinning around her, seriously dazed and if not a little nausea's from the blow she herself had taken but she was determined to get Kara away from the man if it was the last thing she did today.

Using everything she had left in the tank she half heaved Kara down a nearby alley, dumping her down beside a stack of bins before slumping down beside her as the whole world began to turn on its axis.

Kara could feel her strength returning though the fatigue remained, breathing laboured and throat sore.

“Kara do you have your phone on you?” Lena got out weakly, biting back the bile that was rising in her throat due to the pulsating of her skull.

“Boot” Kara half mumbled, still trying to get her bearings as the Kryptonite began to purge itself from her veins though its impact was still undeniably strong.

Lena nodded, wiping away the blood that was dripping into her eye with the back of her hand before reaching into the red leather shoe, gripping a hold of the phone with shaking hands.

Opening it she blinked away the oncoming double vision, ones doubling into threes and a name she herself had become familiar with seemed to appear at least four times on the screen before her.

She tapped the name, the dial tone ringing harshly in her ears and waited until Alex’s voice filtered through the line.

“Kara, we’re on our way to L-Corp. There’s been an explosion in Lena’s office, where are you?”.

The voice was urgent, filled with determination and worry.

Lena looked around, her mind going suddenly going hazy and no matter how hard she tried to focus her eyes were reluctant to do so. She felt her body loosen, grip slackening on the phone.

Slowly she cast a look at Kara who was resting limply against the wall, finally having succumbed to her own exertion and she couldn’t blame her.

Alex’s voice was practically bellowing from the other side of the line and she snapped her attention back to it.

“Alex its Lena. We’re in one of the alleys behind L-Corp, what one I couldn’t tell you” Lena said as professionally as she could though her words were nothing more than a droned slur.

“Okay keep the line open, I’ll be with you in minutes” The Agent said down the phone to the CEO who leaned back against the grubby wall, shoulder to shoulder with the blonde heroine who unconsciously shifted her head to rest against the side of Lena’s.

She could hear Alex’s voice getting fainter and fainter, the woman’s questions and words a way to keep her conscious but she was just so tired and Kara definitely had the right idea about taking a nap right now.

But she held out, keeping her eyes open with her sheer force of will. She couldn’t go to sleep just yet, the danger still too close for comfort and there was no way she would leave the exhausted blonde defenceless.

So Lena resigned herself to staying up though it was getting harder and harder with every passing second. The wail of sirens blended into the distance, her own thrumming ache which pulsated in her skull the only sound she could focus on.

And she could feel herself slipping into the warm embrace of sleep, fighting off the enticing thrall it wished to smother her in. Loudly she began multiply equations, doing anything within her power to stay sharp and conscious, keeping her brilliant mind ticking over until the DEO would arrive.

And arrive they did, in some fashion no less.

Not that it was ever unpleasant, seeing Alex Danvers charging towards her, though she had to admit she’d never been so happy to see the Agent since that delightful day of her re-naming ceremony.

She managed to muster a queasy smile towards the short haired woman before allowing her body to rest, her throbbing skull finally giving her a short reprieve as she slipped blissfully into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

Kara was safe, she was safe, that was all that mattered.

She could rest peacefully now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another for you dears, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. And I didn't leave you on a cliffhanger this time because I am surprisingly a nice person when I want to be. Let me know what you think if you've got the time my lovelies.
> 
> With love,
> 
> C.


	9. A Runway Reunion

When Kara opened her eyes the first thing she registered was the familiar glare of the harsh sun lamps blaring down on her body. The heat tickled her skin, warming and reinvigorating her tired bones.

She could feel the remaining aches loitering in her joints, muscles feeling stretched and stiff but the weak fragility Kryptonite brought her was long gone, her skin hardened as steel once more.

She was just about to shove the harsh glaring lamp above her away when a hand beat her to it, the bright orange glow instead being replaced by the familiar face of her Sister who was smiling almost grimly down at her.

Kara went to drag herself off the table but Alex’s firm hands on her shoulders halted all movements and so she looked up into her Sister’s obviously concerned eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Alex asked softly, keeping her hands firmly wedged onto the blondes shoulders to keep her in place. She knew if Kara wanted to she could bat her away like an annoying fly but she had enough faith in her sibling to know it was a move she would not use.

“Alex I’m fine” Kara reassured, casting a glance around the room. “Where’s Lena? Is she okay?” Kara said hurriedly, gazing back at the Agent with widened eyes.

Alex just smiled and rolled her eyes, patting the blonde’s shoulders fondly before flicking her thumb over her shoulder.

“She’s fine” Alex said turning to cast a quick glance towards the slumbering CEO in the corner. Kara followed her gaze and looked over Alex's shoulder, the tension in her cheeks softening as her eyes landed on her friend. She was curled up on the chair, a blanket from the med bay covering her legs and an open laptop on the small table beside her. “She’s refused to move since last night but it’s for the best. She’s got a concussion so I’ve been routinely waking her every hour and I’m pretty sure she actually hates me right about now” Alex shrugged with a light laugh, turning back to face her sibling.

“That’s good. She saved my life out there Alex… How long was I out?” Kara trailed off, relief swimming within her knowing that her friend had come out of it all okay. The last thing she wanted was to learn that Lena had suffered a fate far worse than hers, especially after all she’d done to protect her.

Alex smiled back at her Sister, pride swelling in her chest at the younger Luthor’s heroics. It wasn’t often Alex Danvers was proven wrong, nor did her instincts direct her in the wrong direction but Lena Luthor was surprising her more and more every damn day. “So she did, her weapon seems to work like a charm as well… And you saved hers too if the CCTV footage is anything to go by. One hell of a fall you guys took off the top of L-Corp tower” Alex spoke quickly, one knowing eyebrow raised in light scolding at the woman.

“And you’ve been unconscious for around sixteen hours”.

She’d seen the coverage which had been caught, brief snippets of the altercation. 

“The guy who attacked us, he was like nothing I’ve seen Alex” Kara said curiously, her mind flashing back to the glowing green man who’d attacked. “He was Metallo times ten… Like not just shooting Kryptonite from his chest but it was literally coming from his skin like a walking bomb” She clarified and Alex nodded, taking in every piece of information she could get.

Alex expected no less however, knowing that CADMUS seemed to be developing a trend in the whole walking bomb issue. What they’d done with John Corbyn was a feat in itself and she wasn’t remotely surprised to learn that they had remade him and then some.

Their arsenal was developing rapidly, far quicker than she or anyone else at the DEO would have liked. So much so it was setting her teeth on edge and there really wasn’t much that ever set her teeth on edge.

“He got away. By the time we made it to the scene he was gone… How do you think they did it, infused the Kryptonite that way?” Alex asked, perching herself down on the bed beside the woman.

“I don’t know, maybe some kind of nano tech, prolonged exposure?” Kara suggested back, flexing out her legs and her arms to ease off the remaining cricks within them. She didn’t know how they’d done it but she was certainly going to find out if it was the last thing she’d do. “How did they even get their hands on enough of the stuff? I thought Clark took the last of it with him to be destroyed?”.

Alex sighed, running a hand through her hair as she mulled over every possible option. “Synthetic maybe? Like the Red Kryptonite Maxwell Lord made up… If he could do it then I’m sure someone who had far more research into the stuff could do it… And Lex’s experience with the stuff was pretty extensive”.

Kara nodded in agreement, slightly troubled by her Sisters analysis. More Kryptonite meant more trouble and more trouble was the last thing she needed right now.

“If it was synthetic then it hit a lot harder than the original deposits from Krypton. I could barely move… They’ve broken it down too, turned it into a mist or an airborne form. If we’re running on the bomb theme here then I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve got just that in their armoury, or are at least making something like that” Kara continued, foot tapping anxiously on the floor below her.

“You’re going to have to be a little more careful out in the field then” Alex warned, not taking anything for granted. She could feel the situation slipping away from them, feel the tide turning and begin to operate in CADMUS’s favour and all the countermeasures they were only beginning to put into play were becoming null and void.

Christ it was giving her a headache.

“What did Lena tell you? About what happened?” Kara asked, mind filtering back to the ebony haired beauty who had so valiantly saved her life. Her gaze once more flittered over her siblings shoulder, her friends strong thudding heart beat reaching her ears and the relief swelled within her once more. She’d shielded her, fought for her and had gotten her away from the Kryptonite infused man.

Kara knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would have died without her help.

“She couldn’t tell us much because of the concussion, hence why I was hoping you could”.

“How many stiches did she need? Did you clean her up?” Kara asked again, her worry evident as that age old familiar crinkle appeared between her eyes. It was a tell tale sign and one Alex knew intimately well.

“Relax Kara” Alex laughed lightly once more, a wry smile on her lips as she spoke. “It was the same cut from the crash that got re-opened, that’s it. Same amount of stitches as last time, blood all cleaned and I even leant her a pair of DEO issued slacks. I have done this before you know” Alex teased lightly, nudging her shoulder against that of the blonde’s whose gaze was infuriatingly fixed on Lena alone.

“Now tell me what happened”.

 

It didn’t take Kara long to run through the night’s events, giving Alex everything she knew down to the last detail. Alex listened intently, logging some notes into the tablet in her hand for future reference.

Kara didn’t miss the way Alex would cringe whenever she mentioned the potency of the Kryptonite, the worry evident on her face. Alex was protective enough as it was, and now armed with this new knowledge Kara was certain she would be downright impossible until it was all cleared up.

Once she’d finished the briefing Alex didn’t hesitate to pull her into a side hug, allowing the familial love to shine through. She knew her Sister could look after herself - being the most powerful woman on earth and all-, but whenever Kryptonite was involved it always stirred the deepest worries in the pit of her stomach.

Pulling back she rummaged through her pocket, handing Kara two tablets. “I’m going to take this to J’onn. It’s time for Lena’s wake-up call and I figured you’d want to do it considering what happened yesterday. When you do give her these to take, should help with the pain” Alex ordered, getting to her feet and moving towards the door.

“More like you’re frightened she’ll kick your ass for waking her again… Coward” Kara teased playfully, a more relaxed and at ease demeanour coming over her the moment she looked towards her friend.

“Please” Alex said with a roll of her eyes but the humour was lined across her mouth, lips twitching upwards into an arc. “You know I’m not frightened of anything. She’ll be way more pleased to see you than me so I’m killing two birds with one stone” Alex shrugged before wandering away down the hall, leaving the two women to it.

Kara smiled after her sibling before turning her attention firmly onto the sleeping woman in the corner, unconsciously smiling at the sight. She couldn’t help but notice the tension in the woman’s face, jaw tight and brow pulled, be it in discomfort or worry. Even in sleep it seemed the woman’s brain was still finding ways to work.

Kara slipped off the bunk, stretching out her limbs before moving quietly across the floor, never taking her eyes off of her friend. 

With a smile she kneeled down before the seat, her fingers ghosting over the vicious gash on Lena’s scalp as she pushed back a stray hair which had slipped from the messy bun the woman currently adorned.

Seeing the cut up close made her cringe, but she didn’t miss the warmth tugging at her chest as it filled with pride at the woman’s heroism. That cut – as ugly as it was – showed just how tough a nut Lena Luthor really was.

She would take hit after hit and still she stood, strong and proud and completely immovable. Every time she got knocked down she rose higher and higher, unwilling to succumb to the pressure.

Kara was so caught up in her musings on the CEO that she failed to notice the way her fingers lightly drifted down her face, fingertips barely brushing the porcelain skin of her cheek and idly dragging along the sharp and prominent jaw.

It was only when Lena suddenly stirred was she snapped out of her reverie, withdrawing her hand as if she’d been burned and Kara barely managed to compose herself before a pair of bright green eyes came in to view.

“Hey” Kara smiled brightly, the grin reaching her eyes and then some.

Lena returned it, groggy and dazed and a little more lobsided but it was a smile and half none the less. “You’re okay” Lena blinked, biting back the brief bout of nausea swirling in her gut and trying to squeeze the steady pounding behind her eyes away.

“No thanks to you” Kara beamed, eyes softening as the gratitude seeped through every pore of her body.

She didn’t think she’d ever get used to being saved. She was the girl of steel, the hero of National City and the pin up for everything that was good in this world. And yet, even when she fell, there were others there willing and ready to save her in a heartbeat.

Other’s like Lena. This was the third time she’d saved her now and Kara was pretty sure she was running up a hefty debt to her friend.

Lena blushed faintly, dipping her head modestly at the praise. “I’m not doing this with you again Kara” Lena laughed faintly, pulling her legs from under her and planting them firmly on the floor. “You saved me too remember!”.

“But it’s my job to save people” Kara countered playfully whilst Lena just raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at her and the blonde sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat. “Okay, okay… Fair enough you are the avenging angel of National City after all”.

“Really Kara?” Lena laughed lightly, shaking her head at the blonde’s words. She certainly had a way with words. “I’ve been called a lot of things over the years but avenging angel certainly isn’t one of them. I’m not a vigilante”.

Kara just shrugged her shoulders, eyes crinkling at the edges as the smile on her lips blossomed even wider. “No you’re not. You are a hero though, you’re my hero” She said with earnest, reaching out and engulfing Lena’s hand which rested delicately on her knee.

Lena flushed lightly once more, barely able to meet the Super’s eyes. “Well I’m short of friends in this City so I can’t risk losing the only one I’ve got now can I” She joked almost mockingly but the hand which was softly wrapped around her own tightened at the words.

“You’ve got more friends than you know Lena” Kara grinned, issuing to the base around them. “Oh here, Alex asked me to give you these to help with the pain… Your head still hurting?”.

Lena waved off Kara’s concern but took the offered pills none the less, popping them in her mouth and swilling them down with the half empty bottle of water which rested beside her, her other hand still clamped beneath Kara’s own.

“It’s just a little sore. I don’t see why Alex felt the need to wake me every hour though, concussion or not” Lena sniggered lightly, the water refreshing her parched throat.

“You are the worst patient aren’t you?” Kara queried lightly, that bright and otherworldly smile filtering across her face as she spoke. Because of course Lena would be the world’s worst patient, because she was Lena.

Her tenacity was as infectious as it was infuriating.

Lena just laughed lightly again, shrugging her shoulders and neither agreeing nor disagreeing with the statement. “I’m not saying a thing”.

“Hopefully I won’t have to find out the true answer to that” Kara laughed lightly, a hint of thinly veiled worry bleeding through into her words. She knew Lena could read between the lines of her words, that she never wanted to see Lena get herself hurt again.

“I hope not either” The CEO answered, nodding at the subtle show of worry. Kara never failed to bolster her spirits, her concern giving her the strength she struggled to muster on a day to day basis. “Are you feeling alright?”.

Kara nodded back at her, that soft smile still on her lips though it faltered slightly as the memories of how they ended up here began to emerge. “Yeah I’m okay now… I just wish we could have got a hold of that guy you know” She sighed, shoulders slumping as she spoke.

Lena tugged her hand from under Kara’s, moving it to rest on the woman’s strong shoulders. “We’ll get him Kara. You took on Metallo and won, you’ll beat him too. We’ll do it together” Lena said softly, but the strength in her voice was completely unwavering.

Kara looked up at the woman, eyes filled with gratitude at the show of support. Never did she think that a Luthor would be the one whose validation meant so much to her. The world certainly worked in mysterious ways. 

“A Super and a Luthor working together right” Lena smiled softly, re-iterating her words from what felt like eons ago. She could see the strings of self doubt clouding those wonderfully blue eyes and couldn’t help but want to ease that, to take away some of the burden.

Kara smiled at the words, warmly and genuinely.

“We make a good team” The blonde said, face softening as a smile pricked at the edges of mouth. “And that gun of yours packs a punch!”.

“It’s meant to. Not one of my more sophisticated inventions I admit but it does its job and it does it well” Lena replied, eyes flicking to the weapon which rested just a little to her side.

Kara just grinned again, this time a little brighter and cast her own eyes over the open laptop on the tray beside them, papers strewn messily beneath it. “What’s all that?.”

“Oh…” Lena uttered, slowly shutting the laptop and turning to face Kara. A sudden stiffness moved into her shoulders, posture tightening and though it would be unnoticeable to the human eye Kara could see it almost immediately. “I’ve been getting a start on payment plans for those who lost family members in the warehouse explosion. Compensation, monthly instalments. I couldn’t protect them from my Mother or CADMUS but the least I can do is make sure their families are looked after for the rest of their lives” She sighed, guilt seeping through into every word.

Kara smiled wryly, the whole situation as grim as anything but her eyes were shining with nothing but adoration at the woman before her. Lena had done nothing wrong, had no part in any of it yet here she was, taking accountability, taking the burden upon her shoulders and doing everything she could to ease these peoples suffering.

“I know money won’t bring them back… But it’s a small comfort that they won’t be worrying about paying their mortgage or their rent every month. That their kids can afford to go to a decent college you know” Lena sighed, straightening out the messy papers and slipping them into the briefcase beside her.

“I’m sure they’ll appreciate it… You know this isn’t your fault right, like I told you in your office?” Kara sighed, grabbing a hold of Lena’s hand once more, a habit she found she was doing more and more as their time together grew. It was habitual, instinctive and just so natural now.

“Guilt by association” Lena quipped, eyebrows rising up into her bruised hairline.

Kara could see the deflection a mile away, a tactic Lena used time and time again. Whenever she was uncomfortable, whenever something was wrong she’d instantly default to a witty quip to mask the pain, to hide her obvious torment. And again, against others it would work, but against her… Kara just knew her.

More and more of her walls had been chipped away, the finely crafted armour she shrouded herself in getting thinner. Disassociating was Lena Luthors forte, a talent she’d obviously acquired in order to survive the years living within the Luthor mansion.

And Kara really didn’t like the fact she was so damn good at it. That she’d mastered this art just so she could survive. It didn’t sit well in her gut at all.

But she knew calling her out on it wouldn’t work either. Backing Lena into a corner would be a huge mistake and she’d learned so the hard way. So instead she decided to ride it out with her, offering her strength in however she could.

“Well I don’t believe they’d blame you. We’ll fix this, all of it” Kara said softly, hand tightening around the one beneath her palms.

And Lena smiled at that, it was pained but a smile none the less. Gratitude lined the tired creases of her face, her rigid frame loosening just a little as Kara’s unwavering support pulled her deep into it’s thrall.

“I know” She agreed, pulling the frayed seams of herself back together as quickly as possible. She was about to continue speaking but the shrill ring of her phone reached both their ears and Lena grabbed for it, looking down at the name on her screen.

“Hang on, I need to take this” She said to Kara gently, who nodded and stepped away, giving Lena some space.

“Is it done?” Lena asked down the line, a hopeful lilt suddenly entering her voice and Kara’s own ears pricked up as she heard the masculine voice on the other end of the line.

“As you requested Lena. I’ve had the shipment dropped off at the Airport, on the private strip and it’s being looked after by a very trusted friend of mine. She’s waiting for you and you alone”.

Lena smiled, a spark of happiness slipping into her gaze and Kara didn’t miss it for a second. That familiar pang of distaste tugged at her gut be she quashed it as much as possible. She knew that voice, recognised it immediately.

“Bruce you don’t have female friends so I know exactly who’s brought it” Lena laughed lightly, pushing back a few stray hairs as she did so.

“Of course I do, your female and you’re my friend aren’t you?” He teased back, though it wasn’t as easy as normal. The whole situation his friend had found herself in wasn’t exactly great and his worry was masked but wholeheartedly there.

“Don’t be coy, it doesn’t suit you but whatever you say Bruce” Lena replied quickly, pushing herself up to her feet. “Well tell your friend that for obvious reasons I’ll be there soon and I’ll be bringing my own female friend to come and collect it”.

“As you wish, half hour alright for you?”.

“It can be arranged… Listen, thanks for this Bruce. With everything that’s going on here in National City and with the hits out on my Warehouses there was no way I could continue building them here. I’ll subsidise the labour costs as soon as I can get back into my office, which may be a while considering it’s been half blown to bits”.

“Lena don’t worry about it. Just please look after yourself alright, the other night was too close a call. If you need me or the other guy you know where I am. Keep me in the loop if you can, if this thing starts to spiral towards Gotham then I’m gonna need to know”.

Lena just smiled down the line once more and Kara unconsciously bit down her cheek. She’d tuned her ears out of the conversation, out of respect for Lena but she couldn’t help the bubbling curiosity building in her stomach at what is was they were talking about. How even with the obvious serious conversation going on between the two it still held some flirtatious lilt to it, a lilt she herself had come to receive too.

“You’ve got it, I’ll repay the favour I promise and don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine, I always am right” She said strongly to which he just chuckled deeply.

“I know. Take care of yourself Lena”.

With that the line went dead and Lena instantly slipped the phone into her pocket before standing to full height, a more determined persona coming across her.

“That was Bruce” She said quickly, moving over to where Kara was awkwardly standing alongside the sun lamp. The blonde turned to face her, an overtly bright smile on her face which was so fake it was ridiculous.

“Bruce, right, Bruce Wayne, yeah” She stumbled over, watching as the brunette breezed across the room with ease. “What did he want?”.

Lena just raised an almost amused eyebrow in her direction but refrained from commenting on Kara’s strange demeanour. “The weapons I developed, the ones that were destroyed in the warehouse, well I transferred the blueprints to Wayne Enterprises and he was kind enough to make them for me. And now I need to go and collect them from the Airport so… can you come with me to get them?” Lena asked, willing to go alone if she needed but having Kara there would make her feel just a little better.

And she also knew there was no way Kara would even allow her to go alone, so doing so was literally out of the equation.

“Of course I will” Kara said quickly, pulling herself out of her head and focusing on the task at hand. “I’ll get Alex and a couple of DEO Agents to come with us” She suggested but Lena shook her head.

“No, no Agents. Just you and I… CADMUS cannot know that Bruce has made these for me, or that I’ve been working with you guys. It’ll put everyone in danger if I’m seen with a group of Agents at my back” Lena cleared up with a shake of her head. It needed to be as clandestine as possible. “The less attention we draw to ourselves the better!”.

Kara placed her hands on her hips, debating whether or not to agree. It sounded dangerous and frankly being that exposed and open on an airport runway wasn’t something she was overly comfortable with. It could be a trap?.

But she shook those thoughts away. Bruce was Lena’s friend, and enviously she added; maybe significant other and so she had to believe he wouldn’t betray her. It wasn’t as if he could be bought after all.

“Okay. I will have to tell Alex what we’re doing though and she’s not going to be happy about this” Kara warned but Lena just nodded up at her, not expecting anything less.

“Thank you. We need those weapons before anyone else gets a hold of them and if he’s sent who I think he has… Well she isn’t the most patient of people” Lena added on, pretty certain who it was had come and accompanied the weapons.

It had certainly been a while since she’d seen her.

“Let’s go talk to my Sister then!”.

 

The talk with Alex had gone as they’d expected, the woman outwardly refusing to sanction such a thing but Kara had somehow managed to get through to her. They had to be in an and out, no more than ten minutes otherwise Alex would descend on the place in a rain of fire.

Immediately she’d issued the two with coms, ensuring that the line was to be kept open at all cost as well as gearing up Lena as much as possible. A bulletproof vest which was barely noticeable under her shirt and though she could not issue her a gun from the DEO armoury she’d handed over her own, explaining that she’d feel better knowing the woman had something to defend herself should Kara be taken out of action.

The act had touched Lena, Alex’s concern an unfamiliar concept but one which seemed to warm the space in her chest no less. The same emotion had filled Kara’s face as she watched the interaction between the two, grateful that her Sister’s demeanour had softened so much towards her best friend. Before she hated the thought of the two even within the same vicinity and now here she was, giving her a gun.

And now they found themselves up on the roof of the DEO, the night sky glittering above them though the stars were few thanks to the excess of light on the ground. Lena was shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, not realising that their method of transport would not be the usual form.

“So… How do we do this?. Do I jump on your back?” Lena laughed almost nervously, her concern written all over her face though she tried valiantly to mask it.

Kara just smiled back at her in reassurance, coming to her side. “Not if you want to get tangled up in my cape” Kara chuckled, bemused by the woman’s obvious distaste to flying. “You trust me right?”.

“You know I do”.

The words were said quicker than a heartbeat, their eyes meeting almost instantaneously and Kara’s smile just brightened at the faith the woman had in her, even through her fear.

With a smile still on her face she moved from Lena’s side, coming to a stop behind her. Slowly she reached out, her hands beginning to tremble ever so slightly as she moved them under her arms, wrapping them around her waist.

She didn’t miss the way Lena’s breath seemed to hitch in her chest, her hands tightening around the woman’s slim midriff. She could feel her heartbeat quickening beneath her hands, the organ thudding almost erratically at the contact.

Kara hadn’t even noticed that she herself was holding her breath, unable to comprehend why it was she was so nervous all of a sudden. Her and Lena had hugged before, it’s not as if they hadn’t.

Yet there was something so intimate about this particular clinch. How her head rested gently on Lena’s shoulder, bodies pressed together at every point. How her arms were so gently wrapped around her waist yet so secure and safe. How when she finally took a breath she could smell the faint traces of strawberries from Lena’s shampoo filling her nostrils, her body relaxing at the almost comforting scent.

She felt Lena’s hand lock over her own, fingers digging deep into the impenetrable flesh of her wrists, practically hugging the arms as tightly to her as possible.

Kara shook herself once more, grip instinctively tightening on the woman. “Are you ready? I’ll go as slow as possible alright” She reassured softly into the woman’s ear.

Lena nodded, shuddering at feel of Kara’s breath hitting the back of her neck and she forced herself not to squirm at the warmth which was moving through her whole body and down to her toes.

As frightened as she was she couldn’t help but feel safe, so safe. Being wrapped up in Kara’s strong arms, the hold so strong but so delicate, as if the slightest bit of pressure would break her – which no doubt it would considering the woman’s remarkable strength.

It felt… good. It felt right. Sure she’d imagined what it’d feel like, of course she had, though she’d never imagined it quite like this. The salacious desire she’d pictured in her dreams did this picture no justice whatsoever. 

Lena too pulled herself out of her reverie, quelling the carnal instincts within her and turned her head slightly so that she could see Kara’s face and she didn’t miss how close their faces were, how close their mouths were. So close that should she move maybe an inch further their lips would be all but touching. But she stopped herself, keeping the almost painful distance between them. Now was not the time. They had a job to do, something far more important than the two of them, bigger than them.

So she smiled tightly, lips pursing together. “I’m glad I was unconscious the last time you did this” Lena laughed pointedly, trying to extinguish the heat pooling in her belly.

Kara couldn’t help but laugh at that, pulling the woman’s back closer into her. “Last time we were free falling, this time I’m in complete control okay”.

“Real comforting” Lena snorted back before turning her head forward so she would not be able to see Kara’s sparkling gaze. “Let’s just get this over with” She grumbled, readying herself for their departure.

Kara just nodded into her shoulder, still smiling at the woman and gently glided off the ground. Instantly she felt the woman stiffen in her arms, hands tightening around her arms and she bit back the laugh which was willing itself to be released.

Seeing this and seeing her, the infallible Lena Luthor who was a complete powerhouse of a woman so true and real and human. It couldn’t help but raise an even larger smile onto her lips.

Lena clamped her eyes shut, unwilling to open them just yet. She could feel the cool night air nipping at her skin and sweeping through her hair. She could feel Kara’s leg move around her own, lifting them tightly to her own body and giving her just a bit more security.

“You can open your eyes you know. It’s quite a view” Kara grinned with a laugh, her face buried into the crook of Lena’s neck and she honestly didn’t know what view she was talking about. Was it National City below or the woman in her arms?. Both were quite frankly magnificent.

“This better be worth it” Lena grumbled, but she refused to allow her pride to be dented any further and so reluctantly opened her eyes. Her stomach turned and her whole body jolted, the startling realisation of how high in the air they were giving her a fright.

Kara’s body just tightened around hers, the action instantly beginning to soothe her. She wasn’t going to fall, Kara wouldn’t allow it and she trusted the blonde more than anyone else in her life. And so shaking away the initial fear she truly looked at the glistening city beneath her.

And it was quite a view, it was absolutely beautiful. It was as if she could see for miles, the horizon on the distance glowing the last remnants of a newly setting sun. The pace was leisurely, allowing her to take in absolutely everything. She could see he speeding cars on the streets below, the flickering lights bouncing off of every high rise, every sky scraper. 

Hell she could even see the slightly charred remains of her office, L-Corp Tower standing strong, firm and as proud as she.

She herself might not have ever liked flying but now she could certainly see why Kara did. There was something so freeing, so liberating being up here and looking down upon the rest of the world. And it was quiet, so quiet and peaceful. Her fear was swiftly being replaced by that off innate calm, her once thudding heart lulling to an easy beat.

Kara didn’t take her gaze off of Lena for a second, watching every flicker of emotion, every twitch of awe and wonder which moved their way over her sharp features. She was drinking the whole City in and in turn, she was drinking in everything Lena was offering her. She doubted there was much that could astound a mind as brilliant as the woman in her arms, so seeing it there so clearly on every feature, that she was the one who had unlocked this new found wonder filled her with a sense of pride.

Her pale skin was contrasting with the darkness around them and Kara was sure she’d never seen her look quite so beautiful. The almost childlike awe covering her face was just an added bonus.

“Definitely worth it”.

 

As amazing as the journey over had been Lena couldn’t help but sigh in relief as her slightly trembling legs touched solid ground once more, their descent nothing but gentle. Kara’s arms tightened around her one last time, ensuring she was secure before finally releasing her and instantly Lena was missing the warmth of her body on her back.

Quickly she turned to face the grinning blonde, her own smile covering her face. She felt the invigorating rush of their flight wash over her, body practically buzzing on the spot. It truly was like nothing she’d ever experienced. 

Kara just laughed at the expression on her face but instantly sobered as she caught sight of movement beneath the wing of the plane a few yards before them. The figure was practically a shadow, Kara barely able to make whoever it was out. Had she not have her powers she doubted that anyone would have seen the figure finally emerging from the shadows.

Instinctively she stepped forward, moving around Lena so that she was in front of her but only barely, body ready to attack if necessary. Quickly she glanced at Lena who had a knowing smile on her lips as they both watched the figure slink gracefully from the darkness.

“It’s only me” Lena called out strongly, wrapping one hand around Kara’s bicep and squeezing gently, giving her a light tug backwards to show that there was no need for the show of potential aggression.

The lithe body finally moved into the light, long brown hair cascading down over the woman’s shoulders. She was garbed in a long black form fitting trench coat, stupendously high heels finally clacking louder now that she knew who was before her.

“Bruce didn’t tell me you were bringing a friend Lena” The smooth and sure voice of the woman hitting their ears. There wasn’t a trace of fear, nothing but a cool demeanour and the hint of a smile which exposed a white row of teeth.

It set Kara on edge because there was something inherently dangerous about the woman before her, something almost predatory and it sent her natural instincts absolutely haywire.

Lena however wasn’t even remotely tense, matching the woman’s cool and easy disposition and a hint of a smile covering her own lips as she stepped forward to meet the woman half way.

“You can keep your claws in Ms Kyle. I’m sure he told you that I’m somewhat of a wanted woman at the moment, you can trust her” She said, nodding towards Kara with a reassuring smile.

It didn’t do much to ease her anxiety but it was enough.

“Well well, I certainly didn’t know you held such company Lena. How did you manage to get the girl of steel as your own personal attack dog” Selena quipped with a grin, flashing one at the blonde who felt her hand tighten at her side at the remark. “I always knew blondes were your type”.

Lena just rolled her eyes and ignored the jibe but moved forward none the less, stopping a yard in front of the tall woman in front of her. “You haven’t changed a bit have you?” Lena laughed back at her, shaking her head in almost exasperation.

She’d had an inkling that this was who Bruce would send, and though she’d have preferred it to have been Kate she wasn’t unhappy to see her old, part time friend and occasional enemy. She and Selena had always been cordial to one another, and though Lena had once wondered why on earth Bruce liked the woman, how much trust he had in the infamous thief, she had surprisingly come to respect her.

Selena just grinned back and flipped her hair back over her shoulder. “Please, you wouldn’t want me any other way. I have to say Bruce’s parties have been boring without you and I don’t win much money without your card counting”.

A light laugh left Lena’s lips and breezed past Selena towards the plane, not missing how Kara immediately followed but kept a respectable distance between them.

“You have no problem getting your paws on other people’s money without my help, God knows how much from my purse has quietly disappeared without an inkling as to how” She replied, examining the crates which were plain and unlabelled. She cracked open the lid, ensuring the goods were in order and with a satisfied nod she sealed it back up.

“You think so little of me” Selena shrugged but didn’t bother to defend herself. “So are you going to tell me what you need these for? Pretty hefty weaponry you’ve developed here and unless there’s a small scale war heading for National City I doubt you’re using them for target practice” She added on, casually leaning against the crate and looking up at the woman.

“Let’s just say something is coming, I’m just making sure the appropriate people are prepared for when it does” Lena replied idly, crossing her arms over her chest and matching Selena’s cool gaze.

“Trouble really does follow you like a bad smell Lena, if you were me you’d cut and run while you have a chance” Selena mused easily, so relaxed that she might as well have been lying down.

Kara couldn’t stop herself, something seeming off about the woman before her and subtly she looked the woman up and down, using her x-ray vision to do so. Underneath the trench coat she spotted two guns strapped to her thighs, a whip at her waist which was clipped to a utility belt and two blades in the heels of her shoes.

She was packing heavy and Kara couldn’t help but allow her curiosity to peak. Who exactly was this woman?. There was something familiar about the attire, the weapons of choice but she couldn’t place her at all.

And seeing the concealed weapons didn’t help her nervousness one bit, so she moved in just a little bit closer. Lena might have trusted this woman, but Kara didn’t.

“You and I both know your days of running from a fight are over Selena, don’t sell yourself so short” Lena replied easily, shoving the woman off of the crate lightly.

“See something you like blondie… Sorry but I’m already spoken for and you’re not my type” Selena winked towards Kara, clearly not missing the studious gaze being bestowed upon her from the alien.

Kara stood stiffly, hands pressing firmly onto her hips.

“Strong and silent… Yeah, definitely yours though” Selena teased into Lena’s ear with a light laugh and this time Lena couldn’t disguise the blush which crept her neck and onto her cheeks.

“You know I’m certain a career in comedy is your niche Selena, instead of petty theft” Lena groaned with a roll of her eyes, masking the tinge of obvious embarrassment on her cheeks.

“Please, if it wasn’t holding less than a million it was never worth my time… You told me not to sell myself short” Selena bit almost instantly, not even fazed in the slightest and more than a little amused. “Anyway, I’m a changed woman these days. Fighting the good fight and all that”.

“I heard and I’m impressed. Bruce has been a good influence on you” Lena answered with a grin of her own, tugging the crate towards Kara but before she could even move it a yard the blonde was beside her, lifting it with one hand with complete ease.

“He’s not getting the credit for it, I just don’t want to be on the losing side”.

“Still all heart I see” Lena replied, stepping up along Kara. “Thank you for bringing this to me personally Selena, I’m glad it was someone I could trust” Lena acknowledged gratefully. 

Selena nodded her head and winked, a coy smile slipping across her lips. “Don’t say we’re gonna start braiding each other’s hair now?” She posed, lips pursed and eyebrow raised and the words elicited a small laugh out of Lena. “Stay safe out there alright, believe it or not you’re one of the people I actually like” She uttered afterwards, her face giving nothing away.

But Lena knew the woman and she knew her well. Selena might have seemed indifferent but she knew she meant the words.

“Wow. I’m honoured” Lena grinned back and nodded towards the woman. Still smiling she turned to look at Kara, who seemed to understand what she was asking without so much of a word.

“Don’t worry, I can still carry you too” Kara reassured with a smile, this time moving in front of her. Lena just looked her up and down, curiosity filling her features. “It’ll be easier like this on the way back, and you’ll probably feel safer too” She reassured softly.

Lena just nodded, her lips going so dry she had to wet them with her tongue and Kara’s quick gaze at her mouth was less than subtle. Her breath once more hitched in her throat as the blonde moved closer, one hand wrapping around Lena’s waist and gripping onto her back so that they were chest to chest. Instinctively she raised her arms, coiling them around Kara’s neck and shoulder and half buried herself into the woman’s body preparing herself for the forthcoming flight as well as hiding her flushed cheeks from Selena’s almost knowing gaze.

“I’ve got you” Kara laughed lightly into Lena’s shoulder, able to feel just how tense she suddenly was. With that she flew off of the ground, ensuring her speed was slow enough not to spook the woman wrapped in her arms but quick enough to appease and antsy sounding Alex who was chattering in their ears.

Lena just clung tighter, though her fear from before was far less prominent. She couldn’t deny that this position was far more intimate than the previous, nor how good it felt to be wrapped around Kara in such a manner. If sunshine had a smell she knew it would be Kara, her natural pheromone such a comfort to her.

This time she didn’t want to close her eyes, taking in everything around her before settling her gaze on the woman flying above her, watching the blonde strands of hair whip gently behind them as they moved. She took in the surprisingly strong jaw, the light crinkle between her eyes. Soft looking pink lips which were pulled into a taut smile as she flew.

And the blonde seemed to feel her gaze, turning her head to face the lightly smiling woman beneath her. The taut smile easily bloomed into a grin, her bright blue eyes lighting up alongside the upturned lips and it only served to raise Lena’s even higher.

It would be so easy, to just close that minute gap again, as had been possible not twenty minutes ago. Just so easy.

But Lena’s naturally logical mind over-rid the lust and she bit back the urge, instead smiling back at the woman and restraining herself from moving so much as a muscle. As much as she liked being in Kara’s arms like this, she couldn’t help but beg to touch solid ground once more.

Because she might have been a master of self-control but she could feel it slipping with every passing second, the rigid lock of her body the only thing stopping her right now.

Another time maybe. But for now she would relent, would restrain the urge clouding up her mind. They still had a job to do and their mission was far from over.

Yes, another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay once more, lives been keeping me pretty busy. Don't worry, I'm still on the Supercorp train my friends, nothing will derail me off of it let me tell you.
> 
> If you've enjoyed drop me a line or hit me up on Tumblr, truly your words are forever humbling my lovelies.
> 
> With love,
> 
> C.


	10. Surprising Bedfellows

When they arrived back at the DEO an expectant Alex was waiting for them in the bullpen, J’onn just behind her looking almost bemused at the whole situation. 

Kara dropped the crate down in the centre of the room as if it weighed nothing – which to her obviously it did – and pulled the top off, showing the other’s it’s contents.

Alex was the first to move, grabbing a hold of one of the guns and feeling its weight in her palms. It seemed lighter than the prototype Lena had in her possession, a little less bulky but she had to admit it was extremely well crafted.

“There’s forty in total, I put a limit on the supply chain and encrypted the electrical copy of the blueprints. If you need more I can get them made, but this should be enough for now” Lena said, watching as Alex handed one off to J’onn who seemed impressed.

“I don’t even want to know what you must have on Wayne to get him to build these for you” Alex mused curiously, leaning back against the computer and studying Lena.

Now she knew they must have been close somewhat, their interrupted date enough of an inkling. And she’d done her own research on Venom once Lena had divulged what the yellow substance was, all trails of the stuff leading back to the infamous Gotham City. So Bruce Wayne had been her source then, and now he was assisting her in building weapons.

But she was pretty certain, even if her Sister wasn’t, that Lena was in no way romantically connected to the man. So for him to open his R&D so willingly for the woman, to tie his name to such things, then she must have had some form of leverage over him. The man was generous to orphans but that was as far as his generosity stretched if she was correct.

“Bruce and I have known each other a very long time, I was just cashing in on a debt he owed me” Lena waved off, not missing the scrutinising gaze being bestowed upon her from the elder Danvers. Clearly she wanted to pry but she at least had the tact not to.

“Thank you Ms Luthor” J’onn nodded gratefully, as gruff as ever but the genuine sincerity was there. 

Lena just nodded back at him. “I’m glad I could help. How are you faring on your side?” Lena asked, looking between the two most senior Agents who had almost matching stances.

“In production as we speak, another day or so and we should have them operational” J’onn replied sternly before grabbing a hold of a tablet and scrolling through it. “Still no sign of your Mother though. Wherever she is, she’s off the grid” He added on towards the youngest Luthor who just nodded back, jaw tightening at the mention of the woman.

“No surprise there, Mother has a surprising talent in only appearing when she’s not wanted” Lena quipped, deflecting the worry which stung at the organ in her chest for a fraction of a second.

Kara just side eyed her gently, sympathy lacing the crevices of her face. “She’s got to turn up eventually right” Kara spoke strongly, arms planted firmly on her hips.

“Sure, but she’ll more than likely have an army at her back when she does” Alex spoke knowingly, all too aware of what was coming. “But we’ll be ready when she does!”.

Lena nodded, willing herself to be buoyed by Alex’s optimism. However, the cynic within her told her otherwise. She knew her Mother would have something else up her sleeve, something they weren’t expecting. It was a no brainer what CADMUS would do next, their only option being a full scale attack but her Mother was more than CADMUS.

The woman always had an exit, always had a plan B and always had an agenda of her own. They were prepared for war, prepared for the foot soldiers but they weren’t prepared for Lillian. And she was the one to be weary of.

And Lena just knew that in the grand scheme of things, she too had a part to play in it. The man that had attacked them wasn’t going for Kara, she was merely an obstacle. He was coming for her. So what was she wanted for?. What could CADMUS want with her that warranted unleashing such a man to hunt her down?.

“Hey Lena” Kara’s voice trickled into her ears and she snapped herself out of her musings, feeling three pairs of eyes focused directly on her.

“Sorry… You were saying?” Lena got out as smoothly, hoping her little jaunt into her head wasn’t as noticeable as she thought it had been.

“Alex thinks that it’ll be safer for you to stay with me for a while, after what happened at your office then we can’t risk going back to your penthouse” Kara said with a grimace, though her lips peaked as she thought of Lena staying with her for a while.

It was definitely one of her Sister’s better ideas, she’d give her that. It would ease her angst for Lena’s welfare knowing that she was with her and make her job of protecting her just a little easier.

Lena looked between them momentarily, weighing up the decision. She had no problems in living with Kara temporarily, that didn’t faze her in the slightest and if anything it actually quite excited her.

However she couldn’t help but be annoyed that she was being driven from her own home, by her Mother no less. She shouldn’t have to run and hide, to abandon her own personal sanctuary just because they wanted her for something.

“Do I even have a choice in this?” She asked and instantly Alex shook her head.

“No” The Agent said briskly, keeping her gaze locked on the younger Luthor. She’d feel a little better about all of this too, knowing that the woman would be completely protected by her Sister. She tried seeing Lena only as an asset but she was well past that now and she knew it.

Lena just rolled her eyes in response, arms instinctively crossing her chest but she didn’t fight it and instead nodded her compliance.

“Okay. I’ll need to get some things from my Penthouse though” Lena said towards J’onn who nodded back at her.

“Yes. I’ll get a team together to accompany you to get your things” He spoke, the strength in his voice unwavering. With a polite nod he moved away from the bullpen, instantly issuing orders out.

Lena had to give it to him, he certainly didn’t mess about.

Kara watched him go, turning to Lena so she could speak. It’d take a couple of minutes to assemble a task force so she decided to broach the subject of the elusive woman they’d just met to pass the time.

“So uhh… That Selina’s a character isn’t she?” Kara said as casually as possible towards Lena who laughed lightly.

“Oh yes. We’ve had our fair share of run ins over the years but she’s a good person, a little prickly mind you, but good none the less” Lena replied easily, not afraid to voice her opinions on the woman. God knows it wasn’t as if she’d never said such things to her face before.

“I wouldn’t exactly call Catwoman good” Alex said easily, leaning against the table with her arms over her chest.

Kara and Lena’s heads swivelled to face her, Kara’s jaw slackening sufficiently whilst Lena’s eyes just widened.

Now that; that she hadn’t been expecting. 

“How did you know who she was?” Lena asked curiously, deciding not to even deny it. Alex Danvers was no fool and Lena was wise enough to take that into consideration.

“There’s a camera in your comms” Alex waved easily. “Facial recognition software dragged up her rap sheet and you saying her name just made it easier to work it out” Alex continued, amused by how startled the two looked right now.

“That was Catwoman? The Catwoman?” Kara stressed, looking away from her Sister and back at Lena who just nodded her head in confirmation. 

“Well she doesn’t exactly hide it I suppose and she’s never been subtle” Lena shrugged, feeling a tad guilty for revealing Selena’s identity to them even though it was Alex’s powers of deduction that had brought the conclusion. 

“So… How do you know her?” Alex asked again, curious to Lena’s connection to the woman. Lena had come from Metroplis, which was only across the bay from Gotham but she didn’t think she had such friends, nor that she was someone who’d be privy to the identities of wanted vigilantes. 

Lena sighed, hands dropping onto her hips almost wearily. Now she had to tread carefully, because if she didn’t, it could be very easy for Alex to work out who the Batman was.

“She’s been a friend of Bruce’s for years, tried stealing from him once at a party he was throwing. She failed. Instead of calling the police he dealt with it himself and she became a friend of his, his ear to the ground so to speak” Lena said, hoping her words were enough to appease the tenacious Agent. “In turn, she became a friend of mine and it wasn’t until later that I worked out she was Catwoman. Selena’s not the most discreet!”.

“And here I was wondering why she wore a whip” Kara mused, looking between the two women surrounding her. She knew the name rung a bell, she just didn’t know which one until now.

“Bruce Wayne, friends with the Catwoman… Unlikely partnership, considering she tried to steal from him. And he sent her with your weapons… Surprised she didn’t sell them off to the highest bidder” Alex teased, pulling the knowledge she’d accumulated on the shady character over the years.

“Well, she’s not going to pull a stunt like that on her boyfriend is she?” Lena drawled, rolling her eyes for good measure. The worst thing people could do was underestimate the master thief, yet still they continued to do so.

“Wait…” Kara said, holding her hand up to silence Lena. “Bruce Wayne is dating Catwoman?”.

“Yes she is, and no you’re not writing an article about it. That’s need to know information only. Bruce made me sign an NDA when I find out” Lena answered quickly, a tinge of humour in her voice as she took in Kara’s oddly dazed expression.

Alex could see her Sister begin to flounder and decided to step in and take one for the team. Easily she slung an arm around Kara’s shoulder, a smile coming across her face as she focused on the heiress.

“Really?. Kara thought you were dating him for some reason?” Alex said, scrutinising Lena’s face. It was almost comical how it moved from almost horror to quietly amused. 

But even though her gaze was on Lena she could still feel Kara’s gaze practically burn into the side of her head.

“Me?... And Bruce Wayne?” Lena said, looking between the two in exasperation. She laughed airily, finding the mere notion all too amusing. “Please… He tried it on once years ago but he’s nothing but a good friend of mine. He did a lot for me after the whole issue with Lex” She cleared up, missing the look of relief which briefly flittered across Kara’s face.

“Does he know who she is?” Kara half stuttered, willing the smile that was tugging at her lips to go away. For some reason the dormant coiling jealousy which lingered in her gut almost instantly disappeared, the tightness in her chest releasing instantaneously.

Lena nodded. “Yes he does. They’ve been together for years, but you can imagine why they keep it quiet and between the two of them. It’d be nothing short of a scandal and Bruce gets enough bad publicity as it is” Lena spoke easily, hoping she’d said enough to appease the two very curious women beside her.

In turn they nodded, Alex looking a little too pleased with herself as she released Kara from her grip. She was about to drop an anecdote, hoping to make her Sister squirm a little more but J’onn beat her to it, effectively ending their conversation.

“I’ve got a team together Ms Luthor. They’re ready when you are” He nodded, pointing at the team of six Agents who stood at the doorway, clearly eager to get going.

“Yes of course” She nodded, smiling up at the frankly enormous man before moving off to join up with the Agents.

Immediately she felt someone on her shoulder and didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was.

“You’re coming?” Lena said towards Kara, a small smile on her lips as she spoke.

The blonde just grinned back, suddenly a little more enthusiastic as she moved behind the CEO. “Obviously” Kara said with ease, strides long and purposeful as they moved through the building. “I can scan the building before we enter, make sure we won’t have any nasty surprises waiting for us” She added on.

Lena just smiled a little wider, nodding her head in gratitude towards the woman who seemed to be her very own Knight in shining armour, a guardian angel of sorts. And she didn’t know what she’d ever done to warrant having someone so good, so pure in her corner.

But she certainly wasn’t going to complain about it.

 

The stop at her Penthouse had been a flying one, everyone in and out in less than ten minutes. She gathered up everything she needed for now and the Agents accompanying her had gratefully done all the loading up business for her. Kara had hovered on the balcony, eyes peeled and scanning for absolutely everything as they trawled through her belongings.

She didn’t really have much, her office being somewhat more of a home than the penthouse and so it only served to make the visit that much quicker.

Now she found herself in Kara’s quaint apartment, resting lazily on the couch whilst Kara pottered about almost excitedly. She really did love this place, the warmth the walls seem to exude. The décor was bright and eccentric yet it was oh so Kara. Being within the walls always seemed to bring her a sense of calm, a sense of security and she had to say she absolutely revelled in it.

Everything felt easier here, burdens lighter.

“So…” Kara smiled, settling herself on the other end of the settee and handing a bottle of water over to Lena who took it gratefully. “How does it feel to be living in the rent controlled side of town?” The blonde laughed almost playfully, fiddling idly with the glasses on her nose.

She wasn’t ashamed of her home. Hell she loved her home to pieces. But this wasn’t what Lena was used to, all five star, yacht owning, upper echelon of society. That was her niche. So she couldn’t help but be a little self conscious about it, even though Lena had frequented here many times before.

Lena smiled back, taking a sip of water before dropping it onto the coffee table and narrowly avoiding spilling the heaped stack of take out menu’s which lined it. She stifled the snort at the sight, quietly wondering just how much Kara must spend on takeout a month.

“Kara you know I love your place” She scoffed back, rolling her eyes for good measure as she sunk into the comfortably plush pillows behind her back. “I’m barely in my place anyway and this is far nicer than my big shiny office!”.

Kara smiled at the compliment, pulling off the glasses and dropping them down onto the table. She didn’t need the disguise, not now. She didn’t need to disguise herself from Lena ever again, a thought which brought her great joy.

“Yeah but it’s not the Hamptons” Kara replied easily.

“The Hamptons isn’t all it’s cracked up to me, let me tell you. I always hated the place!”.

Kara laughed lightly at that, expecting nothing less from the woman. She certainly wasn’t your conventional society girl per-se, something she’d learned straight off the bat.

“Thank you by the way” Lena added on, smiling gently and sincerely. “For letting me stay here until this blows over”.

Kara just scoffed, using her hand to wave away the thanks. “You don’t have to thank me Lena, that’s what friends are for right” She smiled, though she didn’t miss the almost ashy taste the word ‘friend’ left in her mouth.

Lena too seemed to shirk momentarily under the word, though she recovered far quicker than Kara had. “Still, I know it’s putting you out!”.

“You never put me out Lena! It was my idea, at least if you’re here you’re safe. I mean whose going to come looking for you in this neighbourhood” Kara teased and her words roused a lilting laugh from the woman’s chest.

“True” Lena agreed through her laugh, revelling in the light atmosphere around them. If it wasn’t for the throbbing ache behind her eyes she could have sworn it was just another night in, just the two of them. Maybe tonight they could pretend that the outside world didn’t exist, that she wasn’t hiding from people who wanted to kill her, that they weren’t preparing for a war. That they were just two people, enjoying one another’s company for the night.

“Hey I’ve been thinking about it since we got here but Clark told me Catwoman was dating Batman? Does Bruce know about that?” Kara said cheerfully, glad to be onto another subject that wasn’t anything to do with the looming threat hanging over their heads.

She knew she should have left the conversation at the DEO, all that needed to be said on the matter had been resolved after all. But since learning that Bruce was a taken man, that he didn’t have his sights set on Lena and vice versa… Well she just had to know more and the words had buoyed her beyond which she could imagine.

And now she couldn’t help but feel completely foolish at the pitiful sulking she’d engaged in not two days earlier, on this very couch no least.

Lena couldn’t stop the snicker from leaving her lips, bowing her head to mask the eye roll. Surely knowing that information should have given her the answer already, but Kara Danvers was pretty much vague when it came to such trivial notions.

Surely Bruce wouldn’t mind the girl of steel knowing who he was, fellow Superhero and all that. And Kara wouldn’t breathe a word, of that she was certain.

“What’s so funny?” Kara said, taking in Lena’s chuckling demeanour curiously.

“She is dating Batman yes” Lena said slowly, enunciating every word and ensuring her eyes never left Kara’s.

The moment the words left her lips there was a momentary pause, Kara’s face scrunching a little as she absorbed them before her mouth opened, a barely audible gasp leaving her chest.

Lena couldn’t help but laugh at the excitement shining in her eyes.

“No way” Kara cooed and Lena just nodded back at her with a grin, Kara’s own completely infectious. “Wayne is the Batman… Jeez” She continued on, revelling in the easy warmth that filled their own little bubble right there in her apartment.

“Believe me I was just as shocked when I found out” Lena laughed lightly back, lazily running a hand through her hair which had been pulled out of its ponytail the moment she’d gotten to Kara’s.

“How did you find that out?” Kara asked curiously, her body shifting forward and closing a little of the space between them though neither were aware of the moment, too caught up in each other.

Lena paused momentarily, pulling the age old memory back from the depths of her mind. “Well, you know how trouble seems to follow me wherever I go. Back home in Metropolis was no different” She said easily, remembering the incident as clear as day.

Kara listened intently, leaning in just a little more and hanging off every word that left Lena’s lips, something she found herself doing more and more as of late.

“Lex made a deal with the Falcone’s, mobsters. They were going to hold on to some equipment for him and he’d make them rich. To nobody’s surprise it went bad” She groaned, her Brother’s genius doing him no favours sometimes. He was always too arrogant, too cocky. “They also knew that they couldn’t touch him, so they went for me instead”.

Kara stiffened a little but listened none the less, relieved to know that this tale had a happy ending considering the woman on the receiving end was sat right before her.

“I’d just gotten back into the City after doing some travelling and at this point Lex and I’s relationship had broken down considerably, but no one outside of my family knew that of course” Lena continued on easily, leaning further into the comfortable couch. “They literally snatched me off the street and took me hostage back in Gotham until my Brother would pay up a ransom which would cover their losses and give them a profit”.

Kara winced again, hand unconsciously coiling around the fabric of her trousers.

“However, he basically told them to kill me. My life had no value to him anymore and so I was expendable…” She sighed, a sad and tight lipped smile covering her lips as she spoke, trying to appease Kara’s obvious discomfort at the topic on hand. “Luckily for me however Selina had been working from the inside and got the word out that I needed some help to get out of there. Next thing I know the whole warehouse is dark and someone’s throwing me out the window and in the melee his cowl got knocked off. You can imagine my surprise at seeing a man I’d known for years standing before me dressed up like a bat” She laughed mirthlessly, remembering the moment well.

He’d been quick to flee, but not quick enough for her sharp eye and he did at least have the decency to not insult her intelligence by denying the whole thing.

Kara nodded in understanding, her face soft and composed now that the tale had ended. Getting this information from Lena was golden and she was almost certain that there were few who’d ever heard it. And yet here they were, Lena confiding in her as easy as breathing.

That familiar swell in her chest sparked even more, Lena’s trust and faith in her shining through as clear as day.

“That was the first time my brother tried to kill me so to speak, the day I knew that our old relationship couldn’t be salvaged. I still tried though, foolishly I guess but I kept trying for another two years… I’m a glutton for punishment after all” Lena chuckled dryly, a hint of nostalgia seeping into her body as she thought of the man she’d loved so strongly for all those years. 

Kara just reached over, covering Lena’s hand with her own and a gentle smile on her face. “You’re a good person Lena, of course you tried. He was your brother after all and family is family. It’s a hard bond to break” The blonde said kindly, knowing how deep Lena’s insecurities with her family ran and how very similar they were to her own.

“I know” Lena smiled back softly, the heat resonating from the hand above her own moving through her body entirely. “But I had my friends. Not many but enough that mattered!” She added on, a little more positively as she thought of those she’d left behind.

“Some pretty powerful ones too by the sounds of it” Kara smiled, glad to see her mood was picking up once more. “Batman, Catwoman…”.

Lena just snickered at Kara and rested her head on her free hand. “I wasn’t the most popular of people in Metropolis, nor in any of the boarding schools I attended. Another lovely gift the Luthor name gave me” She laughed haughtily, making light of the situation once more. She was trying so hard not to dwell on her past and if making a humorous jibe out of her troubled history made things better she’d do so in a heartbeat.

She’d always been remarkably good at self-deprecation.

“But I had a few, Jack, Bruce, Selina, Kate and a handful of others… Mother hated the fact that most of them originated from Gotham, found the place distasteful but I found it charming… Probably out of spite” Lena winked, the move rippling a laugh out of Kara’s chest.

“Things never change, here you are slumming it in the cheaper side of National City with a superhero” Kara replied almost instantly, transfixed by the coy smile playing on Lena’s pink lips which looked so different without their usual harsh lashing of red lipstick. Different but it was good, she found she enjoyed Lena in her natural state just as much as she did when she was fully preened.

It was moments like these that Kara realised how well the woman’s mask was worn. How much of a difference a layer of make up made to her whole persona. Gone was the no nonsense and tough as nails CEO and in her place sat the warm hearted and gentle handed woman who deserved the world and more.

Yes she definitely liked this side of Lena. Seeing her with her guard sufficiently lowered, stripped of the hardy armour she donned so immaculately. It was a privilege, that she was all too aware of and not one she would take for granted.

“Don’t sell yourself short Kara, you’re a Super… Surprised mother hasn’t had a heart attack, would have saved us a lot of problems don’t you think?” Lena quipped, still giggling as she spoke.

As usual, this, them… It was so easy. So easy to be Lena, to be herself. There were no secrets between them now and though the rift had initially widened on the blonde’s admission of who she truly was Lena had found it closing, and rapidly. It was binding them together tighter than before.

The bitterness she’d felt at first, the lingering hint of betrayal she’d felt as she tried to reconcile Kara’s two very different identities was becoming nothing but a distant memory now.

“Ouch” Kara teased back, not even noticing how much space had closed between them as they laughed, their bodies somehow but a foot apart, faces half that.

“What can I say, I guess it’s my Luthor genes shining through” Lena added again, this time half snorting as the words tumbled from her lips.

Kara just shook her head, bemused by the entire situation. “Well you’re not one by blood, that counts for something right!”.

Lena smiled again, though this time it was a little sadder. “Thankfully… Though, I wish I knew them you know, my real parents…” She continued, grateful for Kara’s silence. She didn’t ask, didn’t prod, instead she sat there quietly waiting for Lena to speak. “I don’t remember them anymore… It’s been twenty years so it’s no surprise but I don’t remember anything really. All I can remember was it being me and my mom, I can’t remember my dad ever being around but I’m not exactly a credible witness considering I can’t even remember what she looks like, nor her name”.

Kara just nodded, her hand tightening around Lena’s. Rao how she understood, she understood so well. Were it not for her mother’s AI and the appearance of her aunt Astra she was sure she too would have forgotten them eventually. And forgetting them, she couldn’t think of anything worse.

She’d lost her planet, her world, her family. To lose their memory too… It didn’t even bear thinking about.

“Have you ever looked for them?” Kara asked tentatively, hoping she wasn’t treading on something she shouldn’t be but Lena’s calmness instilled some hope that this track was okay, was safe.

Lena shook her head. “No. When I was younger I wanted too, however Lionel refused and I’m almost certain he’s burnt every paper trail in existence in order for me to never know… It’d be pointless now anyway, if my memory serves me correctly she died in a crash, a crash we were both in, hence my adoption… All I’ve got left of that life is some questionable memories which make no sense and the stilted remains of an accent… They said I hit my head pretty hard in the accident” Lena admitted, feeling quite relieved to be speaking so openly about her heritage. “I was so grateful you know, getting adopted by such a rich and powerful family. I never wanted for anything and I always wondered why they wanted me… Now that I’m older I can’t help but think it was more of a curse than a blessing”.

“It’s both” Kara reassured, pulling Lena’s steadily falling gaze back up to her. “Living with them was hard, but there’s some positives to it… You’re who you are today because of what you faced. Who knows what you would have been like if you hadn’t and I’ve got to say, I like who you are… You’re one of the best people I know” She said softly, not missing the slight shine to Lena’s eyes as she spoke such sincere words.

“I sometimes think the same, when I think of life back on Krypton. My whole future was mapped out for me, I was going into the Science Guild, like my father and the majority of the House of El. I worshipped the ground my parents walked on, wishing that I could be like them” Kara too confessed, deciding to give just as much as she was taking, as painful as this topic was.

No matter how much time had passed, the memory of Krypton still hurt.

Lena seemed to sense her angst, free hand coming up to still her words momentarily.

“Kara you don’t have to tell me this for my sake, if you’re not comfortable” She offered kindly, seeing how difficult this was for the blonde.

Kara just waved her own hand in response, touched by Lena’s concern for her though not surprised. She was just as selfless as herself after all.

“Really I want too” Kara confirmed with a small nod, Lena immediately silencing and allowed Kara to get back to where she was in her story.

“And then it was destroyed and I was sent away. I wake up on Earth and I was given to the Danvers and they were so different, the way they thought, the way they talked. And everything I knew on Krypton suddenly seemed less good. But I know if I had stayed, if Krypton had survived I definitely wouldn’t be who I am today. We don’t realise it when we’re younger how much these things shape us… And even though I miss my parents… Some good still came of my life thanks to Eliza and Jeremiah and Alex”.

“I know it’s different bu-“ Kara pressed but Lena just waved it away, her mouth smiling delicately as a show of support.

“But it’s similar… I know what you’re saying, and thank you for saying it… For telling me this. I forget sometimes how hard your life has been” Lena said kindly, validating everything Kara had said. There situations were similar but different, yet both so tragic. They’d lived hard, loved hard and lost hard.

Yet together they were easy, everything was easier. Talking, being.

“And another thing” Lena said, lips twitching upwards as she looked straight into Kara’s wonderful orbs, orbs which had seen so much. “I like you the way you are too” She spoke, turning Kara’s previous words back on her.

Kara couldn’t help but smile, the pain and sadness which lay buried deep in her chest beginning to seep back into where she kept those memories. Rao, it hurt like hell. But a part of her felt lighter, liberated even. Other than to Alex she’d never really disclosed much of her life on Krypton, she hadn’t even really spoke to Clark either. He might have been born on Krypton, but he was as human as they came. He wouldn’t be able to understand, as much as he’d like too.

She was a Kryptonian through and through.

Yet saying this to Lena, spilling just that slip of information had sealed a little piece of her bleeding heart. It had felt good. Painful but good. 

Too often she’d focused on the pain within a painful situation and she’d forget just how it would help her to react and grow, to heal. Like the irritating itchiness as a wound begins to heal, she always picked at the wound before it could scab, leaving it to bleed once more.

But being here, in this moment, with her best friend… The wound had been sealed, a fraction yes but sealed none the less.

And the kindness shining in her green eyes, the compassion and understanding that was pouring from every stretch of flesh only seemed to soothe her.

Rao.

“We’re quite the tragedy right” Lena added on with a playful smile, nudging their conjoined hands against Kara’s knee which had curled up onto the couch between them as they’d been speaking.

Kara just snorted, spirits rising at the infectious smile on Lena’s face. “We’re not boring at least!”.

Lena nodded, flicking a stray piece of hair back behind her ear and allowed the comforting silence to envelop them. The heavy atmosphere was already dwindling, their smiles extinguishing the lingering trauma.

“Hey” Lena exclaimed, an excited glint coming to her eye as she looked up from their conjoined hands and at Kara’s marvellous face. “You want to tell me more about this Science Guild you mentioned?... Don’t tell me you’re not just a superhero but a scientist as well!”.

And so Kara proceeded to tell her all there was to know about the Science Guild, about her own placement. How on her planet she was a prodigy per-se, the expectations she had on her shoulders to carry on the infamous intelligence of the House of El.

And they talked and talked about everything, how the science on this planet was different to what she learnt and how she struggled with it because it was never the kind she’d learned back home. Everything on Krypton was hugely advanced in comparison to Earth’s marvels.

Though she was sure not to discredit Lena’s intelligence or the Earth’s own advancements in everything science. Even she knew that Lena would fit right in on Krypton, the woman quickly picking up on the various studies they’d once conducted before her Planet’s untimely demise. Lena Luthor was a genius in her own right, probably surpassing some of her own people’s abilities, and with limited resources.

It was late by the time they’d called it a night, and Kara could have stayed there for longer if needed but Lena’s sagging eyelids and quieter tone clearly showed that their time was up.

So she’d ushered her friend to the bed, exclaiming that she’d take the couch. Everything was ready there, a spare pillow and blanket and she had no qualms about crashing on the comfortable settee.

However Lena was having none of it, refusing to put Kara out even more than she already had done. So they argued for what had to have been ten minutes, Lena finally ending it with the simple suggestion that they just share Kara’s bed. It was big enough after all.

At the request Kara half stumbled over herself, but didn’t fight the suggestion. Friends had sleep overs all the time right, this wouldn’t be any different. Lena’d have her side and Kara would have her own and they could both get a good night sleep before duty would call come morning.

So bending to Lena’s iron will she relented and slid beneath the covers. Quietly she lay there, waiting for Lena to change into her pyjamas in the bathroom. A nervous apprehension filled her chest, stomach fluttering almost anxiously and she didn’t miss the way her fingers drummed along the soft duvet covering her.

A strange excitement seemed to thrum quietly through her, finding the whole thing far more salacious then she daren’t to believe herself. She was going to be sharing a bed, spending the night, with Lena.

Kara grumbled to herself, cursing her childish thoughts. They were adults, two fully grown women. Granted they may or may not have feelings for each other, Kara certainly knew she did but she didn’t know what Lena felt in return. And their relationship was one more than friendship, of that she was sure. Their intimacy with one another was speaking volumes and this just stepped it up a little more.

This wouldn’t be weird… It couldn’t be weird. They were just friends, looking out for one another.

Kara was pulled from her thoughts as she spotted Lena exiting the bathroom. She noticed that the woman was wearing a pair of simple black shorts and what looked to be a very worn MIT t-shirt.

Not what she’d have expected a multi billionaire to wear to bed, having thought silk robes would have been the choice. But Lena never stopped surprising her and so she really should have learnt her lesson by now.

And without being able to stop herself her eyes dropped to Lena’s slim yet toned legs, porcelain and lean and deceivingly long.

She hoped to Rao she wasn’t gawping externally as much as she was internally.

Lena sent her a smile before sliding under the covers, pulling the ridiculously comfortable quilt up to her armpits. Without saying a word Kara flicked off the lamp, allowing the darkness to swallow the faint blush rising in her cheeks. The only sound in the room was their quiet and easy breathing, though Kara could detect the slight race of Lena’s heartbeat, murmuring off cue.

It was comforting, lulling and she found herself relax just listening to it in the darkness.

The bed jerked slightly and she watched from her peripheral vision as Lena rolled onto her side, ebony hair spilling over the pillow as she turned to face her.

“Thanks again Kara, I owe you” Lena said quietly to her and Kara didn’t even need her x-ray vision to spot the smile slipping onto her lips through the darkness.

Kara just smiled herself, re-adjusting her position so she too was facing the CEO, their faces only a few inches apart on the pillows beneath them.

“You don’t owe me anything Lena, I promised to look out for you” Kara laughed lightly, the sound shaking the bed.

“Yeah… you did” Lena admitted softly. “You know I’ve never had friends like you before… Come to think about it I’ve never had family like you” She continued on, gratitude filling every syllable she spoke.

Yes she’d had Bruce and Kate and Selina, but not like this. She’d never had a friendship like this. She couldn’t even put it into words what this was, what they shared. All she did know was that it was beautiful, it was pure and God she never wanted it to end, them to end.

Kara blushed under the praise, her humility as strong as ever. 

“No one has ever stood up for me like this” She added on, gaze almost bashful as her eyes moved through the darkness and off of Kara’s face and down to the duvet. This, it was all so new, all so foreign. She’d never known kindness, not like this. She’d never known such selflessness, such compassion.

She’d never known any of it, not truly, not until she’d met Kara Danvers.

“Well now you have someone who will stand up for you always” Kara reassured kindly, willing the fluttering of her stomach to cease. She couldn’t help but be pleased that she held the waver out of her voice as she spoke.

Lena just smiled, face tingling as Kara’s warm breath reached her face. Sucking in a breath she took the plunge and closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to Kara’s soft cheek. Holding them there for a second she pulled back and quickly rolled over so her back was to the blonde.

She’d been aiming for her lips, but her nerves defeated her and so a swerve to the cheek had to suffice for now. Her heart was racing in her chest but she felt calm, contented even.

Now is not the time. Lena re-iterated it to herself over and over like a mantra. No matter how much she wanted to kiss Kara, to hold her and tell her every last thing she felt her rational side, her dominant side take over once more and pulled her back from her moment of vulnerability. 

Another time maybe, but tonight was not to be that night.

Kara just stiffened at the feel of Lena’s lips on her cheek, so plump and soft and so warm. Her own heart practically skipped a beat, a voice in her head screaming at her to just turn her head and catch the woman’s mouth with her own as she was pulling away.

But something stopped her, be it the surprise from the spur of the moment action or the complete mind freeze the contact had elicited she didn’t know. And so she allowed Lena to quickly roll away, watching as her back curled to cuddle into the covers above them both.

Her cheek tingled and burnt, the phantom feel of Lena’s lips singing into the flesh of her face. Unconsciously she raised her hand, fingertips deftly tracing the invisible mark left there.

For someone whose skin was impenetrable, who could withstand pain that would kill a human and barely feel a thing she certainly felt that. It was like a jolt of electricity, sparking the nerve endings in her face.

And she couldn’t help but smile softly, eyes boring into Lena’s back as she listened to the woman’s gentle breathing, hearing it quieten and even out and signalling that she had succumbed to slumber.

Lena had kissed her, the cheek yes but it was a kiss none the less.

And how it warmed her heart, how it touched her very bones. It really was unlike anything she’d felt. She didn’t have much to compare it too, her list of suitors embarrassingly small but she knew that they had been nothing like that.

Nothing like Lena.

Nobody was like Lena.

And so with the smile still on her face she nestled into her pillow, sleep claiming her finally. Lena’s presence beside her only seemed to relax her body and she fell into the night time thrall far easier than normal. The sounds around her all but disappeared, nothing but a white noise compared to the rhythmic beating of Lena’s gentle heart.

If she wasn’t careful, Kara was almost certain that she could get used to this.

The two finally fell into their respective sleeps, both at ease and at peace. They didn’t know what tomorrow would bring but tonight they had each other and that was enough.

The sun would rise for another day and together they would take on the world, a Luthor and a Super.

So long as they had each other they’d do it, and they would win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another one for you, and a quicker update at that. I've finally bought myself a new MacBook and now that I'm not typing on a laptop that's falling apart at the seams I'm enjoying writing once more, so much so I smashed out 30,000 words and four chapters in the space of two days. The ball is well and truly rolling.
> 
> So if you enjoyed let me know, drop a kudos or even a bookmark, whatever is your preference though of course as always it isn't mandatory my friends.
> 
> Apologies for the slow burn torture, it's as difficult for me to write as it is for you guys to read considering I too want them to just jump on one another and get it bloody over with. So I am sorry for that!
> 
> Until next time loves,
> 
> C.


	11. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, everything's going to hell now, please don't kill me, I love you guys.

The sun itself had barely risen over National City and had the standard and subdued quiet of dawn. Only those beginning the early morning start, the labourers, the cab drivers so forth petered about on the street below, the quiet hum of daybreak muted by the faint drone of cars and barely reached the slumbering ears which still resided in their beds.

The grey morning sunlight spilled through the barely closed blinds, bathing Kara’s bright room with its warm hue; though the light wasn’t what was causing the true warmth surrounding the immediate area.

Lena was the first to stir, her personal body clock having grown accustomed to early rises. She opened her bleary eyes, casting a conspicuous glance at the unfamiliar clock on the bedside table which read 5:22am. Sighing she snuggled deeper into the pillows, the hour early even for her.

However as she burrowed deeper into the cotton sheets, sheets which she realised felt nothing like her own silk ones, another body followed behind her. The arm she hadn’t even realised that had been wrapped around her waist tightened, drawing her back into a solid body.

Her eyes snapped open for a second, a momentary flare of panic in her chest but no quicker had it come did it go, the previous days events filtering back through her sleep addled mind.

Kara… She was staying with Kara.

A tired smile slipped automatically onto her lips and she easily sunk into the tight embrace the blonde had wrapped her up in during their sleep, the arm more comforting than any blanket she had ever laid under. Whether she’d been aware of it she didn’t know but she should have guessed that if anyone was going to be a cuddler it was Kara Danvers.

The heat resonating from her body was warm and comforting, the feel of Kara’s strong arms around her body making her feel as impossibly safe as they ever did. She could feel the woman’s quiet breath tickle the back of her neck, the woman’s head having nuzzled its way into the nape of her own. 

And though she knew she should have been freaked, startled by how domesticated the scene was she couldn’t help but absolutely relish in it. It was such an intimate scene yet such an innocent one too.

Gently she rolled her body, turning so she could face the heavily slumbering blonde. Kara’s hand didn’t move once through the turn, her hold still tight around Lena’s waist as it practically burned through the CEO's porcelain skin.

Lena just smiled at the sight before her eyes, taking in everything on the face which rested but an inch from her own. Kara’s lips were barely parted, face relaxed and peaceful and her dark blonde tresses scattered around her face and the pillow.

She looked so beautiful, so pure. There was something utterly mesmerising in seeing the girl of steel so calm and at ease with not a worry in the world on her face. 

Unable to stop herself she reached out, fingertips barely graze the soft skin of her face as she pushed back a stray lock of hair and tucked it back behind her ear. And she relished in the luxury for a few seconds more, fingers trailing back down along her strong jaw before finally drawing her hand back to her own body and instead settled for just staring at the gorgeous woman beside her.

God she was everything, everything that was right with this wretched world all resided in this woman, this person who wasn’t even from it. She was the standard everyone should strive too, the ideal. And Lena did, Lena strove for greatness and goodness, she always had. But Kara’s presence in her life only bolstered her efforts, spurred and willed her to keep going, to keep trying to make the world a better place.

A better place for people, a better place for her.

Kara deserved the world and then some, and Lena wanted nothing more than to give it to her. She wanted to make her proud to be human, to be proud of the planet instead of perpetually disappointed with it as she had become so long ago.

She’d never been in love, never really seen real love either. It was a foreign concept to her and always had been. But this feeling Kara left in her chest, this strength she acquired from their bond was unlike anything she’d ever felt in her life. It was insurmountable, indescribable.

She didn’t know what love felt like but she was certain if she could put it into words it would be this feeling the blonde evoked at every second of every day, with every smile and with every word. It tugged at her chest, pumped through her veins. It drove her to be a better woman, a better person. There was this connection, a connection between two souls and she – the ultimate cynic – couldn’t help but laugh at the description.

It was strange but it was apt.

This feeling was no throwaway emotion and certainly she hadn’t invoked it on nothing. Kara’s strength in her, belief in her seemed to permeate every thought and influence every deed she had begun to make. She’d become the light in her own darkness, helping her heal and helping her to uphold peace, to find solutions that work for the many instead of the few.

Her AD device was proof of that enough.

She had wormed her way through every crevice of her psyche with ease, unfailing.

All she wanted to do was hold her, kiss her and stay in this bed forever, in this moment right here. And in another life maybe she would have, if their current predicament wasn’t so severe she was damn certain she would have. But Lena knew, now was not their time to become so entangled with one another.

Choices would soon have to be made, hard choices. A war was racing up to their lives like a hurricane and they were just waiting for it to inevitably hit and when it did no one knew what the final outcome would be.

Because she wanted Kara, more than anything she’d ever wanted she wanted her and her alone.

But until this was all over they couldn’t be. Because if her mother was to take Kara away from her Lena was certain she’d be lost, left to drown in the sea of her emotions. To lose her, even as a friend was nigh unbearable.

And she knew her mother’s capabilities, she knew how ruthless she was. She knew that if she ever got wind of her relationship with Kara then she’d use it as leverage. She had no doubt Lillian would complete the link between Kara and Supergirl with ease and she would not put Kara in that position. Not whilst she had a breath left in her body.

And she wouldn’t do it to Kara, not just for her own sake but for the blonde’s too.

Kara was the most selfless person she’d ever met and if the day ever came where it came down to saving herself or the rest of the City, she’d make sure Kara would pick the City. Supergirl was bigger than that, bigger than her and she would not be the one responsible for destroying the Kryptonian.

She would not be the Luthor who destroyed a Super.

The way they were now prevented that, and though it hurt to hold back the rush of feelings she wanted to spill to the woman she knew it was a necessity. It was for the greater good. She would restrain herself so that should her mother play that angle, an angle she knew she was more than capable of doing it would make Kara’s decision all the easier.

Sighing softly she nestled closer to the blonde, allowing herself this luxury and this alone. With no prying eyes she could indulge in the fantasy, in the moment. For now it would suffice, would quell the aching want in her chest.

And the way Kara’s arm unconsciously tightened around her body like an anchor, drawing her in so close that Lena’s head now rested on the bridge between Kara’s shoulder and chest, it soothed her racing thoughts even more.

With an ease which surprised even herself she snuggled in, throwing her own arm gently over Kara’s waist and hugging her close. She’d allow herself this moment, for now it would be enough, it’d have to be.

One day they could maybe have this, but today wasn’t it.

 

When Lena awoke the second time she immediately registered the cool air now surrounding her instead of the familiar warmth. The was no chest beneath her head, no strong arm coiled around her waist. Just slightly warm sheets and Kara’s pillows which were perfumed with her scent.

She couldn’t help but instinctively miss the warmth, craving to have woken up in Kara’s arms once more. But the momentary fear that the woman had up and run, stunned and embarrassed at the tangled heap they’d become during sleep instantly disappeared as she heard the familiar sounds of kitchen ware clanging together.

Because of course she needed to eat. Nothing could ever separate Kara and her love of food, something she’d learned very early on in their friendship.

Languishing in the bed for a second she stretched out her rested limbs, yawning away the remnants of sleep. Blinking she took in her surroundings, the sun now far higher in the air than it had been during her previous lapse back into consciousness and taking a glimpse at the alarm Lena noticed that it was still only 7:40am.

Slowly she pulled herself up into a sitting position, instantly picking up on the familiar smell of pancakes and bacon which was wafting around through the apartment as she dropped her feet onto the hardwood floor.

Quickly she got herself changed, slipping on a casual pair of jeans and a comfortable white blouse and she couldn’t help but find herself being lured out by the enticing smell.

The smell which suddenly turned ashy and became slightly less enticing.

Stepping into the kitchen area she hovered at the doorway, watching as Kara almost grumpily deposited a pan of food into the trash. Food covered the apron she wore, a mess left in her wake as she moved around the kitchen at an inhuman speed

“Are you baking?” Lena quipped, a smile pulling at her lips as she did so.

Kara just dropped the lid and spun, a startled but not unpleasant smile on her own mouth.

“No”.

“Liar” Lena chortled back fondly, stepping further into the room and watching as Kara whined petulantly at her mishap and tried to hide the now blackened pan behind her back.

“Okay I was trying to make pancakes for us. But I always burn the first batch” Kara admitted bashfully, placing it back onto the stove and filling it with another lashing of batter, resolutely going to try again.

“Everyone always burns the first batch Kara” Lena laughed, padding across the floor and settling herself at the kitchen island, amused by how much flour Kara had gotten on herself. She was certain there was more on the blonde than there was in the mixture.

“Well that’s reassuring” Kara chuckled lightly back, armed and ready with her spatula. “Did you sleep alright? I didn’t wake you did I?” She added on quickly, a hint of worry in her voice.

Lena however just waved it away with a flourish. “Not at all. You didn’t have to get up early to make breakfast you know… I am perfectly happy with a bowl of bran flakes”.

Kara just sniggered back, her own stomach rumbling noisily in the space between them.

“But I see the pancakes are clearly more for your sake” Lena added on, laughing at the almost inhuman sound the woman’s stomach made.

“I wanted to make you some too” Kara grinned, this time managing not to burn them.

Lena just nodded, unable to suppress the grin which bloomed across her face at Kara’s thoughtfulness. God she really was one of a kind. Silently she watched Kara whip up a batch, dropping them onto a plate with some bacon and instantly dishing them out and she wasn’t surprised to see the blonde taking the lions share.

“So what’re your plans for today?” Lena asked softly, beginning to tuck into hers delicately and enjoying the sweet taste the maple syrup left on her tongue.

“Well James gave me a few days off from CatCo so I could stay with you but the DEO need me for a few hours, patrols and all that… But I’ll be back at least every hour to check in… Do you want me to ask someone to come over and sit with you?” Kara said through mouthfuls of food.

She didn’t want to leave Lena, not for a second and especially not after the way they’d woken up, tangled in one another’s arms. It had been nothing short of magical, the feeling of Lena tucked up fully into her body, head on her chest and arms wrapped around one another. 

Kara wouldn’t have left the bed had her stomach not loudly protested.

And now, the woman’s safety was completely paramount to her and leaving her alone was not an option she was overly fond of doing. Alone and unguarded… It caused her stomach to roll.

Lena laughed lightly, playing with the bacon on her plate before popping some into her mouth. “I don’t need a babysitter you know… I’ll be fine on my own for a few hours Kara. No ones going to find me here” She added on, touched by the concern but knowing it wasn’t necessary. “Like you said who’s going to be looking for a Luthor in this part of town” She added on, tone light and playful and completely teasing.

Kara just giggled lightly to herself, almost through her mountain of pancakes already.

“Okay… If I didn’t have to go I wouldn’t you know that right?” Kara asked, practically pleading for reassurance from the ebony haired heiress.

Lena smiled softly, reaching out and patting Kara’s hand and completely ready for the familiar warmth it evoked beneath her own. “I know. But duty calls and Supergirl will always be needed” Lena reassured kindly, her fingertips tracing a delicate pattern along the blonde’s strong knuckles.

To have someone so concerned about her, it was all so moving, so new yet not uninvited. To not be alone anymore, having someone in her corner no matter what, it was more than she could ever have asked for.

Kara nodded in response, a breath of relief slipping past her lips at Lena’s words. She knew Lena could look after herself, of that she had no doubts. But the urge to protect her, to protect her from everything, it was just too much. 

Silently she decided to get Alex or Maggie to at least slip by whilst she was on her patrols, just to make sure. For her own peace of mind more than anything else.

“Sooo… What are you going to do today?” Kara asked, her hand retreating back to its original position on the counter.

“I’ve got a lot work to do. Just because my office is in pieces doesn’t mean my company is. I need to speak to the investors, get the compensation forms sorted and try and rectify some of the damage our stocks have taken since the attack” Lena groaned, knowing she had a mountain of stuff to get through.

Yes she’d passed off a lot to her VP whilst she’d been recovering but somethings she had to do herself, knowing that she’d probably get it done quicker and better.

“That bad?” Kara replied sadly, face softening as she spoke. She knew how much Lena loved her company, how much time and effort she’d invested in turning the whole thing around and driving it to be a force for good. And she knew that seeing it take hits, physically and financially added and extra bout of pressure onto her young shoulders.

“It’s not bad per-se” Lena waved, running an anxious hand through her hair as she did so. “Our shareholders just need some reassurance that they’re not going to get pulled into it or worse targeted. So long as they remain out of it then nobody should pull out of any of our deals and we can keep trading as normal!”.

“Well I think you’ll be able to sort it. You and your company have bounced back from everything that’s been thrown at you and this won’t be any different” Kara smiled her assurance, sincere and kind and as thoughtful as ever.

“I’m glad someone believes in me” Lena chuckled drily. “I’m already fighting the board on so many things, without all of this on top” She grumbled, reaching over to grab her briefcase and sliding out the laptop almost immediately.

“If there’s anything I can do?” Kara asked but Lena shook her head and glanced up from the laptop, smiling lightly.

“I appreciate it but this isn’t something Supergirl can fix. You just worry about this City and I’ll worry about the company okay”.

Kara smiled and picked up their now empty plates, depositing them in the sink. In the time it took Lena to look up from her computer Kara had already cleaned the kitchen, all trace remains of flour gone and changed into her supersuit, ready to take on the day ahead.

“If anything happens, if you need me or anything please call okay. I’ll have my comms on and it’ll re-route you to that, and if I don’t answer – which I will – ring Alex!” Kara instructed firmly, her voice leaving no room for an argument as her Supergirl persona took hold once more.

Lena just smiled and saluted her almost mockingly, the action eliciting yet another chuckle out of the blonde.

“Stay safe out there Kara, I’ll be right here when you get back okay… I promise” Lena clarified, watching as Kara made a move for the small balcony. However the blonde stopped at the words and in a blink she zipped back over to Lena.

Before she could talk herself out of the action she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Lena’s cheek, repaying the one that had been bestowed on her the night before. The skin was smoother than expected, lightly pinked flesh all warm and inviting.

But she didn’t let herself linger, a nervous panic creeping into her chest. She didn’t know why she’d done it, only that she had really, really, really wanted to. Pulling back she gave one final smile before launching out of her window in a blur of blue and red.

Lena just watched her go, eyes wide with surprise and instantly her hand went up to her cheek, the almost phantom lips burning a hole into her skin and causing the whole area to flush a bright red.

She exhaled loudly, releasing the breath she didn’t even know she’d been holding. Moments like this, like that only seemed to make it all the harder to resist the impossible pull she felt towards the super. It made her self-control teeter, shaking her iron will at its very foundations. And on top of that it gave her hope, hope that just maybe Kara reciprocated her emotions to an extent.

And right now hope was a very dangerous thing.

But sucking it up she would relent still, unwilling to allow anything to compromise the mission at hand. The stakes were simply too high and they both had far too much to lose.

So she would persevere, as she always did. She was Lena Luthor and she was made of hardy stuff.

When this was all over, maybe… Just maybe.

 

The day had worn on and finally it was hitting lunch time. Lena had found herself submerged in her work, charging through it in an unstoppable manner. She’d reconciled her board and shareholders, sent off the necessary paperwork to those who’d been caught up in the attack on her warehouse, reassured her business partners as well as spoken personally to those who had been effected by her mother’s heinous deeds.

But now her head was throbbing, her body aching somewhat and even though she was hungry she just simply couldn’t stomach food.

With a groan she pushed the laptop away, dropping her weary head into her hands. Miserably she pinched at the bridge of her nose, knowing full well that her concussion was rearing its ugly head once more.

Kara had swung by every hour as she’d promised, filling her in on all that was going on around National City and grabbing a bite to eat before surging back out of the window like the hero she was. And she did it all with a smile on her face.

And with every visit she’d buoyed her spirits, urging her to keep pressing on with her work, that she could get through it and maybe even have time for a nap. And Lena believed her implicitly, hence how she’d gotten through so much so quick. Kara's urging was many things but god was it motivating and she couldn't have asked for more.

But she was tired now, exhausted even as the last few weeks events began to creep up on her. She’d been on autopilot throughout, barely having enough time to breathe and reconcile with the sheer punishment she’d gone through with all the attempts on her life. Lena was almost certain she was the most wanted woman in America right now and it wasn’t a title that sat right with her.

Miserably she pulled herself from the Island and moved to the couch, deciding to try and grab an hour to see if it would help with the pulsing beginning behind her eyes. Easily she settled into the plush material, the whole place smelling so much like Kara she was almost enveloped in her without the woman so much as being near.

It was so soothing, so comforting and she found she didn’t want to move at all.

But as per the universe had other ideas.

An almighty bang bounced through her ears, starling her upright immediately. Without hesitation she knew exactly what the sound was.

It was an explosion.

Hurriedly she scarpered off of the settee and over to the balcony, instantly spotting the thick and pungent plume of smoke which rose high into the sky, darkening the bright blue ominously. She couldn’t help but shudder at the sight, knowing without a doubt should anyone have been in the vicinity of the blast they would never have survived.

She was so caught up in watching the one blaze she jumped out of her skin as another echoing boom ripped through the skies, another building going up in flames.

Alarms were blaring, car horns pounding and she could hear the screams of the people below reach her ears.

And then there was another explosion, and another, and another.

Lena just watched in horror as smoke began to blot out the bright blue sky, that horrible smell of burning plastic and rubber and metal seeping through her nostrils. Five synchronised explosions had gone off in the City and Lena already knew who was the cause of it.

It was too planned, too organised to be a random act.

CADMUS had moved.

Her mother had finally made her move and it was as bloody as she’d expected.

Chaos just seemed to erupt on the ground below her, people crying out for help. She spotted a brief flash across the sky and knew that is was Kara, doing what she did best. Helping the people.

Her heart pounded in fear and she grabbed for her phone, dialling Alex’s now familiar number. Continuously it rang and rang but no one answered and she hung up in a huff. She shouldn’t have been too surprised, they were probably mobilising to get out there and help as much as possible.

She didn’t bother to ring Kara, knowing the woman had her hands full and then some but there was no way she could just sit around in here and wait. She had to do something, anything.

Without even thinking she grabbed for her coat and shoes but the shrill ring of her phone cut across her task and she half lunged for it. Without even looking at the screen she answered, certain of who it was calling her back.

“Alex” Lena said quickly down the phone, the worry in her voice almost palpable.

“Lena”.

Her whole body seemed to seize, blood running cold as the familiar drawl reached her ears. A voice she didn’t want to hear again but one that she expected none the less.

“Mother”.

 

Kara was flying through the carnage, extinguishing every blaze she found and dragging the screaming people of National City from the remains. Her heart was pounding, her ears ringing from their deafening cries but still she persisted, pushing herself with every last able piece of herself.

She had to save them, she had to.

Alex’s voice echoed into her ear through her com, cutting across her inner tirade.

“Kara. Contain it as much as possible. We’ve just mobilised with the new weapons and we’re coming into the City to assess. We don’t know how these were caused but early reports coming in suggest either Metahumans are responsible or by people who are able to channel explosions through their hands!”.

“CADMUS” Kara half spat back, swooping low and gathering a screaming man from the top floor of one of the burning buildings. With trained ease she brought him to the ground before speeding upwards once again.

“Yeah. Their utilising X-24 just like Lena and I thought they would” Alex confirmed and at the mention of the name Kara nearly fell out of the sky, stomach lurching in complete fear.

“Lena… I’m going to go and get her!” Kara said strongly readying herself to change course and head back towards her apartment building which she was relieved to see was untouched as of yet.

“Supergirl you are to stay where you and that’s an order” J’onn came over the Comm’s, his voice firm and leaving no room for argument. “You’re better used out there, the people of National City need you right now”.

“But Lena needs me too, she’s one of CADMUS’s targets” Kara argued back, dropping low once more and welding an almost collapsed building in order to stabilise it a little more whilst she got the screaming civilians out of dodge.

“And CADMUS doesn’t know where she is. But we’ve got it covered Kara, we’re going to collect her before we head on out, I’m going myself” Alex said strongly, knowing that it would placate the blonde. Of course she was going to bring Lena in safely, there was no way she was leaving her out there alone, not now.

Kara breathed out in relief, trying to listen in for Lena but she couldn’t hear her over the carnage surrounding her at that very moment.

“Okay” Kara agreed, and though she still wanted to fly home and bring Lena in she knew that her Sister would have it covered, that she wouldn’t let any harm come to her. She trusted Alex with her life, and in turn trusted her with Lena’s. “Let me know when you have her!” Kara ordered, her tone strong and commanding.

Alex simply ended the call and rolled the weapon in her hand. This was the one she’d been in charge of, to counter the X-24 and she could only hope that her and Lena’s combined intellect had paid off, that they functioned as well as they had in R&D. The last thing she needed was for the weapons to fail.

They’d been split into multiple teams, everyone briefed on what they were to do. Shoot, restrain those who had caused this if they were still alive and bring them in. It was clean cut and no room for error.

Ensuring she was all set as well as the rest of the team Alex hopped into the SUV and they sped out from the DEO, aiming straight for Hammersmith Tower.

 

“Mother” Lena said stiffly, all former trepidation leaving her voice and she steeled her sturdy demeanour once more. Luthor’s never showed weakness. It had been drilled in her ever since the day she’d been adopted by them.

“What do you want?” She half hissed down the phone, quickly moving back over to her laptop and opening a familiar tab before stepping back from it. Quickly she pulled the phone from her ear and knocked it onto loudspeaker, checking the number but she wasn’t surprised to find it completely anonymous and she knew her mother would never have called this phone if she didn’t know for certain that it could not be traced.

“I take it you’ve seen the explosions across National City” Lillian replied easily down the phone as if it was no bother for her whatsoever. She was calm and cool and as cold as ever.

“Of course it was you” She spat back in anger, fury rising within her as her initial suspicions were confirmed by the devil incarnate herself. “Now I’ll ask you again. What do you want?”

Her voice was as cold and unwavering as her Mother’s, the blind fury masked well by the trained façade she’d created for herself all those years ago.

“What I wanted last time. You” Lillian’s disembodied voice moved down the line. “It’s simple really Lena. You turn yourself over to me and I’ll cease the explosions which I’ve yet to detonate”.

“And if I refuse” Lena bit back harshly, her heart hammering in her chest so loudly she was surprised her Mother couldn’t hear it herself.

“Then the Agent in the foyer of L-Corp will detonate himself”.

The answer was cold and completely unfazed, not a trace of remorse or guilt within her voice and it coiled in Lena’s stomach, making her feel physically sick. She bit back the bile, swallowing the acid grimly and her hand trembled by her ear.

“You wouldn’t” Lena challenged, her fury clouding her judgement and another loud rippling explosion tore through the air, spitting its debris wildly. Her heart lurched out of her chest and she ran to the balcony, instantly scanning the area around L-Corp which as of yet was completely untouched.

“Don’t test my patience Lena. That time it was a café on the corner of Main St, the next time it will be L-Corp” She warned in response, still completely void of emotions as she spoke. “Now that explosion was on your head, their blood on your hands and I doubt you want anymore”.

Lena blanched at the words and she bit back yet another wave of nausea.

“Why are you doing this? Why do you need me so much that you’d kill innocent people?” Lena growled viciously, a bitter taste of guilt seeping up her oesophagus and almost strangling the words.

She had to stay calm, keep a level head.

“You’ll surrender yourself to me and it ends. There is an Agent of mine on the ground floor of Hammersmith Tower, the apartment building you’re currently standing in!” Lillian said simply and Lena’s whole body tensed.

How did she know where she was? How had she found her?

“Surrender Lena. You’ve got three minutes to make a choice. If you’re not out the door when the three minutes are up then another series of explosions will be triggered”.

Lillian cut the phone off at that, the line going dead and the phone slipped from Lena’s numb hands. She was trembling all over, a sickness washing over her body and it took everything she had not to vomit on the spot.

Her mind was racing, guilt swelling in her innards.

But she knew what she had to do. She couldn’t let anymore innocent people die in this war she was engaged in with her stepmother. She wouldn’t let anymore suffer, not for her sake. Nobody else was going to die for her sake.

And her mother knew that. She was playing on every last one of Lena’s weaknesses because she knew them as implicitly as she herself did.

Using everything she had she pulled herself together and moved quickly into the bedroom. Now she had to be smart about this, she had to put a plan into place.

Quickly she tore open her suitcase and pulled out a small circular item, no bigger than a dime. She quickly she pressed it to the ball of her foot, the sharp edges digging into the flesh but she couldn’t worry about that right now. Quickly she continued to move around the room, sliding in a pair of simple studs into her ears as well as her favourite watch.

She’d always been the sentimental type.

Running back into the room she slipped on her shoes, ignoring the hammering of her heart in her chest and moved to the front of the laptop, her own face looking back at her as she stared down the camera of the webcam she’d switched on the moment her mother had rang.

Her face was filled with fear but she schooled it with a quick switch, a calm façade enveloping her once more.

“To whoever sees this I don’t have long” Lena began hurriedly, keeping her voice low in case there was anyone in the vicinity, which she expected considering CADMUS knew exactly where she was now.

“This is my choice. No one else will die today. I don’t know what CADMUS are planning, and the number my mother rang off is more than likely untraceable, even for you” She carried on strongly, pushing as much strength as she could into her voice. Her mind wandered to Kara, to Supergirl and she tried to channel the energy she brought, the power and sincerity.

God Kara… She was so sorry.

“CADMUS did this because they know me too well and they exploited that. They’ve made me choose between myself and National City and I choose this City. And Supergirl… I know my mother and she will do the exact same to you and you’ll need to be ready. If you’re put in the same position I want you to choose National City too. Don’t put this City in jeopardy on my behalf and don’t blame yourself. There was nothing you could do!” She reassured, her voice filling with sadness as she thought of the guilt that Kara would undeniably feel.

She would not let this City fall and she would not let Lillian destroy Kara either. If it saved these people then she would do whatever it took. She’d known from the very beginning, from the moment she set foot in this City that she would do whatever it took to clean up Lex’s mess and she was fully aware that it could cost her life in the long run. She’d been under no illusions and she wasn’t now.

But she was ready for it, she was ready to do what was necessary and then some.

She knew this was going to hurt the blonde beyond imagine. It was hurting her too.

But it was for the greater good and now she was glad of the restraint she’d maintained when it came to her relationship with the woman. This is exactly what she’d been worried about ever since she’d found out Kara was Supergirl, the same worry she’d been mulling over that very morning as they lay in bed tangled up with one another.

It hadn’t been some paranoid and frightened denial, it had been the truth and in turn it had become their reality. Lena’s instincts were never wrong, and time and time again she proved it.

She wasn’t stupid to think her mother would let her get out of this alive willingly. Their relationship could never be salvaged and she knew that she would be an easy sacrifice when it all went down, when it all goes to hell. She wasn’t walking away from this if they lost, but if she played it right then she might just walk away not just with her life but victorious.

And thinking of those wonderfully blue eyes filled with such melancholy only urged to fight tooth and nail to get out of whatever hole she was about to be dropped in.

“Make contact with Bruce as soon as possible, he can help more than you know and you’re going to need him… Just… Just know that I’ll do what I can from the inside okay… I” She went but a loud bang from the hallway outside snapped her gaze away from the webcam.

God she wanted to tell Kara how much she meant to her, to spill everything right there because she couldn’t help but think that she’d never get the chance. She wanted to pour her heart out but she had forty seconds left before the next explosion went off and her staff would be wiped out.

Their needs came before hers.

With one quick look back at the Webcam she gave a tight lipped yet watery smile, her emotions beginning to betray her just a little more.

“Goodbye”.

It was simple and heartfelt and she stepped back from the laptop, pulling the screen down just a little and shuffling it over to the side so whoever was coming probably wouldn’t even notice it. Without thinking she dropped her phone onto the keypad, hoping whoever came looking for her would search for it and in turn find the stream she’d recorded.

Hurriedly she moved to the door but it was thrown open and off of its hinges before she could reach it, the wood hitting her whole body and sending her reeling backwards through the apartment. 

Gathering herself she spotted the same man who’d attacked last time, the green glow dimmer than before but still prominent. He stomped forward towards her and she scuttled away but not fast enough. His boot slammed into her ribs and she felt the crack instantly as her body sailed across the room, bouncing against the wooden frame of the balcony as she did so.

Gasping she tried to catch her breath but the wind had been thoroughly knocked out of her. His large hand reached down and gripped a hold of her hair, roughly tugging her upright and though she kicked out as hard as possible she was no match for his strength.

“You’re not getting away this time Princess” He smiled tauntingly, the flare of anger in his voice unmissable.

Clearly he was still pissed at her humiliation of him a few days prior and wanted to return the favour and then some.

He pulled his other hand back and brought it down in an arc, the large rounded fist connecting squarely with her jaw. Lena didn’t even feel the pain the hit brought before she was plummeting into unconsciousness, body going slack as blood spilt from her mouth.

Triumphantly he lifted her, slinging her prone body over his shoulder before leaping off of the balcony.

All that was left behind was the shattered door, a bloodstained floor and the quiet hum of a laptop which captured the eerie silence that followed.

 

The moment Alex and her small team entered Hammersmith Tower her nerves were on edge. Something was wrong, she could feel it in her bones and she could feel it in her gut.

People were rushing through wildly, consumed in their own panic due to the explosions that had quietly literally rocked the city. Bits of the building had crumbled, dried cement and brick littering the ground and the structural damage was obvious.

Alex tuned it all out there, heading straight for the stairs and instantly making her way up, the other Agents standing watch and stopping at every floor so by the time she got to Kara’s she’d be on her own.

She couldn’t shake the feeling of worry rising in her chest, her teeth on edge as she moved higher up until she reached the floor she was all too familiar with.

She rushed down the hallway and headed toward 4-A and every single one of her senses went into overdrive as she spotted the white wooden door gone from its usual spot, hinges smashed clean off. Gun first she turned into the room, instantly spotting the now fractured door strewn across the ground.

Moving further in she searched every crevice of the room.

“Lena it’s Alex” She called out, praying that she’d get a response but all she got in return was the loud wailing of cop cars speeding down the street below. Certain that whatever danger had already hit there had passed she dropped her weapon and rushed forward, eyes falling on the spatter of blood across the floor and the human sized hole left in the wall of Kara’s apartment.

Her stomach churned as she took it in, racing into the bedroom and checking every other room but there was nothing. There was no sign of Lena, only signs of a struggle.

Keeping her cool she grabbed for her phone and decided to try and ring the CEO. She knew it was a long shot but she figured if Lena still had her phone on her they could track it anyway.

But her hope was gone in an instant as the loud ringing hit her ears and spinning she moved over to the source of the sound, the faint glow of the screen bouncing off of the laptop it had been placed upon.

Alex worked her way over and lifted the lid which seemed to have dropped a little and grabbed a hold of the phone, her number flashing across the screen. Sighing loudly she hung up the call and pocketed her own cell and moved to pocket Lena’s when she caught sight of the screen, surprised to find herself looking back at her.

Curiously she narrowed her eyes, scanning the screen before she noticed the flashing red light which was surprisingly the universal form of showing someone that this was recording.

And even through the hollow pit of worry in her stomach she couldn’t help but let out a small and knowing smile.

“Lena you clever girl”.

Moving away from the object she swiped at her comm, opening the line for J’onn. Even though she’d promised Kara to call her as soon as she had Lena, the fact that she didn’t changed matters entirely.

How was she going to tell her Sister that her best friend, the person Alex herself was sure meant more to Kara than even that was missing, taken by the people they’d promised to protect her from.

How was she going to tell her that she got there too late?

But Alex – ever the professional – swallowed it down, pulling the emotional aspect out of the whole situation no matter how difficult it was. Snapping herself into Agent mode and knowing full well that she probably should have called it in at least a minute ago she clicked it down, the boss’s voice filtering immediately into her ears.

“J’onn, she’s gone” Alex said quickly, rounding on the Agents who had come in search of her with their own weapons raised. She shook her head at them, issuing her hand and ordering them drop their weapons which they did so.

“CADMUS got her… Lena Luthor’s missing”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the return of the angst. Nothing lasts forever right. I'm currently writing the final chapter - chapter 21- so the end is in sight for me but not for you guys, there's still a long way for you guys until you reach it.
> 
> Again I hope you're enjoying this, truly the love I've had off you is so inspiring and motivating you would not even believe it. Very rarely I reach the end of a story, I always falter right at the end and can never get it right but thanks to you all I've managed to do so, so kudos for that.
> 
> Please don't kill me for this chapter, it's gonna sting but it's worth it I promise. And again if you enjoyed don't be afraid to drop a line or a kudos if you've got the time. Feel free to scream at me if that's what you need to do, I can take it.
> 
> Until next time lovelies,
> 
> C.


	12. Oh Mother, The Blood That Binds Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here's where the game changes my dear. I hope the pay off is worth it, I hope you guys enjoy it and it's just the beginning.

Alex had sent her team of Agents away, save for one who she kept with her for assistance and he was posted at the door. She issued her orders strongly, giving them their next location and what they were to do.

And even though Alex wanted to go with them, wanted to be down there fighting the fight she’d been waiting for she also found herself unable, unwilling to leave the scene. Because it wasn’t just anyone who’d been taken from them, it was Lena.

She wouldn’t do it to the CEO and she certainly wouldn’t do it to her sister.

It wasn’t just professional courtesy any-more and she knew it, no matter how much she tried to play it off as such. Lena definitely fell in the friend category these days and knowing that she was now in the hands of the enemy, knowing that she had arrived just a little too late.

It stung, not only her pride but her heart too.

And Kara… God she couldn’t even think of what this would do to Kara. How the hell was she going to tell her this, tell her that she was gone. She dreaded to even think of the consequences, of how this would affect her sister.

Groaning into her palm she moved towards the laptop, the video having been stopped and she’d scrolled the bar back to the beginning ready to be viewed. The thumbnail showed a pensive Lena, phone to her ear and a hand fisted tightly at her side. It was six minutes in length, from where Lena had started it and she had finished and her stomach dropped as she realised that she must have missed them by minutes, if not seconds.

She wanted to watch it, God she wanted to watch it so bad, to find out what the hell had happened here but she’d decided to wait for J’onn, his input and guidance needed right now. And as if he knew she needed him ASAP he flew through the balcony, immediately moving out of Martian get up and into his Henshaw based identity.

He scoped the room out first before moving further in, his own eyes falling on the small but obvious spatter of blood by his feet.

“Give me a status report Alex” He said strongly, moving over to his second in command with ease.

“I arrived with my team a few minutes ago. The door was off it’s hinges and upon entry I discovered blood on the floor and no trace of Lena. Her phone was still here, as well as all of her possessions and I found this Laptop open and on video. I think she might have known what was coming and recorded it for us to see, perhaps for a lead” Alex said strongly, never missing a beat as she gave the man a quick run down.

“Have you watched it yet?”

Alex shook her head. “No I haven’t. I was waiting for you… What’s it looking like outside?” She asked, catching her bottom lip between her teeth and casting a glance at the smoky air.

“Supergirl is managing the situation. All fires have been put out and no more explosions have hit the City. Our teams have engaged those responsible though it seems not all of them survived the explosions themselves” J’onn replied strongly, as proud as ever of his Agents and of Supergirl.

“Have you told Supergirl the news?” J’onn asked curiously, his face giving away nothing just as always.

Alex really did envy his ability to keep himself fully detached from a situation.

With a sigh she shook her head. “No. I was waiting on your orders. As much as she needs to know this if we tell her now she’ll come out of the field when right now we need her in it until we’ve got the situation under control” Alex noted, catching herself on the line between the professional and personal courtesy.

“I agree with your decision” J’onn said strongly, reassurance filling his voice as he looked at the woman he classed as another Daughter. “Until the situation outside is resolved Supergirl is not to be informed of this”.

Alex nodded in agreement, relieved he’d backed her up on it. That would make it a little easier to tell Kara when she finally came in, though she wasn’t naïve enough to believe it would do much. Kara was so invested in Lena, professionally and personally. This was going to hit her and it was going to hit her hard.

“Let’s take a look at this video”.

 

Kara zipped from scene to scene, recovering as many people at the top of her priorities. She was sure she’d saved as many people as possible, her x-ray vision ensuring that there was no one left in the now ruined and smouldering debris left behind though she also knew not everyone had survived.

There was a death toll and she knew it was going to be high. It had been timed precisely, at the peak hours when each building would be at its fullest. Anger built in her stomach but she swallowed it down, unwilling to let it overcome her.

Moving to the next scene she spotted a team of DEO agents, currently engaging in a fire fight with a lone man who was practically throwing bombs at them whilst dodging each and every shot aimed at him. Narrowing in she flanked around the back, keeping herself out of sight before dropping from altitude.

At the last moment she flipped herself feet first, her heels bouncing into his back and sending him flying through the air and landing right at the teams feet. Before she was needed again one of the Agent’s moved forward and let off a round from the specialised weapon Alex and Lena had created.

Immediately the wax that sped from the barrel coated around his hands, the black tar like substance solidifying on contact. He writhed against it, trying to melt it away with his own heat but no more flames came.

With one solid hit from the barrel of the gun he fell forward into unconsciousness, the team binding his hands solidly behind his back.

“Thanks Supergirl!” The Agent nodded gratefully before hauling him up and dragging him away towards the van, everyone prepping ready to head to the next scene.

Kara just nodded before taking off into the air, moving back around to the next blast scene to make sure her assistance wasn’t needed. On her way she clicked on her comm, opening her direct line to Alex’s own.

Pensively she waited as she zoomed through the air, taking in the second crash site. Looking down she was relieved to see Agent’s from the DEO swarming every scene and she knew in her gut that they had this under the control. There were no civilians left to be rescued now, she’d gotten everyone she could and the Agents were holding their own down on the ground so now it was time to meet up with her sister on the others.

The first call through rung off, Alex not taking the call and she furrowed her brows in worry. She knew she was probably amongst one of the teams, too busy to take the call but a horribly uncomfortable feeling pricked at her gut. It was a cold feeling almost, like ice was skating through her intestines and up into her chest. She couldn’t place it, the sudden feeling that something was very wrong somewhere and her sister not answering only fuelled the cold seeping through into her veins.

Trying again she pressed at her Comm, scoping the teams below to see if she could spot the short haired redhead amongst the squads. X-raying every one of them she found her sister wasn’t at any of the crash sights and the worry only continued to grow, continued to build like a simmering pot in her belly.

Just as she was about to seek out her sibling’s heartbeat the sound of her voice ringing through into her ears shook away the angst, a relieved breath slipping past her lips as she tuned into the sound funnelling it into her drums.

“Kara… How’s it looking out there?” Alex said as strongly as possible, holding out the worried quiver which was trying to force its way into her voice.

“I’ve done all I can, the Agents are picking up the people responsible as we speak… Where are you? I can’t see you on the ground?” Kara said easily, still scoping the ground below for any potential threat, for anyone who might be in need.

A small silence filled the space between them, miniscule and lasting milliseconds but it was enough for Kara to pick up on the tension, the uneasy feeling creeping back through her body as she waited for her sister to respond.

“Something’s happened… Kara I need you to come to your apartment… Lena’s missing”.

The minutes the words reached her ears she half fell from the sky, the shock of the sentence causing her to lose all focus and altitude. Snapping it back she shot back up into the air and rounded for her apartment, Alex’s continuing chat going missing beneath the rapid pounding of her heart. She couldn’t hear her, couldn’t hear a thing other than the wind pushing past her ears, the blood rushing through her body.

Her hands were pushed out forcibly in front of her, hands clenched so tight her knuckles were white and should she have had anything in her palms it’d have been rendered to nothing but dust.

Faster than she’d ever flown before she shot towards her apartment building, the sonic boom of her flight echoing loudly across the expansive sky. In seconds she was hitting her building, half sliding through the balcony which was wide open.

The moment her feet touched the ground she looked towards her sister who had an almost pained expression on her face, J’onn on her shoulder looking just as troubled. She moved to speak, almost desperate to have answers but stopped short when she spotted a small splatter of red in her peripheral vision, just below her boot.

Slowly Kara lifted her foot, the small spatter getting marginally bigger and she followed the trail over to the small yet human shaped hole in her wall, more red spattering on the doorframe of her balcony. The breath seemed to rush out of her lungs, white knuckled hands going slack and almost trembling.

Looking back at Alex and biting down hard on her cheek she saw the fractured remains of her door, split across the ground and scarring the wooden flooring.

“What’s happened? Where is she?” Kara barely got out, swallowing down the obvious fear as much as possible. She put her hands firmly on her hips, the stance steadying her and giving her the much needed strength she desired right now. She was sure if she so much as breathed that she would crumble right there on the spot.

Lena had been brought here so she could be kept safe, so that no one could find her. She’d brought Lena here so that she could protect her, to stop anyone from hurting her again.

And she’d failed. She’d failed to keep Lena safe, her home wasn’t safe.

“When I got here she was gone” Alex said smoothly, instinctively stepping forward towards Kara. “There was maybe seconds between her disappearance and my arrival… I found the place like this but there’s… There’s something you need to see” Alex continued, swallowing her own guilt and holding up the Agent façade as best as she could, though the protective older sister in her was shining through vigorously.

All she wanted to do was to lunge forward and take Kara in her arms, to tell her it was all going be okay but right now she knew it wasn’t the time. Kara needed strength and that was what she was going to give her.

Kara just nodded back stiffly, watching as J’onn turned back towards Lena’s open laptop. The second she caught a glimpse of the screen, the second she saw Lena’s silhouette outlined by the sun shining through onto the balcony she hurried forward, stopping just before it and nervously waited for him to press play.

She missed the shared look between J’onn and Alex over her shoulders, missed the troubled expressions on both of their faces. All she could focus on was Lena’s figure, fists clenched and eyes narrowed, face contorted in anger.

Only Lena.

With a resolute nod J’onn pressed play on the video he and Alex just watched themselves, eying the Super wearily as the video began to play.

‘I take it you’ve seen the explosions over across National City’.

Lillian Luthor’s voice was unmissable over the video, her tone cool and calm as if this was just a normal phonecall from a mother to her daughter.

Already Kara’s hands were tightening at her side.

‘Of course it was you… Now I’ll ask you again what do you want?’

Lena’s voice was raw anger, the hatred rippling off of her in waves as she paced across the open space of the loft. Anger so strong it was resonating out of the screen, fuelling Kara’s own rage at all that had happened, all that was happening. Her heart was thundering in her chest, tunnel vision blocking out everything around her and focusing on Lena and only Lena. Though her anger was strong, her face showed otherwise, a controlled and composed mask thinly veiling the true hatred she was clearly feeling at that moment.

‘What I wanted last time Lena. You. It’s simple really, you turn yourself over to me and I’ll cease the explosions I’ve yet to detonate’.

Already Kara could feel herself unravelling, the rage she tempered so well bubbling up onto the surface.

‘And if I refuse’.

‘Then the Agent in the foyer of L-Corp will detonate himself’.

‘You wouldn’t’.

The boom was deafening, the speakers of the Laptop crackling at the sudden change in base. Kara watched as Lena sprinted to the balcony, her movements in a fervour as she looked out onto the City below.

‘Don’t test my patience Lena. That time it was a café on the corner of Main St, next time it’ll be L-Corp. Now that explosion was on your head, their blood on your hands and I doubt you want anymore’.

Kara’s blood ran cold at the words, her internal anger almost reaching its peak. She knew what Lillian was doing, she could see it as clearly as day. Because just as she herself knew Lena’s weaknesses, Lillian did too and she was exploiting each and everyone of them. She knew how to bring Lena to her knees, knew exactly what buttons to push.

Lena was constantly fighting the onslaught of her brother’s legacy, taking responsibility for his crimes, for crimes she did not commit just so the burden wouldn’t have to fall on others. She was as selfless as they came, giving her all for everyone else at the expense of herself and now Lillian was prying the wound wide open, exposing it so viciously that Lena had no choice but to act, to respond.

Her heart was burning a hole through her chest, a raw pain engulfing the rapidly beating organ.

‘Why are you doing this? Why do you need me so much that you’re killing innocent people?’

This time the controlled anger, the cool mask disappeared and her rage shined through. Her face twisted in grief, brows knit together in angst and even through the laptop Kara could pick up the sudden racing of her heart thudding unevenly in the woman’s chest.

All pretences had been dropped now, Lena unable to hold back her hatred any longer.

‘You’ll surrender yourself to me and it ends. There is an Agent of mine on the ground floor of Hammersmith Tower, the apartment building you’re currently standing in!’

‘Surrender Lena. You’ve got three minutes to make a choice. If you’re not out the door when the three minutes are up then another series of explosions will be triggered’.

Kara watched as Lena pulled the phone away from her mouth, brows still knit tightly together. The line was dead, Lillian’s voice gone from the area. The phone seemed to slip from Lena’s trembling hands, bouncing onto the hard wooden floor.

And Kara’s heart continued to crumble even more, barely able to find it within her to breathe.

And she watched as the pain and grief etched into every crevice of Lena’s face suddenly disappeared. Her shoulder’s stiffened, her expression falling straight into one filled with pure determination. She ran from the room, picking up her strewn phone as she went.

She couldn’t see her on the screen but she could hear the rustling, as if Lena was rummaging around for something. Not a few seconds later Lena re-emerged from her bedroom, posture rigid and worry filled but holding strong, so strong.

She watched as she moved closer, approaching the open laptop and moving directly in front of it, barely adjusting the lens so that it was now pointing directly at her face.

Kara had to bite down on her lip to stop from crying out, something, anything. A pain she couldn’t even describe was roaring through her uncontrollably, like a wildfire continuing to catch dry blades of grass. Her gut churned, hands trembling and it was all just too much to process, too many emotions to split apart and work through one by one.

‘To whoever sees this I don’t have long. This is my choice. No more will die today. I don’t know what they’re planning, and the number my mother rang off is more than likely untraceable, even for you’.

The sound of Lena’s voice practically made her tremble, her fear disguised well under the strength and determination coming off of her. But Kara… Kara could see it, she could hear it in the undercurrent of every vowel, every consonant. And it only stirred her own grief, only fuelled the flames dancing just beneath the plains of her skin.

Rao… Lena.

‘CADMUS did this because they know me too well and they exploited that. They’ve made me choose between myself and National City and I choose this City. And Supergirl… I know my mother and she will do the exact same to you and you’ll need to be ready. If you’re put in the same position I want you to choose National City too. Don’t put this City in jeopardy on my behalf and don’t blame yourself. There was nothing you could do’.

Kara rested her hands against the wood on either side of the laptop, the wood creaking beneath her vice like grip on them. She could feel herself begin to shake, could feel the fear overcoming the rage as the fire’s began to extinguish only to be replaced by the cold once more, that ice so cold it too was burning her.

‘Make contact with Bruce Wayne as soon as possible, he can help more than you know and you’re going to need him… Just… Just know that I’ll do what I can from the inside okay… I’

Another loud bang came across the speakers again, Lena’s gaze moving to source of the sound and off of the lens momentarily. Fear was shining in her eyes, a glaze coming over them.

Kara’s heart was racing faster and faster, so fast she was certain it was finally going to blow from her chest and finish her completely. The wood began to splinter noisily, breaking and fracturing in a fashion which poetically began to mimic the feeling of her heart.

With one quick look back at the Webcam Lena gave them a tight lipped yet watery smile, her emotions beginning to betray her just a little more. Enough that not only Kara’s abilities could see it, but Alex’s ordinary ones could too.

‘Goodbye’.

It was simple, so simple. A resignation to her fate of sorts. And she could see it, she could see it all over Lena’s face. The woman before her, the woman on her screen, she knew she wasn’t going to make it out of all this alive. Lena knew she was going to die and she was walking to it with determination and purpose.

She didn’t feel Alex’s hand wrapping around her shoulder, tightening in a hold of comfort. She didn’t see the look of utter pity on her families face.

Still she watched the screen intently, watching as Lena moved the laptop to its current location now. She watched as Lena moved out of view towards the door only for a loud smash to reach them, Lena falling backwards into view with the door pressed on top of her. She watched as she crawled from under it, trying to put some space between her and whoever had entered but failed, a boot connecting with her stomach so hard it sent her reeling into the wall and slumping to the ground wheezing, the hole in the plaster evident.

The glowing green hand which came into view told her instantly who it was, who had come for her, had taken her.

Kara’s own hands tightened even more, the wood now shattering beneath one of her palms and taking a chunk out of her island end. But still she watched, unable to tear her gaze away from the scene before her, teeth biting so hard into her lip that she broke her own almost impenetrable skin and the foreign taste of blood filled her mouth.

She watched as Lena struggled to catch a breath, watched as the large hand grabbed a fist full of hair and dragged her up onto her knees.

‘You’re not getting away this time Princess’.

She knew what was coming next and she didn’t even flinch at the sound, Lena dropping limp to the ground before being roughly slung over the man’s shoulder and disappearing from view as he launched himself off of the balcony.

The video went quiet momentarily, nothing moving on the screen bar the light breeze ruffling her curtains but it lasted only a few seconds more as the next thing she knew, within seconds, Alex was appearing in the apartment with her Agents.

Seconds. She’d missed her by mere seconds.

“Kara…” Her sister’s voice reached her ear, the hand on her shoulder tightening and pulling her away from the screen whilst J’onn respectfully shut it. 

Kara just swallowed loudly, remnants of wood slipping from her slowly unclenching fist. Shaking her head she willed away the wetness in her eyes, turning her full attention onto the woman at her side.

“Kara we’ll find her” Alex reassured, pushing aside her own guilt at failing to complete what it was she’d set out to do.

“What do we do?...” The blonde finally managed to get out, moving her hands to her hips forcefully, as if the action would help to hold her together. “Alex… How do we find her?”

Alex steeled herself, looking between the two people who she was beyond close with. “I’ve sent it through to Winn already and he’s setting up the system to track spike’s in Kryptonite. With the amount radiating off of that guy we should be able to pin point him” She said, voice laced with faux confidence.

Kara just shook her head, walking away from her and heading towards the balcony.

“Where are you going?” Alex called after her, hurrying across the room to catch up with the blonde’s long and determined strides.

“I’m doing what Lena asked… I’m going to get Bruce Wayne”.

 

The first thing Lena registered when she opened her eyes was the now familiar throbbing in her skull. The harsh lighting above her only made it worse and she clamped her eyes shut momentarily, finding some morbid comfort in the fact that she’d grown used to living with a constant headache for at least the last week, it was a small comfort admittedly but a comfort no less.

Steadying herself she opened them again, shifting her body to move as she lifted her head off of her chest. She wasn’t surprised however to find her hands bound tightly to the back of the chair she’d been planted in, heavy steel cuffs engulfing her wrists.

Quietly she groaned, wishing she had use of her hands so that she could rub away the crusted blood she could feel staining her forehead and cheek. It was so uncomfortable, the dried substance cracking with every flinch of her face.

Lena however steeled herself and looked up from her position, instantly taking in everything around her with a keen eye as she moved herself into attack mode. The room she was kept in was made entirely of glass or a similar clear substance, clearly reinforced and a couple of inches thick.

Serious overkill considering she was but a human, but on looking to the ceiling she knew that this cell was never built for a human if the green lined edges which surrounded the thing was anything to consider, it was instead built for a Kryptonian.

Immediately her mind flashed to Kara and a hint of guilt crept into her stomach, twisting it into knots. She hoped she wasn’t too hurt, too upset by all of this. But she shook away the intrusive thoughts of the blonde, unable to deal with that thing right now. Instead she had to find a way to get herself out of here, or at least get some information on where she was exactly.

So she continued to her mental assessment of the area and looked beyond the glass. She could tell it was a bunker of sorts, jagged stone walls which were also lined with sparkling remnants of Kryptonite throughout and effectively super proofing it.

Computers and workstations covered the place, CADMUS agents patrolling around and getting on with whatever schemes they were currently planning and paying her no heed what so ever.

And then as she continued her mental scanning, taking in every exit, every possible escape route until her eyes finally landed on the cause of all this.

Her mother.

Lillian Luthor was walking purposefully through the bunker, flanked by who she recognised as John Corbyn and the man who’d brought her to this godforsaken place. She sucked in a deep and calming breath, unwilling to allow her mother to see her fear.

Lillian smiled almost wolfishly as she unlocked the door and stepped in, the already cool atmosphere between them plummeting sub zero, of that Lena was certain.

“Mom” Lena got out crisply, jaw locked tight as she gave the woman a once over, face impassive.

“Lena” Lillian smiled, closing the gap between them so that she was looking down on her. “I’m glad you’re awake, we have much to discuss” The woman drawled out, sitting down on the chair Corbyn had dutifully pulled out for her like the little lap dog he was.

“Let me guess” Lena replied, her voice bored and uncaring. “This is where you tell me your master plan and coerce me into joining your side… Clearly you don’t know me as well as think you do” She added on with a roll of her eyes, the challenge unmissable.

Lillian just laughed lightly, patting her knee in a patronising way. “Oh Lena… I know you better than you know yourself” Lillian said easily with an enlightened glint in her eye as she spoke.

Lena just watched her carefully, studying every inch of her face and she didn’t miss the look in her eyes, as if she knew something so abstract Lena’d never grasp it.

“I also know that you’d never join me willingly and I have no plans to coerce you into anything” Lillian continued on, leaning back in her seat and appraising her adopted daughter. “But I do need you for something… Hence why I’ve brought you here”.

Lena just scoffed and rolled her eyes once more. “And what exactly do you need me for?” Lena replied bitterly, facing the woman head on and refusing to look away no matter how much she wanted to.

Lillian just sighed and pulled a gun from beneath her lab coat and Lena flinched nervously at the simple looking weapon in her hand.

No… 

“I need your DNA”.

 

When Kara arrived at Wayne enterprises she certainly hadn’t used the main entrance, instead choosing to fly through the open window of his office, where she’d scanned him sitting alone at his computer.

The moment she’d landed she’d half expected to be blown straight back out the window, however, Bruce still sat calmly at his desk with half a smile on his face.

“Supergirl…” He trailed off, curious as to why National City’s hero was standing in his office with a face like thunder. He’d seen the news, had seen the attacks that had been unleashed all over her City.

So why was she here?

Immediately he gave her the once over, noting just how much like her cousin she was. The posture she held so tight and an aura that practically screamed justice and virtue. How much power she held beneath her deceiving youth. He had to say he was impressed by what he was seeing, even more so if Clark’s assessment of her, in which she was a lot stronger than him, a lot faster than him was anything to go by.

“I need your help!” Kara said quickly, moving forward towards him and knowing that there was no time to waste. Lena’s life was on the line and if bringing in the Bat is what it took to bring her home she’d do it without hesitation.

“What could an alien want my help with?” Bruce replied coolly, pushing back his chair and rising to his feet slowly. It was very easy to think of her as he did Clark by her appearance but there was no denying the difference between the two of them, as subtle as it was. Clark was inherently human, everything about him screaming human. This girl before him however didn't give him the same vibe, the same reassurance. Clark had the luxury of growing up on this planet since he was but a few days old, his cousin however had no such pleasure, becoming a Kryptonian in her own right before being exposed to his kind.

“Lena Luthor sent me” Kara said, not missing how quick the man’s at ease demeanour faltered at the words, back stiffening as he did so. “She’s been kidnapped by CADMUS and the last thing she said was to get in touch with you, that you could help us” She continued on, putting it all out there instantly.

“I-“ Bruce began, lifting his hands as if to argue but Kara cut across him immediately.

“I know you’re the Batman. Lena told me after you sent Catwoman with her weapons” Kara clarified, not giving him any room to counter. If he was Lena’s friend and she had said he was then there was no way he wouldn’t help, couldn’t help even.

“I suppose denying it is out of the question then” Bruce remarked offhandedly. “Do you know where she’s been taken?” He added on, moving from behind the desk and over towards the imposing Super who looked ready to kill.

“If I did I wouldn’t be here…” Kara got out, running a hand through her blonde tresses. “She was taken about half hour ago but we’ve got nothing… So why does she think you can help us?” Kara asked, crossing her arms over her chest and scrutinising the man who didn’t actually look all that impressive out of his Bat garb.

“I’m not quite sure” Bruce replied, pinching the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. “But I might be able to find out, just not here” He continued on, grabbing a hold of his things.

“You’re going to have to come with me”.

 

Alex was pacing the halls of the DEO, the clean up process already underway. All the agent’s who had caused so much destruction had been rounded up – well, those who had survived – and had been placed in their holding cells.

Teams had been sent out to aid hospitals and civilians, as well as to help clear up all the debris and trawl through the wreckages and though that wasn't part of their job description they had done so willingly on the orders of their Chief.

It was a mess, National City was a mess. The death toll was surely climbing and they had yet to release any information on just how high it was going to be. But she knew it was going to be in the hundreds at the very least.

They’d never faced such destruction, such a tragedy which had resulted in so much loss of life. Not in this City at least.

Maggie was out there too with her team of NCPD officers, doing all she could to help those in need and she’d made the woman promise to keep in constant contact, if only to reassure her own fears.

They’d already lost one person close to them today, they didn’t need to lose anymore.

Alex sighed and leaned against one of the desks, taking a second to gather herself and process all that was going on. Her mind drifted back to her sister, the final expression that had been on her face before she left practically burned into her mind.

Kara’s reaction had been better than she’d expected however. Once the video had finished she’d expected her to have a meltdown, to scream and yell and destroy the apartment or maybe to break down in complete tears over the thing. She was incredibly sensitive and empathetic after all, and considering the feelings she now certainly knew the blonde held for the woman it was what she’d been bracing for.

But it hadn’t come.

And the more she thought about, perhaps the reaction she’d had was worse. Because she could read her sister so well, could identify the emotions she was feeling and how she coped. At first she thought she was just in shock over it and she’d snap out of the funk and do something she expected. But the reaction she’d received, the almost vacant look in her face and the muted yet evident anger which burned through her eyes… It was unusual, unsettling.

For the first time in a long time there had been something dangerous there, lurking beneath the sunny exterior which masked her might so well. Kara looked ready to kill and Alex couldn’t help but think for the first time she just might. That this could be what tipped her over the precipice she managed to avoid so valiantly. And though she prayed she wouldn’t, that she wouldn’t stoop to such a low, she also found she couldn’t blame her if she did.

Because if that was Maggie they’d taken, snatched away like a thief in the night, then she’d want to kill whoever did it in a heartbeat too. And it would be so easy for Kara, she would only have to touch the person responsible and that’d be the end for them.

And she could get away with it too, because there was no one on earth who was ballsy enough to try and stop the Super from dealing out her own form of vigilante justice.

Kara had looked like the apex predator she was in that apartment, and that didn’t sit right with her. She knew Kara liked Lena, she knew she liked her a lot and could have seen it even if she was blind, though they both seemed oblivious to the air surrounding them. But this… Just maybe those thoughts ran deeper than a crush or a connection.

Yeah, Alex had no doubt that losing Lena would destroy Kara. The faith she’d held in her, the pedestal she’d put her on. How she defended her so valiantly against even herself, how no one could breathe anything negative about the Luthor without facing some kind of reprimand. She was Lena Luthor’s biggest champion, and she was in complete awe of her.

And in return Lena had brought out a strength in Kara, a determination to do even better. She’d given her a steely edge and opened Kara’s mind to other options and other possibilities. She helped her confidence, allowing her sister to flourish in everything she did.

Hell it was her who’d put the idea of being a reporter into the woman’s head and she couldn’t deny that she’d never seen Kara happier in regards to an occupation.

The fallout of this… It could be terrible and she knew it, the ramifications too terrifying to even consider just yet.

Alex sighed again and shook her head of the musings. She was no good to anyone just standing here moping, she had to do something.

Winn was typing furiously at his computer, utilising every last resource of his to try and pinpoint where they could have taken her. J’onn was keeping everyone in line, overseeing the transitions going on in the DEO. Kara had been off the grid for over four hours now, no word from her or Mr Wayne who she’d gone to see.

To say her anxiety was through the roof was an understatement. Her sister was MIA, her girlfriend was out on the frontlines facing the unknown and her friend was missing.

All in the space of a few hours.

Miserably she slammed the tablet in her hand down, moving over towards Winn and hoping he’d found something, anything.

“Please tell me you’re getting something” Alex said towards the man who ceased his typing momentarily to look up at her, a sympathetic look on his face.

“The last trace we picked up was just North of National City, but I haven’t had anything else since… Wherever they’ve gone they’re hidden enough that the sensors can’t read it anymore” Winn grumbled back, his own annoyance shining through.

“Underground maybe?...” Alex mused, talking to herself as well as Winn. “Can you narrow a search field for that area, pull up blueprints, locations… Anything which could flag as suspicious?” She asked him strongly, pulling her hands onto her hips.

“I could, I can…” Winn said, closing down the software and opening another. “But it’s a huge area North of the City… I’m talking a good couple hundred miles and there’s a lot of stuff there. It’s going to take some time”.

“Just do it… If there’s the smallest chance we find something then we have to take it” Alex replied with authority, pulling herself together and holding herself up with every last reserve.

She’d let Kara down by not getting to Lena quick enough, she wasn’t going to do so again.

Winn nodded solemnly but began his task none the less. Just as he was about to put in the coordinates however his computer beeped loudly, and the third screen on his desk came to life and they were greeted by Kara’s sombre but determined face.

Alex moved in closer to the screen, a sigh of relief slipping past her lips as she looked at her sister who looked just as frustrated as she herself did.

“Kara!” Alex exclaimed loudly, Winn moving in for a better look too as he turned up the volume. “Where have you been? Are you okay? Have you found anything?” Alex asked quickly, firing off the questions without taking a breath.

“Yeah I’m fine” Kara nodded, though her jaw was tense and tight as she spoke. And that worrisome glint still lurked in her eyes, even more prominent now than it had been before. “I’m with Wayne now. We haven’t got anything just yet, you?” Kara replied back coolly, hoping for some positive news but she wasn’t holding out too much hope.

Hope was what she stood for, what she exuded. She was hope personified for Rao’s sake. Yet right now the hope was dwindling. Every hour more Lena spent in their grasp was an hour less chance they had finding her, of saving her.

And Gods she wanted to save her. She wanted to save her more than anything. If she hadn’t of left her, if she’d just gotten J’onn to take over her Supergirl duties then this wouldn’t have happened. Lena would still be here, safe and protected with her.

But she wasn’t here, not now. Instead she was who knows where going through who knows what. And that thought continuously knocked her off kilter, shaking her to her very core. The thought of losing her even more so.

It tugged at something so tight in her chest, her blood running cold at the smallest snippet. Lena was a part of her now, a part of her world and a part of her life. A bigger part of her than Kara had ever expected. And to lose that part, to lose Lena like this…

… She just couldn’t.

So she’d steeled herself, her bubbling fury and anguish which was coiling dangerously in her stomach being kept at bay by her sheer strength of will. She believed in Lena, she had to believe in her, believe that she was still okay, that she was surviving wherever she was.

And she had to believe that she wouldn’t fail, that she’d bring Lena home to them, to her.

“Nothing” Alex groaned but held herself together. The last thing her sister needed right now was seeing her deflated. She had to keep herself up if meant keeping Kara afloat too. “But we’ve narrowed down a search area just North of the City, by narrowed we’re talking a couple of hundred miles but it’s a start” Alex clarified, finally spotting Bruce Wayne in the background typing furiously at the tablet in his hand. “So how can Wayne help?” Alex added on curiously, eyes focusing on the man who seemed deep in thought.

Kara flicked a glance at him before looking back at the screen. “He gave Lena some things, in case this kind of situation happened and she needed help. He’s friends with Batman and he’s offered to help find her too” Kara said, knowing that Wayne didn’t want his cover blown and she’d agreed to his wishes.

“Right” Alex drawled, storing that little bit of information at the back of her mind. Lena certainly knew some powerful people. “So what did he give her anyway?”

“A watch, which has got tracker in it and a means for her to communicate if she can” Kara replied, inwardly grateful for the gift he’d once bestowed the woman. Though they were years old now she could only hope Lena’s message meant she was going to use them somehow. “She still wears the watch now so we’re hoping to find something soon. I’m going to go and check that area you’ve found, can you send me through the coordinates?” Kara asked, adjusting her cape almost anxiously.

All this waiting around looking at a screen wasn’t doing anything for her. She had to get out there, she had to do something.

“Sure thing” Alex agreed, preferring her sister to stay put but knowing arguing with her right now would be completely pointless. With a nod at Winn he sent her the screen grab of the satellite images he’d pulled wordlessly. “I know you don’t like doing it but do you think calling Kal will help?”

Kara shook her head, already expecting the question. “I already tried. At the moment however he’s off world, no idea where he is or when he’ll be back so right now we’re on our own” Kara replied, Bruce being the one to inform her of her cousin’s location.

Alex just nodded, proud of her sister for swallowing her own pride and asking for help even though the help wasn’t there right now. “How are you holding up?”

It was a stupid question, she knew that the moment it left her lips but she just had to check.

Kara nodded stiffly and Alex was sure she saw the woman’s bottom lip quiver slightly. She didn’t know whether to be relieved or heartbroken at the sight. “I’m okay Alex… But I’ll be better when we bring her home” Kara got out, her voice neutral but the waiver was there, the miniscule tremor of pain.

Alex just nodded back at her, smiling affectionately through the screen. Just as she was about to speak however the screens in the DEO blinkered momentarily before being completely overridden.

“Alex what’s going on?” Kara asked worriedly, noticing the blanch of her sister’s skin and how Winn had completely stilled.

Alex just gulped and turned back to the screen where Kara was still popped up in the corner.

“I think you need to see this” She got out, opening the link between their respective computers. Easily Winn took control of Wayne’s computer and Kara’s face told her that she was seeing what they were.

Kara was sure she snapped the arms of the chair clean off as she took in the stream, Bruce moving right behind her shoulder and moving in closer to the desktop.

There before them was bound and gagged Lena, dried blood crusting from her scalp and down the side of her face. She was tied tightly to the chair, face tired and worn her body trembling. Kara couldn’t take her eyes off of her, not for a second. She was still there, still surviving.

“Where is this coming from?” Kara got out quickly but Alex just shook her head.

“I don’t know… We’re trying to trace it but we’re not getting anything” The Agent replied and Bruce nodded as he looked back down at his tablet.

“Me neither… Whatever this is bouncing off, it’s hiding it well”.

Their conversation was interrupted however by the familiar voice of Lillian Luthor who, though she kept herself from view, spoke with clear confidence. 

“Supergirl. I know you’re seeing this” She began and Kara instantly bristled, the simmering anger beginning to overflow from every pore as she took in the words.

“You claim you can save the world, yet you can’t even save those closest to you. You and you’re existence turned my own daughter against me and drove my son to madness. And because of it Lena’s a lost cause to me now, because of you. So her usefulness for me is null and void, but she’s not to you…” Lillian spoke easily, effortlessly, coldly.

Kara was practically shaking in her seat, anger coursing through her violently but it came to a dramatic halt as she spotted a gun come into the frame. Her body went stiff, eyes practically bulging out of their sockets as she did so and she knew without looking that Alex was mimicking her expression.

Her eyes honed in on Lena, watching as she fought against the binds holding her. She wriggled against them but it brought no rewards.

Rao… No.

“She’s refused to join me because of you… So what happens next is on you Supergirl” She said simply, leaving a momentary beat of complete silence.

However a finger pulled at the trigger, the silence being replaced by an almighty boom. In slow motion she watched the bullet exit the chamber, gun recoiling just a little. Her whole body jerked as the bullet slammed into Lena’s chest, right where her heart would be.

And she was certain the whole world had just stopped turning.

Lena’s body jerked just as violently, her face twisting in agony as she shuddered in the chair which almost keeled over at the force. A brief cry of pain left her lips as the gag was torn form her face but it was swallowed up by inaudible gargles as blood instantly slipped from her mouth. More blood poured out of the wound to her chest, the stain growing larger and larger as it bloomed across her shirt. Everyone could see as she tried to speak, tried to say anything but the words were lost in her clogged throat.

And Kara knew, as her eyes met Lena’s watery ones that this was it. This was the end.

A final parting glance and she watched as the woman’s head fell onto her chest, her body going limp. And Kara heard it, Kara saw it. She heard the woman’s heartbeat slow, saw how her chest heaved one final time, the slow thrumming of her heart coming to a complete stop.

Rao…

No…

Lena… Lena was… She was gone.

She was dead.

The video cut off at that, the last frame of Lena’s body sitting there limply already burned into her mind.

Kara was completely motionless, eyes wide and fixed on the screen, the image of Lena being replaced by that of a stunned Alex who had one hand over her mouth. Not that Kara could see it however, the video of Lena replaying over and over behind her eyes.

Her stomach seemed to have dropped out of her body, a deep and horrific pain burning in her chest and spreading to every inch of her frame. Her mouth was parted slightly, motor functions all but gone.

She couldn’t blink, couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t process it, couldn’t believe what she’d just seen.

She was gone. Executed in cold blood for everyone to see.

Lena, her Lena… Was dead. All the goodness she held within her, the light she had, the intelligence. Everything she had to offer the world, it was all gone. Everything that made Lena who she was, gone. The pure heart, the kind heart… Stopped so violently.

And she’d failed her.

Just like everyone else in Lena’s life had let her down, she had too. She’d promised to protect her forever, promised to save her…

… And she’d failed her. She’d killed her.

Lena’s loyalty to her was the cause of this. Lena’s loyalty had gotten her killed.

“Kara”….

“Kara I’m… I don’t… I don’t know what to say…”.

She could barely register Alex’s voice, still in shock and lost in her own mind. She could feel Bruce’s strong hand on her shoulder, lightly squeezing and shaking her to try and rouse her from her head but she couldn’t respond, couldn’t move.

Her limbs were frozen, her words stolen.

Her heart, broken.

She tried to feel anger, to feel the hatred that had been bubbling so brightly beneath her skin but there was nothing. Only pain, only emptiness. There was nothing left within her, nothing left to give.

She didn’t even register the one lone tear which had slipped from her eye, sliding down her face slowly.

Lena was dead. Lena was gone.

She’d failed her.

And she’d lost her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... Yeah.... Please don't kill me. But it was necessary and it broke my heart writing it and I think I must have sank at least two bottles of wine in the process. But keep in mind there's still another 12 chapters to go and hey, anything is possible right.
> 
> If you want to scream at me, scream, I wholeheartedly deserve it this time I know but I am ready.
> 
> And to make up for it the next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow night, 10:30GMT. Because I won't let you suffer forever I assure you. Finally I've completed the story and so every chapter up until the last will be uploaded nightly/bi-nightly as we're rounding into the final stretch.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> C.


	13. Grieve For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... More grief, more pain, more angst. The same as usual I suppose I should say.
> 
> However, not all is at it seems my friend.

Alex was stood on the rooftop of the DEO, watching as the sun began it’s descent on the horizon as night crept in around them. The smell of smoke hung thickly in the air, the dying embers of the few remaining blazes lighting up the sky with their orange glow.

Sirens pierced the night air, no comfort or respite for those who wished for sleep in the downtown area. People were crowded on street corners, watching as the fire crews and the police and the paramedics and every other form of emergency services continued their work and would do so deep into the night.

It was normally so peaceful up here, the quiet thrum of traffic the only sound to hear for miles but no, there was none of that, not tonight.

The DEO was still a hive of activity but there was an almost sombre air to the place now, the Agents within still processing what it was they’d witnessed on the screens. Much like Alex was now, hence why she’d retired to the roof for a moment alone before the one person she wanted to see more than anything would arrive.

She just couldn’t understand it, couldn’t get over it.

Lena Luthor was dead. Executed in cold blood by her mother no less. Used as nothing more than a tool to hurt the Kryptonian she loathed so deeply. 

Her heart felt heavy, so heavy.

She knew CADMUS were not to be taken lightly, she’d known since they’d first appeared, since the ordeal with her own father all those years ago. They’d taken him from her and now… now they’d taken Lena from Kara.

Lena… Poor Lena. Alex shuddered as the her mind flickered to the moment the gun went off, the pain in her eyes and the blood which oozed from her chest. They watched her last moments, they watched her die.

And there was nothing they could do to stop it, nothing other than gawp and wince. They, who had so much power and so much reach, had been rendered powerless, forced to watch the murder of an innocent almost mockingly.

And she didn’t deserve it. She didn’t deserve to die, didn’t deserve to go the way she had. There were many people who did yes, but Lena was not one of them. Because she was good and kind, loyal and brilliant. She had so much potential, to become greater than anything. She was young and bright and witty.

And she was her friend.

She knew Lena had meant something to her, their time spent together bringing nothing but a fond nostalgia back to her. But she hadn’t known exactly what until she watched her die, until it was too late and that all too familiar sting of grief rippled around her without any warning.

Lena had become her friend, someone she valued and respected. She had given Kara her everything, had given the DEO everything they hadn’t even asked for, had turned against her family because it was the right thing to do. Always selfless in her actions, always good of heart. So selfless that she’d sacrificed herself for the people without any thanks, sacrificed and surrendered herself to her mother so that the explosions would come to an end. She’d given herself in an exchange in order to save lives but she’d lost her own in the process.

And this was what it had brought her, her need to help others. Nothing but an early grave and only a handful of people to mourn her passing. 

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling the light sting of tears at the back of her eyes at the whole situation. 

She couldn’t help but think if they’d moved earlier, if she’d run instead of walked through the lobby of Hammersmith Tower that maybe, just maybe, she’d have reached them in time. That she could have put a bullet between the man’s eyes and stopped her from even being taken. And because she’d been too slow, Lena was gone. And with Lena gone that left Kara, hurt and upset and more than a little broken, of that she was sure.

The look on Kara’s face when that gun went off, when Lena took her last breath. It was seared into her mind’s eye forever, of that she had no doubt. It was like something in her just clicked off, vacant and empty, one lone tear sliding down her cheek as if it was all she had left to give.

God I’m sorry Lena she muttered internally, her head dropping onto her chest in resignation. 

I’m so sorry.

She didn’t think for a second that this was how it was going to end. Not one bit. She was sure, so sure that they’d find her and bring her back. That Kara would bring her from wherever she was being kept and they’d finish CADMUS once and for all.

That they would be victorious, winning the battles and the war. But there were no happy endings here, to triumph to celebrate. The end was bleak, cold and mercilessly unforgiving.

But it was how Lena ended, murdered alone with no one to hold her as she went, no one to offer words of comfort, alone and afraid though she masked the fear well, stubborn to the end. They’d lost this battle, and now they could very much lose this war. Because she knew why Lillian had chosen to kill Lena, she knew it without it even being confirmed because she’d set as much in the video.

She’d done it for the simple reason of getting to Kara, of getting under her skin and goading her to become her worst self. There was no doubt that Lillian Luthor had some awareness of their friendship at the least, otherwise she wouldn’t have found Lena so fast following her move to Kara’s place.

It was a way of getting what they wanted by removing Kara from the equation. Because if Kara lost control of herself following this she’d be feeding into every bad piece of propaganda CADMUS had been spewing over the air waves and she had no doubt that people would be out to put her down like a rabid dog.

And if she didn’t lose control of her physical form, surely it would have detrimental effects on her mind. It could break her, destroy her even. And if the look in Kara’s eyes had given her anything to go by she couldn’t help but think that just maybe the plan had worked.

Alex sighed sadly, rubbing her weary face with tired hands.

It was such a mess, everything was a mess.

The familiar wooshing sound hit her ears and it pulled her from her musings almost instantly. Tentatively she looked over at her sister, her shadowed face low and silhouette slouched as she walked towards her.

Alex met her halfway on the landing pad and reached out her hands to cup Kara’s face. Her eyes were dull, face slack and Alex was almost sure she was about to keel over.

“Hey…” Alex said delicately, pulling the woman’s face a little and forcing her to meet her eyes, which she’d avoided doing thus far. As soon as she looked into them her heart broke a little more in her chest, the pain so raw and fresh etched into every crevice of her face which was highlighted by the low lighting of the helipad.

“Kara I’m so sorry…” Alex trailed off again, feeling herself come apart the longer she looked into her little sisters eyes. Eyes which were usually so sparkling and full of life, optimism and joy, “I’m so sorry about Lena” She added on, watching as the girl slowly began to crumble.

Kara’s worn face sagged, hot tears beginning to pool in her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled, breaths coming out in ragged gasps as if she could barely breathe.

“Alex… I… I co-“ Kara attempted weakly, voice barely above a whisper before it completely broke halfway through. A tremor seemed to move through her body. Without a care a cry broke through, mouth and eyes widening in tandem and she couldn’t stop the beam from flaring from her eyes, the heat searing into the roof of the DEO as she let all the anger, all the hurt shoot from her. Unrestrained, raw and pure it burst from her eyes, her body juddering violently as she did so.

But it didn’t last, it couldn’t last. She didn’t have the energy to sustain the burst, didn’t have the power and it soon dwindled, taking what remained of her strength with it, now scarred into the ground below her feet.

“Shhh” Alex cooed lovingly, not at all frightened of the burst that had brunt over her shoulder, never frightened of her sister. Gently she moved her hands from the girls cheeks before pulling her into her arms, wrapping them around her in bear hug, “I’ve got you” She reassured, feeling the girl begin to shake almost violently in her arms.

Kara just buried herself into the woman’s hold, gradually letting go of the emotion she’d held in for so long. The shock was wearing off, the flight over from Gotham clearing the fog of what she’d just witnessed.

She couldn’t stop the tears once they’d started, the hot salty liquid streaming down her still soot stained cheeks. Desperately she clung to Alex as her legs gave way from under her, the older woman gently lowering them both to the ground.

Alex just held her even tighter, one arm cradling her head whilst the other smoothed soft patterns up and down her back and coaxing out the violent sobs which were wracking her frame.

It wasn’t long before the tears she herself had held at bay made themselves known, mingling with Kara’s which were soaking through her shirt as she sobbed into her shoulder. 

It was so terrible, it was a tragedy.

Lena hadn’t deserved this fate given to her, none of them deserved it.

Gently she rocked the girl back and forth in her arms, soothing her the best she could but Kara was distraught as she spilled her pain out uncontrollably. Her whole body shook, chest heaving as she struggled to breathe through the sobs which were shaking her whole frame.

Alex wished she could take her pain away, take this pain away. She wished she could go back and get there quicker, she wished they could have saved Lena, could have prevented her from ever being taken.

And she wished, oh God how she wished she could fix this thing, fix her sister.

But she knew there was nothing she could do now, only hold and soothe the heartbroken girl in her arms as much as possible and help her through this grievous loss she’d suffered at the hands of their most lethal enemies.

If she could trade places with her, take Kara’s pain and make it her own she would in a second. Anything to help her little sister. Because even though she was Supergirl, she was still her pain in the ass baby sister who she’d promised to protect since they day they’d been brought together.

Kara had suffered so many losses in her life, had seen so much death already and yet still the universe seemed to have it out for her. Still gave her yet another person she loved who she’d have to mourn.

“I… I c-could have s-saved her” Kara gasped breathlessly into Alex’s shoulder, clinging blindly to the woman’s shoulders as if to anchor herself in the now.

“No Kara” Alex soothed, stroking the woman’s head affectionately and ignoring the pain rippling through her back at the vice like grip the blonde had on her body right now, “You couldn’t have saved her… None of us could” The red headed Agent sighed sadly into her ear, “There was nothing you could do… Nothing we could do…” She continued on, allowing her own tears to continue to fall.

Quietly they rocked back and forth, no more words needed between them as they both grieved for their friend who was taken to cruelly, too soon.

Neither knew how long they sat there in the darkness, how long it had taken for Kara’s heaving sobs to subside into feeble and weak tremors before disappearing into hiccups.

It was only when J’onn’s familiar presence joined them, when he kneeled behind the two and engulfed them both in a tight hug did they come out of their bubble. He sat there with them for a few moments, giving them a little more time to grieve before speaking.

“Kara…” He said softly, a tone so unfamiliar coming from him yet so comforting right now, “I think you should know this, are you listening?” J’onn added on, voice a little firmer now in a bid to draw her attention.

Dutifully she looked up from Alex’s shoulder, face red and blotchy, eyes swollen. Weakly she nodded towards him, disentangling herself from Alex’s grasp finally though she remained on her knees.

Rao it hurt so much. Why did it hurt so much? It felt as if her heart had been yanked from her chest and crushed, every ounce of feeling being sucked from her and then some.

Lena… Why Lena?

“We’ve just had a call from the NCPD…” J’onn began with a sigh, his face neutral but softer than its regular stoic expression, “They’ve found Lena… I’ve sent a team to collect her, they’re bringing her here”.

As soon as the words left his lips Kara’s entire body seemed to freeze, eyes widening as if all the air had been knocked out of her lungs once more. 

Finding Lena could only mean one thing now…

… They’d found her body.

Numbly she pushed herself to her feet on shaky legs, digging deep into her reserves to actually get up off of the floor.

“Where?” Kara got out hoarsely, voice rough from crying.

“Her office. It seems they dropped her off there… Her secretary found her half hour ago” J’onn confirmed with a sigh. All the years he’d been on this planet, this place he now called home and yet mankind never failed to disappoint him. They had so much potential to be good, to be brilliant. Yet continuously they squandered it, the love they held for war and senseless violence eclipsing and negating the more positive traits they held.

With a nod Kara stepped away from the two and moved to the edge of the roof.

“Where are you going?” Alex called after her, using the sleeve of her shirt to wipe away the remaining tears on her cheeks.

“Call off the team… I… I want to be the one to bring her in” Kara spoke quietly, voice low and filled with grief and resignation before she shot off into the sky and following the path to Lena’s office she knew all too well.

She wasn’t surprised to find the balcony doors open, the office crawling with Police whilst the lights flashed vividly along the glass panels. Quietly she landed and moved into the room, all eyes on her as she carved a path to Lena though nobody questioned it and nobody spoke a word.

Moving further in she spotted a forlorn looking Maggie who immediately moved towards her, leaving the spot where she’d been sitting next to the sheet covered couch.

“I’m so sorry” Maggie said sadly towards the blonde, reaching out and giving the girls hand a gentle squeeze. Alex had rung her almost immediately after it had happened, barely able to get the words out in her own grief.

And when they’d gotten the call about a body found in L-Corp she knew it was going to be Lena’s, hence why she’d made a beeline for the area before anyone else could respond.

When she’d walked into the room and spotted the strewn body on the couch she thought that maybe the CEO was just sleeping, looking so relaxed and at peace. But as soon as she got in close and flicked on the light the large puddle of red which covered the entirety of her chest reached her eyes, the grey hue to the woman’s porcelain skin enough of an inkling that the woman was gone.

Though she hadn’t crossed paths with the Luthor here in National City she had crossed paths with her back in Gotham a few years back, when she was dating Kate Kane and had been dragged to one of Wayne’s infamous parties.

And Lena had been there of course, and as always she was unmissable. She owned the room, charming each and every person as she mingled. And Kate had introduced them proudly, glad that her friend could finally meet her girlfriend. And Maggie had liked her immediately, how normal and down to earth she’d seemed in a room that was filled with nothing but the elite.

They’d met a few times after that, brief conversation over a glass of champagne before Lena would be led away by someone or another who wished to share a dance with easily the most desirable woman in the room.

She was kind, she was sweet and even Maggie knew that she didn’t deserve this.

“I sat with her until you got here, so she wouldn’t be alone” Maggie said gently, hating the fact she had to use the voice she’d utilise whenever she was speaking to a victims family on Kara.

Alex had told her full well about the suspicions she had regarding their relationship, and so doing this to her… It just wasn’t fair.

None of it was fair.

Kara nodded towards her in thanks before her gaze caught the faint silhouette beneath the sheet over Maggie’s shoulder and the Detective stood to the side in order for her to pass.

Sucking up every ounce of courage she had left in her Kara walked towards the couch, the couch where they’d shared so many good times, so many memories.

The closer she got the thinner the air seemed, the heavier her legs felt but she pushed on through.

She had to do this, if not for herself then for Lena. It was the least she could for her, considering she was gone because of her.

Stopping beside the couch she reached out a trembling hand and pulled back the sheet, bringing it down gently. Her legs shook beneath her weight as soon as Lena’s face came into view and she dropped to her knees, unable to bear it. She looked so peaceful, so at ease. 

She felt Maggie’s small and slim hand come down on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance and Maggie could see the Super faltering, could see her breaking under the grief of all that had transpired.

Taking what little strength Maggie could give her she removed the stained sheet fully, depositing it onto the ground. She could see the prominent blood on her chest in her peripheral vision but refused to look at the wound which had killed her, physically unable to take it in.

Instead she focused on her face, her beautiful face which was bruised and lightly bloodied but pretty much unmarked.

Gently she placed one arm under her neck and slid the other beneath the woman’s knees, ignoring at the light stiffness Lena’s body held as she pulled her into her arms and cradled her to her chest.

Lovingly she tucked Lena’s head into the crook of her arm, securing her body for the flight before pushing herself to her feet. And it took so much effort to do so, so much energy was spent willing herself to get up. And even though Lena was normally weightless in her arms, today she had never felt heavier.

She never thought this day would come. Never believed this day would hit so soon.

She hadn’t pictured a future without Lena in it for a very long time, certain in her abilities to protect her, to save her.

Had she really become so arrogant…

Holding her tightly she moved past Maggie in silence, clinging to the body in her arms for fear of dropping her. Ignoring the pitiful stares from the surrounding officers she moved back towards the balcony before floating up into the sky, careful not to jostle Lena too much.

She knew how much she hated flying after all.

Carefully and quietly she flew back towards the DEO, never once taking her eyes off of Lena’s face. Unconsciously she still searched for the familiar rhythm of her heart, and still it crushed her everytime she realised that it had stopped for good.

Lena was dead, cradled in her arms so tenderly. This wasn’t a rescue mission anymore now, this was a funeral. She wasn’t bringing her home to save her but to bury her. A rogue tear slipped from her heavy lidded eyes, mingling with the dried blood on Lena’s cheek as she did so.

There was so much left for Lena to do in this world, still so much she had left to achieve, so much kindness to show and inspire. She was just too young, too good.

It wasn’t fair, this wasn’t fair.

She’d never got the chance to tell her how she felt, how utterly enamoured she was with the wonderful woman. She left it too late, took too long to work out the feelings that had been building within her and now it was too late.

Too late to tell her that she was falling in love with her, too late to save her. 

It hurt so much.

With sadness still hanging heavy in her heart she landed on the DEO balcony. Immediately she spotted a forlorn Alex who was waiting for her by the entrance, her own face twisted into one of pain no matter how hard she’d tried to mask it.

Alex gripped a little harder to the table behind her, unable to take her eyes off of the limp body of her friend which rested so peacefully in her sister’s arms. The blood was visible, the wound open and on show and she shuddered just looking at it.

She hadn’t stood a chance, not at the range she was shot at and she was certain Lillian had known that too. How a mother could do that to her child was beyond comprehension, could inflict such a grievous wound without even flinching.

However she caught herself on her words, because Lillian wasn’t Lena’s mother, not really. They shared a name and a home but that was it. She’d never been her mother, never loved her as she should have, nurtured or cared for her. 

Wordlessly she fell into step alongside her sister, walking with her to Med Bay where J’onn had gotten a bed set up already. He knew that Kara would want some time with her before she was moved to the morgue.

Kara just moved through the DEO in a daze, unwilling to catch the eye of those around her. She knew they were watching her, pity in their eyes with their heads dipped in respect as she passed. And she couldn’t deal with that right now, the sympathy.

Instead she fixed her gaze on Lena alone, committing every detail of her to memory, because after today it would be all she had left. She took in the strong and sharp jaw, the slight point to her nose, the plump lips which were a shade far too pale without the familiar lashing of red or pink lipstick to cover them.

She took in everything possible there was to take in, the natural arch to her brow, long swanlike neck, lashes which went on for days.

Almost robotically she made her way through the base, moving on pure instinct and familiarity alone. And finally she made it there, almost walking into the fresh bed in the centre of the room.

Alex moved to the glass windows which surrounded the place and pressed a button, instantly blacking out the room so that no prying eyes could witness the scene in there at that very moment.

A scene so sad it was breaking her own normally hardened heart.

She watched as Kara finally relinquished the woman from her grip after several silent seconds, watched how gently she laid her down onto the bed, as if she was frightened of breaking her – though it meant nothing now. 

Kara pulled her hands back, lightly pushing back a stray hair which was stuck to the woman’s cheek and tucked it delicately behind her ear, hand trailing down with a feather like touch across her cheek as she moved.

The other took a hold of Lena’s one, her hand which was normally so strong and so warm now cold and weak. Even against her own heated flesh the cold bite to Lena’s was unmissable and it churned the knot in her stomach even tighter than before.

Alex sighed softly, shaking her head and willing herself to pull it together. Right now she had to be strong, for Kara’s sake more than her own. Kara needed her to have the strength which had all but faded from the blonde and Alex – being the dutiful sister she was – would do so in a second.

Moving forward she came up alongside her taller sibling, looking down on the body of their friend. Silently she put her hand over the one which was entwined with Lena’s, a show of support for them both.

A sorry to them both. 

She tried to find the words she’d spoken to the girl up on the roof, tried to find something to say but there was nothing left to say. There was no words that could console the distressed alien, no words that could convey the comfort and sympathy she wanted to show. There was nothing there, nothing left.

“I should have saved her”.

Kara’s voice was the first to cut through the silence which had been hanging in the room for several moments and the sound startled Alex, who wasn’t expecting it. It was hollow and vacant, a shade of her usual self.

“I should have saved you…” She said again, this time to Lena directly who was as cold and unmoving as ever.

Alex sighed and gave the woman’s hand a squeeze, “You weren’t to know… None of us thought Lillian was going to do… do this” She got out, shaking her head and dropping it onto her chest in resignation.

“This is my fault… CADMUS wanted to get at me, wanted to hurt me” Kara replied, her voice so calm and composed that it set Alex’s teeth on edge, “Well it worked”.

“Hey, listen to me” Alex reassured, turning to face her sister a little more, “You are not to blame, the only people who are to blame are CADMUS. You didn’t pull the trigger”.

Kara just laughed dryly, weakly, “I may as well have…” She sighed monotonously, still unwilling to tear her gaze from Lena’s body. Her skin so pale she’d have blended in with the white sheets were it not for the bloodstains covering her body, “You heard what Lillian Luthor said on that video… If Lena wasn’t my friend then she’d still be here. She died for me, because of me and what I am”.

“She died for all of us Kara, not just you” Alex replied gently, knowing how fine a line she was treading right now, “She wouldn’t want you to blame yourself for this”.

“I know…” The blonde admitted in compete resignation, “… But they did it to get to me… How do I live with that?” Kara continued, a bit more emotion coming into her voice the more she spoke.

“By carrying on Kara. By being the hero you are and the hero you inspired her to be. By taking down CADMUS and not letting her death be for nothing” Alex said strongly, challenging her grief.

She would not allow her sister to fall, would not allow CADMUS to bring her to ruin. They’d taken Lena but there was no way they were taking Kara too. She would not let them win. Not now, not ever.

“What if I can’t…” Kara said quietly, uncertainty lacing every syllable and tinged with pain, “What if I can’t do it, can’t stop them… I let her down already… What if I do it again?” She continued to speak, her light blue eyes brimming with tears which she held in valiantly.

Alex just put her arm around the girl, pulling her tightly to her side.

“You can, you will” Alex replied immediately, words laced with sincerity and faith and belief, so much belief, “You’ll end this Kara, you’ll stop CADMUS and I’ll be right there by your side when you do. I believe in you, we all do and Lena did too… If not for any other reason at least… Do it for her” Alex consoled, forcing her own strength over to the girl beside her.

Kara sniffed quietly, letting out a shuddering breath in a bid to clear her mind. 

“I-…” Kara managed quietly, trying to piece together some kind of coherent verbalisation of what she wanted to say. The words were there, right on the tip of her tongue. Words that had been there for a while yet she’d found them so difficult to speak, to herself let alone Alex.

But now she had nothing left to lose in revealing them, having already lost everything.

“I… I loved her Alex” Kara spoke, the words like echoes in the silence of the room. Speaking about her in the past tense, loved… It curdled her stomach completely.

Finally she’d said it out loud, finally she’d found a way to say it and make it real. But now it could never be real, it couldn’t even be. Because the person she wanted to hear them, the person she wanted to say them too was no longer here.

“I know Kara, I’ve known for a little while” Alex comforted, her heart pulling beneath her ribs from how sorry a situation it was. “I’m so sorry you never got a chance to tell her, but I think she knew… And I think she loved you too” She continued to console, tightening the arm around the girl’s hunched shoulders.

Kara just smiled sadly, running her hand over Lena’s head affectionately. She couldn’t help but take Alex’s words to her heart, clinging onto them as if her life depended on it.

She’d never know for sure, not now, but she hoped the words that had slipped past her sister’s lips were true. Prayed to Rao they were. 

“Can I… Can I have some time with her… Alone?” Kara asked sadly, seeing her sibling nod in her peripheral vision.

“Of course. Take as long as you need, I’ll be right outside if you need me okay” She reassured in response, removing her arm from around Kara’s shoulders and squeezing her hand delicately.

Kara just nodded back at her wryly and grabbed a hold of the chair beside her, not bothering to watch Alex walk away and continuing to stare at Lena and only Lena.

As soon as she knew they were alone she stepped a little closer to the bed, one hand on Lena’s head whilst the other clutched at the cool hand beneath her own.

“I’m sorry Lena” She croaked, voice hoarse and low and she stroked a gentle pattern on the woman’s scalp with her thumb. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, that I let you down”.

Emotion poured from her mouth, the tears she held at bay swimming back to the surface and defying her will, choosing to fall freely rather than be held back. Her hands were trembling, her chest tight and she could feel the pain and the grief rippling through her body as she did so.

With what little energy she had left in her weary bones she leaned over the bed and brought her face down to Lena’s. Slowly she placed a gentle kiss onto her forehead, pouring every ounce of feeling into it.

She lingered there momentarily, sniffing through the tears which dripped onto the woman’s face before pulling back and resting her own forehead on the spot she’d just kissed.

“I love you… And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner because you deserved so much more than this, so much better” Kara admitted quietly, the dead air between them palpable.

“I love you and I’m going to make this right… I promise I’ll make it right” She continued on, slipping into the seat which rested behind her. Her bones felt tired and weary, her spirit fractured and broken into thousands of pieces.

Lightly she took a hold of Lena’s cold hand, clutching it between her two now seeming obnoxiously warm ones and rested her head on the pillow beside her.

This… It just wasn’t fair.

And so there she sat for hours, unwilling to move, unwilling to leave the woman’s side as she rued all their missed opportunities, of the time they’d lost together.

Rao, she was sorry. She was so very sorry.

 

Night had turned into day, the morning rolling around as the world continued to turn as it usually did. Not that Kara would have known however if it wasn’t for the clock on the computer before her.

The world might have kept turning around her but she was sure that hers had stopped. It had stopped the moment Lena’s heart ceased to beat, that was a certainty. Just like it had the day she’d lost her home.

She’d wanted to stay in that room with her, watching over her and giving some form of comfort but Alex and J’onn had finally dragged her out so that they could stitch up the gaping hole in her chest and prepare the body.

And Alex had volunteered to do so, sending away another of the Doctors who had come to fulfil the morbid task. She’d wanted to do it for Kara, she’d wanted to do it for Lena. A small comfort, but comfort none the less.

So that was how Kara had ended up in one of the quieter rooms of the DEO, Winn glued to the computer beside her whilst James hovered behind the two protectively.

As soon as he’d got the call from Alex his blood had run cold, half expecting her to say Kara had been hurt considering the pain in her voice as she’d spoken. And though he was relieved to find out the blonde was okay, even he had felt some sadness at the news he’d been given.

He might not have been Lena Luthor’s biggest supporter, but hearing of her death wasn’t something he’d ever wished. Immediately he’d answered Alex’s summons, asking him to help support Kara through this rough period she was undoubtedly going to go through.

So he’d come as soon as he could, offering whatever help he could muster. And he’d seen the video too, Winn showing him it almost as soon as he’d arrived. It was such a senseless act of violence, such a horrible way to go.

Lena Luthor might have deserved many things, or so he’d thought, but he knew she didn’t deserve that.

Nobody deserved that.

And seeing Kara so devastated, so crushed at the news had only fuelled his own grief at the whole situation. So he’d stayed with the two of them, helping Winn wherever he could and offering Kara whatever words he could muster though he knew they did little to ease the blonde’s suffering.

He knew he had the prime scoop with this news, a story which everyone would read. But he didn’t care, it didn’t matter. Right now his friend needed him and there was no way he was going to leverage the trust between them just to sell some more papers. She meant far too much to him, far more than CatCo ever would.

Quietly he watched his two friends, finally understanding why Winn had shirked off their usual Guardian team up. He knew the man had developed an almost obsessive fondness of the ever enigmatic CEO, knew how much he respected her for her talents in engineering and sheer intellect the woman held.

He looked exhausted, as if he hadn’t slept a wink in days as he trawled through mountains of data and blueprints and maps, anything to find a lead on CADMUS. But still he’d persevered, running on caffeine and the dregs of his energy just so that he could bring everyone some closure.

It was admirable, and it was oh so Winn.

He’d questioned him once, when they were out on patrol. Asked him why he didn’t hate Lena as much as many other’s in this City did. And it was only now the words seemed to click into place, why Winn, like Kara had wanted to believe in the woman so much.

‘Because no matter who your family is, it doesn’t mean you’re like them too’.

Because Winn sympathised with Lena a lot more than people knew, because he knew what it was like to have a family member so reviled, so horrific. Yet he was lucky because they’d never judged him for who his father was, had never judged him for being the son of a serial killer and had judged him purely on his own merit.

Lena was never given the same courtesy, never given the same pass. The minute people heard her name, hell the moment he himself had heard her name, Luthor… Immediately he’d judged her, seeing her as nothing but an ominous and villainous presence in the City because of who her brother was.

And Winn didn’t want to be that person, didn’t want do to Lena what he feared would be done to him every time he introduced himself.

And James couldn’t help but be disappointed at himself for jumping to the same conclusions as everyone else, of not even giving her a chance because now he could see how wrong he was and it was far too late for it now.

He’d been told of the sacrifice she’d made to save the people of this City, had seen how she’d died for all of them and he’d been so wrong.

His prejudice had stopped him from giving her a chance, one which she ultimately deserved and one which Kara and Winn and even Alex had been so willing to offer. It was too late for him to do the same now, but he could make it right by standing by Kara, by helping her through this. And maybe, when the news is finally ready to be broken he could make sure that she would be seen as she was meant to be, maybe he could redeem her in the eyes of the public by showing them the hero she was in the end.

It was a small act he knew, but if there was anything he could do to help now he’d do it in a heartbeat for these people around him.

Kara just sat stiffly in the seat, barely paying attention to anything other than the quick fire scrolling Winn was doing on the computer. She wished she could so something, anything but her mind and body were betraying her, too weak and tired to so much as move.

She wanted to be out there, hunting and searching for any sign of CADMUS, but the thought of Lena here, alone… She could not bear it. And she knew, even through her grief, she knew that until they found something, some kind of lead that it was a pointless task.

The moment she’d been pulled from the room she’d made a beeline to the cells, all but ready to beat answers out of those that had survived the explosions, but she was disappointed and angry, so angry that J’onn had beaten her too it.

Already he’d scanned their minds, infiltrating the very centre of their psyche and to her utter dismay they truly did not know where Lillian was, or even where the central base used by CADMUS was. It seemed they worked out of a separate one, one which had already been turned over in the middle of the night by a team of DEO agents, a base which was now abandoned and empty just like the other’s they’d found not too long ago.

These people had nothing to offer them, had no answers to give other than the fact they were following orders. J’onn had told her more, however she’d barely registered it, too lost in her own mind, in her own anger as disappointment seeped into her body. Still there was nothing, still there were no leads on where Lillian was hiding.

The news had been yet another blow to her already wounded soul, the crushing disappointment merging with the crippling grief filling her chest. She’d promised Lena she’d make this right, she’d bring them to justice and yet here she was, useless and at a complete loss and she couldn’t help but thinking she was failing her, failing her all over again.

So instead she’d joined Winn, hoping that with her eyes there they wouldn’t miss a thing. That just maybe she could help speed the process along so she could destroy CADMUS, Lillian once and for all.

Every time she thought of the woman Lena once called a mother anger stirred within the pit of her stomach, a bubbling hatred rearing its head. She was a monster, a psychopath and so many other things. Things that Kara couldn’t even translate from Kryptonese to english.

All she wanted was to stop her, to end the terror the woman was so determined to spread amongst the people of National City. She had to pay for it, for all of it.

So caught up in her own mind she didn’t even notice the new presence in the room, Maggie’s small frame moving towards her. Only when a hand fell onto her shoulder did she removed herself from her own head, turning to see the petite Detective who was standing there with a sad smile of reassurance on her lips.

“Any luck?” The woman asked quietly, not even bothering to ask if Kara was okay. She knew she wasn’t, that much was obvious and she wasn’t about to open any more wounds on the Super if she could help it.

Winn sighed and shook his head, briefly looking away from the computer to address Maggie. “Nothing, I’ve narrowed the field but I’ve still got at least 400 miles of ground to cover” He grumbled tiredly before turning back to the computer and continuing with his work.

“We’ve got nothing either” Maggie admitted, moving her hand from the woman’s shoulder and down onto her hips as she stiffened her posture. “We analysed the evidence we took from her… But it hasn’t come back yet, not that I’m holding out hope that we’ll find anything” She grumbled, looking between the trio surrounding her.

“How’s the clean up going?” James asked the woman who was quickly becoming a good friend of his.

“Clean up’s fine. The confirmed death toll right now is 278 and we’re not expecting it to climb any higher thankfully… But we have bigger problems, that’s why I’m here” Maggie said with a sigh, the words instantly pulling their attention onto her and even the attention of the sombre blonde.

“What’s happened?” Kara asked, voice raspy and low and so hollow of emotion.

“It’s not what happened it’s what happening” Maggie sighed, pulling out her phone for the other’s to see. “Protests and marches are erupting over the City, the people think that Aliens are responsible for the attacks and they’re after blood. NCPD are struggling to keep the situation calm and under control because the situation is escalating rapidly” Maggie passed on, swiping through the numerous photos of various protests.

The crowds were huge, their banners and placards covering the images in vile anti alien sentiment. People were fighting one another, large groups of people brawling in the middle of the street.

Kara looked at the images with sadness, shaking her head at the sight. This place, this City had been so welcoming to aliens, far more than Metropolis ever had been. It had been a haven of sorts, people and aliens co-existing better than anywhere else. She’d been so proud of the people, so proud of her City for its tolerance and acceptance.

And yet now, now it all seemed to be a façade. Battle lines were evidently being drawn, those seeking justice looking for it in entirely the wrong place. Because aliens weren’t to blame for this, humans were.

And now National City was doing exactly what CADMUS wanted them to do. The people were scared and hurt and angry and they wanted to blame someone. And humans didn’t just explode and kill people, but aliens did.

“That was their plan the whole time wasn’t it” Kara gulped quietly, turning her gaze away from the sight before her. For a brief, flickering second her faith in humankind dwindled, the love she had for these people she becoming absent.

But then she pulled herself together, willing away the treacherous thoughts. They were not too blame for this, but they were being manipulated onto such a track.

“CADMUS have been spewing anti alien propaganda for months, warning people to be very frightened of their power… And now they cause widespread terror and destruction and the people just eat it up”.

Maggie nodded solemnly, placing the phone back in her pocket.

“They’ve played right into their hands. We’ve managed to get a lot of aliens out of harms way, detaining them in the NCPD for their own safety but four alien bars have been set on fire and a lot of people are dead already. We’ve tried to convince the people that CADMUS were the ones behind the attack but these people… they saw these attacks with their own eyes. It did look alien, even though it wasn’t” She grumbled out, frustrated with the current outcome.

Overnight the City had turned into a bubbling cauldron of anger and fear, teetering close to the precipice of which there was no returning from. The people were turning not just against aliens but also each other, those who were still determined to stand alongside them becoming just as much of an enemy.

Maggie thought she’d left all of this behind in Gotham, the hatred and the ugliness of the people there. She guessed she was wrong.

If they weren’t careful this would get bad very quickly.

“So what do you want from us? Why are you telling us this exactly?” Kara asked curiously, looking back up at the Detective whose poker face was giving away absolutely nothing.

“We need proof that CADMUS were behind this if we’re going to get everything to calm down out there… We don’t have it but-“ Maggie got out, silently wishing she was having this conversation with Alex and not Kara. It might be a little easier to explain and to get what she needed if she were.

But she knew Kara deserved to be in the loop and knew that the woman deserved to be the one who made the call.

“But you do…” She finished, suddenly looking uncharacteristically unsure of herself as she spoke.

Kara just furrowed her brows, wondering what it was that they had which could help.

“Alex mentioned a tape… a video of Lena and Lillian talking” Maggie continued, pulling herself together and strengthening her posture as she stared down the Super whose eyes were widening the more she spoke.

“You want to release it?” James queried, unconsciously stepping a little closer to Kara and putting some space between the two. With where the blonde’s head was at right now it didn’t hurt to be too careful.

Maggie nodded firmly but there was a genuine look of remorse across her features at the request.

“Right now it’s the only way we could possibly settle this before any more people start getting killed out there” Maggie admitted, looking back to the woman who seemed to have coiled tightly in her seat.

Kara processed the words, a part of her unwilling to do so. She didn’t want to expose Lena to such publicity, have her name tied so tightly with the events that were unfolding out on the streets.

She’d suffered enough at the hands of the people.

But then another part of her roared forward, the voice in her mind sounding suspiciously like Lena herself. She’d given herself up to save the people, she’d done it for all of them. And if releasing the tape did so again, if it brought some semblance of peace to the streets of their City, her City… Then who was she to stop that.

“Look I didn’t know Luthor well personally… I only met her a handful of times I admit” Maggie began, looking towards Kara with sincerity on her face as she did so. 

The last thing she wanted was facing an angry Kryptonian.

“But I think… I think this is what she would have wanted if all Alex has told me about her is true… Right now those people out there need something, anything. And that video of Lena might just be it” She pressed, restraining her eagerness a little.

“Lillian does admit to being behind the explosions on it…” Winn chipped in, sparing Kara a reassuring glance as he stopped his typing, “… The evidence is right there”.

Kara just sucked in a steadying breath, unclenching the fist which had tightened unconsciously in her cape.

Cape which was still stained with Lena’s blood.

Blood she’d spilt for them.

Lena might have been dead but that didn’t mean this was over, not by a long shot. There was still so much to be done, so much to fix.

She’d promised to make this right, all of it. And that was what she was going to do.

“Okay” Kara breathed out with a firm nod of her head towards the Detective who visibly relaxed as soon as she spoke. “Speak to Vasquez, she can pull you a copy”.

Maggie nodded at her and stepped forward, putting her hand on the blonde’s muscled shoulder once again. “Thank you… I mean it Kara. That video could help a lot of people out there, and aliens too” The Detective added on gratefully, “And again I’m sorry, for what happened to her”.

The sincerity practically bled into her words but Kara merely nodded, clearly numb to it all right now. No words could soothe her, console her but Maggie had to offer something, anything.

With that she turned on her heel and hurried out of the office, making her way deep into the bullpen to get what she’d come for.

Kara just watched her go, the tightness in her chest alleviating a little. It was for the greater good, it was what Lena would have wanted. All she’d wanted to do was help people, and maybe now she could… even if it was posthumously.

James’s hand replaced Maggie’s on her shoulder, his grip tight and solid and anchoring her to the present. It kept her from sinking back into her own mind, sharpening her to the mission they still had yet to complete.

“That was a good call Kara… I’m proud of you” He said kindly, a tender smile on his handsome face. Even though things between them had changed now none of it mattered. She was still his friend and he would stand by her no matter what and not just because of the promise he’d made to Clark.

“Maggie was right… It’s what she would have wanted” Kara agreed, looking up at him with a sad smile on her lips. The tears were evident in her eyes, the vacant expression being replaced with a sombre show of emotion.

It’s what she would have wanted.

Sighing Kara was about to speak again, to validate her decision and reasoning but a familiar but distorted voice reached her ears. A voice which was resonating from the roof.

‘Supergirl. I need to talk to you’.

Instantly she got up onto her feet, moving past a confused looking Winn and James and exited the office, moving through the bullpen with more speed than necessary. Without even looking at anyone she jumped off of the balcony and shot upwards, landing on the roof with far less precision than she normally did. So much so that her landing left a small crater in her wake.

Moving over to the source of the voice she spotted no one other than Bruce Wayne – or should she say The Batman.

He stood strongly, cutting a far more impressive figure than he did in his civilian attire. Dressed in his full vigilante getup he stood stoic, face obscured by the familiar black cowl whilst holding a small beeping object in his palms.

“What is it Batman? Have you found them?” Kara asked quietly, her voice low as she closed the gap between them so now they were but inches apart.

His face, well what was visible gave away nothing and her interest was well and truly piqued at his appearance, especially as he’d come to her as the Bat instead of as Bruce.

Did he have a lead on CADMUS? Did he know where they were?

He shook his head but lifted his hand, handing her the small object in his palms. She took it off of him and studied the device, a small machine with a screen on it. It looked old, a couple of years at the most if the dust in its crevices was anything to go by.

“What is it?” Kara asked curiously, turning the device in her hand.

Bruce stepped in closer and tapped at the buttons on the side, illuminating the screen so the writing on it was now visible.

Looking down at the screen Kara could see it was a row and dots and dashes which quickly began to unscramble themselves until two words made themselves known.

‘I-M A-L-I-V-E”.

Kara’s brow tightened immediately, wondering where on earth the message had come from and who had sent it. A sudden clench of her stomach, a lurch in her chest sent her mind spiralling into the potential sender of the code but she swallowed it away. She couldn’t allow false hope where there was none, just because she so desperately wished it to be.

She was gone. She’d seen her body herself.

“I don’t-“ Kara began, looking away from the screen and up at Bruce who returned the gaze.

“It’s from Lena…

… She’s alive”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys, who's the mysterious sender. Is it Lena? Is it a red herring? Is it CADMUS luring our girl of steel in to her death. Who knows, well I do, and you will too come tomorrow night my sweets.
> 
> A massive thank you to everyone by the way, the response to the last chapter was insane and I am so humbled by it. You guys are just the best and I couldn't have gotten through it without your continued to support. You're the real MVPs here! And you're more than allowed to scream at me some more.
> 
> With all my love dears,
> 
> C.


	14. Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers friends, but it ain't over yet.

Lena eyed the gun in her mother’s hands, her heart racing in her chest but still she managed to maintain the cool indifference she’d mastered from the very woman stood before her.

“My DNA?... Why?” Lena got out smoothly, withholding the panicked hitch that was rapidly rising in her throat. She refused to show any kind of fear, refused to give Lillian the satisfaction of eliciting such an emotion.

“As much as you portray so patience has never been your strong point Lena I must say, all in good time” She cooed in an almost patronising manner before getting to her feet. 

With a quick nod towards Corben he began to move and Lena noted it was straight at her. Instantly she pulled at her binds, trying to put some space between her and the man with the now grotesque looking chest but her efforts were futile. Easily he wrapped his arms around the chair and lifted her – as well as the seat – off of the ground, walking through the now open glass door of the cell. No matter how hard she thrashed his grip was just too tight and the cuffs which bound her wrists so tightly chafed and tightened uncomfortably.

Finally he dumped her back onto the ground, turning her to face the cell where her mother was moving the chair she’d been sat on and placing it right where Lena had been not moments before.

“Bring her in” Lillian called out towards them and craning her head Lena spotted a woman being pulled by two agents. She narrowed her eyes curiously, taking in the frightened expression which adorned the woman’s face as she fought against her captors hold. It wasn’t the only thing she noticed however, as on closer inspection she could see the woman was wearing exactly the same clothes as she was now.

A shiver crept up her spine, her curious nature getting the better of her and she could only watch as the woman was dragged through roughly and slung into the cell, immediately being bound to the chair. The man who’d attacked her worked quickly, ensuring she was tightly trapped to the chair before wrapping a gag around her mouth to stop her from speaking.

“What are you doing?” Lena called out to her mother, fear rising in her gut once more as the woman practically trembled in her seat, whole body shaking and her eyes were wide in terror. She must have been middle aged, forty to fifty maybe. A hint of crows feet nursing the edges of her eyes, eyes which seemed brown but were tinged scarlet almost ominously. 

Lillian just waved her hand towards the door, issuing for her lackey to close it which he did so dutifully before pulling out a camera from the inside of his jacket as Lillian cocked the gun in her hand.

Lena watched with interest as her mother spoke to the woman, though she could not hear the words through the thickened and reinforced glass. Who was she? Why was she here? So many thoughts were racing through her mind, processing each and every possible scenario and every conclusion she came too was a negative outcome. Nothing good could be coming from this, of that she was certain.

And right she was, because in the space of time it took her to do a quick sweep of the area around her and look back at the cell she found the woman who was once sat in her cell now replaced…

…By her.

She jolted a little in her seat, startled at the sudden change and it was as if she was looking in the mirror. The woman sat there was her, in every sense of the word and even down to the blood that covered her face. She matched wound for wound, every strand of hair and even down the quirk of her brow.

And if she didn’t know the cell was transparent she could have sworn it was her reflection.

Nervously she gulped, barely able to find the words to speak, to try and pull the whole thing together with some verbal confirmation. She now had a rough inkling of what her mother was doing but she couldn’t be too sure, not yet anyway. So she watched as the camera began to record, watched her mother speak though she could only see her back she knew that she was talking about something, gloating perhaps. Lillian had always had a flare for the theatrics, as did her brother with his grand and spectacular machinations and thinking about it now, so did she. There was no wonder people seemed to loathe them as a whole.

And then time she seemed to still around her, everything going deathly silent for a brief and fleeting moment before the gun went off.

Instinctively she jumped at the sound even though it was muted through the thick panelling, flinching at the flash and though she wanted to look away she found herself unable to do so in morbid fascination. There was something is surreal, like an out of body experience as she watched herself get shot, watched herself die. She could almost feel the phantom burn in her chest, though she also knew it was probably the guilt beginning to twist within her. How many people were going to die? For CADMUS, for her?

The woman’s body jerked violently and Lena could only watch on helplessly with tears stinging her eyes as the woman who could only be described as herself choked and gurgled on the blood which seeped from her lips and the large hole now planted in her chest. She watched, eyes glued to the scene as she shuddered, watched as her eyes glazed over and the light within was extinguished before her body went completely limp.

Habitually she bit down on her bottom lip, so hard she drew blood. Her heart was pounding in her chest, watery gaze filled with nothing but sadness and anger at the obvious execution.

And execution which, by any rights, should have been her own.

Lena swallowed down the bile rising in her throat, choking down the sudden need to vomit – be it from the very clear concussion she had or what she’d just witnessed, a combination of both maybe.

It was just so awful, so horrible.

The door was swung back open and the faintly growing green man just grabbed a hold of the back of the chair and dragged the now very dead body out, metal scratching against the hard floor almost tauntingly.

And still she could not take her eyes off of the almost surreal sight, could not stop looking at the dead version of herself which was slumped and lifeless in the chair. She didn’t look away, didn’t so much as blink until the body was out of sight and she found herself being dragged in the same manner back towards the cell.

This time she didn’t fight it, almost unable to do so as her mind worked tirelessly to process the sudden turn of events. Roughly she was brought to a stop, feet dragging lightly through the puddle of blood beneath her and her stomach churned once more at the sight. That poor woman, executed because of her.

Suddenly the guilt she carried on her shoulders so often seemed to become just a little heavier than before at yet another victim to her name, more blood on her hands.

“Why?... Why did you do that to her?” Lena finally found her voice, looking up at her Mother with as much hatred as she could muster.

Idly she wiped at the gun before palming it off to Corben. “I’ve just bought us some more time. The DEO will find this placer sooner than later because Supergirl will be looking for you as well as me” She shrugged easily, never once looking away from her step daughter, not even for a second.

“But if they think I’m dead…” Lena finished for her, the words receiving a nod of approval from the woman.

“… Then they’ll stop looking. At least for a day or two and that’s all I need to finish off here and move elsewhere” She continued, moving with a grace she’d never lost ever since Lena had known her, “And don’t mourn for that creature Lena. She was an alien, and that the only good alien is a dead one” Lillian added on for good measure, receiving a scoff of disbelief from the woman bound before her.

“You know damn well I don’t share your sentiment on that topic” Lena bit angrily, twirling and pulling at her wrists slowly to try and get some purchase on her watch which she could still feel rested there.

“One of many things we don’t agree on I admit. But what you believe doesn’t matter anymore Lena. When I started this I was doing it for Lex, for you. But you’ve betrayed us for a fleeting friendship with a Super. I cannot redeem you no, but I can still use you to further the cause” Lillian spoke, her voice never changing pitch.

Lena had never been happier to be as immune to Lillian’s cold detachment as she was right now. She was hardened to it, having been surrounded by such an attitude for as long as she had been. And she’d need to pull on every experience she’d ever had with the woman, every trick she’d learnt over the years had to come to something if she was going to hold it together now.

“My DNA yes…” Lena trailed off, throwing an eye roll in for good measure, “…you’ve mentioned that already. But for what use Mom? What could you possibly want from me that you couldn’t have gotten from someone else?” She questioned, keeping her voice calm and assured as she worked away at the cuffs binding her to the chair.

If she could only activate the watch, if only she could open up a signal then the other tricks she quite literally had up her sleeve could come into play and she might just get out of this with her life.

“You’ve always been special Lena, you just never knew why but your Father and I knew otherwise… What you’ll be taking part in is what you were always meant to do, what you were meant to be from the day you were born” Lillian said, an impressed drawl in her tone. “We’ve been leading you to this moment since the day you arrived at our home. You always wanted to save the world and now you get to do it… Not on the terms you wanted but a saviour you’ll be none the less… Or a Martyr” She pressed on, pulling out a small circular object from her pocket and holding it in front of Lena’s face.

Lena looked at the item, a large bronze coin with various marking on it. A torch, snakes, a key, or was it a dagger. It looked old, ancient even and had definitely worn down over time, suffering under the weathering effects of time.

“What is it?” Lena asked, looking over the rim of the coin and up at her mother who merely pulled it back, sliding the item back into her pocket as she did so.

“It’s yours. Well it was, when you came to us it was one of the only possessions you had on you other than the clothes on your back” Lillian admitted, her gaze scrutinising and sharp.

Lena furrowed her brow, trying to recall the item though it wasn’t one she remembered. She didn’t remember anything from her time before joining the Luthors as it was, let alone a supposed item which belonged to her. And though the sight of the coin stirred something within, some displaced nostalgia, she still could not place it nor could she understand why she had such an item in the first place.

Was this yet another game her Mother was determined to play with her?

“I don’t remember it” Lena said firmly, face strong in determination as she stared the woman down and then some.

“No, you wouldn’t… We made sure of that” Lillian spoke, an undercurrent of smugness as she looked down on the woman. “There’s so much you don’t know about yourself, how much Luthor is in you”.

“I am nothing like you” Lena spat strongly, instinctively pulling herself forward but the glowing green man’s hand clamped down on her shoulder harshly, tightening around the joint so hard she was certain he was breaking it.

“You’re more Luthor than you know. You may not be my Daughter Lena but you are Lionel’s… Biologically he is your father” Lillian half crooned effortlessly, as if she wasn't just about to blow Lena's entire world apart. A smirk followed at the look of shock that registered across the woman’s face, clearly disturbed by such news.

Lena just gaped up at her mother, blinking away the wave of tears which were forcing their way through the ducts in her eyes.

It couldn’t be true.

She was not a Luthor. She’d never been a Luthor. She’d prided herself on being otherwise, modelled herself on having no part of them within her to darken her soul any more so than it was, nothing to do with them. That her ways were through inheritance and not by blood. She just couldn’t be one of them, she’d never been one of them and she’d been so grateful for that brief respite, that mercy that she’d been shown.

But fate was always a cruel mistress to her, and it seemed she would continue to be so if this news was true, if Lionel truly was her father.

“Haven’t you ever wondered why he loved you so much, why you were always his favourite person even more so than his son? You were never some random orphan we plucked off the street Lena… You were his daughter, are his daughter and so you are a Luthor” Lillian clarified, revelling in the smugness her reveal had brought. “I never wanted to take you in, you were too much of a reminder of his betrayal… But Lionel was insistent, determined to bring you to us in Metropolis and I didn’t know why initially, he wouldn't tell me why” Lillian continued on casually but even Lena could detect the honesty in her voice.

She knew when her mother was lying, the woman’s social cues a giveaway to someone who’d been around her long enough to learn them. But there wasn’t a hint of a lie there, not a trace deceit. She was telling her the truth, for the first time in a long time Lillian wasn’t lying about this, about who she was.

“So I did my research, on you and your mother and your father eventually told me what he knew and why he wanted you so badly” She pressed on, her harsh face softening a little the more she spoke, “And whether you choose to believe it or not I did grow to love you, maybe not as much as I loved Lex but parents always have a favourite… I still love you now”.

“Some way you have showing it” Lena half growled, struggling to comprehend all she was learning from this exchange. This was too much, it was all just too much. Everything was moving slower through her synapses, brain working hard to deal with the information and she stubbornly put it down to the concussion, unwilling to allow her mother even the smallest of victories. How? Why? So many questions, she had so many questions.

Lillian just tutted loudly, expecting nothing else. Lena’d always fought against her, ever since she was a child she had fought against her.

“It was never going to come this Lena, not if you’d stuck by our side. I gave up on this purpose years ago, I was foolish enough to believe I wouldn’t have to take this course of action or use you in this manner… I actually believed that you would do so willingly, or least help me find another way to protect the earth. But I was wrong, I underestimated you and that was my biggest mistake” Lillian admitted, a hint of appraisal to her tone.

Lena just shook her head, biting down on her lip once more. All she wanted to do right now was spill the contents of her stomach but her pride refused to allow her to take such an action.

It was too much to take in.

“But you chose your side, the wrong side. You chose aliens, or more specifically an alien over the earth. You say you want to protect the planet but your affections for them have misguided you and now it’s come down to this” Lillian sighed, the tiniest trace of remorse finally creeping into her voice as she stepped forward and cupped the woman’s cheek with her own.

Lena tried to pull her jaw free, tried to flinch away from the cool contact of her mother’s reptilian like touch. She wasn’t warm, she’d never been warm emotionally but it seemed she wasn’t warm physically, as cold blooded as they came. But the grip on her chin was as tight as it was gentle and the backrest of the chair gave her no leverage to do so.

“Supergirl will stop you” Lena said strongly, the belief in her words evident as she looked up into her adopted mothers eyes. Fire met fire the moment their gazes lock, that age old battle of wills erupting between them once more. She knew it was pointless, knew it would end in stalemate as it so often did. Lillian, unbending beneath Lena's scathing hot and bitter gaze, Lena, unbroken beneath the vicious cold rippling off of her mother.

“She will try. But she will lose. Look around you Lena, take it all in. You’ve already seen what I’m talking about, I saw you assess the place the moment you woke up. Supergirl will not be able to come anywhere near here without dying in the process” Lillian replied quickly, the fondness fading the moment she opened her mouth. “But she’ll still come for you, even knowing what’s in here she’ll still come and she’ll die down here”.

“She’s stronger than you give her credit for” Lena answered defensively, that cool and cutting sharpness rearing its head right when she needed it. She would not allow her mother to achieve what her brother had failed in doing, not whilst there was blood in her veins and air in her breast.

She would not let Kara die down here, not whilst she herself was still breathing.

And if only she could reach the damn watch on her wrist then perhaps Kara wouldn’t even have to come down here in the first place. She was going to try and get out of here before it came to that, she was going to be her own damn hero and drag herself out of this pit with every last piece of energy she had in her.

Kara was not going to die for her, not if she had any say in the matter. 

As much as Lena wanted her, as much as she needed her right now the world would always need her more. And she would not be the one to bring about the downfall of earths mightiest hero. She was not going to be known as the Luthor who actually succeeded in killing the Super.

“I don’t deny that. But she has two weaknesses, Kryptonite and you. Put the two of them together and it’s a fight not even she can win”.

Lena just grimaced and dropped her head onto her chest to momentarily compose herself. “You're repulsive”.

The words were filled with anger and hatred, practically seeping from every pore within her.

“Too you perhaps, but someone needs to take a stand against the invaders and if I’m the only one who’s willing to do whatever is necessary than I will regardless of what that makes me” Lillian shrugged simply, not even fazed by the cutting edge to her daughters voice.

“Genocide yes, because that always solves everything doesn’t it” Lena replied sarcastically, unable to stop herself from getting a dig in. If she was going down then she was going to do so swinging for her Mother’s head. 

“Don’t try to be witty Lena it doesn’t suit you” Lillian bit immediately, finally pulling back the hand that had latched onto Lena’s jaw. “Aliens are not as loved as you would like to believe and our numbers against them far outweigh those that have convinced themselves amnesty is a good thing”.

Lena just scoffed in disgust, still working her hands through the solid metal cuffs around her wrist. She was so close to the watch, could feel the cold steel brushing ever so lightly at her fingertips. A little further and she could activate the gadget and all of this would be over.

“I’m going to leave you to get some rest whilst I put some things in order, you will need it for what’s to come” Lillian said finally before spinning and heading towards the door.

“You really think I’m going to sleep whilst I’m down here and take my eyes off of you for a second” Lena spat at the woman’s retreating back, venom bursting past her lips as she did so. 

Lillian just stopped, hovering in the doorway but she didn’t turn to look at her.

“You will, if not by choice then by force” She spoke simply before sauntering out of the room, the Kryptonite man following her out immediately.

She was about to argue, to shout back some kind of profanity but the words got lost in her throat as a sharp sudden jab stung the back of her neck. Lena groaned painfully, feeling the needle get tugged from her neck and almost instantly the world began to tilt on its axis, her eyes losing all of their focus.

Everything blurred into threes and fours, colours bleeding to black and white and she just about managed to catch a glimpse of multiple Corbyn’s exiting the cell. Using what was left of her rapidly dwindling energy she gave her hand one final push towards the watch, ignoring the pain swelling in her joint as she did so.

But whatever they’d pumped her with was strong, her fingers just sliding over the watch face uselessly as her hand and arm went limp.

And not long after, a few seconds at the most she followed, the grey hue disappearing to be replaced with nothing but darkness as she slumped forward, head lolling uselessly on her chest.

She couldn’t fight it, couldn’t fight the drug now pumping through her heart and her veins. Trapped in its darkness and enticing thrall she succumbed to its effects.

The last thing she got out before the world around her went dark was a weak and slurred mumble, almost incoherent to anyone who could possibly be listening. A mumble filled with pain and grief. A simple word, a simple name that brought her so much joy, yet now filled her with so much fear.

“Kara”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's how she got out of that one, but what is Lillian hiding from her now. This was half the size of my normal updates and though I wanted to extend it on a little more I found it detracted a lot from focusing on that scene, that moment. This had countless redrafts, went from 7,000 to 4,000 and various structural changes and realised sometimes less is actually more but I'm happy with how it turned out in the end, and I hope you guys are too.
> 
> Another huge thank you to everyone for their responses to this story, truly you humble me far more than I deserve. You guys are the real MVP's here, without you I wouldn't have even been writing it for anyone other than myself.
> 
> Until tomorrow guys,
> 
> C.


	15. Our Secrets, Our Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick back up right where we left off, back with our girl Lena and CADMUS and now the two timelines we're running off, Kara's and Lena's will converge again, centring the two sides back into one. Back to normality too, another 9000 words for you guys to get stuck into, and it's a heavy one.

When Lena woke the second time around she found everything was just as off kilter as it had been before, if not more so thanks to the drugs pumping around in her system. The whole world was on it’s side and at first she thought it was due to said narcotics however, on further inspection she realised it was because she’d been moved from the uncomfortable metal seat onto an equally uncomfortable cot which had been placed in her cell.

Groaning at the still continuous throbbing of her skull she shuffled, hoping that perhaps they’d have taken the restraints off of her wrists but she wasn’t that lucky and her mother was anything but lax. So she swallowed down the disappointment, rotating her cuffed joints to get a little more feeling into them considering they were borderline numb.

Once again she moved towards the watch, barely feeling fingers brushing over its face once more. Though still she found herself unable to get any kind of purchase and gave up, saving the opportunity for another time where she could actually achieve her aims.

Rolling over onto her side she used the curve of her elbow to push herself up into a sitting position, biting back the bile in her throat as the world swayed around her, the remnants of the sedative playing havoc with her cognitive and motor functions. 

She took a moment to breathe and steady her centre, anchoring herself to the bed to ease the motion sickness. 

Finally she felt a little more normal, exhaling and inhaling deeply before lifting her head once more. Blinking through the haze she took in the world around her, gaze drifting through the clear paned glass. Still the agents moved around, still continuing with their day to day and ignoring her, barely seeing her even through the transparent windows.

Lena was certain she could have screamed and they wouldn’t have heard her, let alone see her.

Miserably she leaned back against the cool wall, distracted by the faint green glow surrounding her. It was taunting her, mocking her. If the DEO, if Kara could see through her mother’s ruse then still she’d come for her, search for her, find her. But she wouldn’t be able to save her, wouldn’t be able to get her out of there. She was buried beneath layers of kryptonite, buried beneath the one substance which could bring down the girl of steel.

It was fail safe on her mothers part, a clever one at that. If she herself always thought three steps ahead her mother thought of five and she had made sure that the one person who could save her the easiest, would find the task the hardest. An impossible feat, even if she was Supergirl.

She had to get out of here on her own, had to do something to stop Kara from even getting to her. 

If only she could reach her damn watch.

With a resigned groan she closed her eyes momentarily, Kara’s face flashing across the back of her eyelids. Her bright blue wondrous eyes, that smile which could light up the darkest of rooms. It was a comforting thought as much as it was alarming.

Those eyes were surely dull now, if they’d found the body her mother would have left for them to see. That smile would be gone, replaced with a sombre frown, maybe tight lipped with concealed rage. The Kara she knew, the Kara she’d fallen in love with was almost certainly a shade of that version now but that’s if she wasn’t overstating her importance to the blonde, though she was sure she wasn’t.

This thing between them, this connection wasn’t one sided. She could see it in the way Kara looked at her, the care and delicate touch she handled her with. Though they both tip toed around it, avoiding whatever it was with finesse it was there and it wasn’t going away.

And though some of her wanted it to - it would make dying in this pit hell of a lot easier emotionally - the other side of her was clinging to that connection, clinging to the slim thread tethering her to the outside world and giving her the strength and the courage to push on and fight, fight as hard as she could to get herself out of this situation she’d walked into.

She thought she was prepared, she thought she was ready to take the fight to her mother directly but she’d miscalculated her efforts and all because of a stupid pair of cuffs latched around her wrists. The metal chafing on her skin was a painful reminder of her misdemeanour. Lena Luthor, bested by a pair of handcuffs.

She couldn’t help but laugh mirthlessly at that fact.

The sound of the door swinging open allowed the hustle and bustle of the bullpen outside to filter through enough that it pulled her from her daydream and opening her eyes she came face to face with the man who’d caused her and Kara so much bother the last few days. The smug smile on his lips turned her stomach and she fought the urge to shrink into the wall at his presence.

“Rise and shine princess, your mother’s waiting for you in the lab” He grinned almost grossly, one hand rubbing at the scruffy stubble on his chin.

Lena just grunted in response, forcing herself to hold his gaze and match his intensity. She knew if she showed an ounce of fear he would claim it as a victory and there was no way she was going to award him another one.

“You know it’s rude not introduce yourself right?” She posed firmly, one eyebrow arching up into her bloodied hairline. “You know my name, even though you don’t use it”.

The man just laughed, rough and throaty and Lena instantly noted that the glow which had been surrounding him had dwindled considerably, a fact she stored away for future use.

“Ramsey, Clay Ramsey but they call me Kman… Is that good for you Princess?” He answered back, moving through the room and roughly grabbing a hold of her arm, tugging her up to her feet. His grasp was tight, so tight she knew that it would leave bruises on her upper arm but she caught her lip between her teeth, holding the hiss of pain at bay.

“Lovely. At least I’ll have a name to write onto the police report I’m going to fill out when I get out of here” Lena drawled back sarcastically, ignoring the angry jostle in response to her words.

“Sweetheart you’re not getting out of here, everyone out there already thinks you’re dead” Clay smirked back, leading her through the bullpen at a quick march.

Ignoring the swell of fear she took in more of her surroundings, taking in every computer, every wall. Quickly she counted the exits, committing them to memory with ease. All of the agents were carrying, guns strapped to their hips on full display. Several were in casual slacks, though the majority were garbed in combat gear and watching every crevice of the room.

Coming out of the bullpen they moved into a long hallway which had sufficiently less foot traffic. A few guards loitered at various doorways, windows barred and rooms darkened and no matter how hard Lena tried to peer into them, to catch of glimpse of what resided inside of them she couldn’t see a thing. It greatly unsettled her, the faint and distant sounds of screaming only raising the hairs on the back of her neck even more so. She already knew wherever he was leading her wasn’t good but now it seemed just a little worse.

“How high’s your pain threshold princess?” Ramsey cooed almost mockingly as he continued to drag her through the halls, clearly enjoying himself.

“Well your punch was nothing more than a tickle so pretty high I think” Lena replied sarcastically, smirking up at him even through the pain as he gripped her arm harder in response to her words.

Lena couldn’t help but revel in how easy it was to get under his skin. He was a bonafide hothead, thinking with his hands instead of his mind and it was an angle she was more than happy to exploit if it brought her some form of victory. It was small but it was something and right now she would take absolutely anything.

“That smart mouth isn’t going to help you in there so enjoy it while you can” He replied with a laugh, yanking her to a stop as they reached a door far larger than the others.

Patiently he waited as the two guards manning the room moved aside, opening the door with what Lena noted was a keycard before allowing them entry. As roughly as before he yanked her through and immediately her eyes landed upon her mother who was loitering around in her lab coat beside a tray of instruments.

Quickly she scanned the room, finding it completely sealed on every side other than the door she’d been half slung through. A lone medical chair resided in the centre of the room, the ominous tray beside it whilst a gruelling looking headpiece hung above it.

Lena swallowed her fear but couldn’t help but try and pull out of his grasp and run for the door, her efforts for nought as he clamped his hand around her even tighter, half slinging her over towards her mother who was standing stiffly.

“Sit her down and strap her in” Lillian said briskly, Clay moving dutifully at his boss’s orders. With a click she felt the cuffs slip from her wrists and immediately she reached for the watch once again but before she could so much as brush it her hands were locked in front of her, body being deposited on the seat.

Roughly he tied her hands into the metal cuffs on the arms of the seat, Corben assisting him on the other side. Lena looked between them both, struggling against their hold whilst sending her mother the most scathing look she could muster.

“What are you doing?” Lena spat towards the woman sharply, feeling the metal wrap around her joints tighter than before, “When you said you needed my DNA I assumed you were going to take my blood?”

“You know better than to assume Lena” Lillian replied, her voice surprisingly lacking the smug conviction it normally held. There was something strange in her gaze, something akin to empathy but Lena was certain that the woman held no capability to show such an emotion.

Yet there it was, a softness in the creases around her eyes. A tight pull to her lips, resembling a grimace.

“As I told you before I take no pleasure in doing this, it was never my endgame believe it or not… but this is the only way to progress now” Lillian sighed almost tiredly and Lena just bore her gaze into that of her mothers, unwilling to break the eye contact. 

“I don’t understand” Lena grumbled, ceasing her fight against the restraints. Whatever was going to happen next looked like it was going to hurt and she knew she needed to save as much energy as possible if she was going to push through whatever her mother was going to do to her. “Torture? Really that’s low even for you… What’s so important about me that you have to do this?”

The question was sharp and though Lena felt she had filled it with malice it fell completely flat, the hurt and betrayal covering every syllable instead of the anger she wanted to convey. Lena could feel the tears pricking at her eyes, the love she still inexplicably held for the woman taking a hammering in her chest.

The bravado she’d held on to so well since she’d been dumped in this pit was unravelling, her entire being coming apart at the seams as the cold harsh reality of how treacherous a situation she’d gotten herself in was coming to light. And though her pride was normally so unflappable, though she hated showing even an ounce of weakness to her enemies she couldn’t keep it together no matter how hard she was trying.

“You’re special, you’ve always been special Lena and you know it. But you’ve never known why, but I have and I do. Your power alone will be enough to aid our cause, to fight the alien invaders and maybe to even prevent anymore from coming here” Lillian said towards Lena, her own hard facade slipping ever so slightly.

“I don’t-“ Lena began to argue, choking back the shudder which was forcing it’s way up her chest as she eyed the instruments beside her wearily.

“-This” Lillian interrupted, holding up the foreign yet oh so familiar coin she’d branded on their previous meeting in her cell. “Look at it Lena, really look at it… What does it make you feel? What do you see?” The Luthor matriarch added on, moving it slowly before Lena’s eyes and pulling the woman’s attention away from her and onto the item.

Lena’s gaze caught a hold of the coin, the worn bronze shimmering lightly beneath the harsh glare of the lamps above. Her chest pulled and tightened, a quiet humming filtering into her ears almost as if the coin was singing to her, calling to her. But still she could not recall what it was, still she could not remember anything about it other than a tug of nostalgia and familiarity of which she could not place.

She fought the urge to reach out and touch it, fighting the pull of the bronze. Looking at it only seemed to cause her more confusion, addling her racing thoughts even more so than before. Any recollection her mother wanted her to take from the item was pointless, because still she had nothing.

No memory to grasp.

“Nothing… There’s nothing” Lena admitted, pushing herself into the seat as if to put some distance between herself and the item. “I’ve never seen that, I’ve already told you” She added on forcefully, looking back up to her mother and away from the almost offending object which was stirring something unknown within her, some kind of sense memory she had yet to decipher.

“Your father and I buried those memories, memories of your mother and your life before you came to us. That’s why you can't remember it, remember her” Lillian clarified, stepping closer to the seat so she was right beside Lena.

“Why?”

The request was simple yet loaded.

“The Luthor gene was always a strong one, passing the best traits through every generation but you were functioning at a higher level than we’d ever seen, even higher than Lex. Not just your intelligence, which far outshone ours but other things too, things which weren’t considered human”.

Lena just fell silent, just processing the words that left her mothers lips. Had they thought she was an alien… Was that why she’d always been so hostile, why she’d always held her at an arms length throughout the entirety of her childhood. Was she exactly everything her family had stood against, was she the reason why they hated aliens so much because she too was one of them?

“So what are you getting at…Am I an alien?” Lena managed to get out, almost worried as to what her mother’s response would be.

“No… you’re human Lena… to an extent” Lillian spoke briskly, slipping on some gloves and grabbing a hold of a daunting syringe and jabbing it into the crook of her elbow quickly.

Lena winced at the sharp pinch, watching as she drew a vial of blood. Meticulously she placed it to one side before beginning to attach wires and biosensors. One on each arm, two on her chest, one on her neck and three across her head. And Lena didn’t bother to fight it, unable to even do so.

She was too busy trying to piece everything together in her mind, trying valiantly to find some answers to the questions her mother had. So she wasn’t an alien, she was human… but what did her mother mean to an extent. What was she angling at, what was she reaching for?

“Tell me… tell me what I am, who I am?” Lena asked, voice quiet and filled with hurt. She needed to know, she had to know.

“What you are doesn’t matter Lena… Not anymore. All that matters is what you can do for the good of the earth” Lillian spoke, that unfamiliar tenderness seeping through albeit barely. “You always wanted to save the world, and now you get to do that”.

“Posthumously” Lena replied back bitterly, a laugh of resignation following her words.

“Perhaps but don’t get too far ahead of yourself Lena, we still have some work to do. First I need to unlock what we hid so long ago. This isn’t going to be easy and it’s going to hurt a lot and believe me when I say that I wish I could give you something for the pain but doing that would defeat the object of all this” She said strongly, lightly squeezing her daughters hand.

Looking away from Lena she nodded towards Corben who stepped forward with a thick strip of material. Before Lena could speak the item was placed into her mouth, suffocating any words that were waiting on the tip of her tongue.

“It’s for the best, we might not see eye to eye Lena but not even I want to hear you screaming. I love you, not as much as I should have but I do”.

Lena didn’t bother to speak, knowing that it was useless and instead she looked up into her mother’s eyes hoping to appeal to the shred of affection she still clearly had within her. Hoping that maybe she could get the woman to stand down from this course of action.

But they were as stubborn as each other and Lillian had always been able to take herself to places Lena could not reach, could not follow. She herself may have lived in the grey but Lillian was born and bred in the dark, trained and chiselled in the void. Lena was terrified of that darkness, Lillian thrived in it. That was the difference between them and it was a territory Lena could not navigate. An uneven playing field and she was the loser.

So her gaze was left lingering in the space between them, the silent plea lost simply because Lillian believed she was doing this for the greater good. No more words needed to be said, Lillian instead choosing to step away from the bed and over to the row of dials and monitors which linked to the wires and sensors. 

Instinctively her hand grabbed a hold of the armrests, tightening around them in anticipation. She moved her mind away from this moment, disassociating completely and focusing on Kara’s face which was still so clear in her minds eye. If she couldn’t get herself through this, then she’d draw Kara’s strength to do so. 

And Lena couldn’t help but be relieved at the item clogging up her mouth the minute her mother switched the machine on, the shock so violent she was certain she’d have shattered her teeth.

 

Hours, it felt as if she’d been in that chair for hours. Her whole body burned and ached, sweat coating every inch of her skin. Her jaw was tight and locked, pain resonating through every piece of her. The metal of the cuffs had acted as a conduit, her wrists surely raw and burned. Not as if she could locate where she hurt the most however.

Time had blurred, the world around her fuzzy and the only thing she could register was the tight clenching of her muscles and the rippling spasms shuddering through her intermittently. Faces were nothing but blurs, voices hollow and disembodied, a jumble of words.

Blindly she pushed through the pain, gripping onto her shredded sanity with every last ounce of strength she had in her. She’d been prepared for so much, but she wasn’t prepared for this. The only thing keeping her grounded, keeping her psyche balanced was the image of Kara’s face and that face splitting smile which offered so much hope.

Hope.

It was all she had left right now, all she had in her. She had to hope in herself, for the first time in her life. All the self doubt, all the bitterness she held towards herself had to go. She had to be her own hero, that’s what Kara had told her what felt like an age ago and that was what she was going to do.

Focusing on that, repeating it like a mantra in her mind she could feel something coiling within her, some bubbling force swelling from her gut and moving through her veins.

Another shock went through her and she jolted, but still the force grew exponentially in her body, the breath all but leaving her lungs and her fingertips trembled and tingled. She tried to pull it in, tried to douse this pressure in her body but with each shock from the machine strapped to her it built and built and built.

Stars danced behind her eyes, head throbbing and pulsing so loudly she could hear it in her drums and before she could so much as register what was happening the lights on the ceiling exploded, glass shattering and raining down on all of them. Anything that was around her was gone, blown apart and shattering into the walls. Metal crashed and scratched, the sound of flesh hitting solid surfaces blowing through her ears but the pressure she’d felt within her had eased, a lightness coming to her limbs and her entire body uncoiled and relaxed.

The breath returned to her lungs and she exhaled painfully, lightheaded and dizzy and all the energy that was left in her disappeared, seeping from her quicker than she could regather it. Lena went completely limp, spent and exhausted so much that she couldn’t even raise her head off of her chest.

She didn’t get a chance to assess the carnage, didn’t get a chance to assess what exactly had just happened in that room. All she could register was the lightness to her body, the absence of pain finally and she couldn’t stop herself from slipping into the warm throes of unconsciousness, almost throwing herself into it for the respite it was offering.

Whatever had just happened in that room, it was a thought for another time.

 

When Lena finally emerged from the deep thrall of her forced slumber the first thing she registered was the weakness in her bones. Her body no longer felt light, instead they felt heavy and sluggish as if her blood was molten promethium. A lingering ache rippled through her, skin sensitive as if it was bruised from the hours of abuse it had taken.

Her mind was slow and lethargic, eyes almost unwilling to open and allow the light to filter in and drag her fully back into consciousness. The more her awareness was peaking the more pain she felt and frankly she didn’t have the energy to face it just yet.

Quietly she groaned, shifting against the scratchy material beneath her back. She had just enough processing power in her body to gauge that she was no longer on the cold metal seat and had been returned back to her prison if the uncomfortable mattress under her was anything to go by.

And she was still alive, so perhaps she had yet to outlive her usefulness which was as frightening as it was relieving.

Quietly she mulled over what the hell had happened, how she’d ended up back in her room. The last thing she could remember was the pain, the shuddering feeling of electricity coursing through every inch of her and a massive blow out, as if the voltage had gone through the roof and caused everything to fry. After that she knew she had passed out, succumbing to the punishment her body had taken.

She couldn’t pinpoint when it happened, or what happened. Everything she thought was purely speculative, the what if’s and how’s nothing but baseless musings. She couldn’t piece it together, couldn’t work out what the hell had happened but that wasn’t to say she was unhappy.

Whatever had caused the machine’s to blow, whatever malfunction had sprung up had saved her neck from anymore pain and she wasn’t going to complain about that. Her body had been on the verge of caving, not used to such an exertion.

Giving in to her curious nature she finally allowed her eyes to open, blinking away the foggy haze covering her vision. 

Her initial observations were correct, she was back in her cell. Gazing out through the clear panelling the Cadmus agents still continued on with their work, but there was a difference this time. They seemed tenser somewhat, the casual fluidity they had held on her arrival long gone. And now they were looking at her, some studying her intently whilst others stole halfhearted glances as if they were afraid. She could see it in their eyes, could see the hesitance in their faces and the sudden distance between them and the glass. Even through her disorientation she could see it, could see it as clear as day.

Lena was certain she preferred it when they ignored her.

There was something alarming about their gaze, something which caused the hair on her body to stand on end. As if they knew something she didn’t, had seen something they hadn’t.

And Lena did not like knowing, didn’t like it one bit. She knew everything, prided herself on knowing everything. She was a genius and then some, intellect unmatched and unrivalled and yet here she was struggling to decipher what on earth was going on and why they were staring through at her as if she was some caged animal.

She shirked under the gaze, rolling out the aches in her body and wincing as her wrists rubbed painfully against the scratchy sheet covering the bed. Her hands were bound once more, tighter than before it seemed though that could be down to the rawness skirting around the joint, tender and cut and obviously bloodied.

Once more she reached for the watch, but again her effort was futile. Her wrists were screaming in protest, the cuffs restricting her more so than before and so she gave up on that effort knowing that her opportunity to do so was, yet again, not now.

So she looked back out at the base around her, taking in every face and storing it in her mind. She couldn’t take their names but she’d remember their faces, of that she was certain. But her gaze fell on one more familiar face, or should she say two as her mother entered the vicinity with a purposeful stride and flanked by none other than Hank Henshaw, the real Hank Henshaw who had attacked L-Corp the night she’d taken down her mother.

It was strange seeing him now, considering she had come to know the man who was currently impersonating him at the DEO. Seeing him up close, the metal lining his body and the obvious modifications he’d undergone much like Corben making him all the more intimidating. There was a coldness to him, a robotic manner and clearly the adaptions had stripped any of the human left in him away.

He was nothing compared to J’onn J’onzz, the alien who was a damn sight more human than this guy ever was, ever could have been. Though her interactions with him had been few and far between even she could see that he was a good man, a strong man. He was respected and loved, his team nothing but loyal even though they knew what he was.

The one before him was just a poor imitation and Lena couldn’t help but muse at the irony of it.

Closer they neared, seamlessly weaving through the sea of lackeys in the bullpen until they reached her cell. Henshaw came on through first, as intimidating as ever whilst her mother followed behind. Immediately she noticed the bruise on her head, a circle of dark purple blemishing the porcelain skin of her forehead and smirked smugly.

She had it coming. She deserved that mark, deserved to have the instruments blow up in her face.

“You’ve had eight hours of sleep, I hope you had a good rest” Lillian mused thoughtfully, dragging the chair from the corner over to the bed so she could sit directly in front of Lena who pulled herself up into a sitting position.

Lena knew it didn’t matter whether she was sitting or standing, she was just as vulnerable in either position but being upright allowed her to project just a little more strength into her posture and demeanour.

“Well getting electrocuted will do that to you, you should try it some time” Lena bit back, senses catching up with her now that she’d shaken off the majority of the lethargy. She still felt a little off kilter but at least she had the ability to string a sentence together as she knew she was going to need every inch of her wits if she was going to do battle once more. “You know considering the amount of money you funnelled out of L-Corp to fund this whole operation you should have at least purchased decent equipment to get the job done”.

She knew she was just being childish, knew she was goading her mother into something but she just couldn’t help it. She was tired, frightened and in pain and if the only bit of normality she could get out of this whole situation was in arguing with her mother she’d take it.

“Oh it wasn’t the equipment that caused the blow out Lena, not at all” Lillian smiled, though it was nothing but predatory. All the empathy she’d held before putting her through the ringer seemed to have gone, replaced by that old familiar smugness she wore so well. 

“It was you”.

Lena furrowed her brow, eyes narrowing at the tall woman before her. How could she have done it? She was strapped down to a chair?

“You must have hit your head pretty hard mom… How could have it been me exactly?” Lena bit back, refusing to believe a word that left her mothers lips.

Lillian just smiled once more, raising the tablet at her side and scrolled through it quickly. Clicking on what she needed she turned the item, Lena’s attention immediately being drawn to the screen before her. It was footage from the room, footage of her. Quietly she watched, engrossed as she studied each and every frame, watching how her body was convulsing and arching off of the chair. A phantom shock rippled through her, feeling the shocks once more as the clip was replayed back at her.

With baited breath she waited, glued to the images before her eyes. She watched as the lights in the room suddenly began to flicker, watched them go dark for a second before sparking back up. Then they went brighter, impossibly bright before a shockwave seemed to ripple through the room, a wave which resonated from her own convulsing body. It blasted out of her, throwing back everything in it’s path.

Everything was smashed and shattered, her mother, Corben and Ramsey getting thrown just as roughly as the items surrounding them whilst she lay at the centre of the ruin, limp and unmoving.

Her breath had hitched in her chest as she absorbed the visual, watching the scene with wide eyes.

Lillian had been telling the truth.

The machines hadn’t caused the blow out… She had.

She had created the shock which fried everything.

How?

How had she done it?

“What did you do to me?” Lena spoke fearfully, looking up from the pad and directly at her mother. None of it made sense, nothing was making sense. 

What was she?

“I didn’t do anything Lena, I just unlocked your potential” Lillian replied with a nod.

“I don’t-“

“You still don’t understand I know” Lillian interrupted, a brief hint of sympathy washing over her before it disappeared once more. “I’m not surprised, your father and I used the best doctors to bury your talents but nothing can stay buried forever. Now, what do you feel when you look at this” she added on, pulling out the damn coin once more and holding it before Lena’s face.

Lena looked at the item again and immediately she noticed a sudden shift within her. The faint tasting nostalgia washed over her as it did the last time, though this time it was a little stronger, a little more prominent. The low buzz and hum she’d gotten off of it last time had morphed, the hum becoming whispers. Quiet whispers, words she couldn’t make out but it was there. A woman’s voice, soft and gentle but hushed, so hushed that could not decipher the syllables rolling from the coin.

It pulled at her chest, the sound tugging at her heartstrings and stirring something within her, something dormant and hidden but something that was pushing through more and more the longer she looked at the ancient looking item.

The sound pricked at her senses, nerves tingling at a sudden and unfamiliar sensation rippling through her body but she forced it back, choked it down and narrowed her gaze up at her mother once more.

“Nothing. I don’t recognise it” She lied, the words coming off of her tongue easier than she liked. “Now what did you do to me? How was I able to do whatever the hell it was I did in there” Lena spat, a wave of anger washing over.

Everything she thought she knew, everything about herself, everything she’d built herself on was a lie, it was all a lie. And she was angry, God she was so angry. Angry at her mother, angry at herself, angry at everything she’d gone through. Angry that she didn’t know what was going on, what she was and what was happening to her.

“As I said earlier, you’re human but you’re not entirely human. Your mother wasn’t” Lillian finally admitted, removing the coin and putting it down on the bed beside her. “That made your father’s affair all the bigger a kick in the teeth but I saw passed it, because I could see his forethought. He never loved your mother, she was just a tool. Lionel was a visionary, he knew what was coming before everyone else and he was preparing for it. Not in the ways I’d have hoped but his discretion paid off”.

“His discretion. Is that what I am? His discretion?” Lena snapped, the anger seeping through into her words and mixed with a little hurt.

Lillian at least had the decency to look a tad ashamed of her words, but as ever she masked it well.

“You’re his greatest experiment. Had we not wiped your mind all those years ago, allowed you to carry on as you were then it would have been too difficult. You knowing of your abilities from such a young age, knowing about your mother and what happened with her would have only pushed you away earlier and it would have been for nought. And we couldn’t exactly lock you away somewhere either, the press had gotten wind of your existence and if were you to suddenly disappear… too many people would have noticed your absence” Lillian continued to explain, her attention on Lena and Lena alone.

“So we allowed you to be noticed, allowed you to be seen as this normal child we’d taken in out of the goodness of our heart. Taught you to be like us, but clearly that didn’t stick because you have never been one of us, you’ve never been truly human and yet your not an alien either… you’re the perfect balance between two very different worlds and you were always meant to save one and it’s going to be ours”.

Lena just listened in, mind whirring as she worked it all out, trying to squeeze as much information out of her mothers words but she was floundering, her hurt overriding her anger and then some. The pain, the abandonment, all of it was coming rushing back and she couldn’t stop it, couldn’t stem the tide.

Tears pricked at her eyes once more and blinking them back didn’t work this time, instead it released one, a rogue tear sliding down her cheek uncontrollably.

“That doesn’t explain what I am? Or who my mother is?” She croaked out, willing herself to calm. She had to keep a level head, she had to maintain the poise and level headedness that had gotten her through life. She couldn’t lost control now.

“And again it doesn’t matter. There’s no need to worry over it now, it’s trivial compared to what you’re going to do for us” Lillian replied, completely unwavering as she spoke.

“I want to know” Lena spat, the war raging within her spilling outwards and no one in the room missed the brief flicker of the lights above. The pressure within the sealed container they resided in seemed to increase, the brief flickering turning into an almost intermittent rhythm.

Lena could feel that sensation again, building in her gut and swelling around her body. The air in her lungs tightened, as if an outward presence was squeezing her tightly. She didn’t miss the sudden movement of her mother, didn’t miss how she moved out of the seat and retreated back towards the door with Henshaw - though she had yet to take her eyes off of her.

“Just tell me… who I am” Lena got out between breaths, suddenly feeling light headed as the pressure in her body moved up around her skull and she couldn’t help but fear it was going to collapse in on her. The tips of her fingers tingled, a faint crackling sound snapping through the surrounding air which seemed as if it was thinning.

Her mother barely made it out of the room before another shuddering shockwave tore from her body and Lena cried out in pain at the sudden release. Her body arched upwards off of the bed, sending her thudding to the floor. The chair which was once residing in front of her now lay in a tangled heap of twisted metal having slammed violently into the Kryptonian proof glass.

Her body trembled a little more before coming to a stop, the pressure build up in her body released once more. Lena shuddered on the ground and caught her breath, the world around her tilted on its axis and if she didn’t believe her mother before when she said she was the cause of the surges she certainly did now.

Wriggling for purchase she managed to manoeuvre herself up onto her knees, the task all the more difficult without the use of her hands but she managed it, even if she had to bite down on her lip to swallow the wail of pain which wanted to escape her.

Gasping breathlessly she looked up at the door, finding the entirety of the bullpen crowded around her cell, fear and wonder etched onto their faces as they flanked their leader. Looking away from the barrage of stares she focused solely on her mother who was stood triumphant, a smirk plastered over her lips as she watched the scene with idle glee.

This is what she wanted. Whatever she was doing now, however she was expelling this force, whatever this force was, whatever the hell she was, this is what Lillian had wanted.

And now here she was, giving it to her on a plate.

With depleted energy levels she sank against the slightly warped cot behind her, tired and groggy from what had just happened. Lena was trying to make sense of it, trying to pinpoint what on earth was happening to her but her mind was clouded and almost delirious from the violent outburst. The only thing she could work out was that whatever Lillian had unlocked within her via the torture was absolutely brutal and that she had no idea how to control it, how to contain it.

They’d contained it once, contained her for a reason and now she was certain that this thing she was doing couldn’t be contained again. It was loose and powerful and she didn’t have it in her to cage the power, power she had no idea she held up until today.

And frankly it terrified her. She was scared to her very core of what this all meant, of what she capable of. Of what her mother wanted to do with this power they’d unleashed.

Her energy dwindling she slumped harder against the bed, the whole thing becoming too much for her but she refused to take her eyes off of her mother for a second, watching as she pressed a few buttons on the other side of the door.

Before she could react Henshaw came steaming through at an impossible speed, Corben and Ramsey behind him. The two smaller men held her still as another needle was jabbed into her neck, causing her to hiss in pain at the movement. She could feel the blood being drained from her, her pulse hammering against the tip of the syringe but as soon as it started it was over and all three were retreating once more, leaving her in a heap on the ground where they’d found her.

Pulling herself together and sucking up as much strength as she could muster she looked up at her mother once more.

“So t-this is why you wanted m-my DNA” Lena asked groggily, voice nothing but a slur as the fatigue bowled her over like a locomotive.

“Yes. We’re harnessing your ability Lena. Replicating it, duplicating it and amplifying it. If we get it right it’ll be the ultimate deterrent to the alien invaders and will give us the strength to lead the fight against them. As humans we are hilariously outmatched, you know it as well as I” Lillian spoke through the intercom, voice never changing pitch. “We are but mortals amongst Gods now, the bottom of the evolutionary scale but thanks to you we might just be able to change that”.

“Why this?” Lena replied back, wiggling into a more comfortable position as the cold ground beneath her was doing nothing for her knees. “There are thousands of metahumans out there, thousands of aliens whose abilities you could use… why me?” She added on, determination lacing her tone.

If she wasn’t an alien and she wasn’t human then the only option left to her was that she was the product of a metahuman.

But her newfound revelation was shot down immediately, the slight sense she was beginning to make of the situation becoming null and void.

“Because you’re not one of them. You’re not a Metahuman Lena and you’re not an alien. You, dear, are unique and that’s exactly what we need,” Lillian answered easily, hands now deep in her pocket as she watched with interest, “To challenge these false Gods we must match them, we must become them and if I get this right then we will”.

Lena just sent her a scathing look, sick to death with her mothers obvious side step. Any answers she wanted, she wasn’t going to find them here. Her mother may as well have been speaking in tongues because she couldn’t decipher any of it whatsoever, no matter how much she wanted too.

“But that’s enough for now, rest Lena. We have a few more tests to run before we move on from this base and you’ll need your strength. I’ll send some food in as well to help keep your strength up” She uttered monotonously from beyond the glass before sauntering away.

Everyone else dispersed too, going back to their jobs though still they looked, still they stared.

Weakly Lena hobbled to her feet, ignoring the looks coming through the clear glass. Suddenly she felt like an animal on display in the zoo, the new freak of the week. On wobbling legs she sank back onto what remained of the obviously damaged cot, her stomach clenching as the hunger pains she hadn’t even realised she had struck now that her mother had mentioned food.

She hadn’t eaten for at least a day and half, hadn’t drank as well come to think of it. No wonder she felt so fragile, so weak. But food had been the last thing on her mind and she was grateful she wasn’t ever a big eater.

How could she even think about eating with everything else going on around her…

She wasn’t human, or so her mother had said. She wasn’t an alien either, nor was she a meta human so just what was she? Where did she stand in the stead of evolution? How could she do whatever it was she could do, what exactly could she do?

All these thoughts were racing through her mind, churning up the angst in her gut. Her entire life, her entire being had been nothing but a facade, a lie. What was it her mother had said, had called her. Lionel Luthor’s greatest experiment, a discretion.

She’d always been so human, she felt human, she looked human. But she knew that wasn’t a strong enough argument because so did Kara and she was the mightiest alien on the planet.

But she’d never felt displaced as a human, never felt as if she didn’t belong here. Sure she’d always known she didn’t belong with the Luthors - but that was a whole other matter entirely. And maybe she didn’t have many friends growing up, always the odd one out due to her age. It was difficult to mingle when you weren’t even ten yet there she was studying at prestigious colleges and boarding schools all over the globe with people far older than her.

So maybe there was some displacement, maybe there was something that had set her apart from her peers but it certainly wasn’t her humanity. Her intellect and name yes but her place as a human was never in disrepute.

Until now.

Her mind was shattered, her logical and rational head struggling to comprehend it all. There was no way to logically explain this, no way to rationalise all she’d learnt and it was horrific. She was so out of her depth, for the first time in her life she wasn’t a step ahead but instead she’d fallen ten steps back. Her intellect, something she’d prided herself on so surely throughout her life had abandoned her because this was a situation she never once believed she would face down her in the base.

Her mother’s games yes, her death, yes. But this, this revelation that her whole purpose, her whole reason for being was nothing but to be used as a weapon. Because that’s what she was, a weapon. A power to be harnessed and harvested and used as a countermeasure for the people.

She’d always wanted to make a change, to leave her mark on the world but not like this, never like this.

This wasn’t in her plan, yet it seemed to be a staple of her mothers.

And yet she’d fallen into it, so eager to right the wrongs her last name had caused that she might just have made things a thousand times worse for the people she believed she was saving. And this cage that surrounded her, the one she’d believed was to stop Kara getting out once she’d been captured obviously had been created with someone else in mind too and it was all too ironic.

Because though it stopped Supergirl getting in to save her, it also stopped her from getting out should she somehow find a way to master these newfound talents.

A cruel irony indeed.

Another tear slipped from Lena’s eyes and she moved to wipe it away but the painful tightening of the cuffs she’d forgotten were binding her hands reminded her just how helpless she was. And even though she hissed out in pain she couldn’t help but notice something, even through the grief tumbling out of her. Her hands felt a little looser, not by much but more so than before. 

Clearly her little outburst had done more than mangle a chair and a bed and maybe, just maybe this could be her chance.

Biting down on her lip she pushed through the pain, her bloodied joints screaming in protest at the movement as she wriggled her fingers towards the watch. She felt the watch face brush against her fingertips, felt the cool carbon fibre casing before her finger finally reached the side dial. With one last wriggle she pressed it down and she heard the faint beep as it activated, followed by a few knowing clicks.

Lena grinned victoriously in spite of her situation, waiting for the mechanical clicks to cease. The moment they did she pressed the balls of her feet hard into the ground, thumping her right foot three times. A sharp but bearable prick under her foot only fuelled her hope and she pushed away the torrent of emotions swimming within her.

Calm and level headed, she had to be calm and level headed.

Syphoning through the deluge of information she so often stored in her mind she slowly began to move her foot, dragging and tapping it as inconspicuously as possible, hoping that the message she wanted to convey was correct and that no lingering eyes would notice. Morse code had never been one of her favourite means of communication, but she knew it was something her mother would overlook.

Always two steps ahead, she was always two steps ahead.

Keeping it short and sharp she hid her smile in her chest, knowing that though she had more to say she had to be very careful not to give herself away so soon otherwise the one message she had sent would be absolutely meaningless if they sussed out her plan.

Rolling backwards onto the bed she turned her back to the prying eyes, finally allowing a real smile to hit her lips now that she was hidden from view. Hope, her message gave her hope. Hope that she could perhaps be her own hero after all, hope that her friend had thought to sought out the tech she’d received a long long time ago.

Hope that maybe she could turn this situation around after all.

And though it felt as if the world around her was falling apart, though she knew it was irrational to put so much stick in this plan when so far she had failed spectacularly she couldn’t help allow herself to bask in this small achievement, revel in the message she’d managed to get out to her friends.

Two words, two words which she would hold onto with everything she had.

‘I’m alive’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What has Lillian opened, unlocked. What does she know? You'll find everything out sooner or later, I promise, but today is not that day. So more answers, more questions and always I love hearing your thoughts.
> 
> Again, huge thanks to you guys, honestly the responses I'm getting are so utterly heartwarming. I never expected this little story of mine to get such love.
> 
> Same as usual, next chapter is up tomorrow night, with all my love,
> 
> C.


	16. Battle Royale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now we pick back up with Kara and the DEO and another 10,000 word chapter for you guys.

Alive.

She was still alive.

Lena Luthor was still alive.

So who or what the hell was in the other room down stairs?

Kara was pacing through the DEO bullpen, surrounded by those closest to her and this whole situation. Batman was stood at the large triple screened computer, typing away and importing his own software and right now she just felt useless.

Useless but buoyed.

Because Lena wasn’t dead, she hadn’t lost her and if the message they’d received was genuine then she was still out there, still fighting and Kara could still save her, could still bring her home.

At first she hadn’t believed it, refusing to acknowledge Bruce’s words. It was a trick, a cruel trick to mess with her a little more but now she wasn’t so sure. He was adamant it was her, the conviction of his words dripping off of his modified voice. She was the only one who had that tech, who knew how to use it correctly. He doubted that any one else had gotten their hands on it, and with her her request for him in what could only be called her farewell video there was no way it was anyone else.

So she paced, chewing on her thumbnail as she waited for Vasquez to re-emerge from the room where Lena’s body was laying. She just had to know, she needed concrete confirmation that the woman in that room wasn’t her Lena. She couldn’t allow herself to believe it wasn’t, not just yet. Because if it turned out it was her still lying there cold and dead she’d have to deal with the heartbreak all over again, the pain of losing her returning tenfold.

“What is taking so long?” Kara uttered towards Alex who was watching Batman work from the side, her face giving away absolutely nothing as she leaned against Maggie’s shoulder. The detective had yet to move, still waiting on the information she had come to collect herself. Vasquez was just about to pull a copy when they’d breezed back in with the new information and it had taken precedence.

“Just a little longer Kara and we’ll know… Did Batman say how he came across this information? How he picked up the signal?” Alex said conspicuously, completely thrown by the Vigilante’s appearance in the DEO. When Kara had swung through on the balcony she’d thought nothing of it but when she saw the infamous Bat swing down alongside her to say she was surprised was a huge understatement.

“Bruce got sent the signal, he just passed it off to him. Wayne can do a lot of things but even he knows when to tackle something and this was way out of his depth. He’s on the other side of the computer and will feed through anything else he receives, that’s why Batman is syncing everything up now” Kara replied, certain that her sister knew exactly who was under that cowl but decided to play it safe regardless.

It was not her secret to tell and she would honour that, so long as he was helping here and now.

Winn was sat at the computer beside Batman, being the complete fanboy that he was. He could barely take his eyes off the man, barely spoke a word as he watched the masked vigilante work. It was certainly for the best if he kept his mouth shut, god knows what would have come out.

J’onn was stood close by too, having authorised the Bat access to their systems and allowing him to help in the hunt for Lena and CADMUS though he’d had him sign an NDA. Because of course he would.

“Do you really think it’s her Alex?” Kara asked quietly, the worry and hope filling her voice as she looked back towards her sibling who was closing the gap between them. “Do you think she’s still out there?”

A soft and familiar hand wrapped around her upper arm, the squeeze grounding and comforting her.

“I do now… It can’t be a coincidence and Bruce said that there was barely any lag in the transfer, a few minutes at best. There was no way it was sent hours ago, before we found the body. So unless someone else knew about it then it has to be her and she’s found a way to get a message out, just like she said she would on the tape” Alex confirmed, smiling in reassurance now.

She could see how hard this was on her sister, could see how much it was tearing her up. Kara was just so naturally optimistic and hopeful, so bright and shiny that seeing her look so conflicted, seeing her inwardly fight her base instincts to believe was a hard sight. But she didn’t blame her for it, not one bit. The distraught nature that had overcome her, the grief which accompanied any form of loss had been so strong that there was no wonder she was fighting it.

Kara just nodded in response, her hand unconsciously curling around Alex’s which still held her arm. If there was anyones words she could believe it was always and would always be that of her sister’s. Her counsel was valued above that of anyone else, even if it was on occasions biased.

At that very moment Vasquez came jogging through the bullpen, paper clutched tightly in her hand and a smile on her face and that was all Kara needed to see to know what would come from her words next.

“DNA shows that woman in there isn’t Lena Luthor” She grinned, slamming the paper down on the desk for all to see. “It’s not a match to the samples we have on file from when she was hurt last time, but it is a match to another species” She continued on, grabbing a hold of the tablet and scrolling through it, manually overriding the screen around them. 

“The DNA we took matches to that of a White Saturnian”.

“What’s that?” Batman said, turning from his spot at the computer to look at the screens above him along with everyone else. The world’s greatest detective he might have been, but alien related information was where he allowed Diana and Clark to take the lead, their knowledge invaluable.

“A race from Saturn” J’onn injected, hands pressed firmly onto his hips as he spoke. “My race as well as the White Martians colonised the moons of Saturn a long time ago. They’re an offshoot of both of our kinds, descended from the worker class clones. The Red Saturnians were from us, the Green Martians and the White are from the White Martians. There’s not many of them left in the universe from what I know, so how CADMUS got a hold of one is anyones guess” He continued on, easily recalling his own races history. “They’re shapeshifters”.

Bruce watched the man as he spoke, a part of him wanting to ask what he meant by referencing himself but he thought against it, deciding that actually he didn’t want to know. It was none of his business and his days of vetting alien threats were done, he’d learned that the hard way with his origins with Clark.

“So CADMUS killed a shifted Saturnian… Lena is still out there” Kara replied and J’onn just nodded in response.

She let out the breath she didn’t even know she’d been holding, finally allowing the worry to fade away and allowing the hope to filter in.

She was still out there.

Lena was still out there.

“Why? Why do it?” Maggie chipped in, arms tight over her chest as she watched the surprising development. She couldn’t say that she wasn’t relieved, glad to know that Luthor was still out there and still surviving, if not for her own sake then certainly for Kara’s.

“To put us off the trail” Alex replied easily. “With Lena confirmed dead we’d stop looking for her, making our search radius for CADMUS a lot wider. Buy’s them some more time to carry on with their operation… Clever trick” She noted, impressed with their rationale.

“Not as clever as Lena” Winn said with a smile, spinning in his seat to face the others.

“They must have thought she was clean, didn’t think she’d be able to get a message out” Batman continued, posture stiff as ever. “The signal had a lot of encryption to get through to get out of wherever she is. It’s locked down, almost impenetrable judging by the data”.

“So how did Wayne’s tech get through?” Maggie asked towards the cowled crusader. Her face gave away nothing but there was no denying the almost knowing look in her eye, as if she knew something that nobody else did.

“Dumb luck” Batman replied, turning back to the computers he was currently fiddling with.

Maggie just humphed in response, crossing her arms over her chest but nodded none the less.

“Is there a way to send a signal back, to show her we’ve gotten her message?” Kara asked, that oh so hopeful lilt returning to her voice the more she absorbed the situation.

“It’s a dual communication. But unless we know where she is we can’t send something back”.

“So all we can do is wait for her to get in touch?” She replied a little disheartened at that. If she could just tell Lena to hang on, to not give up. If she could tell her she was coming, she’d heard her then it would make her feel so much better.

“Yes” Batman said simply, not even bothering to look over his shoulder as he continued to set up the connection to the cave once more.

Kara groaned, sighing in resignation. There had to be a better way to find her, there had to be something else for her to do other than just wait around for the next message that might never come.

“Guys” Winn signalled, turning back to examine the sudden beeping on his computer and tapping furiously at it. “ Come and have a look at this?” He added on, the others doing as he asked and swarming around him to look at the screen.

“What is it?” Kara asked curiously, eyes scrolling through the numbers which were flashing on the computer.

“We’ve registered some seismic activity in the upper east region” He said quickly, scrolling through the data with finesse as his fingers worked overtime to scrawl through it all. “It’s not pinpointed accurately but it’s pulled our search radius down by at least a hundred miles”.

“Earthquakes? How do we know it’s CADMUS?” J’onn asked, arms tightly bound over his chest.

“It’s not tectonic. More like surges” Batman replied gruffly, not even looking at the man lingering over his shoulder.

“But it is coming from under ground, hence it being registered seismic though there are subtle differences in textures and patterns” Winn clarified with a grin towards J’onn who just nodded in response. “And who do we think is being held underground in that location”.

“Lena” Kara breathed, receiving a nod of confirmation in response from her friend. In return she patted his shoulder, grateful for his breakdown of information. She didn’t have the time to deal with the little things, all she had to focus on was Lena and she trusted them to do the rest.

“What do you think is causing it?” Alex asked, leaning her palms on the desk alongside her friend and studying the intel with her own sharp eyes.

Winn shrugged his shoulders, unwilling to speculate too much. “Could be anything, drilling, weapons testing…”.

“So what do we do now?”

J’onn stepped forward, deeper into the circle and immediately pulled himself into commander mode. “Vasquez, you are your team are going to look deeper into the white saturnian, see if you can pull any information on who she was, where and when she was taken. Anything that can lead us to CADMUS’s involvement”.

“On it boss” Vasquez said immediately, hurrying off and grabbing a team of agents as she did so.

“Winn, keep digging through that area to try and narrow down potential search locations” He continued to bark out orders, missing the shrill ring of Maggie’s phone or how she slipped away from the group to take the call.

“What about us?” Kara asked, looking between herself and Bruce. 

J’onn was about to respond but Maggie’s stern voice cut across them, the petite NCPD Detective practically bursting through their circle.

“We’ve got to get down into the City” She got out, looking between Kara and Alex. “And I’m sorry to say I’m going to need you guys to help me”.

“What’s wrong? What’s happening?” Alex said, immediately picking up on her girlfriends worry as she stepped forward.

“Nothing good that’s what” Maggie replied, dismayed by the news she’d received. “There’s been another attack downtown, the riots have escalated. We’ve gotten reports of men and women swarming into the protests attacking the people there”.

“Let me pull some footage” Winn said quickly, closing the tab he was on and pulling up the CCTV feeds the DEO had constant access too. “Where?”

“Between 5th and 8th”.

Winn nodded and got the desired locations, maximising and zooming the view. The fighting was brutal, men and women running and screaming as what looked like a team of people barrelled through them, leaving nothing in their wake.

Alex leaned in close and studied the humongous attackers, garbed all in black and what looked to be a large blackened hump on their backs. A backpack perhaps, which was large and solid and looked suspiciously like a tank.

A tank.

“It’s CADMUS” She said quickly, the other’s looking to her for guidance. “The venom agents, they’re the second wave of attack. We need to get down there right now” She said loudly, the Agents in the vicinity listening to their second in command without hesitation.

The people there wouldn’t have seen them, the bags blending in with the assailants bodies and just making them look huge and completely inhuman. Making them look alien once more.

Immediately the place exploded into a hive of activity.

“Alex take a team down to the area, we need to take them out and try and bring them in alive. Lena’s weapons are down in the vault, arm every agent with one” J’onn ordered strongly and she nodded, hurrying off with Maggie at her side.

“Hold up!” James voice cut through the rush around them, halting Maggie and Alex in their tracks as he stepped in front of them. “I’m coming with you” He added on, and it was only when he stepped through the doorway fully did something dawn on Kara.

There he stood, donned proudly in a familiar silver suit, a helmet clutched under his arm.

No… It couldn’t be.

James… James was…

“Guardian, nice to see you without the mask… sorry for trying to arrest you” Maggie noted, surprised and impressed at who the man beneath the mask actually was. 

James just nodded back at her firmly, understanding on his face. Kara however just gawped for a second before finally going to speak but he cut her off before she could so much as breathe.

“I’ll explain later Kara okay, let’s save the City first” He said towards her warmly, bracing himself for the wrath that would be inflicted upon him the moment they had time.

“You’re riding with her” Alex said sternly, giving him a once over and the disapproval was etched on every crevice of her face, not even trying to mask it. Of all the times to spring this revelation on them it just had to be now. He just nodded back at her, never looking back at the obviously glaring gazes. He’d deal with the fallout of this revelation later.

Shaking her head in dismay Kara turned away from his retreating figure, unable to process the information right now and turned her mind to the task at hand. “What about us?” Kara asked, looking to J’onn.

“Head down with them, you can help contain it quicker and get any casualties out of the vicinity”.

“But what about Lena?” Kara argued back, torn between her loyalties to the people of this City and to the woman she’d haplessly fallen in love with. The more time she spent fighting CADMUS foot soldiers the less time she had to find her.

“Remember what she asked of you on that tape Supergirl. If it’s a choice between her and the City, you pick the City… They need you” J’onn said, voice strong but filled with a low lying affection in its undercurrents.

“Go” Batman said strongly, finally turning to face them. “This is your City and you need to protect it. I’ll keep looking for Luthor” He said towards Kara, the tone of his words leaving no room for argument.

Kara looked to him momentarily, uncertain in herself and what to do next but she relented. Because she wasn’t leaving Lena’s fate in the hands of a stranger, she wasn’t leaving her life in the hands of a masked vigilante. Because under that cowl was Bruce Wayne, under that cowl was Lena’s friend.

And right now, her people, her City, they needed her too.

Nodding between the two men she ran for the balcony, leaping off of it and making her way towards the City centre immediately. She didn’t have to use her hearing to catch wind of the fighting, the riotous explosions and incessant smashing of glass enough to lure her in.

Within seconds she landed, speeding over through the throng of people racing around screaming for their lives. She spotted the CADMUS agents easily, their figures hulking far bigger than the average human as they battered their way through the rows of civilians.

Instantly she engaged, launching head first into attack mode. Arms swinging she punched one hard, sending his body careening backwards before spinning towards the other who was flanking her side. Deftly using all the tricks she’d learnt she ducked and dived under their massive fists, parrying and using their own weight against them and tossing them easily from side to side.

A boot connected with her back, the force of the hit so hard she went flying into a nearby building. Noisily she smashed through the concrete, leaving a super sized hole in the already worn cement.

Now that she hadn’t expected and she couldn’t help but wonder just how strong were these guys exactly?

Pushing herself up from the ground she flew through the air, tackling the one who’d kicked her around the waist and slamming him back into a nearby car, the metal completely shattering beneath the impact. But it didn’t even seem to faze him, as if he hadn’t even felt it and with another arching fist he practically swatted her away.

Again she was thrown backwards at a pace she hadn’t expected, body sliding across the asphalt and breaking the tar beneath her. She moved to attack again but another two sprang forward. Before she could so much as retaliate the man had a fistful of her cape and with a hefty swing sent her careening through the air and back into the building. 

Getting back to her feet she pressed at her comm, opening the line to her sister.

“Alex” She said quickly, ducking a hand flying at her head. It would be so easy to use her heat vision and fry them, so easy to freeze them on the spot but these things weren’t aliens, they were people and they were human and she did not kill anything that wasn’t human.

And she wanted too, Rao she wanted too. These were the same people who’d taken Lena from her, the same people who had taken so much from her. They deserved it, they didn’t deserve to come away from this with their lives. They’d killed people, innocent people and something within her was screaming at her to just let go and cause chaos, to show them how it felt.

They were no match for her, nothing was a match for her. There wasn’t a force on earth that could stop her.

But another voice, another soft and lilting tone invaded her mind, overriding the anger building in her gut as she swung her hand out viciously. A voice which sounded suspiciously like Lena, telling her that it wasn’t the way, that she wasn’t like CADMUS, like her mother. She was better than that, better than them.

“Kara we’re nearly there how’s it looking” Alex’s voice filtered down the line and she easily picked up on it even over the sounds of carnage around her. Quickly dropping low she swiped his feet out from under him, kicking the man forcefully away from her.

“Not good” Kara replied, lunging forward with a swinging fist, her hand connecting solidly with his chin and sending him soaring high into the air. “How do we beat these guys? They’re really, and I mean really strong” She added on for good measure, punching out at his body as he returned to earth.

“See the tanks on their back, you need to get it off them. Can you see any wires?” Alex responded hurriedly as she prepped the gun in her palm, listening intently to her sister. 

She’d completely forgotten to brief Kara on how these things would be taken down, that conversation happening between Lena and herself and no one else. She made a note to replay the information to her team immediately.

Kara studied the man as he got to his feet, using her X-ray vision to assess the item. She could see it clearly through it’s concealment, the substance filtering within and trailing up a tube running along his back before entering through the base of his neck.

Now she knew where to go for.

With renewed knowledge she lunged forward towards him, landing a solid blow in his sternum and rocking him off balance. Instantly she followed up with a grab, arms wrapping around his neck and flipping him back over her head, slamming his body into the asphalt once more. Spinning quickly she pressed down on his back and gripped a hold of the tube, yanking it effortlessly from his neck.

As soon as she did he screamed, the yellow substance spilling out all over the ground and he writhed around. Soon he seemed to deflate almost, his hulking stature shrinking back to it’s normal size until finally he was human once more, all small and wiry as any standard mortal.

Kara moved quickly, throwing one last - albeit gentler punch to his face which knocked him out cold.

Smiling at her success and relieved to have found a way to defeat them she moved to the horde amassing at the far end of the street. Eying them she looked to the screaming pedestrians behind her, wounded and terrified, bloodied on the ground as they tried to crawl their way out of the disaster zone.

At that moment several ominous looking vans rolled up, DEO agents spilling out with their weapons raised, Alex leading the charge. Whilst the other’s were donned in their tactical gear, Alex had gone for her special war suit - minus the Kryptonite casing - causing her to stand out amongst the others and cut an impressive and imposing figure.

Kara gave her a knowing smile, the woman running up alongside her whilst the other’s followed.

“Good job” She praised, looking down at the CADMUS agent at their feet. “We’ll take it from here, help NCPD evacuate the area” Alex said towards the blonde who, although she wanted to continue the fight decided to listen to the woman. These people were hurt and helpless and Alex’s squad were more than adequately ready to take on the group gaining on them until she got everyone out of the way, until she could rejoin.

With a nod she caught sight of James hurrying to the aid of a loudly wailing woman on the ground, scooping her up easily in his arms whilst Maggie all but threw herself over the bonnet of her squad car, several more lined up alongside her as they began the evacuation process and she launched herself into the action, scooping up a young man who was clutching his leg and cowering behind a wrecked car.

Alex held the line, watching as more CADMUS agents emerged from the side streets.

“Get in close enough for the shot but do not engage in hand to hand” She ordered towards the squad who all nodded and raised their weapons. All she was waiting for now was for Kara to get the remaining few casualties out of the firing line and they could finally begin.

Within seconds the ground ahead was clear, Maggie and James and the best NCPD had to offer all doing their bit to pull everyone as far away as possible whilst Kara landed beside her firmly. “Supergirl keep them off the Agents and try not to get hit please”.

With a shared nod between the two of them they took their battle stance, side by side and a team as always.

“Fire”.

The whole of 6th street was immediately lit up as the flashes of electric whizzing from the guns burned through the air, instantly hitting their targets. The first row of Cadmus Agents fell to the floor, writhing in agony at the shocks rippling through them and Kara covered the space in a blink, yanking out the apparatus and smashing it to pieces.

They shrivelled and shrank and she’d managed to detach three before getting an almighty wallop to the face, her body soaring backwards and only barely missing the crowd of Agents behind her as they continued their assault.

Alex jumped in to the fray, her suit giving her the luxury of being able to handle some punishment off of the team so long as they didn’t go for her head. She ploughed fist first into the man who’d chucked Kara, doing a running jump to add a little more power to her swing and he snapped backwards. Quickly she followed it up with a solid kick to his ribs, sending his body into those behind him.

Kara threw herself forward, sliding along the ground to take out the legs of the Agent who had sprung up behind her sister and was readying himself to sucker punch her. He tumbled to the ground just in time for Alex to round on him, digging her heel into his groin before detaching the tube.

Another one was down.

She nodded gratefully towards her sibling, pressing her back to Kara’s as they fought on both sides, chucking several of the Agents towards her own and allowing them close enough to get another round off. Seamlessly they worked together in tandem, dodging one another’s punches and using each others bodies to manoeuvre around and make quite the dent in the forces attacking them.

Alex spotted the fist aiming for Kara’s kidneys before the blonde and didn’t hesitate to nudge her aside, catching his hand throwing him away before he could so much as touch her.

She might have been Supergirl but Kara was still her kid sister, and nobody touched her kid sister.

A barrage of gunfire erupted from the NCPD as they decided to get involved, slowing down the CADMUS operatives at the rear of the melee and Alex made a mental note to thank Maggie later for the extra cover fire. They needed every spare hand they could get because now she knew she’d vastly underestimated the amount of numbers they’d be facing.

Each side had a similar amount, though she was now certain CADMUS outnumbered them and they were far stronger than them. But her DEO comrades were holding up well, Kara and her’s skirmish with the forces keeping a wide berth between the two sides.

Kara swung Alex out of the way of an incoming punch, taking the blow for her and she skidded backward a foot or two. Alex retaliated with a solid metal arm to the throat, the huge man choking and struggling as his windpipe was certainly crushed. Kara flew over her sisters head, muscling him to the ground before shattering the apparatus in two.

And another was down.

They continued the routine, Kara using her heat vision along the ground in front of the DEO team to act as a last ditch barrier should any of CADMUS’s men and women get past them before launching high into the air and speeding back down, slamming so hard into the ground that the Venom soldiers were thrown dramatically off of their feet from the sheer force.

Alex made quick work of dismantling their tech, not even staying to watch as they weakened and shrunk and moving onto the next. She was so focused on what was in front of her she missed the woman flanking her side and was too late to react as a mammoth fist rattled her skull and sent her flying.

Her body smashed through the phone box, the woman who’d landed the blow upon her immediately but she wrestled her off, and shaking away the dizziness she pulled her knees up to her chest and kicked out with all her might. She went to follow up but stopped as the operatives body shuddered violently from a shot that narrowly missed her shoulder, the bolas wrapping tightly around her body and locking her to the spot.

Instinctively she moved forward, detaching the tube and she looked behind to see Maggie practically grinning, Lena’s custom weapon which had slid from her hip tightly in her grasp.

“Oh you are getting me one of these” Maggie called over to her, tossing the weapon back and Alex caught it deftly with a smirk before turning back to the action.

“Detective, down” Guardian’s muffled voice reached her ears and instinctively Maggie dropped to her knees, watching as he slid in front of her and used his shield to shelter her frame from the incoming body of a CADMUS agent Kara had slung.

The woman bounced noisily off of the solid metal, the impact barely moving him. Ensuring the coast was clear they rose together as one, Maggie offering him a curt nod of thanks before unloading some more shots from her own gun whilst he hurried off to deflect some attention further away from the civilians on the ground.

Kara was ploughing through the agents, expertly weaving through the throng as the covering fire of electricity whizzed around her. The longer the fight went on the more she found herself enjoying it, the anger she harnessed so well unravelling.

All she kept seeing was Lena getting crudely thrown against her apartment wall, Lena bent and broken in the remains of the shattered car. Lena’s body sprawled out in her office, dead and cold and dumped lifelessly. Her punches were getting stronger with every swing, the strength she contained so well coming undone.

Almost mercilessly she slammed and threw and battered those before her into submission. Alex appeared alongside her once more, head bleeding but still she fought on mightily giving just as good as she got and dealing out some serious punishment. She watched as her sister pulled a man in close before setting a blast from her chest, the man careening into the others like a bowling ball.

They were thinning their ranks now, finally making a substantial dent and now the tide was turning firmly in their favour.

Alone they were great, together however they were unstoppable. They really did need to come with a warning sign Kara noted mentally, as impressed as ever with her sister’s prowess.

With a quick flip and twist she heard the man’s arm break under her touch, the screaming only getting louder as he returned to his normal size. Unblinking she tossed him over the top of the flames protecting their agents, allowing him to be bound and detained much like the others.

She was so engrossed in the battle, so caught up in the moment that she missed the momentary glance of concern coming from her sister who was doing her own part. Missing it she continued her attack, ferocity and intensity doubling as she moved quicker than the eye could see, only stopping when a hand wrapped around her throat and flung her high into the air.

Alex watched as Kara disappeared through the windows of a high rise, shaking off the pang of worry and focusing on the task at hand. There were only around twenty left now, maybe less and the sooner they got this finished the better.

Swinging out at another her arm was caught mid air and she bit back the cry of pain as the metal surrounding her limb was crushed beneath the venom infused soldiers grip. She felt it cut into her skin, the bones creaking but sucking it up she rolled along the ground and disentangled herself, grabbing a hold of the sword on her back as she did so.

Unsheathing it she sliced through the tube at the back of his neck, and stepped backwards so that she wouldn’t get lost in the middle of the melee. Those left may have thinned, but she’d strayed too far from her own pack and now they were attacking on all sides, forming an almost circle around her.

Running back she slid between an agents legs, puncturing the tank on his back and half getting free of the ambush. But she couldn’t stop the hand which clobbered at the back of her head, throwing her off balance. Her body hit the ground and she barely registered the boot coming for her chin until it was already making contact and sent her sliding across the tarmac.

Reeling from the massive blow a hand wrapped around her throat, her body being lifted high into the air and no amount of punching at the forearm budged the grip so using the next best thing she swung up her legs, wrapping them tightly around his neck and she squeezed as hard as possible.

The vice like grasp on her throat slackened and using her momentum she lunged over the top of his head, rolling down his back and pulling him hard with her ankles. His whole body flipped as she body slammed him to the ground, rolling backwards once more so now she was nearer to the flames protecting her team.

She yanked the gun from her hip, firing off a shot before following it up with the bolas and knocked him aside but the blood from her head was leaking into her eyes and blurring her vision, so much so that another crushing fist bounced against the metal plate of her chest and knocked every ounce of breath from her lungs. As soon as she hit the ground she watched as he jumped into the air, bringing his fist down to finish her off but the flash of a cape knocked him clean out of the air and across the avenue.

Kara yelled out in frustration, leaping to her sisters defence and unable to hold back any longer she let out a shot of heat vision, at least having the decency to aim for the tanks though she knew she struck a fair few of them on their bodies.

They flew backwards, trying to avoid the searing blast and it opened the gap up once more.

Alex stumbled up to her feet, regaining her fallen sword with her one good arm and gave a nod towards Kara who had most certainly saved her life once again. She pulled the injured one tightly into her body, ignoring the pain resonating from the limb as metal surely cut off all circulation. She’d focus on that later, right now they still had business to attend to.

Kara turned to the Agents behind her who were moving forward and she knew with her sister’s now limited manoeuvrability they would need all hands on deck. So taking a leap of faith she blew out her freeze breath, extinguishing the barrier separating them.

As soon as it was down the DEO agents streamed forward, their superior number opening fire simultaneously once more and she watched with pride as those remaining began to fall, tangled up and stunned from the violent hits they were taking. On cue she moved forward, Alex right behind her as she yanked out the tanks whilst her sister slashed at the tubes and now they were falling like dominoes, one by one.

The agents joined in, disengaging those the Danvers siblings had missed in their haste and NCPD decided to get a slice of the action too, helping where they could.

With only a handful left Kara and Alex finished off the assault team, downing the final guy with a synchronised punch whilst their team cleaned up behind them.

“How are we looking down there?” Came J’onn’s voice, crackling over the damaged but still functioning comm in Alex’s ear though she could barely hear him over the sound of her head ringing like a bell from the punishment she’d received.

“Situation has been contained, clean up is in progress and we’ll be transferring the prisoners back to the DEO once we’ve loaded up the trucks” Alex replied, finally getting the time to catch her breath now that the fighting has ceased.

“Good work agents, any casualties?”

“Other than civilian no, our team are unharmed. A few bruises from the start of the fight but nothing serious” Alex clarified, giving her squad a quick once over, gaze briefly flickering to the far end of the street where the civilians they’d pulled from the middle of the skirmish were laying on the pavements, paramedics and police swarming the scene to tend to the wounded.

“Good, get back here as soon as you can. Cells are prepped ready to take the influx”.

“Anything about Lena?” Alex asked, Kara’s head whipping towards her the moment the name roles off of her tongue.

“No changes yet” J’onn clarified, eyes switching between the data Winn was compiling and the CCTV images they’d watched the fight on.

“Alright. We’ll be back at the base soon” Alex finished, switching off the call and turning just in time to catch Maggie who was lunging for her. Immediately the small Detective pulled her into a tight hug, still being careful to avoid the obviously injured arm in the process.

“Hey, you okay?” Maggie asked thoughtfully, pulling back to assess the damage done to her girlfriend. Her head was cut open and bruising, an angry bruise already blooming on her chin and she didn’t miss the gingerly way she was holding her arm.

“I’m alright” Alex said, a grim smile on her lips as she tried to ignore the slow numbing of her arm. “Supergirl, a little help here” She said towards her sister whilst waving her arm and she hurried over immediately, knowing what Alex was asking. With ease she grabbed a hold of the warped metal, bending it outwards and instantly the pressure on Alex’s arm was relieved, the pain decreasing at the action.

At least she knew it wasn’t broken.

“You need to see a Doctor about that Danvers” Maggie spoke sternly, issuing to the bloodied cut on her girlfriends head but Alex just waved her off affectionately.

“I am a doctor” She shrugged back, the throbbing only getting stronger now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

“You’re a smartass as well as a badass I get it” Maggie conceded, nothing but love and tenderness in her eyes as she looked up at the woman. She really did cut an intimidating figure in that get up, she couldn’t deny it.

“Detective Sawyer you’re needed” An officers voice called out as he approached the scene, blood smeared over his rookie uniform.

“Duty calls” Alex noted, squeezing her girlfriends arm in reassurance. “Go, I’ll see you later alright. If you need me I’ll be at the DEO” She added on, dropping a soft peck onto the woman’s lips.

“Alright… And get that seen too please” She ordered coyly as she sauntered away, not taking her eyes off of the Agent who mock saluted her in response until she absolutely had too. Alex just watched her go, a tender smile on her lips and as soon as the woman left her sight she turned to face her sister who looked conflicted.

But she understood the look, could read Kara like a book. It must have been hard to see, the affection and connection and the incredibly tender moment she and Maggie had shared. Everything she had yet to share with Lena even though she clearly wanted too. And she couldn’t do it, not yet, maybe not ever because Lena wasn’t here right now. They didn’t even know where she was other than the fact she was still trapped in the hands of their enemy.

“You okay?” Alex asked delicately coming in close so that no one would overhear them.

Kara just nodded, a bright but obviously faux smile coming onto her lips. “Yeah I’m okay…” She trailed off, the facade slipping the longer she looked into her sister’s eyes. “Just… Just never let her go alright” Kara ordered strongly, conviction filling her tone as she spoke.

Alex just smiled softly back, easily pulling the blonde into as tight a hug as she could manage. It was short and sweet but it conveyed everything she needed to say without even opening her mouth.

Pulling apart from one another she stepped back, giving Kara room to breathe. “Why don’t you head back to the DEO and help find Lena, we’ve got it covered here and I’ll meet you there when we’re done” She offered, knowing how much her sister was probably itching to get back into.

“You sure?” Kara replied, glad to be willingly excused. She’d done her part, she’d saved the people and brought down the agents but now someone else needed her, someone she’d let down once already and she had no plans to do so again.

“Go” Alex smiled and with a parting nod Kara took off into the skies, barrelling straight for the DEO. And Alex just watched her go, a solemn sadness in her heart but she couldn’t mull over it right now, couldn’t grieve for the pain her sister was in.

Still, as ever, there was work to be done. Bending down she grabbed a hold of an unconscious CADMUS soldier by the scruff of the neck, roughly dragging him across the ground over to the waiting vans which were being loaded to absolute capacity.

There was always more to be done.

 

Kara was stood on the balcony, grabbing a moment of peace away from the hustle and bustle of the headquarters. Alex was patched up and on the move still, her arm bruised and cut but still of use and she was feeling a nasty headache from the blow. But she was okay and alive, so that was a win and Kara would take every last win she could get right now. Night had rolled in and the riots had subsided, Maggie finally having the opportunity to release the video she’d come to get what felt an age ago now.

News of Lena’s sacrifice was all over the news, the headline matched only by coverage of the destruction CADMUS had brought to their doors. The news had divided them, divided the City. Some still believing that aliens were the true culprits whilst others deemed it a human error, a Luthor error. It hadn’t had the desired affect, hadn’t done what they’d hoped it would do but it was a start and it was the truth. She couldn’t control whether people believed it or not.

And Kara, well she couldn’t help but mull over her actions in the melee, couldn’t help but feel the tug of guilt in her belly at how reckless she’d become, how close she’d come to killing someone. They were her enemies yes, they’d stolen Lena from her yes, but they were human, fighting for a cause they believed was right, just as she and the DEO were.

Rao, she’d wanted to do so much more. She’d wanted to end every last one of them and then some and the thought frightened her because that wasn't her, wasn’t who she was. It was always talk first and punch later, maim and not kill if it could be avoided. Yet she’d teetered so close to breaking the oath she’d sworn to herself, the oath she’d given to the people that she could be trusted, depended upon.

So close, she’d come so close.

Sighing she closed her eyes, tuning out the now familiar sound of sirens and allowing herself to wallow in silence. It was a small reprieve, but a reprieve none the less and one she’d gladly take. It gave her a moment to centre herself, her thoughts once more drifting to Lena.

Was she okay? Had they hurt her? What were they doing to her and why did they want her?

The thoughts were rampant, her hand seeking out the railing before her as if she was seeking out the warm touch of her friends hand. What she would do, what she would give to have Lena back here with her. She’d give anything, of that she was certain. She’d do anything if it meant the woman being returned to them safe and well and unharmed.

There was no doubt she loved her, no matter how long or how hard she’d fought it. She loved her dearly, irrevocably and she knew she would move the earth itself just to get her back.

She’d never wanted much in her life, but this was something she wanted more than anything. A second chance even though they had yet to have a first.

She was so lost in her thoughts, drowning so deeply in the vision of Lena’s face in her minds eye that she completely missed Bruce’s brooding figure in the dark shadows around her. She didn’t even know he was there until his gravelly voice reached her ears.

“You’re a good fighter” He offered, not moving from his spot in the corner of the balcony.

Kara just opened her eyes and cast him a small glance before looking out at the City below her which still smouldered from the double attack it had endured. But still it stood, still the City remained, the people remained. It hadn’t fallen yet, had refused to bend and break, refused to completely capitulate in on itself. And how proud she was, of them, of it. Though the people were divided, there seemed to be a truce, a period to grieve tonight before the tensions which were simmering bubbled over once more.

“I had a good teacher” Kara said in reply, voice quiet and monotonous as she focused back on her black clad ally.

“Clearly” He admitted, fiddling with a device on his wrist.

“Can I ask you something?” She said simply, unconsciously biting down on her lip as she looked between him and the City. 

He just nodded his head in response, cutting an imposing figure as per.

“Do you think we’ll find her?” She asked, hating herself for asking the question she wasn’t sure she wanted answering. But Bruce, Bruce was probably the only person who would give her an honest answer. The other’s inside were too close to her heart, would do everything in their power to assure her troubled mind and even if their intentions were good it wasn’t what she wanted, what she needed.

Coddling never solved anything and she knew it would not solve this.

But there was no connection to Bruce, no emotional tether. Their only connection was Lena and Clark respectively and so his words might just hold a bit more weight. A more impartial view and he didn’t seem like the type who would try and spare her feelings.

“I do” Bruce admitted, voice never wavering and with no hesitation. “But if you’re asking me if it’ll be dead or alive, I can’t answer that”.

It was honest, brutally honest and it felt as if a hole had been punched in her heart. But she’d asked for it, she’d asked it of him and he was only doing what she’d wanted. So Kara just nodded back at him, teeth biting down on her lip just a little harder. Where was her sun shining optimism, right when she needed it the most. It had abandoned her, left her the moment Lena had.

And though she didn’t believe in coincidences she couldn’t help but feel Lena had taken a piece of her with her, the moment she’d sacrificed herself to her mother.

“What’s your heart telling you?” She asked again, this time a little softer.

Bruce said nothing at first, instead stepping up alongside her and looking down at National City whilst Kara turned her eyes to the stars above. He could see the pain etched into her face, he’d seen the same look on Clarks ten times over whenever Lois has found herself caught in the crossfire of their dangerous world. It was a look he knew too well, a look of person who’d lost something they’d loved, a look he too had adorned many times over the last twenty plus years.

“Alive” He said easily, his edited voice conveying not even an inch of emotion. “She’s clever. She’s a survivor… She’s a Luthor, and they are very hard to kill. Clark can vouch for that”.

Kara just snorted dryly. “You have a way with words don’t you” She noted, side eyeing him curiously. No wonder no one had worked out Bruce was the Batman, because this guy beside her was nothing like the one she’d heard on the phone. He held no charm, no charisma.

“It’s why I don’t do public speaking” He answered gruffly, the words rousing a dry laugh from Kara’s lips though that wasn’t his intention.

They fell into a comfortable silence, Kara looking up whilst he looked down. The darkness and the light, coming together for a mutual cause. It was a strange partnership, not one she’d expected but not one she would turn up on either.

“I have all this power” Kara said, breaking the silence between them. “I can stop a bullet with my teeth, carry the heaviest metal known to man with my bare hands… but I couldn’t stop CADMUS, couldn’t save Lena” She added on, sighing as she spoke.

“Sometimes you can’t save everyone” Bruce shrugged, knowing loss all too well. “You failed to save her before, but it doesn’t stop you from saving her next time”.

It was as much as he could offer, comforting people having never been his strong suit after all but this wasn’t about anyone, some nameless stranger. It was someone he knew too, someone he cared enough about to be hear right now helping in the search.

But it was enough, the pain on her face visibly easing.

She could save her now. She would save her now. And the words imbued something within her, the dying embers of hope in her chest sparking up a little. That was what her and her cousin stood for, an ideal of hope. Their whole image was based on it, their fates and reverie moulded by it. Hope for something better, something bigger.

An ideal of hope.

She had to be that beacon, had to own that mantle now. Because wherever Lena was, she was certain that the woman was hoping for her, believing in her. And the people inside, her colleagues, her people… They all hoped for her too.

The thought brought a hint of a smile to her lips, corners twitching upwards just a little but more so than they had in a while.

She couldn’t give up on her now, couldn’t give up on Lena and couldn’t give up on herself. The fight wasn’t over yet, the battle wasn’t won or lost.

There was still hope, there was always hope.

Before she could speak Batman’s wrist beeped loudly and looking down at the joint he pressed a few buttons. Kara turned her attention to the sound, immediately catching sight of the dots and dashes which were unscrambling once more.

Her heart lurched in her chest, watching as they were decoded letter by letter and Bruce was cordial enough to extend it outwards so she could get a better view. The message was longer this time, taking a minute or so to completely unscramble.

Simultaneously they moved back into the DEO, the message swimming onto the screens and drawing the entire bullpens attention.

Another message meant she was still alive, still with them, still with her.

‘SOS. 36. 34. 43 —- 118.17.31. Kryp everywhere. Not safe for Sup.’.

“SOS… She’s in trouble” Kara got out, hands clenching tightly at her side as she read the words over and over and over. Lena needed help… Something was going wrong. Her chest constricted even tighter at that, fear creeping up her oesophagus and almost strangling her.

“Kryptonite everywhere, not safe for… for Supergirl” Winn added on, analysing it as quick as he possibly could and the others nodded back at him, agreeing with the the breakdown of the message. It was sloppy and messy and clearly had been drawn out in a hurry but it was enough for them to go off of.

“What about the numbers? Is it some kind of code?” Alex asked, nursing her aching arm and rocking a lovely set of stitches on her head.

“It’s longitude and latitude” Batman said strongly, swiping up a tablet and tapping in the digits. The moment he punched it in the map opened, pinpointing her location.

“She’s up in the Sierra Nevada mountains, eastern region… that’s still hell of a lot of ground to cover” Alex replied moving forward closer to the screen and Kara sidled up alongside her, taking it all in.

“Actually it’s not” Winn cleared up almost excitedly, spinning in his seat and typing furiously at the console whilst the others watched intently. Quickly he pulled up the the data from earlier, enlarging it. “You know the readings we picked up earlier” He began, pointing to the underground activity they’d registered earlier that morning.

“What about them?” Kara answered curiously, that spark of hope Bruce had instilled back in her chest beginning to swell considerably.

“I’ve been monitoring it all day. That location is right on a fault line, this one” He pressed on, dragging a finger along the visible ridge on the map. “And since those readings the sensors have picked up a series of minor tremors, genuine disruption to the fault line as a fallout from the activity”.

“What are you getting at?” Batman said towards him, glowing eyes and all.

“If you guys let me finish I’ll tell you” Winn spoke assertively, turning back to the screen. “There was a chain reaction from it, and the first one started here before moving along the line” He hurried, pointing at another location in the far eastern corner of the map. “But the activity we registered is somewhere along here and it’s been getting stronger all day, the last one being the strongest and only about ten minutes ago” Winn added, moving his finger maybe an inch to the east.

“It’s a two mile radius maximum and that area is littered with gorges and deep drops in altitude, making it the perfect place to hide a bunker if you really wanted too” He whizzed, pulling up a satellite image as he spoke.

“Lena’s there”.

Kara half jolted at the words, heart hammering in her chest as she took in the location.

They’d found her. She’d found her.

“I wonder sometimes why we keep you around, now I know why” Alex practically beamed down at the man, patting his shoulder in a sisterly manner but even with the playfulness to her words there was a sincerity she rarely conveyed towards him.

“Alright let’s get moving people” J’onn barked loudly, clapping his hands together to pull the attention onto him. “Alex, you up to heading back out there?” He asked, turning to his second in command who was already slipping the gun onto her hip.

“Damn right I am” She confirmed, shaking out her shoulder. She wasn't going to miss this, not a chance.

“Good. You’ll lead the boots on the ground, take as many men as you need and suit up full, getting in there isn’t going to be easy” He barked and she didn’t need to be told twice, her closest unit on her heel in seconds.

“Winn, you’re our eyes in the sky. I want you to get some drones up there now to survey the area” He pressed, the authority simply oozing from him as he spoke and the young analyst snapped to it straight away. “Supergirl, Batman and I will go out ahead” J’onn finished strongly.

Kara nodded at him, turning her attention to Bruce who was typing something into a small device in his hand. As soon as he finished he looked up at her, stepping forward and closing the gap. “I’ve got a friend meeting us there, they can help”.

“I think we have enough people to handle it here Batman” J’onn replied, uneasy at involving even more people with the DEO. Enough people knew about them already, without adding strangers to the mix.

“Supergirl can’t get in there. My friend can” Batman replied, his tone not challenging but firm enough to show that he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“I can get in there” Kara bit quickly, rounding on the bat as soon as he spoke.

“You saw the message. The place is filled with Kryptonite. It’ll kill you” He replied surely. Kara just clenched her jaw, annoyed and thoroughly put out. But he had a valid point. He wasn’t lying. If that place was filled with as much Kryptonite as Lena had said then she was walking straight into her grave.

But Lena… Lena needed her now.

“A chance I’m willing to take,” Kara said strongly, conviction lacing her every word. There was no way she was sitting this one out. Not when they were so close, not when she had a chance to save her, “Now let’s get moving” She finished, wasting no time in speeding to the balcony. Batman flanked her left whilst J’onn stood at her right and she watched him shift to his true and mighty form in her peripheral vision.

If Bruce was surprised by the change he certainly didn’t show it, clearly immune to the awing effects alien reveals brought on these days considering how closely he worked with one now. Silently he grappled up to the roof, disappearing from sight with his cape fluttering behind him and she shared a small moment with the man who’d become like a father to her.

“Supergirl wait,” Winn’s voice called out after her as he ran through the bullpen, a bulky metal object in his hand, “Take this with you and wear it! It’s the armour you and Clark used against Metallo. It’ll absorb some of the Kryptonite and let you get in a little closer” He finished, handing the item over to his friend.

Kara just smiled softly back at him, never being more grateful for the people she had around her, people who were alway there looking out for her.

“Thanks Winn” She replied kindly and she allowed the man to pull her into a brief and momentary hug.

“Be careful please” He asked and she just nodded in response, watching as he retreated back into the bullpen to get a start on the job he’d been asked to complete.

Slipping it over her chest it glowed momentarily before settling to a solid silver and she cast her gaze towards J’onn who was stood stoically beside her, the Green Martian just as ready as she was. He just nodded in acknowledgement, showing that she needn’t say a thing before flying upwards into the sky, Kara following suit.

A roaring noise from behind them, mixed with some bright lighting signalled Batman’s pursuit, the batwing in full swing already as they moved as a group towards their desired location.

I’m coming Lena, Kara mumbled inwardly, pushing herself as fast as she possibly could.

I’m coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this was such a fun one to write, especially because of my eternal love for Alex Danvers and all her kickassness. And the Danvers duo is always a joy to watch. So we're nearing the final few chapters now, a handful left for you guys and it's just all going to go left from here on out, batshit - pardon the pun - crazy and yeah... You're in for a wild ride, but I'm on it with you!
> 
> Again thanks for you support, have I told you how great you are? And please keep the theories and thoughts coming, honestly it's wonderful reading what you're taking from it, where you think it's heading etc etc.
> 
> With love, till tomorrow,
> 
> C.


	17. Run To Me, Run To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.....

Lena lay amongst the ruins of the now larger room she was being held in, her body stinging and burning as she rode out the last convulsions from yet another outburst. The chair she’d been seated on was almost disintegrated, nothing but shattered remains beneath her own shuddering frame.

The headpiece which had once been sat snuggly around her skull hung from the ceiling, sparking and damaged beyond repair whilst the cuffs binding her were nothing more than dust, destroyed from the violent and uncontrollable outburst.

She rolled on the ground, weak and lethargic and struggling to catch her breath as she pieced together a timeline. Hours, this time she really had been in here hours. Hours of shocks and torture, hours of her body being pushed to the absolute brink before she’d explode and then she’d be given the same treatments, over and over again.

Unconsciousness wasn’t finding her this time, unwilling to offer her a reprieve as it had before though she craved it, clamoured for it, anything to get this to end, anything to ease the feeling within her, the feeling that she was being torn apart from the inside out, she was given nothing in return.

Her mother and her team were stood behind a pane now, no one willing to go near her having learnt their lesson the first time they’d put her through this. And though the pane was cracked, still it stood, serving as a last barrier between her and the others.

Spitting out a mouthful of blood from where she’d bitten down on her tongue she tried to unscramble her thoughts, fighting through the throbbing aches in her bones and the rhythmic pounding behind her eyes. She could feel it deep within her, could feel how little time she had left. To continue at this rate, to keep rattling out these tremors… She had an hour at most.

Images were flashing through the back of her eyelids, playing like an ancient slideshow. Flashes of long dark hair, pale porcelain skin and greenest eyes she had ever seen. A woman, she gathered, a woman who looked so much like herself, like she was looking in a mirror. But those green eyes were ancient and wise, light laugh lines at the edges and filled with warmth and love as they looked down upon her.

She saw fields, long expansive fields and the same woman garbed in a long white flowing dress, smiling and laughing as she swung around with a bundle in her arms. Snakes and daggers, old lit torches made from nothing but fabric and wood and flame and that humming, that warm and delicate humming which bounced between her drums, the sound soothing and so familiar. 

Flashes of a time long ago, ancient looking cities and men clad in armour unlike anything from the modern age, the same woman walking amongst them with so much grace and elegance, a beauty amongst the ugly terrain. Blood, so much blood, fighting and war and death. The same woman who’d appeared in every frame falling from a great height, falling as if she would never stop. The body encased in a reddish mist, pushing from her hands and shoving away all that surrounded.

On a loop it swam through her mind, searing itself onto her eyelids and still she could make no sense of it. But the woman was as familiar as she was foreign, seeming so close yet so far away.

Lena sighed through the pain and tried to relax her body, doing her best to unclench the muscles which had seized up beneath her skin and tore her thoughts from the images playing on a loop. This thing she could do, whatever it was she was doing, it was dangerous. She’d didn’t even need to ask why her mother wanted her now, wanted this destructive talent. It was unlike anything she’d ever seen, pure raw energy just pulsing from her body so viciously that she hadn’t missed the crack in the wall beside her. A thick gouge which ran from the foot of the wall upwards, skirting along the ceiling and disappearing through into another room, dust and fragments of stone falling from it.

Nothing around her was safe anymore, no one around her was safe.

Laying on the cold ground she took every moment she could spare, every second she was given before they’d come back in, strap her up to yet another cruel device and put her through her paces once more. But she couldn’t face it, not now, not again. She’d reached her threshold, unable to put up with any more of the pain. She’d already surpassed her limit and she just knew, deep in her gut she knew that one more round would kill her. The hour she’d deduced was a gross overestimation, she could feel it within. 

This power was unstable, her body not used to such an intense inward and outward force. She knew she had to get out of there, she had to find a way out and she had to find a way out now.

Sucking up the little reserves she had left within her she opened her eyes again, giving the trashed room a quick look over. There was one door, one escape, one chance.

Calm and level headed, calm and level headed.

Over and over she repeated the mantra, pulling the frayed seams of her body and mind together. She couldn’t hold out for someone to save her any longer, couldn’t do it. She wanted to live, she wanted to survive. For the first time in her life, dying actually scared her.

The willingness she’d shown before, the cruel fate she’d resigned herself too so many times before suddenly wasn’t as pleasing at it once was, suddenly becoming a sacrifice she was unwilling to make and certainly not at the hands of her mother. Certainly not when there was a flutter of images in her head, flashes of blonde hair and bright and beautiful and breathtaking smiles. Snippets of enchanting blue pools, airy laughs ridiculous faces.

She didn’t want to die, not down here. Not when out there, out in the world moving along above her was the one woman who had changed her world for the better, had made the world a place she wanted to be, a place she wanted to make better.

And she hadn’t achieved that, not yet. The world was still dark and cruel and violent, and she hadn’t even scratched the surface of trying to fix it. She had so much left to give, so much left to do and so much love to give, love she didn’t know she was capable of until a bright eyed faux reporter had crept into her office a year ago.

She’d fanned the flames of justice, had buoyed her spirits and given her so much strength and so much courage with but a few words and unwavering belief. She’d instilled something, rooting something in the aching organ in her chest and Lena didn’t want it to stop, didn’t want that feeling to stop. 

It couldn’t end here, couldn’t end like this. She couldn’t die alone and frightened and in pain. She wasn’t ready to die, it wasn’t her day and it wasn’t her time. Her mother had taken so much from her, taken almost everything from her but she wasn’t going to allow her to take her life, not now that it was actually worth living, now that she had something, someone to fight for.

She was told to be her own hero, and now that’s what she was going to do. And though she knew the odds were against her, though she knew her chances of getting out of this heavily armed bunker were slim to none and she would probably die doing it anyway she had to try, she had to take a chance.

If she was going down it was on her terms and she was going to go down swinging and then some. The moment she was waiting for, the moment she’d been planning for was swiftly upon her and now it was time to act. So she sucked it all up, retreating from her mind and trying to focus on the task at hand.

This thing coming from her, seemed tied strongly to her emotions and stress. If only she could hold it in, keep it in long enough to let it go at the right moment then she could make her move. Subtly she looked back to the pane, watching as the group overlooking her shuffled about and she spotted that bastard Ramsey picking up a syringe, readying to enter once again and take yet another vial of her blood. 

Lena was certain she couldn’t have that much left in her body with the amount they’d drawn already.

The fear seemed to flash through her at his mere face, that now familiar yet still frightening feeling building within her, tingling her fingers as it rose once more, a fresh wave brewing ready to be unleashed as her gut coiled like a snake ready to lunge.

Breathing deeply she dug deep into her reserves, biting down on her lip to contain it. She fought against the wave overcoming her body, keeping herself still though that was a task in itself.

And then the door opened, the man nearing her peripheral and she couldn’t hold it in any longer. Letting go at the very last second she allowed the force to expand from her body in a violent blast, unrestrained and unchecked. Ramsey went flying back, his body crashing through the damaged pane as it shattered mercilessly, raining down on the others and sending them flying with him.

And silence followed, like the calm before a storm.

Opening her eyes Lena looked over at the ruined outer chamber, seeing no sign of people, no sign of life.

Nothing but a wide open door.

She’d done it.

With a bloodied smile on her lips she rolled onto her front, fighting the urge to collapse in a heap. Half dragging herself through the wreckage she pushed herself up onto shaky legs, gripping a hold of the frame as she half fell through it weakly.

She rounded the corner of her cell, immediately spotting the very still figure of her mother and her lackeys as they lay across the ground, fresh cuts and bruises from the shattering of glass. Stumbling over she swiped up her mothers key card, working off of the information she’d stored on her first outing through the base.

Everything was key carded, every door, every exit.

She was going to need that.

Next she pulled at the gun, a small but crude looking pistol, the same one used to kill that poor alien in her stead and pushed it into the band of her torn and bloodstained trousers. She wasn’t going to be able to fight her way out, there were too many people in that bullpen and she was but one woman.

But if it came to it, she had something else to defend herself with, knowing that her powers weren’t exactly a reliable tool right now and so this was the next best thing.

Having one last dig through the deep pockets her fingers brushed against a cool curved metal and she pulled it out, revealing the coin which had been used to taunt her so much throughout this ordeal. A part of her wanted to throw it, wanted to get as far away from the pull of the item just as she had before but resting it in her hand, feeling the impossibly cold bronze in her palm seemed to settle her, even if it was just a tad.

A relic from her past, a relic somehow connecting her to everything that was happening.

With shaky hands she pocketed it, pushing it deep and keeping it safe.

Crawling over the bodies of her mother and Ramsey she reached for the laptop which lay beneath the desk, cracked and damaged but to her utmost relief still working.

This was good, this was very good.

With a groan she pulled it onto her lap, ignoring the hammering in her chest as she did so. Her hands ached, wrists burning at the action and Lena disregarded the data stream, data that was obviously being collated on her. Quickly she closed it down, pulling up some maps in it’s stead. She didn’t care what they were assessing, what they were getting off of her. That could wait, another day, another time. Right now she just had to haul it out of this base.

Swiping through she watched as a satellite image came onto the screen, their position automatically flagging up and she read it hurriedly, committing the numbers to memory.

The mountains, she was in the mountains. And now she could let someone know where she was.

Pushing the laptop aside she pulled her knees up, pushing her foot deep into the ground once again. Leaning back against the mangled table she tapped and slid her foot over the ground, the action quick but efficient and with a finishing three taps she breathed out in relief.

She might have been being her own hero right now, but a little extra help wouldn’t go a miss.

And she didn’t know if they were even getting her messages, didn’t know if anyone had seen them but she still had that hope, still hoped that Bruce was as clever as she knew he was. There was a reason she’d name dropped him after all. But still, even with her ever shining faith in her old friend she couldn’t be sure, so tugging the laptop onto her lap again she opened the browser, navigating the software with ease.

She’d built half of this stuff before it was even mainstream, so this part of her escape was a breeze.

Typing in a familiar number she clicked dial, moving the laptop closer to her mouth.

‘911, what’s your emergency’.

She practically cried in relief at the sound of another voice, a voice other than those who had been tormenting her.

“My name is Lena Luthor, I’ve been kidnapped but I’ve managed to escape” She spoke as strongly as possible though she could hear just how pained and weak her voice was, even over the roaring drumming in her skull.

‘Ma’am can you tell me your location?’ The voice was cool and calm and friendly, so friendly.

“I’m somewhere in the Sierra Nevada mountains but I don’t know where. Pass this message onto Detective Maggie Sawyer, she’ll understand. Can you put me through?” She asked quickly, the fatigue beginning to wash over her once more now that she had come to a somewhat stop.

‘Are you injured?’

“Almost certainly” Lena breathed out, the pain rippling through completely stopping her from lying about it. “Can you get me through to Detective Sawyer?” She asked again, this time a little more sternly. She needed more than the NCPD to help her her out of this mess, she needed Supergirl, she needed the DEO.

And Alex’s girlfriend was the link she could exploit, even if she hadn't met the woman herself. But she’d heard enough from Kara and Alex, enough to know of her rank and her position.

‘I’m not authorised to do that Ma’am. Can you keep the line open so I can trace the call?’ The woman on the other end of the line spoke, Lena hearing the furious tapping of her fingers as she did so.

“Sure” She grumbled back, getting to work herself. Closing down the tab she hurried through the deep corners of the software CADMUS was running on which greatly mirrored her own L-Corp system and she syphoned through the encryptions until she got the programme she wanted.

Activating she watched as a series of numbers emerged on the screen, joining up and connecting to the line she was currently conversing on. The longer she sat the more her body seemed to hurt it seemed, the screen glaring and dazing her but she pushed on through.

Within seconds she was in the NCPD’s database, trawling through the mass of decoding until she’d taken full control of the system.

‘Okay Ma’am I’ve got your location. I’m sending units out immediately’.

“Okay,” Lena replied, finally finding the folder she was looking for and she cracked it open, “Send as many people as possible. The bunker is heavily guarded with armed men” She warned unconsciously, the part of her that always seemed to wanted to save lives coming to the forefront.

If the police tried to storm the place they would more than likely get massacred.

Shaking away the guilt gnawing at her she ended the call without so much as another word, opening the line back up and punching in another set of numbers.

The shrill ring of a dial tone reached her ears, the laptop connecting to the call and she waited with baited breath, the ringing seemingly going on forever before a flustered voice finally reached her ears.

‘Detective Sawyer’.

Lena released the breath she’d been holding, feeling the tears prick at her eyes at her success.

“Maggie… Maggie Sawyer” Lena got out, the strain on her body almost strangling her but she ploughed on through.

‘Who’s asking?’ The voice was curt but filled with curiosity.

“Lena Luthor. It’s Lena Luthor” She managed quickly, the fear gripping her spine and she couldn’t help but feel that she really didn’t have much time left.

‘Lena?’

“Look I don’t have much time left, not enough time to explain. The police are coming but I need you to tell Alex and the DEO that I’m in the mountains, tell them to get here and hurry” She ordered as strongly as possible but the weakness still remained in her voice.

‘They’re on their way Lena, so am I. We got your message,’ Maggie clarified down the phone, the sharp tone she’d answered with all but gone and replaced with a gentle and calming lilt,’We got them all and we’re on our way up now. Where in the building are you? Can you give me any details?’ She continued on, backhanding the officer who was driving the car to floor it and then some.

“I don’t know where? I wasn’t awake when they moved me to another room…” Lena trailed off, wracking her brains for anything but she’d been out of it thanks to the sedative her mother had obviously dosed the food and water with. A trick she should have seen coming really, but she just hadn’t been able to resist the sway of food, the cramping of her starved stomach causing as much pain as the torture.

‘It’s alright, take it easy,’ Maggie reassured, using every piece of information she’d learnt throughout her years on the force, ‘You hurt?’ She added on, easily hearing the obvious pain in the woman’s voice but she wanted clarification.

“I’ll be fine,” Lena replied stubbornly, pushing away the violent thudding in her skull which seemed to be doubling tenfold, “The whole base is laced with Kryptonite, Kara… Kara can’t come down here, it’ll kill her” She added on, fear pooling in her gut at the thought.

Though she wanted her to come so badly, though she wanted to just throw herself into the woman’s arms and never let go the thought of Kara walking straight into a deathtrap was horrifying. She couldn’t let the woman fall, not because of her.

‘We’ve got all hands on deck Lena, don’t you worry about that’ Maggie assured, already having been informed of the situation via Alex, hence why she was already on her way up there with a team of her own to offer whatever support she could. ‘We’re coming to get you and we’re going to get you out of there’.

The hope swelled momentarily within her, a small flicker of optimism that maybe this really was nearly over, that this nightmare was ended.

‘Anything else you can tell me? Anything that’ll help us get in and out?’ Maggie asked, placing the phone between her shoulder and ear and pulling out the notepad from her pocket. 

“They’re using a keycard system, every door I’ve seen has them and the doors are reinforced so breaking them down probably isn’t going to do much” Lena replied dutifully, eyes flicking between the console on her lap and the doorway. “And there’s a lot of people, anywhere from thirty to sixty and that was in the bullpen alone, majority armed” She continued, pulling at the information she’d committed to memory the moment she’d awoken in this pit.

‘Okay that’s good, we can use this’ Maggie appraised, her voice never changing pitch, never wavering. She was cool and calm collected, but the empathy coming through the line was undeniable and Lena was grateful for it. Though she didn’t know the woman personally she may as well have, Alex and Kara’s respective fawning over the woman making her feel as if she almost knew her herself.

Any voice was better than her mother’s.

‘Can you tell me how you’re on this call?’ Maggie enquired.

Lena paused momentarily, realising that she didn’t know what to say. How could you explain that you blew your way out of a cell using nothing but some unknown abilities. It sounded insane to her and she’d lived it, caused it even.

“I… I managed to get out of my cell… my mother’s knocked out and I took out a few of her men but I haven’t moved on through the base yet. I didn’t exactly plan it out so I’m making it up as I go along” Lena lied, a twinge of guilt at the sidestep but she just didn’t know how to explain it to the Detective, she could barely explain it to herself.

‘I can see why Alex likes you’ Maggie said kindly through the line, impressed by the attempt so far. She knew Luthor’s were slippery, but she had to give the woman credit. ‘Stay where you are. Shut yourself in as tightly as possible okay. We can do the rest from here, you’ve done a great job Lena’ She added on, the information she’d received helping them immensely. At least they wouldn’t be going in blind now.

Lena was about to reply to the words, the hint of a smile on her lips but it disappeared immediately as a loud alarm hit her ears. The lights in the room went dark, a red flashing bulb the only source of illumination. Either Kara and the DEO had arrived, or they’d realised she’d escaped and something in her stomach was telling her that it was the latter.

“Shit” Lena whispered under her breath, but it was still loud enough for Maggie to hear on the other end of the line. Tossing the laptop to the side she scurried gracelessly up to her feet, throwing her body at the door and searching for a lock but there was none.

“Lena… Lena can you hear me? What’s going on?”

The soothing comfort to her voice was gone, instantly back into Detective mode and Lena could pick up on the quick change instantly.

“I think they know I’m out” She yelled at the laptop, peering through the small slide of glass which allowed her to see outwards into the hallway but that too was darkened. “I can’t stay here I have to move” She added on quickly, the panic in her voice overwhelming though she reigned herself back in just a little.

Calm and level headed, calm and level headed.

“Okay Lena listen to me, do not move. Barricade yourself in, use anything to block the door” Maggie’s voice said sternly through the line but casting a look around the room Lena could see that there was nothing she could use, the only table around bolted solidly to the floor.

“There’s nothing in here” Lena shouted back, tugging hopelessly at the table beneath her hands but it didn’t so much as budge.

The tell tale sounds of heavy boots on the ground reached her ears, doors sliding open and closed relentlessly and she knew she had little time to make her move.

“Detective I’ve got to go” Lena spoke into the laptop, calming herself enough to think logically and rationally. She couldn’t stay here, she was a sitting duck and she knew it. “If I don’t… If I don’t make it out of here, can you… tell Kara I’m sorry” She finished, a sombre tint to her tone, heart clenching in her chest at the thought of the blonde.

They were so close, she was so close.

And even though sorry wasn’t the message she wanted the pass, wasn’t what she wanted to reveal she couldn’t reveal it over the phone to Maggie, to a woman she didn’t even know. And it wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair on Kara to drop something like that on her, that glimmer of hope to take it away when she inevitably perished in this Godforsaken place.

“Lena listen to me” Maggie said back down the line but she was interrupted before she could continue.

“I’m sorry there’s no time… I… Thank you Detective” Lena finished, grabbing a hold of the gun from her waistband and flicking the keycard against the door she sucked up every inch of courage she still had left in her.

Quickly she stepped out of it, hands and body trembling as she moved, ignoring Maggie’s voice which was half screaming from the laptop behind her though it faded with every step she took. The hallway was dark, the red flight flashing around and illuminating the place just enough for her to get a feel of her bearings whilst simultaneously disorientating her. Listening to the sounds of footfall she found the majority coming from the exit on the left, so she didn’t hesitate to make a beeline to the right instead.

Lena’s movements were slower than she hoped, sluggish and impaired and the pulsing behind her eyes was only increasing at the alarm whirling around her. It dazed and confused her, the rapid changing from light to dark making the world around her look like a rapid snapshot.

She really hadn’t thought this through, but she was an expert at improvising so trusted herself to get it right somehow. 

If she didn’t then she would most certainly die down here.

And she couldn’t let it happen, not today.

Shaking the haze she moved forwards, passing down a hallway which thankfully seemed abandoned. Whatever had caused the alarm, be it her or the forces who were about to descend on the base, it had clearly drawn the bulk of CADMUS’s forces to one place.

She just hoped that place wasn’t right behind her.

Quietly she navigated the maze of the halls, gun tight in her shaking hands and the light weapon seemed incredibly heavy in her palms, straining her damaged and weakened wrists, which she noticed, were still bleeding.

Where she was now was unfamiliar and she knew she hadn’t been through here before. Carefully she crept through, sparing an odd glance into every empty room around her as she worked her way down the winding path. The place seemed to go on forever, no straight forward exit for her to run for and escape.

It was long and drawn out, every turn and every door taunting and teasing her with the prospect of freedom only to lead to yet another hallway, another empty room. But she refused to give up hope, refused to give up the hunt.

Freedom was so close she could practically taste it and though she’d only been down there two days at the most it felt like an eternity. The torture, the suffering and the revelations that had blown her world apart only aiding to the drawn out tenure. And her body was practically screaming at her now, the pain growing with every lethargic step she took.

The hunt was becoming slower, her body failing her the more she moved, the abuse it had taken prominent and unfailing. Her mind which was usually so sharp, so mechanical was lagging, a glitch somewhere in her internal system and the clear though winding path was becoming just a little more jagged and hazy.

But she was so close, so close now. She’d keep going, keep moving until her legs gave out and forced her to stop. 

So closed up in her head as she was she failed to register the loud set of footsteps thumping around the corner until it was too late, until her body was colliding with the solid form of another at such a force she was thrown backwards through the air.

She landed in a heap, body crying out in protest at the rough action, gun sliding uselessly away from her grasp. Blinded by the pain she could only watch as a large hand reached down for her, thick hand wrapping around her throat as she was effortlessly lifted off of the ground, feet dangling uselessly in the air.

Instinctively she thrashed in the man’s grasp, her eyes meeting with the familiar ones of a now conscious and enraged Clay Ramsey. His eyes were blazing and menacing, the cut on his head streaming with blood but it was all she could take in before she found herself flying backwards through the air, the breath leaving her lungs as her back and head connected solidly with the far wall.

“Where do you think you’re going Princess?” He taunted effortlessly, moving forward and closing the distance between them in four long strides. Pulling herself to her knees she could only try her best to protect her already bruised ribs as his foot connected with the underside of her belly, flipping her over onto her back.

She gasped out a cry, the sound lost in the confines of her throat but she rolled over again, half dragging herself to her knees before the back of his hand met with her cheek, sending her reeling to the ground once more.

“Your mother’s looking for you. I said I’d bring you back to her before those bastards upstairs get in. We’ve still got some work to do” He spoke strongly, revelling in the pain he was inflicting on the woman at his feet.

Lena registered the words, even through the pain.

They were here. They’d come for her.

The words gave her a renewed vigour, a hint of a smirk pulling at her bloodied lips. If they were here then that meant it was over, this whole operation was over and CADMUS were going down. Lying on her back she looked up at him, unwilling to tear her gaze away from his enraged eyes.

She really had pissed him off it seemed, clearly still bitter at how she’d taken him down before. Lena couldn’t help but feel quite pleased about that, God knows he deserved it and then some.

“Now as much as I’d love to stay and play your mother’s paying me good money so let’s go shall we?” He suggested, bending down and grabbing her by the front of her shirt. With a firm tug he yanked her upwards and into his grasp, pulling her tightly to his chest in order to restrain her.

And then she felt it.

She felt that surge in the pit of her stomach, the hammering in her ears getting louder and louder to an almost deafening roar and spinning in his grasp she cried out, slamming his chest with her open palms.

The minute they made contact a flash of red mist seemed to shoot from her hands and Ramsey didn’t even have time to blink before he was slung backwards along the hall, far more violently than he had thrown even her.

She gasped out at the sight, fingers still tingling as the red shrouding them disappeared back into the palms of her hand. Wordlessly she looked at them, flexing her fingers and turning the almost offending items around to scrutinise.

“Bitch” He scathed angrily, pulling himself up from the ground with even more menace in his eyes. Blindly he charged forward again, clearly having not learnt his lesson and barrelled for her in a fury.

And acting on pure instinct and adrenaline she raised her hands once more, throwing her whole weight behind the shove.

Before he could get within so much as a foot of her he was launched backwards again, this time at a faster and harder rate, the tendrils of whatever she’d expelled hitting him so hard that he smashed through the solid concrete wall surrounding them, body limp and lifeless on the ground ahead.

Lena collapsed to her knees, every inch of her screaming out but she couldn’t deny the sense of calm and clarity that was washing over her mind now that she’d expelled the excess energy that had been building within her.

What she’d done she didn’t know, but boy was she grateful for it.

A simultaneous sound of metal and glass sliding past one another reached her ears and looking up she froze as every single door around her suddenly opened of their own volition, the scanners which activated the keycards suddenly freezing red from their flashing green.

Taking it in she was relieved to see that there was no one on the other side of the doors, having initially thought she’d walked straight into an ambush and she thanked her lucky stars. If they’d opened like that, then surely there’d been a hitch in their network. They’d been overridden, someone had opened them for her.

Gathering her breath she wrapped a protective arm around her ribs, trying not to cry out as she moved. Stumbling through the haze of pain she worked her way towards the gun, scooping it up with fingers still dripping red with blood from the wounds on her wrists.

Lena bit down on her lip, trooping onwards towards the gaping hole in the wall and looked through it, finding the other side empty except for a flight of stairs, stairs which led upwards. Smiling through the pain she crawled through the hole, stopping briefly to give him one last bitter kick in the head.

Adrenaline still flowing through her she pressed onwards, leaning against the wall as she pushed her shuddering legs painfully up the flight of stairs. The surge had tired her but she found it had also given her the strength to keep moving, syphoning everything that was left in the tank to keep her standing and heading for safety.

All she had to do was get to the surface.

Kara would be there, waiting for her.

Thoughts of the blue eyed and blonde headed superhero just spurred her on even more, fuelling the little she had left to give. Just a little longer, just a little further.

Over and over she repeated it, clinging to the thought with everything she had.

Just a little longer, just a little further.

Four flights later and she finally found herself at the top of the staircase, swaying perilously close to the edge. Everything around her was fuzzy, her peripheral dulled and blackened by the darkness creeping into her sight. Her body burned, her head almost split and if Lena ever wondered what dying felt like she was certain this was it.

The gun which had been in her hand was gone, tumbling from her grasp and bouncing noisily down the stairs, disappearing from view and she knew there was no way she could retrieve it. The only weapon she had left now was herself, and now she had a slight inkling of how to tap into it, faint as it was, it would have to be enough. 

Dragging her body forward she fell against the heavy metal door, sparing a glance through into the room before her.

The bullpen.

But it was no longer a hive of activity as it had once been. It was empty, abandoned in a flurry and she guessed that the Agents had moved to engage, taking the fight above ground instead of beneath it if the incessant gunfire screaming above her was any indication.

But this was good, this is what she needed. If it was empty she could get across to the other side of the room where the exit resided, the exit she’d scoped out the moment she’d arrived at the base. Then she could get above ground and wait for someone to find her.

Blinking the fresh blood out of her eyes she half fell through it, barely managing to remain in a standing position. But she stopped when she heard it, clinging onto the doorframe for dear life as a familiar voice reached her ears even over the loud sound of gunfire.

“LENA”.

The voice was strong and loud and filled with emotion, a cry so pure Lena’s heart missed a beat or two.

“Kara” She got out in a broken whisper, looking up to the floor above. It was barely a sound, barely above a breath but it was enough.

She’d found her.

She was here.

The cry was more than enough however because the next thing she knew a massive hole was smashed through the concrete and a red and blue blur came shooting through.

Blonde hair caught her eye, the fluttering of a cape as red as the blood dripping from her fingers and the minute she raised herself from the kneeling position she saw those eyes, those wise, kind and impossibly blue eyes.

“Kara” Lena got out again, half throwing herself out of the doorway. Damn her injuries, damn everything.

Kara was here, standing before her in all her glory and she didn’t care about the pain, didn’t care about anything other than reaching the Kryptonian who moved to close the gap almost as quick as she did as soon as she’d spotted her.

Loosing herself in Kara’s gaze as the tunnel vision took hold she paid no heed to the sound of footsteps behind her, no heed to the cocking of a gun, no heed in the sound of a trigger being pulled nor the deafening boom accompanying it as a bullet was released from the chamber.

Kara, all she could see was Kara.

Kara, whose face suddenly twisted in almost anguish, her hand extended outwards towards her in almost slow motion.

She was here.

She was saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... What's that? Another Cliffhanger? Yeah... Sorry about that guys, but it was the best place to leave it after all. Soooo, our girl's a legend as usual, Kara's on the move and CADMUS really do have no idea what they've done, what they've caused. But I suppose it's to be expected when you meddle with something you don't understand, play with fire and you get burned after all.
> 
> Let me know how you're feeling, and please for the love of Rao don't kill me or anything else due to the angst, it'll be quelled by tomorrow night I assure you friends.
> 
> With love,
> 
> C.
> 
> PS Sorry about the delay tonight guys, I didn't finish work till 10PM and it was a 31 hour shift so my read through may have been a tad sloppy!.


	18. To Bring Her Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to leave this here.

Kara knew she was a fast flyer, she’d always known how quick she could burst through the clear skies above her. But even she hadn’t expected to shift as fast as she was now, leaving even J’onn in her wake. All she could think about was that Lena needed her now, needed her immediately and she’d be damned to let her down again.

So breaking speeds she was sure had never been set she sped through the air, instantly coming upon the mountains where Lena was certainly being held against her will. Slowing to a stop at the head of the Mount Whitney she looked at the ground below her.

“You’re in the centre of the search radius Supergirl, what can you see?” Batman’s voice crackled into her ear, flicking a quick glance up at the lights nearing her whilst J’onn arrived at her side.

Looking back at the mass of rugged terrain she used her X-ray vision to scan the vicinity, not even knowing what it was she was looking for. The pale mountainous slopes seemed to extend forever, deep crevices and basins making up it’s geology which was certainly impressive. There were so many rifts in the ground, so many canyons and crevices, so many patches of deep green which looked so out of place along the desert like range.

There was just so much there, so much below her that she was struggling to get an accurate read on where she’d looked and where she hadn’t.

“If it’s lined with Kryptonite then it’s probably going to be lined with lead too,” J’onn noted, only barely sparing her a glance whilst he too scoped out the lay of the land,“You’re not going to see what’s beneath ground”.

“Exactly” Kara replied quickly, focusing on one area at the time as the words sprung an idea into her head. “I can see what’s above the ground, what I can’t see is what I’m looking for” She mulled, pulling herself together and levelling her head. She had to think like Supergirl now, not like Kara Danvers. She couldn’t et her heart over rule her head, no matter what. Lena’s life depended on it of that she was certain.

“Well that’s cryptic” Alex’s voice buzzed into her ear and Kara just shook her head, clearly seeing that they didn’t understand what it was she meant.

“No think about it. If it’s lined with lead then I’m not going to be able to see it. Now that base is probably big, really big… Which means if there’s a big patch of land which I can’t see through, then that’s going to be it” Kara replied, dropping her altitude rapidly to get a better feel of the ground below her.

“That’s… that’s actually really smart” Alex noted, and Kara could hear the impressive tone with which she spoke. “Anything yet?”

“No… Nothing out of the ordinary but I’m moving in to get a closer look,” Kara said back to her sibling, “Winn, where are your drones?” She asked through her earpiece, waiting for the familiar voice of her friend as she continued her examination.

“Coming up on you now, they don’t move as quick as you do” Winn replied, and Kara could hear him tapping away at the keyboard as he spoke.

“Okay good, when they get here can you scan for any Kryptonite signatures… It’ll help pull down the search radius again” Kara asked, dropping below the tree line and studying the earth beneath her. She could see a few feet below it, not much, but enough to give her rough inkling of what the base would look like or what it shouldn’t.

“You’ve got it Supergirl”.

Kara just smiled to herself, grateful for every extra hand she could get right now. There was a lot she could do alone, but this wasn’t one of them. And she knew they wouldn’t allow her to either. They were a team, they were a family and one of their family was stuck god knows where and in trouble. And the fact that they didn’t want to leave her behind, the fact they willingly wanted to stick their neck out for Lena… well it made her feel all the better.

She was a part of their family now, whether she knew it or not.

Snapping back into reality she continued her search, hearing the whir of engines above her head as Bruce lurked in the air clearly doing his own search. More spinning rotors reached her and she just about caught sight of three helicopters beginning their descent, hearing Alex’s heartbeat mingling with them and signalling the DEO’s arrival.

Moving forward at a slower pace she arrived at the open clearing, watching as the engines were cut and Agent’s swarmed out, Alex once more at the head of the pack. This time she was clad in her tactical gear, the war suit undergoing it’s repairs and therefore effectively out of action but that certainly didn’t mean that Alex was.

She knew damn well that her sister was just as formidable in her civilian clothes, the woman a force all on her own and as ever she was grateful for her continued support. Landing lightly she moved across the open ground, stopping before her sibling who was armed and ready to move, her face and posture screaming just how much she meant business.

“What’s the plan when we find the base?” Kara asked, mimicking Alex’s posture as she placed her hands on her hips to steady her body. She found the action brought her comfort and strength, as if she was channelling just a little bit of Alex’s will.

“Me and my team will go in first with J’onn” Alex said towards her, leaving no room for argument. She knew Kara wouldn’t particularly like the plan but until they knew just how much Kryptonite was in that place and how much the device strapped to Kara’s chest could withstand she wasn’t taking any chances. “We’ll clear a path, quickly take a scan of it’s layout and then you come in”.

Kara sighed, biting down on her lip to stop from arguing. She knew her sister was only looking out for her, only trying to protect her from the cripplingly debilitating effects that Kryptonite brought on. And arguing her would achieve nothing, so she decided to just go along with it even though she had no intention to hang back and let them do all the work.

Lena needed her and she wasn’t going to let her down, let anyone down.

“And I’m pretty sure we’ve lost the element of surprise. More than likely they’ve seen us coming so they’ll be ready and waiting for us when we eventually engage. This isn’t going to be done quietly” Alex warned, looking between her team who were streaming out of the choppers and her sister who was trying to contain some semblance of control over her emotions.

“Okay” Kara sighed back, scanning the surrounding vicinity once more and watching as the drones flew high above their heads, Winn having made his own arrival. “Batman did you get that?” Kara asked into her comm, scanning the sky for the batwing but she was surprised to find it nowhere in sight.

“It’s a good plan. You should follow it” Bruce answered, his voice no longer muffled by the sound of engines and Kara didn’t miss the silence around him, the almost echoing of his voice as it carried.

“And what will you do?” She asked back curiously, jumping into the air to try and get a lock on him. She could see the batwing - or should she say two batwings, covered and obscured in one of the jagged crevices but on closer inspection she found his heat signature nowhere to be found.

“He’s meeting me in this hole blondie” Came a voice she recognised immediately. The cool drawl of her voice, so alluringly effeminate. “I’ve just found you a way in”.

“Catwoman?” Kara spoke, her eyes meeting with that of her sister’s who had obviously heard the words through her own comm.

She’d found the base. She was in the base. So why the hell wasn’t she telling them where it was? What could she possibly be doing to withhold such critical information.

“Like your little friend said they’ve seen you coming… but they haven’t seen me” Selina drawled back and everyone could practically hear the glee in her voice.

“Where is the entrance?” J’onn’s voice came next, his tone strong and commanding.

“I wouldn’t call it an entrance, more of a hole in the ground I squeezed through” Selina replied and they didn’t even have to see her to know she was shrugging as she spoke. 

“Stay put for a few minutes Agent Danvers” Batman’s voice filtered through the line strongly. “We’ll get the layout for you and send it up, that way you’ll know where the front door is because this back door isn’t big enough for all of us” He continued on and Kara couldn’t help but bristle suddenly.

She just wanted to know where he was, where the base was. Surely it was close to them, surely it had to be if Bruce and Selina were finding a way inside as they spoke. Hastily she flew over towards the dormant batwings, landing next to the impressive machines before scouring the area. 

But still she could see nothing, which meant they were already underground. Slowly she knelt down, running her hand lightly over the soil beneath her fingertips and studied the earth intently. It was only now, being but a few inches from the soil could she see the subtle difference she’d been craving to find. Still she could see below the surface, could see the tiny blips of heat from the insects that called it home however the ground seemed darker, deeper and distorted, their bodies like stars on a blackened and void sky.

This was it.

They really had found it.

She was standing on it.

Lena was here, just beneath her feet. So close but still, so far.

Her chest flared in anticipation, her skin itching to move. Clenching her fists tightly at her side she fought every instinct she had to not punch a hole through the ground. She had no doubt she could do it, her strength unrivalled but she knew the moment she did, the moment she made her presence known all hell would break loose.

She could not do this alone, and she tried so hard to remember that fact, clinging onto it with every scrap of willpower she had. 

She had to trust in these people, her people. They wanted what she wanted, Lena safe and well and back with them all. And maybe they didn’t want it as much as she did, Kara was certain no one wanted anything as much as she did right now, she knew that flying into this without thinking would cause an unnecessary amount of death and loss of life.

And she couldn’t handle that, couldn’t be responsible for it simply because she couldn’t keep herself in check.

Lena wouldn’t want that.

Steeling herself she raised from the ground, moving over to the harsh crevices and drops in the ground to see if she could find where it was they’d slipped off too, what hole they’d managed to shimmy on into. She didn’t register J’onn landing a few feet away, didn’t see the weary look in his eyes as he scrutinised her every move.

Had she looked at him she’d have noticed his posture, rigid and strong and ready to restrain her if it was necessary. Clearly he knew her just as well as she thought he did, knew that she had no intention to follow Alex’s plan which was the safest option.

And talking of Alex, it was her sister’s almost frantic voice in her ear which pulled her back into the present, voice hurried and urgent as she summoned her back to their position. Kara didn’t hesitate to answer the call, practically leaping the distance with J’onn, as ever, at her back.

“What’s wrong? What’s happened?” Kara asked immediately, closing the gap between her and Alex with ease. She could see the concern written all over her face, could see the tight set of her jaw as she bit down hard on the inside of her cheek.

“Maggie just called” Alex said hurriedly, wasting no time in getting to the point. “She just got a call from Lena”.

The minute the words rolled off of her tongue she tensed, eyes wide and ears open, taking in everything her sister was telling her. Maggie had spoken to Lena, had heard her voice. So she was definitely still alive, definitely still surviving.

“What? How? What did she say?” Kara replied almost frantically, stopping herself from reaching out to her sister and shaking her down for information.

“She said that she’s okay but Maggie doesn’t believe it and neither do I, she escaped her cell and has taken a few of them out…” Alex began, and Kara could already hear the but coming. She could feel it in the tension surrounding the two of them at that moment.

“…But, she said she didn’t have much time. She was sure they knew she’d escaped and she’s had to make a run for it. The last thing Maggie heard was the alarms going off and the line went dead” Alex said, watching her tone as she spoke, unwilling to allow Kara to see the hint of fear which was creeping into her own bones the longer she relayed the message.

She trusted Maggie’s information to be sound, trusted her judgement as much as she trusted Kara’s or her own. And if she thought Lena was in some serious trouble right about now then she’d be a fool to doubt her, they all would.

“Lena did tell her though that all the doors are key carded, we can’t just kick them down”.

“You mean you can’t kick them down. I can” Kara said briskly, her hairs standing on end at the words. “We need to get in there now. It’s right below us Alex, I can see it” Kara said quickly, all but readying her body to slam her way through the ground if she had to and damn the consequences, damn the voice in her head telling her not to act rashly.

Lena was in real trouble and she needed her, now more than ever.

“Supergirl don’t move just yet” Batman’s voice came across the line once more and Alex was sure she was going to have a migraine with the multi chat they had going on via their comms. “We’re in. They definitely know we’re here, there’s a lot of movement rushing upwards” He pressed on, his voice never changing pitch.

If he was alarmed he certainly wasn’t showing it.

“I’ve tapped into their systems, the closest entrance seems to be located about a quarter of a mile east of your position. There should be an old shack, small but noticeable. It’s going be a tight squeeze to get everyone through, the corridor is narrow and there’s lot of rooms around it which are perfect for an ambush” Bruce noted and Kara absorbed every last word slipping past his lips.

“Is there any other alternate routes, bigger ones?” Alex questioned, cocking the gun in her hand and all but ready for a fight. “If it’s narrow they’ll bottleneck us and we won’t even get past the door without taking losses” She continued, the tiniest hint of trepidation in her voice as she spoke though she maintained the calm neutrality exceedingly well.

“There’s a cargo hanger, located half a mile north. Looks like that’s where they keep their vehicles and weapons. But it’s open, really open with not many places to take cover in” Batman replied coolly, allowing Selina to take over as they interfered with their systems.

The two were located in an old shaft filled with various unused equipment. The alarms were blazing around them, though the two were certain they wouldn’t be located. The alarms weren’t for them after all, but for the forces gathering above ground and the lone escapee who was god knows where in this base.

“It’s your call Agent Danvers”.

Alex sighed, looking over Kara’s shoulder towards J’onn who was mulling over the words.

“J’onn…” Alex got out, seeking guidance from her mentor. She had a rough idea of what move to make but she wanted to make sure everyone else was on board with it. All she did know was that people were most certainly going to die today.

“The cargo entrance may be bigger and with less cover, but it’s still safer than the narrow route in” J’onn said strongly, weighing up both scenario’s in his head. The more space they had to move in the better, the more they could see the more damage they could do.

“What if we go in both ways. Split their forces on either side of the bunker, it’s less traffic to get through?” Alex replied, avoiding her sister’s eyes at all costs. She already knew that Kara was not going to like the plan she had in mind.

“It’s a good plan, but the team going in at the east entrance will have a fight on their hands. It’s a dangerous gamble” He replied. He knew where she was going with it, he knew exactly what she intended to do and however much the paternal part of him wanted to dissuade her he knew it would be futile.

She was the best of them, she was his right hand as well as his daughter. If anyone could pull it off then it would be her.

“Okay…” Alex trailed off, making up her mind. “Batman how are we going to get into the base, if it’s key carded we can’t break it down”.

“You won’t have too” Catwoman’s voice half crooned and they could all tell she was clearly game for a fight and then some. “I’ve just overridden their systems and unlocked every door in this place so you best get running because if you don’t get in now they’re going to be running out at you”.

As if on cue the vicinity was swarmed with sound, the doors releasing the noises that had been buried and hidden so well. The ground shuddered beneath them, rocking everyone a little off balance and now they knew for certain this was the source of the tremors after all.

“Right…” Alex steeled, putting on her game face. “Lawson, take your team and the bulk of our agents and get up to the North entrance, you know the drill” She barked towards the woman who nodded resolutely at her before spinning and running over to the others.

Without hesitation they grabbed what they needed and took off in a sprint, heavy boots crunching on the earth below them. Kara watched them leave, suddenly pulled from her silence as she finally clicked on what Alex was going to do, on where she was going.

“Alex no. I can’t let you go in there, let me go first. I can clear you a path” Kara began to argue, fear creeping up her throat as she stepped towards her sister but Alex was determined.

“My team will take the east entrance, we’re going in hard and fast. Get your masks on, we’ll smoke them out then engage” She barked towards her squad, unwilling to pay heed to her sister just yet who looked downright furious.

“Alex!”

“Kara listen to me” Alex said firmly, putting both of her hands on either shoulder tightly. “It’ll be okay. I can get in there okay, I don’t want you anywhere near that base until I give you the order. And I’m not going alone, J’onn is coming with me… right?” She said firmly, casting a look towards her chief who nodded his head in agreement.

“I’m not just going to stand around doing nothing Alex” Kara balked back, voice firm and filled with frustration. “That’s why I’ve got this. I can take it” She added on, tapping at the metal strapped around her chest.

“We don’t know how much radiation that can take” Alex replied quickly and she’d have been annoyed by the blonde’s stubbornness if it wasn’t for the situation they currently found themselves in. They didn’t have time to argue about this, didn’t have time to fight each other when there was a very real and very dangerous enemy to fight below them.

“It’ll have to do. J’onn can go with the other team, I’m coming in with you whether you like it or not” Kara responded with vigour and she didn’t even look back at her sister as she flew off to the entrance.

“KARA WAIT!” Alex yelled after her but the woman was out of earshot in a blink. Sighing angrily she grabbed a hold of her stuff and took off in a sprint after her sister, unwilling to allow her to enter without anyone.

She made a mental note to slap her about this later if they made it out of there alive.

Kara sped through the air, spotting the shack Bruce had mentioned almost immediately. Without stopping she smashed into the reinforced wood, shattering it completely to expose a large hole in the ground, a flight of steps leading down in a dark corridor which was illuminated by a rhythmic red flashing.

All she could think about was Lena, instinctively searching for the sound of her heartbeat which she’d been trying valiantly to commit to memory over the last few days for this exact reason. But there were dozens upon dozens of beating hearts and finding Lena’s was a struggle.

Turning her head she could see Alex and her team closing the gap behind her, running as fast as they could to reach the entrance and steeling herself she jumped into the hole, her landing ripping open yet another crater in the floor.

She waited for the solid silver on her chest to glow green, to signal any immediate trace of Kryptonite and she was relieved to see that as of this moment there was none here. Stepping forward she moved for the door at the far end of the hall but was halted as the darkened rooms surrounding her were suddenly illuminated by the flashing of gunfire.

She felt the bullets bounce off her skin, the sensation almost like a tickle and she lurched to the side, slamming her body into the nearest man. He flew backwards into the group behind him, knocking several of the agents off of their feet and quickly followed it up with a flurry of punches.

The agents half screamed, her ferocity a surprise even to herself as she half tore through them in her haste. Haphazardly she slung them across the room, snapping their guns and breaking a fair share of their bones as she moved.

She didn’t even flinch at the grenade which landed at her feet, the explosion barely above a light brush as the room she stood in erupted into flame, killing those who were still in there with her.

She couldn’t mourn them now, wouldn’t mourn them even.

Quickly she moved back out into hall and was immediately bombarded with flashes of green. As soon the offending mineral made contact with her skin the disk on her chest bloomed brightly and the oncoming sting of pain she’d associated with Kryptonite burnt for a second before it was absorbed into the metal.

Grinning almost triumphantly at the shield she lunged forward, using her momentum to throw the group currently taking aim at her backwards. Viciously she threw herself into the melee, completely unravelling as the anger and fear she’d been trying to swallow all but surfaced.

More gunfire exploded around her, this time from behind and she couldn’t help but smile to herself as she heard her sister come streaming through the entrance.

Alex slid along the ground skillfully, avoiding the return fire whizzing around her sister who stood in the centre of the hallway taking the brunt of the fire and holding it off of them somewhat. In a quick sweep she rose back to her feet, rapidly firing off a flurry of shots which hit every single one of her targets.

The team swept in behind her, following her lead dutifully. Half split off into the left, attacking the group which had emerged from another open door in an attempt to overwhelm whilst she bore right along the now smouldering rooms.

Using Kara as a human shield she ducked under the woman’s arm, swinging a fist out before letting off another round of shots. Kara moved with her, allowing the Agent to use her body as she saw fit before jumping further forward and clearing an open path.

With haste she moved forward, feeling Alex on her tail as she reached another corridor which was just as narrow as the first.

Alex gripped a hold of a smoke grenade, throwing it into the clearing and allowed the smoke to do it’s thing before pushing ahead. The size of the space they were moving in allowed the smoke to consume it quickly and the rattling coughs coming from the room further on the right signalled the presence of another squad.

With a nod towards her sister the blonde whizzed forward, discarding the men who fell as easily as dominos. She could practically feel Kara’s ire as she moved, her assault absolutely ruthless and though she was sure the Kryptonian had yet to kill anyone she couldn't help but think it could soon be a possibility with the rate she was going. Shaking away the angst she pressed onwards, the team in perfect formation and covering each other’s backs as they followed behind the girl of steel who was certainly living up to her mantle.

Kara however got a little overzealous, peeling away from the group as she noticed the room ahead begin to open up. Tunnel vision seemed to take a hold and she missed the group of agents lurking just behind her, so much so that it was only when Alex screamed out a warning did she turn to see a flash of flame as another grenade was launched right at her sister’s feet.

Without thinking she flew towards her sister, slamming her body to the ground and covering her as the flames spread but she wasn’t quick enough to help the others. Covering Alex’s body with her own as the fire rained down around them she drowned out the screams of a handful of agents who’d unfortunately bore the brunt of the blast.

As soon as the shrapnel stopped flying she lurched upwards, throwing herself into the trio who had slung the grenade and downed them all in one fell swoop. As soon as they were dealt with she turned back to see Alex stumbling to her feet, relief swimming within her gut.

That had been close, way too close.

Alex shook off the grogginess, the ringing in her ears almost unbearable and unsteadying her. She didn’t have to look behind her to know that at least four of her team had been killed in that blast - the smell of burning flesh enough- and her own anger began to build, matching that of her sisters.

Unwilling to look back at the smouldering bodies she issued for the other’s to move onwards and she couldn’t help but be relieved to see Kara actually staying with them this time instead of heading off alone. She couldn’t help but think had she not been there then they’d almost certainly all be dead by now.

Shaking away the doubts she pressed on, raising her weapon high once more.

They were certainly in for one hell of a fight.

Kara moved briskly through the base, eyes listening out for absolutely everything she could. She could hear the sound of fighting a short distance away, could hear J’onn in full flow as he moved through his section. She could hear the shouts of CADMUS agents, could hear their footsteps slamming hard into the ground as they either ran to the fight or away from it.

But still she could not hear Lena. And she listened for anything and everything, willing her ears to hear her voice even if she couldn’t hear her heartbeat. The green on her chest had reverted to silver momentarily before it flared green again and she didn’t even have time to respond as a massive bolt of kryptonite struck her suit at such a force she was slung backwards into the DEO agents.

This time the sensation was stronger, far more than a tickle and she winced as her device on her chest worked it’s magic. Pushing herself up to her feet she wasn’t surprised to find John Corben himself standing in the doorway, a squad of his own on his tail.

Immediately she engaged, soaring forward to take on the enhanced villain. Her fist slammed hard into his jaw, sending him reeling but he recovered quickly, throwing one back at her in response.

Alex dodged the swinging fists of the two, immediately throwing herself into the agents waiting for them. The team followed suit, all of them forgoing their weapons in order to engage in some hand to hand. At a distance they were sitting ducks but if they could get in close enough to wrestle CADMUS’s weapons way they certainly had more of a chance.

Each and every one of them were more than proficient at hand to hand and it was a battle Alex knew they could win.

Kara continued to trade blows with Corben and didn’t hesitate to use her heat vision, the laser burning so brightly into his chest that those within a foot or two of their ongoing battle were thrown off of their feet in the resulting explosion.

She slid backwards, barely rolling out of the way as his fist came soaring through the air and smashed into the ground right by where her head had just been. The anger within her was flaring as she took him in, all the suffering he’d caused, all the people he’d killed, of all he’d done to Lena. All of it came rushing to the fore front, spurring her on tenfold.

“Where is she?” Kara yelled angrily, collaring him roughly before slamming him through a nearby wall with so much force that she went through with him.

Corben didn’t even flinch at the words, instead dropping a fierce elbow to her nose which stunned her enough to allow him another shot at her with kryptonite lodged in his chest cavity. She rolled to the side, kicking out a foot with enough force so send him floundering to the floor beside her. Without even thinking she followed it up, straddling his body as she unleash a mound of punches on his face.

But her attack was short lived as once more the green was expelled from his chest, throwing her high into the ceiling above. The concrete smashed under the force, stone and dust and cement falling from the fresh crevice which was engorged deeply on the area above.

Noisily she fell back down to earth, his fist connecting with her gut before she even hit the ground as she was sent spinning back some more. Alex spun to face Corben, ready to empty her clip once more but was blinded by the flash of green which bounced painfully into her shoulder.

Alex hissed at the pain, the vest thankfully taking the brunt of the force but the burning in her shoulder signalled that he’d most definitely hit flesh too. But Alex shook it away, scooping up a gun from the ground and arming herself with two.

Easily she let off a range of shots, trying to thin the ranks which were closing in to swamp them. With finesse she ducked into one of the side rooms, taking out one of the agents who had slunk through the sides of the room. Easily she kicked upwards, her boot hitting his chin she knocked him clean out and then some. Immediately she followed it up with a punch to another, throwing him off of his feet too.

Kara focused on the man before her, exhaling strongly and allowing her freeze breath to do it’s work. She watched the ice swarmed up his legs and calves, the ice wrapping its way around his ankles and pinning him in place. 

Taking her opportunity she lunged forward once more, dropping a brutal punch to his sternum before quickly following it up with a punch to his cheek which ripped his legs from the grasp her ice had locked him into. He hit the deck with a noisy thud and she capitalised, kicking him so hard in the ribs he smashed across the room at a ridiculous speed.

All she could see right now was Lena, her pain and fear at the hands of this man.

I’m coming for you, I promise.

It was a simple prayer meant only to ease her mind but it still brought her some semblance of clarity, still it managed to penetrate through the heavy curtain of anger obscuring her sunny disposition from view.

Alex continued her own attack, rolling across the ground and kicking out at the legs of the agent who was about to fire a hail of bullets into her team. Climbing up onto her knees she punched him across the face and knocked him out cold before shooting back at the half a dozen others who were practically climbing over one another in the small space.

She just about avoided the bullet that whizzed past her head and moved to take the shooter out but she was beaten to the punch and a long whip suddenly wrapped around the man’s throat, momentarily choking him before he was pulled ruthlessly through the air.

Turning her head she spotted the leather clad form of cat woman practically dancing through the carnage, slamming her knife heeled boot straight through a mans arm as she pulled the whip back into her grasp. With a nod of thanks she moved deeper, the infamous thief right on her tail.

Selina moved with the grace of her namesake, skilfully dodging the incoming punishment being brought down upon them and countering it all with a smile on her lips. She just about caught sight of Bruce, swinging down from the darkness of the ceiling, his batarangs zipping past their heads and lodging themselves into the agents attacking them, penetrating their armour and stunning them just enough to allow the team to push forward deeper into the lair.

Alex was buoyed even more so by the heroes surrounding her, watching as Catwoman moved from her side and over towards the Batman, the two taking on a legion of their own and working in complete harmony. He was brutal and powerful, she was lightfooted and lethal. They complimented one another, moving in sync and absolutely tearing down anyone before them.

And she knew that her squad on this side were in good hands, so she retreated from the room and moved back into the central corridor where her sister was trading tremendous blows with the enhanced agent.

Kara barely made it out of the way of another flash of the green, feeling the tiniest hint of lethargy creep into her bones from the prolonged contact she was having with the treacherous mineral. Shaking it off she flew through the air, wrapping her body around his and driving him backwards through a nearby wall. The place crumbled around them as she slung him across the room once more.

Without blinking she lunged forward again, taking a hold of his arm and twisting it violently behind his back. Kicking out she threw him away, his body leaving a human sized crater in the wall. Before he could turn she unleashed her heat vision, the laser streaming into his back and he cried out in pain, legs buckling beneath him.

Turning in his pain he shot out the stream from his chest ruthlessly, aiming at anywhere in his haste and Kara ducked below the beam before returning fire with her heat vision once more. The energy hit him square in the centre of his chest, stopping the flow of green in its tracks and he screamed out once more.

She could feel the frenzy she’d whipped herself into, could feel herself come completely undone and flying forward she punched her hand through his chest completely and gripped a hold of the kryptonite core within him. Fighting off it’s effects and the burning of her hand she looked down at him, the man on his knees at her feet. Without taking her eyes away from his she yanked the core out of his chest, his body immediately going limp the moment it was removed.

Kara just watched him slump to the ground, crushing the heart to dust in her grip and she swayed on the spot as the kryptonite was purged from her body once more. She felt the warm hands of her sister on her back, stopping her from keeling over as the tendrils of green skirting across her skin moved once more into the plate on her chest.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked quickly, stepping around the super to face her head on.

Kara nodded, pulling herself together. “It’s working good, I can go in deeper” Kara replied, eyes finally leaving that of the dead man before her and moving to meet Alex’s.

Alex just nodded back at her, finally agreeing to allowing her further entry. She’d seen the plate do it’s bit, seen how effective the contraption Winn had created for them was working and it eased some of her worry.

“Then let’s keep moving” Alex suggested, raising her weapon up once more and moving deeper through the room which was getting bigger with every door they passed through. Now it was just the two of them, the others who hadn’t perished in the fire fight linking up with the Gotham vigilantes.

But they didn’t mind, they could do this, together as a team just as always.

Alex took the lead, giving Kara a little more time to catch her breath as she scanned every inch of the room before them. “Can you see or hear Lena?” The agent asked quietly, voice only barely audible over the exchange of gunfire.

Kara just shook her head, still unable to get a proper lock on the location. She searched through the sea of frantic heartbeats but still she had yet to differentiate whose was friend and whose was foe. And it pained her, physically and mentally it hurt because even though she was here, right where Lena was, she couldn’t help but feel useless.

She just had to find her, had to get her out of here. She knew their time was running out, knew that Lena could easily be caught up in the middle of this fight somewhere and she needed to reach her before that could happen.

She couldn’t let her die down here, not when she was so close. She’d promised to always protect her, defend her and she was going to keep that promise now, especially as she’d already broken it once before. She couldn’t allow it to happen again, couldn’t allow herself to lose the woman who had come to mean everything to her.

“She’s here Kara. We’re going to find her alright” Alex reassured, throwing another smoke grenade into the space before them and again she picked up on the choking coughs as the CADMUS operatives were smothered by the thick fog.

Easily she stepped forward, shooting down every agent she could see before Kara could even react and pressed on deeper and deeper into the base. Kara followed behind, shaking off the growing weariness to her bones. The plate was still doing it’s job but she was now certain that it had almost reached it’s capacity if the growing ache in her limbs was anything to go by.

A loud boom ripped around them, the ceiling above suddenly caving in and she watched as Alex dived backwards to avoid the falling rubble, pulling Kara down with her instinctively. She tried to shield them from the fallout but the tumble they’d taken was hard.

Alex groaned groggily, dragging herself out from under her sister who was still unharmed. Her mouth was filled with the familiar copper taste, the impact on the ground knocking the wind out of her and causing the already lingering headache she had to burst to life once more.

Her leg was warm and sticky with blood, the limb having gotten caught under falling rock and she winced visibly though she held the hiss of pain back. A familiar arm came under her back, Kara pulling her up to her feet but immediately they were under attack, bullets flying through the debris straight at them.

Kara wrapped herself around Alex, turning her back to their assailants so that no stray bullet would touch her injured sister whilst Alex shot off her own weapon from beneath Kara’s arm, downing a few agents lunging towards them.

Just as Kara was about to turn and attack however a stream of people came flooding through the door they’d just entered and a glint of silver caught her eye. She couldn’t help but stand and watch as Guardian came racing through, the shield on his arm held high as he deflected the bullets ripping through the room. 

Without any hesitation James ran into the fray, slamming the shield hard against the front row of agents and immediately they were thrown backwards through the air, a golden shockwave pulsing from the metal object. The action caused the bullets to stop and the rest of the people he’d been with made their move.

Alex could only give a bloody smile as Maggie charged through the room, shotgun held high as she blasted holes through the group, several NCPD officers at her own back and now they completely outnumbered those before them.

With that Alex disentangled herself from Kara’s hold and ran forward, ignoring the throbbing in her leg whilst the super sprung back into action, knocking everyone back like a wrecking ball.

James opened the path to the next room dutifully, engaging everyone he could.

“GO!” He yelled towards them and Kara just nodded before flying forward into the next part of the base.

“We’ve got this, there’s a group coming down behind us, we’ll hold them off you” Maggie said towards Alex, watching as another swarm of CADMUS agents made themselves known from the rear of the group.

Alex just nodded her thanks and squeezed the woman’s arm, swallowing the worry filling her gut as she watched them descend, knowing full well that the moment they moved from here Maggie and James and the others would be completely surrounded.

And though she wanted to stand and fight alongside her girlfriend, she knew that right now Kara needed her more. Lena needed Kara and there was no way she could let her sister go charging through unaided. No way.

With one last parting glance, a glance she knew conveyed everything she wanted to say she turned her back and hurried after her sibling, casually throwing out an arm at an agent who was rushing Maggie’s back.

Kara sped through the room, still listening out for Lena through the melee which had gotten increasingly louder the deeper she was getting and now she knew why, as rounding a corner she spotted J’onn and his battalion overpowering the operatives remaining in the hanger.

They’d reached the halfway point, their pincer attack causing huge damage to the forces they were engaging. And she ignored the bodies strewn around her, all the blood and the carnage as the dead from either side littered the ground around her.

She had to find her, she had to find her now.

“LENA!” Kara bellowed out, eyes scanning every face for any sign of her friend but she was nowhere in sight.

And then finally, finally she heard it.

It was pained and quiet, so so quiet but it was there and it was familiar and it was her.

“Kara”.

Honing in on the voice instinctively she heard it resonating from the ground beneath her and without even thinking she jumped into the air and flew downwards fists first, smashing through concrete. It crumbled around her, shattering on impact and she broke through the barrier, landing clumsily on the floor below.

Thud. Thud.Thud.

The sound of an erratic heartbeat not far from her pulled her attention and looking up from her crouched position on the ground she let out an almost strangled cry.

There, on the other side of the room was Lena. She was covered in blood and bruises, hanging weakly onto the doorframe. Pain filled her face, one arm cradled around her midriff.

But she was there, she was alive.

She’d found her.

Kara pushed herself to her feet and watched as Lena half threw herself from her position, limping swiftly through the wreckage around them and moved closer towards her and she moved to meet her halfway.

She couldn’t take her eyes off of her, not even for a second. Anger was bubbling within, mixing with the relief she felt at seeing the woman alive, though not unharmed. Tunnel vision took hold and all she could see were those green eyes, limp dark brown hair.

And she was so focused on the woman moving towards her that she missed the figure who emerged from the doorway, missed the sound of a trigger being pulled until it was too late.

By the time she reached out a hand to grab a hold of Lena and pull her out of harms way it was too late.

The bullet was long out of the chamber, her weakened body too slow to prevent it.

It was as if it was moving in slow motion but she was glued to the spot, unable to do anything other than watch as it turned through the air straight towards them.

And the cry that left her lips as it struck its target was completely inhumane, unlike anything she’d heard and she could only watch as Lena’s body jerked violently, the small piece of metal ripping through the side of her stomach and sending her tumbling.

She felt the bullet hit her own hip, expecting it to bounce off but instead it sank into her flesh painfully, the bullet which was covered in Lena’s blood passed through her too and she could do nothing but catch the woman as she fell forward into her open arms. Easily she grabbed a hold, lowering them down to the ground as she wrapped her weightless form up to shield her from anymore harm.

She’d found her.

But she hadn’t been able to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're onto the home stretch, three chapters left now guys and it's going to get worse from here on out. So everyone's closing in, the stakes are at it's highest and the super friends are on a mission, but what'll it cost them.
> 
> Let me know how you're feeling, please don't die on me okay, and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.
> 
> Until tomorrow night,
> 
> C.


	19. Love And Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh you guys, here's another.

Lena could do nothing to prevent the bullet from hitting it’s target. All she could do was fall, the bullet pushing the last of her adrenaline away with such ferocity that she could do nothing but collapse at the impact.

She didn’t feel the pain of it, her body already wracked with so much that it was difficult to comprehend, difficult to work out what hurt and what didn’t. So instead she fell, her body landing in Kara’s warm arms which engulfed her so strongly yet so tenderly.

She sank into the the hold, allowing her body to melt into the kryptonians iron grip.

She didn’t even have to look back to know who had fired the gun, didn’t even have to open her eyes to know who it was who’d let that bullet fly without any hesitation or remorse. All she could register was the heat pulsing in her stomach and a pair of frantic blue eyes which were looking directly down at her.

“Kara” She mumbled out, fatigue swallowing her whole and as the pain began to dwindle she knew immediately that she was probably going into shock. Her limbs were feeling cold, the heat in her stomach a stark contrast to what was going on elsewhere in her body.

“I’m here… I’m right here” Kara managed to choke out, pain beginning to swim through her own body as the bullet wound pulsed agonisingly in her hip. She quickly spared a glance, watching as blood spilt from her own body, blood which shouldn’t have been spilling at all. But the green tinge which was emanating from the hole in her side told her everything she needed to know.

It was a kryptonite bullet.

“You need… you need to get out… Kryptonite” Lena warned almost breathlessly, unable to tear her gaze away from the pain filled eyes above her own. Blue eyes which were normally so bright, now dull and riddled with anxiety.

“I knew you’d come Kara” Lillian’s voice broke over their moment, the woman still standing in the doorway with the gun still raised strongly.

Kara looked up at the source and cringed, the rage within her bubbling and with a loud cry of anguish her eyes flared red and she shot her heat vision directly towards the woman.

Human be damned, that woman was a monster.

Lillian barely escaped the beam, the heat brushing over she shoulder and throwing her backwards.

“Come on, I’m getting you out of here” Kara said strongly towards Lena, gathering her up in her arms but stopped when another bullet ripped through her shoulder and sent her staggering backwards, Lena slipping from her grip as she did so.

Lillian moved further into the room, ready to empty the chamber if she had too and Lena watched her approach with cautious eyes. Rolling onto her front she clambered sloppily onto her knees, placing herself between her mother and the fallen super.

“Lena… move” She ordered strongly, looking down on her daughter who had positioned herself valiantly in front of the alien.

“It’s over mom, you’ve lost… CADMUS has lost” Lena got out bitterly, spitting out a mouthful of blood as she did so. She could hear Kara let out a pained moan as she came too, shaking off the effects of the kryptonite as quickly as possible.

“Not yet” Lillian replied smoothly, aiming the gun at Lena’s head which was but a foot away from the barrel. “It ends when the kryptonian dies” She added on, lifting the gun away from Lena’s head and aiming it a little over she shoulder.

And Lena could see what was coming but she couldn’t let it happen, not now, not today. 

Inhaling deeply she pulled one last time at the power she harboured within and threw her hands out, screaming out with everything she had and instantly she felt the flow leave her. The reddish mist exploded not just from her hands but from her entire body and Lillian didn’t even have time to react as it slammed into her body, sending her careening out of the bullpen and back down the stairs from where she’d emerged.

Everything in a fifteen foot radius of her - including Kara - was thrown away, desks and chairs and computers all but shattering at the contact and she felt the entire base shudder and shake under the huge amount of energy she’d expelled. Rubble fell from the ceilings above, the entire foundation of the base shaking off of it’s axis as the stone around them began to shift and crumble.

Kara just felt herself slide across the ground swiftly, body hitting the wall hard and shaking away the shock of the impact she looked up to see Lena, kneeling on the ground with her hands outstretched, a red glow surrounding her.

What had happened to her?

What did she just do?

She’d seen it, with her own eyes she’d seen the force practically erupt from Lena and tear the place apart, the woman the only thing remaining untouched in the centre of the room.

Weakly she pulled herself up, feeling the entire base shudder and shake around her and quickly she ran back over to Lena to try and protect her from the falling debris and bodies which were dropping from above but the moment she got within reaching distance of the CEO another pained eruption escaped the woman and she was sent careening backwards again, this time with even more force.

Lena just cried out, her body seemingly kicking into overdrive as another wave left her body and she shuddered at the centre of it. It felt as if it was tearing her apart from the inside out, tearing at her flesh and bone and mangling all that was within her.

The pain was building in her body, her head throbbing so hard it was almost blinding. She saw Kara get thrown like a rag doll once more, trying everything in her power to stop the shockwaves tearing from within but the little control she’d gotten over the power was gone, her dying body crying out in one last desperate fight to survive.

Kara just hit the ground once more and she felt the plate on her chest shatter into pieces as it made contact with whatever it was Lena was doing. As soon as the silver disk fell from her body she was immediately inundated with pain, the kryptonite lacing the crumbling walls showing its potency. Her whole body ached and shuddered, tinges of green running through her veins and along the surface of her skin.

She cried out at the pain, knees buckling once more as she tried to get to her feet, tried to get to Lena who had turned to face her. Weakly she reached out for her, forcing her body to move and Lena reached out a hand back, not to draw her in but instead to ward her off.

“Kara…” Lena choked out through pained gasps, feeling another burst building within her body. The place was falling down around them, she was ripping the base to shreds and there was nothing she could do about it. “Kara… Get out of here now” She said as strongly as she could muster, trying to keep the kryptonian away from her though still the blonde seemed determined to near.

“Not without you” Kara managed to get out, fighting the effects of the kryptonite as hard as she could. She moved across the ground, dragging herself to her feet as she limped towards the woman she loved. “I’m not leaving you here” She said in determination, pushing onwards towards the brunette who was still glowing an ominous red.

“You have too” Lena managed to get out in response, choking down the explosion building. “It’s me… I’m bringing this place down and if you stay here… I’ll kill you… You’ll die” She stammered weakly, another burst forcing its way out of her and pushing Kara backwards again, harder than before.

The whole base seemed to creak and moan under the strain, metal pillars warping and the stone all but disintegrating into dust as her power swallowed and consumed it.

Kara weakly pulled herself together once more, fighting the pain swimming through her body as she absorbed the hit Lena had inadvertently landed on her.

“So will you” Kara managed to get out, dragging herself across the floor towards the woman again. “I’m not letting you die down here… I made a promise and I’m not going to break it” Kara added on, pushing every bit of strength left in her body into the words, as if to show Lena just how much she wanted to save her.

Lena smiled sadly through the pain, tears pricking at her eyes as she watched Kara valiantly try and fight the effects of her greatest weakness. “You tried… All that matters is that you tried” She choked out in response, another ripple coming from her body and now the upper half above them had completely collapsed, so much so that she didn’t miss Alex’s appearance as she slipped through the gaping hole, body hitting the ground roughly.

Alex groaned as soon as she hit the floor, dragging herself onto her knees and she gasped at the sight before her. Lena in the centre of the room, kneeling in a puddle of her own blood whilst Kara lay just a few feet away, shuddering under the influx of Kryptonite and a suit which was covered in dark red blotches.

“Lena…” Alex got out, hurrying over to aid the woman but she was stopped in her tracks as Lena’s hand flew up and she was pushed through the air by a stream of red energy which knocked all the air from her lungs.

As soon as she hit the ground she rolled onto her front, barely having enough time to slide behind a desk as Lena screamed once more and an almost invisible explosion rocked the entire place again.

What the hell was going on?

“Alex… Alex I’m sorry…” Lena’s voice broke through the mess surrounding them, watching as the woman peeked her head up from behind the mangled metal desk. Alex moved to speak but stopped when she spotted the Batman drop through the hole gracefully, his strides filled with purpose.

“Batman!” Lena called out, turning her attention to her old friend who was stood there in all his glory, looking as formidable as ever. “Get Alex out of here, and Kara too… this place… i-its coming down and I don’t know how long I can hold it” She gasped through gritted teeth, barely holding in another blowout. “I can’t control it… I can’t stop” She half whimpered, fear beginning to take hold as she witnessed the first hand just how destructive she was.

“What about you?” Batman replied, sliding down next to Alex who was watching the entire thing in complete shock.

“Forget about me” She ordered the best she could, trying to pull together some composure though she knew she was failing miserably. She could hear the break in her voice, could hear the pain as clear as day even over the incessant ringing in her ears. “I’m the one causing this… Kara… Supergirl is absorbing the kryptonite… get them out now” She barked, fear gripping her throat in a vice.

Alex looked towards her sister who was stumbling to her feet, skin tinted green from the exposure and she lunged from her spot, skirting around the outside of the room and putting as much space between her and Lena. 

Immediately she grabbed a hold of Kara, spotting the shattered remains of the protective plate at her feet.

“We’ve got to go” Alex ordered, completely conflicted at the request. On the one hand she wanted to get Kara out safely, couldn’t leave her down here to suffer but she also didn’t want to leave Lena either. She couldn’t leave the woman to die, not now, not when they were so close.

“I’m not leaving her” Kara argued strongly, shoving aside Alex and moving towards Lena again. This time she got closer, half collapsing beside the woman and she grabbed a hold of her shoulders. “How do we stop this? Please tell me how to stop this?” Kara half begged, cupping Lena’s bruised and bloodied cheeks with one hand whilst the other pressed hard over the still bleeding wound to Lena’s side. She could feel the blood slip through her fingers, could feel it spilling out onto the ground beneath them and stain her suit and then some.

Lena shuddered, swallowing down another eruption and she instinctively covered Kara’s hands with her own, clinging onto the digits with everything she had left.

“I don’t know… I don’t know how I’m doing this… I don’t… I can’t stop it” Lena uttered almost breathlessly, Kara’s touch calming her enough to gather some semblance of sanity. “Please Kara… please go and g-get everyone out. I won’t kill you… I won’t” She added on, practically pleading with the blonde who was holding her so close.

She’d promised herself that she wouldn’t be the Luthor who succeeded in killing the Super. She wouldn’t take Kara down with her, not now, not ever.

“But I can’t… I can’t just-“ Kara retaliated, resting her forehead against Lena’s and she could practically feel the power radiating off of the woman in waves.

“You can… You can do it Kara… It’s okay” Lena reassured, pulling herself together as she allowed herself to enjoy the woman one last time. She sucked whatever strength she could from the blonde, using it to fight the fire within her. “It’s okay… They need you out there, not down here…There’s nothing you can do”.

Kara just bit back the sob she wanted to release but she couldn’t stop the rogue tear from slipping down face as she spoke. “I need you” She forced out, boring her blue gaze into Lena’s almost glowing green ones.

Lena just smiled sadly once more, the pain swarming through her even stronger than before as she swallowed the bubbling power beneath her skin once more. “They need you more” She consoled, breathing in everything that was the Kryptonian and committing it to memory. 

“Lena please… I…” Kara half choked but the words she wanted to say got lost on her tongue as Lena’s thumb lightly covered her lips, preventing her from getting another word out.

“I know” Lena clarified, knowing what was coming next. And though it made her heart race, though it elated her beyond belief it was simply too late for it, too late for them now. “You don’t have to say it… I know” She added on before moving her thumb and replacing it with her lips.

The kiss was soft, so soft, Kara’s salty tears mixing with her own which had finally released. Gently she pressed against Kara’s mouth, pooling absolutely everything she had into it and for a split second it felt as if the world around them had stopped, as if it had ceased to exist, as if the only thing that mattered in the universe was them, as if the space surrounding them wasn’t crumbling to dust.

It was tender and affectionate and so utterly heartbreaking that Lena could feel the organ in her chest practically shatter. And though she didn’t want to pull back, though she wanted to stay in that moment forever she knew it had to end eventually, they had to end, she had to end.

Sadly she pulled back, resting her head against Kara’s once more. Sucking in a deep breath she scanned the surrounding area one last time, an idea filtering in her mind and though she loathed to do it she knew she didn’t have a choice. She knew leaving here wasn’t an option, knew that no matter how high Kara flew her that she’d just keep exploding over and over, that she’d take Kara down with her. She couldn’t do it, she wouldn’t do it, but there was something she could do.

“Bruce…” Lena said, looking over Kara’s shoulder towards the bat who was stood alongside a hobbling Alex who looked utterly crestfallen. She knew she shouldn’t have used his real name, knew she should have continued to hide his identity but it was too late for regrets now. “Get Alex out of here, get everyone out… And take this” She said, pulling the coin from her pocket and slinging it over to him. “It’s something to do with me, something that might explain what I am” She cleared up, watching as he pocketed the item quickly. “I’m ready…” Lena finished, a finality to her tone and she could see his grimace beneath his cowl, could see how tense and rigid he’d become.

But he wouldn’t argue with her, and she knew it. She knew him.

With a final resolute nod he grabbed a hold of Alex before she could protest and shot his grapple gun up into the air. Alex flailed against him, calling out to the two of them as she was torn from the floor but her words got lost in the crumbling earth around them, her protests falling on deaf ears.

Now it was just the two of them, a Super and a Luthor, together.

“I can't hold it Kara, y-you’ve got to go now” Lena pleaded, looking back at Kara’s tear filled eyes and the pain in them only tore her apart even more. She never wanted to be the cause of such a look on anyone’s face, but certainly not Kara’s.

She could feel the woman trembling beneath her hands, could see the kryptonite consuming her violently as it completely took a hold. For the first time Kara felt so entirely human beneath her hands. If she didn’t leave soon, then she was surely going to die from the radiation.

“Don’t ask me to leave you, let me get you out of here… we can fix this at the DEO… please Lena don’t…” Kara cried out, completely falling apart.

“I’m so sorry okay…It’s too dangerous… I’m too dangerous to leave here” Lena apologised moving her lips to Kara’s cheek and kissing the warm skin there delicately. A sudden calm was coming over her, a resignation of sorts.

This was her fate now, this was the hand she was given and she knew fighting it now was wasted energy. The hope to live had gone, the hope to live was the woman beneath her palms and she was killing her. And if it meant her life or Kara’s she would choose Kara, every single time.

Kara could save the world and she could save Kara.

It was a no brainer.

Giving the woman one last smile she pushed her away, the Kryptonian too weak to fight the shove as she slipped from her grasp and onto the floor. Without looking back Lena staggered across the room to the still unblemished cell, pulling the key card out of her pocket and slamming it against the dial.

“LENA NO” Kara yelled behind her, hurrying to catch the woman but she was met with the slamming pane of the door, the thick glass like substance putting a barrier between the two of them as she sealed herself in, away from the everyone, away from her.

Weakly she banged at it, shooting her X-ray vision at the mechanism securing it but the attempt did nothing. She cried out loudly, slamming her shoulder against the cell but it didn’t even creak, didn’t so much as shudder under her weight.

“Kara stop…” Lena cooed before another ripple escaped from her, the power slamming against the walls of the cell and passing through it with enough force that Kara was pushed away but not thrown. Lena fell to he knees, slumping against the glass as darkness crept into her peripheral vision.

“Please just stop” She begged quietly, holding her bleeding side as tight as she could before pressing her hand to the cold glass. She watched as Kara gave up, the fight all but leaving her as she fell to her knees, her whole body pressing up against the barrier between them. “It’s time to g-go now” She added on, watching as Kara raised her hand and pressed it against her own.

And though there was a cell wall between them Lena was sure she could feel the touch, could feel the contact tingling her palms and her fingertips. She looked at their hands briefly before looking back up at Kara who had completely fallen apart, an agonising look across her face, a look she never thought she’d see there.

Defeat.

She looked utterly defeated.

“Thank you for trying, thank you for b-believing in me when no one else did” Lena confessed, the gratitude overwhelming even through the pain filled syllables. “You made me a better person… you gave me hope that this world was good after all”.

Kara just sighed, resting her head against the cool glass as she fought the nausea rising within her stomach at the intensity of the kryptonite around her. She knew she herself didn’t have long, her power all but gone now. She was as human as she had ever been but the pain of the green rock was nothing compared to the pain resonating within her chest at Lena’s words, at Lena’s glaringly obvious goodbye.

J’onn flew down through the hole above them, landing directly at Kara’s side and immediately moved to try and open the cell. Lena just shook her head at him, warning him with just her gaze to stay away.

“Supergirl this place is going to collapse any minute, we’ve got to go” He said down at her, looking between the two women curiously. Alex had given him a brief on what was happening but he hadn’t believed it, not until now he was seeing it.

“Is everyone out?” Lena gasped, another tremor ripping through her and an explosion of red filled the cell once more, rocking the two aliens backwards and bringing down the base at an even faster rate.

J’onn recovered quicker, his immunity to kryptonite a great advantage and he picked Kara up off the floor, securing her to his side. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, tried to move back up against the cell but she was no match for him, not now.

All she could do was reach out, fingertips brushing against the cool surface which prevented her digits from touching Lena one last time

“Everyone’s out. It’s just us” J’onn confirmed, trying not to dwell on the situation right now. He wasn’t stupid and Alex’s words had indeed been correct, that Lena was the source of this collapse, that there was no way she was getting out of this alive.

“G-good… now… go” Lena ordered, retreating to the far end of the cell and putting even more space between them.

She looked towards J’onn and nodded, and he returned it with a sad one of his own and tightened his hold on Kara.

“Lena…” Kara got out, the kryptonite finally crippling her enough that she could barely move now, sure that J’onn’s hold on her body was the only thing keeping her standing.

“Thank you” She mouthed quietly, giving the blonde one last smile before the two aliens rose into the air and back out of the hole above them. She could hear Kara screaming for her, could see her thrash pointlessly against the martians hold and she watched them leave, waiting until they had fully disappeared from view.

Now it was just her, now she was all alone.

Dizzily she sunk to her knees, the fight leaving her and the pain began to fade away into nothing, limbs going numb as she hung her head almost limply on her chest. All she could feel now was the crushing ache around the organ in her breast and the explosion coiling in her gut.

This was it.

Finally it was over.

“I love you Kara” She uttered to herself quietly, finally verbalising the words she’d wished to say. And that was all it took, that was all that was left to do before the explosion of energy ripped from her body. The cell shook violently, straining against the burst as the walls shook.

It didn’t hurt this time, now that she wasn’t fighting it she was surprised to find the sensation warm, comforting even as it expelled the pain within her body and the pulsing of her skull, the ringing in her ears was once more filled with the hum, soft and welcoming.

She just about saw the walls completely collapse, saw the floor beneath her crack and shudder before the whole world tilted on it’s axis and she collapsed face first onto the concrete finally succumbing to the wounds she’d sustained.

She didn’t fight the darkness surrounding her, didn’t fight the pull of the abyss and instead allowed it to consume her, finally giving herself over to it’s warm embrace. She managed one final thought before falling entirely, one last silent plea.

I love you.

And finally the base collapsed in on itself, rocks turning to rubble, the floor splitting open and swallowing everything that resided above it. Sand and dust and dirt tumbled down into the hole, the foundations buckling and dragging everything with it, gravity doing it’s duty as ever.

Finally it was over.

The minute J’onn punched through the remains of the ruined roof he heard the place buckle, heard the metal supporting it snap and break. He felt the pain in his chest as Kara fought against his hold, crying out for the woman they’d left behind in the wreckage but he pushed it aside.

Easily he landed above ground, coming to a stop beside Alex who was leaning heavily on Maggie’s shoulder along with their teams. Immediately he deposited Kara into Alex’s arms, the blonde’s protests to try and get back to the base in vain in her weakened state.

Alex just hugged her tightly to her body, pressing her chest against Kara’s back and holding onto her for dear life as they watched what little of the base stood above ground tumbled beneath the surface, falling into the fresh crater which had emerged from the collapse. She choked back her own tears, feeling Kara’s pain vividly as the woman tried to fight against the bear hug she’d engulfed her in.

And then finally there was silence, the collapse coming to an end and Kara fell along with it, sinking to her knees and Alex went down with her. Gut wrenching sobs slipped past her little sisters lips, her whole body trembling as the tears practically poured down her face.

Alex finally released her own, her chest pulling tightly as she clung to the blonde in her arms. She felt Maggie’s hand on her shoulder, took whatever strength she could from it as she continued to hold her back, continued to clutch onto Kara as if her very life depended on it.

This wasn’t right.

This wasn’t fair.

They thought they could do it, thought they had the jump on CADMUS, thought they were going to save Lena. But they couldn’t, they weren’t prepared for that, weren’t prepared for what their friend had become.

They’d gone there to save Lena and they’d failed and instead Lena had ended up saving them. She’d given herself completely, unwilling to take them down with her. She’d done the job they’d been trying to do for the past year. They’d certainly helped but it had been her who had finished them off, her who had completely destroyed them.

And now Lena was gone… swallowed up by the rubble and ruin around them.

“I’m so sorry Kara… I’m so sorry” Alex whispered into the blonde’s ear, feeling her sag fully against her body as more sobs took hold. Slowly Kara turned in her grip, finally looking away from the wreckage before them and instead focusing on her.

“I… I couldn’t save her… I promised…” Kara got out, bringing her breathing under control though the tears were still falling. Her heart was shattering in her chest and though her body was already regaining it’s strength now that the kryptonite had been destroyed and buried deep her heart was weakening more and more by the second. Lena’s last words were ringing in her ears, ears which hadn’t been meant to hear them.

I love you. She’d heard it as clear as day, the finality to the words as Lena had spoken them to thin air absolutely crushing her. Lena’d loved her, she'd loved her back and still she’d lost her.

“I know” Alex sympathised gently, wrapping her sister back up in a bear hug and the whole thing felt like a dejavu all over again. “There was nothing you could do…… you did everything you could”.

“But it wasn’t enough…” Kara sighed into her siblings shoulder, the pain slowly easing as a numbness crept into her psyche. She’d failed, again.

She’d let Lena die, again.

Everything she loved seemed destined to die, a fate she was now certain she was bound too. And though she was used to the pain of loss, the loss of her world years previous almost destroying her it wasn’t a feeling she would ever get used too. Though the magnitude wasn’t as severe it still wrecked her to the very core, still stung and stabbed mercilessly at her chest.

Though she knew the loss of thousands was nothing compared to one life, the life that had been extinguished was a part of her, a huge part of her and yet again another piece of her had been broken and smashed into pieces.

“Shh it’s alright” Alex consoled, watching with relief as J’onn morphed back into his human form and bent down next to them, engulfing the Danvers duo in a hug and offering what little comfort he could give.

Bruce just looked over the wreckage, his face giving away nothing beneath the fearsome cowl. He’d lost another person, he’d lost yet another friend. Sighing quietly he felt a hand slip into his, Selina’s grasp tight and reassuring and though her face refused to betray her emotions he knew she felt it too.

They might not have been close but a loss was still a loss, and a loss of an innocent always hurt regardless.

James stood alongside Maggie, still wearing the helmet to conceal his identity but he found he couldn’t take his eyes off of his friend, so wounded and hurt on the ground before him. He swallowed the guilt in his throat, the hatred he’d once held for all things Luthor now tasting like a bitter pill. Lex might have been a monster, Lillian might have been too but Lena… God how had he been so wrong about someone. How had he allowed himself to be so blinded by his vendetta against them that he’d tarred her with same brush.

Again and again she’d proven them wrong, proven him wrong and the apologies he’d had lined up for her when they’d brought her back were now for nought. She was a hero in her own right and she’d died like one too.

The last good Luthor, the one who’d mattered and the one who didn’t deserve to die was the one taken from the world.

Kara just slumped deeper into Alex’s hold, the grief surging through her like a dull ache. All she could think about was how close she’d come, how she’d failed Lena again, failed to save her. How could she save world if she couldn’t even save one of the people who was apart of it. Lena had become so inexplicably linked with her life, tied to her in ways she’d never have imagined when she’d first met the enigmatic CEO. She’d become a voice of reason, another light to her life. She’d become a friend, a best friend, a confidant. She’d become part of her support system, became one of the reason she fought for the people of this planet.

And yet her light was gone, extinguished in a cruel twist of fate. Still she could not understand what happened to her? What they’d done to her? How had she come to acquire such a destructive power? What was it even?

She was certain had Lena known about these… abilities, that she’d have told her, she’d have revealed herself. There were no secrets between them, not anymore.

But she’d seen the state on the woman with her own eyes, seen the blood and the bruises and the pain. And it made her shiver, sickened her to her stomach because if Lena wasn’t hiding such power then clearly she’d been imbued with it by CADMUS whilst she’d been under their captivity.

She’d been hurt, she was hurt. What had they turned her into? What had they done to her?

If CADMUS wasn’t already annihilated Kara was almost certain she’d have torn each and every person apart with her bare hands for what they’d done to Lena, what they’d intended for her. But Lena’d beaten her to the punch, taking them down with her in a final hail mary.

It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t right. It should never have come to this, should never have ended this way. They should have walked away from this fight, alive and surviving together. They should have gone back the DEO and patched one another up, should have shared that tender moment alone in the safety of a medical bay.

It should never have ended, not like this. This wasn’t how she’d planned it, this wasn’t how she’d envisioned the night going. She’d allowed herself to hope, to hope for the better and to hope for a good outcome as she always had. And that hope was offered to her, momentarily she’d gotten what she’d finally wanted only for it to be ripped from her, by Lena’s hands no less, hands which the woman could not control.

CADMUS had taken her father, had almost taken her sister and now it had succeeded in taking her friend, in taking her Lena. They might have lost the war but they dealt a fatal blow regardless. A blow Kara was certain she wouldn’t be able to bounce back from.

The silence in the area was ominous, their surroundings lit up by the steady flashing of the police vehicles. It was as if everyone was reeling from it, as if no one knew what to say next, what to do. Naturally they should have been celebrating their success, the war with CADMUS finally over after all this time. But there’d been so much loss. Lena hadn’t been the only one to perish, the only one to fall victim tonight. Their friends had too, countless agents had been killed in the melee.

To celebrate the win, the victory, it wouldn't have felt right. Not with how many people they’d collectively lost. CADMUS’s agents included. And nobody there was naive enough to think they were all evil. They all knew that many were there because they needed their next paycheque, were there because they truly believed they were doing the right thing and probably had no inkling on the true machinations behind the organisation, weren’t aware of the personal grudge and vendetta that remained at the top.

They were human, just like the rest of them, the only difference being that they were on opposite sides. And in some strange way both parties were striving for a similar goal. To protect the Earth. Except they went at it in two completely opposing ways. The DEO were protecting the earth from hostile forces, alien forces but only those who warranted it and protected those who wished for a peaceful life of co-existence. CADMUS were trying to protect the earth from every single alien creature on the planet, blinded by their xenophobia that they lost sight of the bigger picture which was far more harmonious.

It was a mess, such a mess.

The tears finally faded, Kara unable to find any more to shed as she remained in Alex’s hold. The numbness was spreading through her veins, moving up to burning in her chest and soon it consumed it, leaving nothing but a hollowed out chasm beneath her breastbone.

She had nothing left in the tank, nothing left to give. Though her strength had returned to a degree still she felt lifeless, and it wasn’t because of the kryptonite bullets still lingering beneath her skin.

Was this how their story was always meant to end, was the universe so against a Luthor and a Super working together, coming together that it had to snatch Lena from her grasp again. Did it kill one to preserve the other? Were they always fated to end like this?

Kara shuddered at the thought, dismayed by such thoughts. It certainly felt as if the stars were aligned against her, against Lena. 

“Kara…” Alex’s soft voice broke through her reverie and she felt calloused fingers brush back a few stray hairs from her face. “We need to leave now… I need to get those bullets out of you before you heal up” She continued, eyeing the hole in her sisters shoulder wearily.

Kara just nodded back at her, too tired to argue, too tired to even speak and she allowed the woman to pull her to her feet.

Maggie immediately stepped forward to help, one hand on the small of Alex’s back to help support her considering the agent had hurt her leg and wouldn’t be able to take the full weight of kryptonian. The other reached out and took a hold of Kara’s forearm gently, guiding her back to the waiting helicopters which were already filled with agents, some wounded, some unharmed.

Blindly she was led forward, flanked by the ones she loved as they moved slowly across the vast expanse. She couldn’t concentrate on their words however, her ears focused on the rubble behind her. She could hear it creak and slide, metal and stone rubbing against one another as it continued to spill remaining debris.

And she wouldn’t have taken much notice of it, wouldn’t have focused so much on the sound if it wasn’t for the faint yet erratic beating barely pulsing in her ears.

Thud…Thud……..Thud.

Her ears seemed to prick instinctively, eyes narrowing as she came a stop and the other’s grasp on her faltered at her sudden stop. The sound of metal and stone moving continued, but it wasn’t a falling sound, more like a sliding sound and the thudding was not the sound of falling debris.

No.

It was the sound of a heartbeat. 

A beating which was coming from the centre of the newly formed fissure. It was weak and erratic, pulsing quickly for a second before fading into a slow and barely there lull. 

Someone was still alive in there, someone had survived the collapse.

Instinctively she turned back to what remained of the base, walking away from the others and back towards it. She didn’t hear their calls to her, summoning her to come back to them. All she could focus on was the lingering heartbeat hitting her ears, getting louder and louder the closer she got.

Suddenly a large piece of rubble was tossed high up into the air, the slab of concrete crashing down a foot away from her and she immediately went into attack mode, ready and waiting for whatever had thrown the heavy piece of stone out of the crevice.

With baited breath she waited, listening to the beat which was getting louder and closer and she could hear the agents behind her cock their weapons in anticipation.

And then finally, after what seemed like an age a figure emerged from the hole in the ground. Their body was masked by the dust still rising from the collapsed structure but she focused on them intently, trying to draw a profile.

She watched as the person limped slowly from the wreckage, stumbling and staggering as they moved forward, practically tripping over their own feet as they made their escape. Their arms were wrapped tightly around their midriff, as if their arms were the only thing holding them together.

And finally they broke through the clearing, finally they escaped the thick shroud of dust and Kara felt every breath in her lung leave as she spotted Lena, covered in blood and soot and dirt hobbling towards her.

She didn’t even register she was moving until the space between them was closed, didn’t even know she’d moved from her spot until a body was falling into her arms, weightless and near lifeless. 

Lena…

Lena…

She was… she was alive… she’d survived.

Kara’s mind was whirring, her head a mess as she looked down at the suddenly tiny looking woman in her arms. Blue eyes met with green and Kara felt something fill the once hollow crevice in her chest. Though her skin was cold and clammy she was alive, Lena was alive.

“Lena…” Kara breathed out almost in awe, cradling the woman tightly to her chest as she watched the woman’s head loll uncontrollably. “Lena can you hear me?” She asked strongly, scrutinising the woman’s face but it was clear Lena hadn’t heard her, she probably hadn’t even registered Kara in the slightest.

Alex was beside her in a blink, already on the other side of Lena and calling for some extra medical aid though Kara paid little attention to the words. She couldn’t hear anything other than that heartbeat, the heartbeat she’d been straining to hear for two days. A heartbeat she was now certain she could find anywhere in the world.

Her eyes were locked on Lena’s which were rolling around in their sockets before suddenly closing, her twitching limbs going all but limp and that familiar pang of fear returned, hitting her as hard as a locomotive.

“Lena come on… open your eyes for me… Lena….” Kara warned, a cacophony of noise suddenly erupted around her as the agents came running at Alex’s order. The beating was still there, still erratic and quiet but it was still there, still ringing louder in her ears than any other sound around her.

“Kara we’ve got to get her back to base. Put her in the chopper” Alex ordered strongly, straight into agent mode as she assessed what injuries she could see. Immediately she tore off the sleeve of her shirt, pressing the fabric down onto the bullet wound to the woman’s side to stem the slow trickling of blood seeping from it.

Kara nodded back at her, not fully comprehending the words but reacting on instinct.

“I’ll fly her back” Kara said numbly, scooping Lena up into her arms tightly and moving back towards the others who seemed almost rooted to the spot.

“She needs treatment now Kara, I’ve got supplies in the helicopter. Unless you want her to die before you reach the DEO you get her in that chopper” Alex barked, her tone harsh and leaving no room for argument. This is what she knew how to do, this was how she could play her part. Lena’d returned to them and there was no way she was going to lose her again.

Kara just mutely nodded back at her sister, disregarding her own instincts and following her siblings. Quickly she moved back towards the chopper, climbing into the back of it with Lena still tightly in her grasp. Alex slid in after her, a team of agents immediately swarming them.

After a little persuasion she allowed Alex to pull the woman from her arms, moving her over to the bench and lying her across it and Kara was quick to follow, taking a up a position behind Lena’s head, her hand still clutching tightly at the cold one.

Leaning down she pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of her head, resting her own there momentarily.

“I’m right here Lena okay… I’m not going anywhere, not now, not ever” She whispered quietly into the woman’s ear and she was certain she felt the pressure on her hand increase, even by the tiniest amount. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she felt as if she was going to explode.

She could feel the fresh wave of tears stinging her eyes, could feel them push against her retinas and beg for release. Lena’d come back to her, Lena was here, alive and breathing and Rao… 

Lena was still here, still fighting, still surviving… Even against the odds. Pressing another kiss to her head she dropped her lips to the woman’s ear once more, clinging onto her as if her very essence relied on it, on the contact, on Lena.

“I’ve got you okay… I’ve got you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on guys, did you really think I'd let her die. Even I'm not that mean. So we are officially in the home stretch now, just two chapters after this but I can confirm it isn't the end. I've got an outline for a sequel, of which the first chapter has been written as a draft to get a feel for it, so you guys are welcome to to join me on that ride too.
> 
> But this one isn't over, not just yet anyway. Give me your thoughts, you feelings etc. Scream and shout and cheer if need be as I am all ears.
> 
> As always, thank you loves, until tomorrow,
> 
> C.


	20. Wake The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's the penultimate chapter for you guys, it's nearing the end now and this is another tough one to get through but it's bittersweet.

The sleep she found herself in was unlike any other she’d experienced. She felt almost weightless, could practically visualise herself floating through the vast expanse of darkness. But she found she wasn’t afraid of the darkness surrounding her, not at all. If anything she felt warm, liberated even.

She could pick up on sounds and smells, unable to locate their source but she knew they were there somewhere. Words of comfort and encouragement from familiar yet disembodied entities, controlling whether she floated forwards or backwards seemed to billow around her, though again she was unable to place them.

And there was a woman there, almost constantly. She could see her up ahead, too far to touch yet there, an ever present being and her only company in this strange state she’d found herself in. The woman who was as foreign as she was familiar with long braided hair and a white dress which starkly contrasted the space surrounding them. 

She spoke occasionally, her voice soft and lilting, offering words of comfort and enticing her to keep moving forward and to not go back. But mostly she hummed, a quiet melody which always seemed to soothe her and helped to guide her onwards wherever it was she was headed.

Sometimes she’d feel the pain, other times she felt nothing but she primarily resided in the middle ground, barely feeling a thing other than the world moving around her. Sometimes the space around her would shake and her body would too, but the humming would return and she’d lull once more.

It was strange and serene and though Lena rarely liked having time alone with only her thoughts she’d enjoyed the solitude somewhat, the reprieve welcome as she pieced her final moments together. She could still see it, could remember the walls caving in and the base crumbling around her as she lay amongst the wreckage.

Still she could see the the bright blue of Kara’s eyes, still felt the heat of the woman’s mouth upon her own. It brought her comfort and joy but it also brought her pain and heartbreak. They were so close, they could have had it all and yet it wasn’t to be, they weren’t to be.

And now she was left here, floundering in the darkness of somewhere she didn’t know with only a brief memory of that magical kiss they’d shared, their first kiss and their last. 

And this darkness, she couldn’t tell you what it was. Was she dead? Was she alive? Was she somewhere in between?

She’d never been a religious person, never believed in any deity or higher power so she didn’t think she’d go to heaven when she died, but this place, this world she’d found herself passing through was surreal. She felt no burdens here, no pressure and stress and anxiety. Just a feeling of ease and content and if this was going to be her heaven then she wouldn’t complain about it.

There was worse places surely.

But there was still so little that she knew, that she understood and the one real regret she’d carry with her was never finding out who she really was, what she was? She wished she knew how she could do what she had? Wished she knew how she’d come to acquire such talents and how the Luthor’s had buried said talents so deep that they’d remained dormant for as many years as they had?

Lena craved knowledge, absorbed it like a sponge. It was the one thing she’d held over the rest of her adopted family, the one trait they’d never been able to take from her. Her intelligence was a huge part of her, a cornerstone of her personality. It had protected her, guided her and served her well yet it had abandoned her in her hour of need, unwilling to release the information buried within her somewhere she could not reach.

And it pained her greatly, the not knowing. Curiosity killed the cat after all, of that she was aware and she was almost certain the term fitted her greatly considering her current situation. But then she thought of the follow up, the rejoinder of the phrase so frequently used to dissuade those from treading where they should not.

But satisfaction brought it back…

If only, if only she knew the answers then her mind would be put to rest. That this gnawing deep within her gut would subside and she could reconcile all she things she thought she knew about herself with that she did not. Her life had been a lie, built on a foundation of lies and her being had too.

She just wanted to know, she just wanted to know who she really was. She wanted to know who her mother was, what her mother was. She wanted to know all of this. She wanted to be able to feel clarity in herself, wanted to unlock the secrets that had been hidden from her, stolen from her when she was but a child.

Maybe that was why she’d always felt so different, to the Luthor’s and to her peers. Why she always felt she didn’t fit in? Why she had always felt apart from the world surrounding her?

There was still so much left to learn, so much left to do and yet that too had been stolen from her. Yet another thing that had been taken out of her hands. It was cruel and unfair and the worst kind of torture for someone like her. Not knowing, she didn’t like it at all.

She was pulled out of her thoughts roughly all of a sudden, that now familiar tremor rippling around her though it was a lot more violent than the previous times. Her body began to hurtle instead of float, dragging her forward at a speed she now found herself unfamiliar with. Spots of white began to break through the darkness around her, vivid flashes which were almost blinding breaking through the void.

Her pain increased, stomach stinging and head throbbing as she hurtled gracelessly towards the large white hole opening up in front of her. 

Finally however she caught up with the woman who’d been her silent companion through all of this and instinctively reached out to grab her. Her hand however just went straight through her body, a corporeal trick of her mind after all.

But the smile, the large face breaking smile she’d received as she’d hurtled passed calmed her, made her less weary of the light streaming in at her. Turning her gaze back to the white tear in the darkness she allowed herself to be dragged out, exiting the haze that had surrounded her so snuggly. It felt as if she was coming up for air, breaking through the surface after being held underwater for so long.

An ache came over her bones and though it wasn’t pleasant it was bearable. The sounds she’d heard at a distance were louder now, more prominent and far less disembodied as they had been originally. And the smells were harsher on her nose, no longer a faint trace but an almost overpowering stench of complete cleanliness.

The brightness was glaring and she had to blink a few times to recover some form of sight but the scene seemed to shift, the white light morphing into a lamp which hung above her head. Grey coloured walls seeped into her peripheral vision and she blinked a few more times to clear the haze. A rhythmic beeping at her side drew her attention and she shifted, no longer feeling weightless and instead like lead.

Soft textures brushed against her skin, some form of cotton which offered her warmth and slowly the world began to click into place. 

She was still alive.

And if the ache in her body wasn’t enough of a sign then the image of Kara, practically bouncing on her heels a couple of yards away was certainly a giveaway.

“Kara…” Lena practically croaked, her throat raw and dry, barely recognising her own voice. But she could feel the familiar pull of her face, chapped lips breaking into a relieved smile and though it hurt to do so, it felt so good. Seeing her fully, truly, in all her glory.

“I’m coming” Kara replied strongly, determination in her voice as she pushed against some kind of casing. Lena just nodded at her, studying what Kara was moving and she noticed the perspex cage surrounding her.

Before she could dwell on the fact Kara was at her side in an instant, her impossibly warm hand wrapping around her own one tightly. Her other hand found it’s way to her head, the soft pads of her fingers tracing a light pattern through her scalp and Lena honestly thought she was going to melt into the contact.

“You’re okay” Kara soothed in reassurance, immediately perching herself on the edge of the bed. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest, tears of joy pricking at her eyes once more and she was almost certain she was shaking in excitement. Lena had come back to them, had finally come back to her. All the waiting around, the fretting and the tears and the angst riddled days, it was all worth it now, all worth it on seeing those green eyes so alive once more.

“How?” Was all Lena asked with a quiet voice, barely above a whisper. God she felt tired, so tired.

Kara shifted a little uneasily but she masked it well, tightening her hold on the woman.

“We don’t know. You pulled yourself from the base after it collapsed and we brought you here” Kara answered truthfully, unable to give her another answer because there wasn’t one she could give. They didn’t know how she’d survived the collapse. Whether it was the cell she’d imprisoned herself in or these newfound abilities had shielded her from the debris, they just didn’t know.

Lena just nodded in response, mulling over the words though she found her thought process to be much slower than she was used to. She’d survived the collapse, she’d walked out of the wreckage of her own volition. It didn’t make sense.

“We think the cell protected you from most of the cave in, gave you a way out… how are you feeling?” Kara asked softly, giving her a quick once over which felt like the thousandth time this week.

“All things considered I feel okay” Lena replied quietly, her words not far from the truth. Physically she did feel fine, her muscles were sore and aching and her stomach pinched slightly but considering the punishment she’d taken it was nothing she wasn’t used to, nothing she couldn’t handle. Sighing she looked away from Kara and back at the cell surrounding them, a slight twinge of uneasiness going through her.

This wasn’t like when she was trapped in the base, this wasn’t the same.

“So it wasn’t all a dream if this cell is anything to go by” Lena uttered darkly, turning her attention back to the blonde who looked entirely exhausted. Dark circles ringed her eyes, her skin a few shades lighter than usual. Her hair was ruffled and unkempt, the tell tale signs of a hand having been run through it numerous times.

“We didn’t want to do it I promise” Kara said quickly, the guilt in her voice evident. “It was just to protect you” She continued but Lena just waved off her words.

“It’s not to protect me, it’s to protect you from me” Lena said quietly, filling in the blanks herself. 

Kara’s face fell as she spoke, the guilt in her voice transferring to her face but Lena just squeezed her hand in a show of support. “It’s alright Kara I understand” She added on softly, chest tugging at the sadness that had manifested on the woman’s face.

“You do?” Kara replied, eyes widening slightly as she spoke.

Lena just nodded back at her, squeezing the hand locked with hers once more. “Yeah… It’s for the best, that’s why I stayed down there” Lena admitted quietly, a sad smile quirking at the corner of her lips. She didn’t miss the wince as she spoke, didn’t miss the momentary look away. “So it’s still happening then?” She queried, half afraid of the answer she already knew to be true.

Kara nodded her head in response, still smoothing patterns through the brunette tresses which were matted and rough. “Yeah… They’re not as strong as they were but its why you’ve been out for so long. We had to sedate you pretty heavily to take the edge off. When we brought you in you kinda wrecked the medical bay” Kara spoke, trying to inject a bit of humour into the conversation, as dark as it was.

But the words worked, a hoarse laugh slipping past Lena’s chapped and dry lips. “Fair enough” She mused, now knowing why her thought process was so slow. She was being sedated still, that being the only way to seemingly ease the surges which were continuously ripping from her.

Her mother had opened a door and now they couldn’t close it.

“How long?” Lena asked curiously, looking up into the eyes which brought her so much comfort.

“Twelve days”.

“No wonder I feel so good. I must have healed up quite a bit” She noted, giving herself a once over though she couldn’t see anything beneath the swathes of blankets around her which had been secured to the bed.

“You have, you still need more rest though” Kara replied easily, the pads of her thumb swirling identical patterns on the back of the woman’s hand to the ones she was doing in her hair. 

“Are you okay?” Lena asked, this time giving Kara the once over. She’d seen how much kryptonite she’d been exposed too, seen the blood spill from the bullet wounds in her body.

“I’m fine. Nothing a couple of days under the sun lamps couldn’t fix although I’ve got my first scars” Kara said, a light smile on her face as she spoke. It was strange looking in the mirror now seeing the blemishes on her skin, blemishes she’d never had before. It made her feel so much more human that she ever had before, more like those she’d sworn to protect.

“I’m sorry for what she did to you, what she did to everyone” Lena apologised, mind briefly flitting back to her mother and all the damage she’d caused. The explosions in the City, the death and destruction she’d brought upon them all.

Kara just squeezed her hand tighter, determination covering her face as she leaned in a little closer. “Don’t you dare apologise for her, it wasn’t your fault” Kara countered, unwilling to allow Lena to take this burden upon her shoulders. She wouldn’t let Lillian Luthor’s sins fall upon Lena, not again, not ever.

Lena just smiled wryly, leaning a little more into the comfortable cot beneath her. “Sorry… old habits I guess. I’m so used to cleaning up my family’s messes these days it’s second nature now” Lena clarified, willing away the guilt that was still bubbling in her chest.

“You stopped her, that’s all that matters okay” Kara reassured, offering every ounce of comfort she had in her. Lena already carried the weight of the world on her shoulders and she’d be damned to allow her to continue to do so.

“Is she…?”

Kara knew what she was hinting at, knew what it was she was asking.

“We don’t know. We didn’t find a body in the wreckage, but we didn’t find a lot of bodies either. She’s been declared dead” Kara admitted, unwilling to lie to her. She’d promised never to lie to her again and it was one she was going to follow up, especially considering the promises she’d already broken. 

“For now” Lena sighed, an almost knowing look in her eyes. “I give it a few months until she appears again. My mother’s as slippery as they come and she always has an exit strategy in mind. If plan A doesn’t work she’s got one all the way through Z”.

“We can’t think like that. CADMUS are gone now, even if she is still alive she’s got nothing to come back to. Not CADMUS and not you” Kara consoled but she knew Lena was as cynical as they came and knew the woman far better than anyone else in this base.

Lena nodded up at her, taking the words on board and though they did little to ease the unrest in her gut they did help dull it somewhat. She couldn’t focus on that now, on her. There was bigger things to deal with, bigger issues, namely herself and what she’d become.

“Do you…” Lena said, hesitating momentarily in discomfort as she tried to find the words. “What am I?”

Kara sighed sadly, shuffling a little further up the bed. “We don’t know exactly. It’s some kind of telekinesis we think… we were waiting for you to tell us” Kara admitted quietly, having received limited information on what it was they were dealing with. Even trawling through the CADMUS records which they’d pulled from the rubble had given them almost nought, other than they were using Lena as a base for a form of super soldier. Just as they’d done with Livewire not a few weeks previous. It was frankly a terrifying pattern.

Lena shifted once more, unsettled at the information. Still she was none the wiser, still she didn’t have the answers she was internally begging for. Her curiosity had yet to be sated and it irked her to no end. “They… she… My mother was very cryptic in all honesty” Lena finally managed, focusing her gaze on Kara alone.

Just looking into her eyes seemed to calm her, steady her and anchor her to the now.

“It came from my mother, my birth mother. When they adopted me they got rid of it, wiped my memories and somehow managed to bury it deep enough that I’d never even know I could do it” Lena began, her voice wavering just a tad at the reveal. She couldn’t help but feel vulnerable, naked even as she disclosed the information.

“But she wanted to use it now, use it to kill you… so she had to unlock it” Lena pressed on, half choking on the word kill. God she’d come so close to doing so, come so close to killing the one person who actually meant something to her in this wretched world they lived in.

“They tortured me, tested on me until they finally managed to bring it out”.

Kara winced at the words, already knowing this part having seen the footage of the ordeal Lena had been put under. She’d broken a fair few tables on watching the clips, watching as she thrashed and writhed on the chair as currents were forced through her body. It had been harrowing to watch and how Lena had survived it was beyond.

“She wouldn’t tell me what it was though… wouldn’t tell me what I am… all she gave me was that coin” Lena finished, her free hand playing with the stray thread on the blanket over her. The grogginess of the drugs pumping through her system were certainly making her a lot less guarded, exposing her just a little more than she cared to show.

“Bruce is still working on it” Kara confirmed, trying to inject some optimism into her voice to mask the pain she too felt. “The minute he finds anything he’ll let us know and then we’re going to help you okay, you’re not alone in this and I’ll be with you every step of the way” Kara added strongly, the hand in her own in a vice like grip now.

Lena bit back the sob rising in her chest, her heart bleeding at the sheer sincerity of which Kara spoke with. Still she was here, still she was fighting her corner. She would not abandon her.

“Thank you” She managed to get out, holding the swell of emotion at bay though the faint wet glaze over her eyes was enough of an inkling for Kara to move forward. And Lena didn’t stop her, didn’t stop the arms which wrapped around her body and lifted her a little off the mattress. She didn’t fight the embrace, sinking into the warmth of her body.

Gingerly she wrapped her own arms around Kara’s waist, holding her just as tightly and she closed her eyes, practically breathing her in as she nuzzled into the woman’s shoulder gratefully. Tears finally leaked from her eyes, dripping onto the blue suit she was burying herself into but she found she didn’t care, not now.

Kara was here, holding her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. The unlikeliest of allies, the unlikeliest of friends and whatever else it was they’d now become. Nothing else mattered now because right here in this moment, wrapped up in the arms of the remarkable woman she’d never felt stronger, never felt safer.

But still she held back, swallowing the emotion rising in her throat. The last time she’d let herself go all hell broke loose and though the bubbling in her stomach wasn’t there yet she couldn’t chance it, not now. And it was hard, so hard because having Kara wrapped around her like this made her want to spill her soul and then some. She could feel blonde burrow into her neck, could feel faint wet droplets sliding down the space at the back of her gown and so she tightened her own hold, clinging onto her as if her life depended on it.

“I thought I’d lost you” Kara said quietly into her neck and though it was muffled Lena could hear it as clear as day. The words stirred her chest, warming her somewhat.

“Me too” Lena admitted just as quietly, allowing herself to sink even deeper into the embrace. “I guess I really am a hard person to kill” She laughed dryly, feeling Kara give a watery snigger into her neck at the words.

“Thankfully” Kara replied, relishing in the feel of the warm body in her arms. It was a damn sight better than the cold and weightless feel she’d received the last time she’d held her when she’d carried her from the wreckage. She was real and alive and warm and here. She was still here. “I’m going to find a way to help you okay. I promise Lena we’ll fix this, fix you. If you want to get rid of it we’ll get rid of it and if you don’t then I’ll help you to control it” The blonde offered affectionately, her support as unfailing as ever.

Lena just smiled lightly into her shoulder, closing her eyes to compose herself momentarily. “I don’t deserve you” She noted dryly, but the tenderness in her voice was unmistakable.

“Yeah, you do” Kara just replied simply. Lena would never truly understand her value, her worth and that was something Kara had learnt very on in their friendship. Her opinion on herself had always been so low, so humble that it had caused many a debate between them. But Kara would always remind her, always show her just how worthy she was. She refused to allow Lena to think any less of herself, any less of who she was.

She was one of the most remarkable people she’d come to know, the strongest, the bravest, the kindest. She was so much more than she knew and Kara would never let her forget it. If there was one thing she could do well it was supporting the CEO, no matter what, through everything, she’d been there to raise her up and she’d stay there for as long as Lena’d have her.

They sat in silence for a little while, just wrapped up in one another until the tears had dried on both of their faces, no more words needing to be said between them right now. It was just so tender, so intimate and said everything they had yet to say.

They’d always communicated well without words and now it was no different.

Finally though they untangled from one another, the space between them non existent as they leaned their foreheads against one another’s and Lena’s eyes unconsciously flittered to Kara’s soft pink lips and then back up at her eyes. The memory of their kiss was as fresh as ever, the feelings it had evoked within her, how it had stilled the war raging within. She wanted to feel it again, she needed to know that it was real.

Silently she looked between the two most prominent aspects of Kara’s face, noticing how Kara was almost mimicking her own actions and unconsciously she wet her dry lips with the tip of her tongue. Her nerves suddenly seemed to spike, an anxious state of trepidation washing over her and she tried to choke it down. Kara was looking at her with silent intensity, her warm breath ghosting over her face.

“Can I…?” Lena managed to get out quietly, voice barely above a whisper even in the inch of space between their faces.

She could feel her palms getting sweaty, the hairs on the back of her neck rising as if waiting for the rejection to come. Had Kara only kissed her because she’d been dying? Had it been nothing but a soft farewell to send her on her way?

Yet, all of those worries were quelled as a small yet nervous smile flittered onto said pink lips and she nodded return.

“Yeah”.

That was all Lena needed to hear before closing the gap between them, pressing her lips to Kara’s gently and melding them with her own. It was light and tentative but she could practically feel the world around her slip away and she had no wish for this kiss to end. Gently she moved against her mouth, exerting just a little more pressure to which Kara responded equally.

The arms that had been wrapped around her moved, one hand sliding back up into hair as if to hold her in place whilst her own moved to cup Kara’s strong jaw in her palms, thumbs brushing lightly over the warm skin.

And she could still taste the dried tears on Kara’s lips, the faint sting of salt mixing with her own. Without fighting she allowed Kara to pull her in closer, the woman’s touch so gentle, as if the slightest jostle would break her. Chest to chest, lip to lip they just held one another, mouths slowly moving in tandem.

Kara’s kiss just seemed to steal the words she didn’t know she needed to say, and god she felt strong, felt that same centring, same anchoring power that had given her the strength to push her away in that base and sacrifice herself.

She knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would do anything for this woman, that she would die for this woman. She’d done it before, she’d do it again. And it was all just so much more than she could have imagined. There was no fireworks, no explosions but it was so much better than all that. There was this moment, this complete silence that engulfed them and it filled her up with a wave of warmth spilling from her heart onto her lips and spreading through every crevice on her body, every vein beneath her skin.

Love, it was pure love and she couldn’t get enough of it.

She couldn’t open her eyes, couldn’t do a thing other than completely crumble into the tender embrace, pooling everything she had into the kiss. A kiss filled with a promise of so much more to come. It was something so unique, some sort of feeling she’d never felt before but how she relished it.

But like all good things it had to end, the need for air on her end just too great to ignore and so she gently pulled back, fearlessly opening her eyes to look at the blonde she was so impossibly in love with. And when she did, it was as if all her problems seemed to disappear, irrelevant in this space, in their bubble.

Kara was searching her face and her eyes, all bright and sparkling and that smile which had caused her knees to knock more often than she cared to admit was directed straight at her, the smile which had become her own salvation and she looked to be savouring the moment, practically drinking in everything on her face.

And seeing that smile which was so infectious she returned it, albeit a tad shyer but returned none the less. She felt Kara’s hand slide from the back of her head beneath her hair, resting lightly below her ear and she leaned her forehead back onto her own, lightly and breathlessly nuzzling her nose the tiniest amount.

“So…” Kara trailed off, the first to find her voice of the two of them. Her head was spinning and then some and she was completely surprised that she even had the ability to speak. She was sure her heart rate was spiking and the warmth spreading through her was unlike any comfort she’d experienced. It buoyed her spirits, made her feel as if she could take on the world.

“So…” Lena mimicked, a light lilting laugh slipping past the lips as she gathered her breath once more. “What happens next?” She asked quietly, lacing her fingers around Kara’s free hand which rested on the bed beside her.

“Umm… dinner? Somewhere they serve potstickers” Kara replied almost cluelessly and the words just made Lena laugh a little harder.

“No… not with us, with this” Lena clarified, the smile reaching her eyes and crinkling the edges. “I need to get out of this place first, unless you want to bring the food here” She added on with a snigger, a little bit more bite coming into her voice.

Kara just blushed, embarrassed at herself for thinking about food but she laughed lightly nonetheless, just relieved to hear one coming from Lena’s mouth. She’d never get sick of the sound, ever. Lena’s laugh had always amused her, elegant as ever yet so remarkably dorky at the same time. She’d always wondered how the woman could project two such opposite personas into one moment.

“Oh umm…” Kara replied bashfully, unconsciously pushing the bridge of her nose habitually and as usual she didn’t realise they weren’t on there until it was too late and Lena was chuckling lightly once more. “Well, I think we’ll have to keep you sedated to a degree, just enough to take the edge off of your outbursts but not so much that you can’t do anything… Alex’ll explain it all to you, she’s in charge of helping you and I haven’t exactly been paying attention” She admitted, lips quirking at their edges.

“That’s fine, it’s safer this way” Lena agreed, and though she was unnerved at being locked in a cell again she knew that this time it was a necessity. If the chaos she’d caused at the CADMUS base was anything to go by then it was no where near safe enough for her to resume her normal life just yet.

She was too much of a liability and there was no way she’d be responsible for hurting anyone else, not if she had a choice and not if she could help it.

“We’re doing everything we can, you know that right?” Kara said softly, the sincerity and pain in her voice almost overwhelming Lena. She could see the traces of guilt in her eyes, could hear it hanging off of her words and she just tightened her hand around Kara’s in a show of support.

“I know… I trust you” Lena confirmed attentively, willing the guilt away in the blonde. She knew that Kara wouldn’t stop looking, wouldn’t stop trying to fix her, fix this. When she set her mind to something she would follow through, she’d do whatever it took and Lena was eternally grateful for it.

“Good” Kara said strongly, chest puffing out unconsciously in pride. She wouldn’t let her down, wouldn’t fail her again. Not now, not after what they’d expressed, where they were.

“I do need to ask something of you however” Lena added quietly, her face darkening just a little as she processed the next words that would come out of her mouth. She didn’t want to ruin this moment, this memory but she knew she wouldn’t be able to rest easy if she didn’t get it out there now.

“Anything” Kara said in return, the words rolling off of her tongue easily and completely unaware of the words that would follow. She didn’t know she’d regret it.

“Promise” Lena clarified and Kara nodded her confirmation. “Okay… If we can’t fix this… If I lose control again and become a danger to the people here or out there… I… I need you to promise me that you’ll stop me, no matter what it takes” Lena said sadly, hating to say the words but knowing they were a necessity.

Kara winced immediately, eyes widening a little and her mouth fell open. It took a few seconds to really register the words and when she did she shook her head quickly, jaw tightening in her anxiety.

“Lena I… Please don’t ask me that… It’s not going to come to that, I swear to you it won’t come to that I won’t let it” Kara replied resolutely, her hold instinctively tightening around Lena.

Lena just smiled softly, touched by the woman’s valiant rebuttal but she just had to make sure that there was some kind of failsafe in place, a plan b. It was a trait she begrudgingly realised she shared with her stepmother but it did serve her well.

“We don’t know that Kara… You’ve seen what I can do. I’m not saying it’ll happen and god knows I don’t want it too but please… just in case. I’ll feel better knowing that I won’t be able to hurt anyone… If not for the people out there, then please… do it for me” Lena begged quietly, shutting her eyes to stem the tears building in them.

Kara sighed loudly, resting her head a little heavier on Lena’s. Her teeth were gritted but she managed to exhale some of the tension. She hated that it had come to this, hated that Lena felt so scared of herself that she had to ask for Kara to put her down like a dangerous criminal if things went south.

It only served however to ensure that she would not let it come to that. There was no way it’d come to that, she’d find another way to help her but she wouldn’t kill her, wouldn’t take her out. It fuelled the motivation to fix this, to fix it all.

And even through the pain the mere thought brought her, she could also feel the swell of love, swell of pride grow larger in her chest at Lena’s words. Rao… She never failed to amaze her. Lena’s bravery, her strength, her courage and her sheer selflessness. It was a marvel, a complete marvel. Still she’d sacrifice, time and time again she’d sacrifice everything if meant saving others.

It wouldn’t come to it though, she refused. She wouldn’t let it come to that, but if her agreeing to the terms eased the woman’s mind then she’d do it. She’d do it for her, do anything for her.

“Okay…” Kara breathed against Lena’s cheek, the word bitter on her tongue but she forced it out. “But it won’t come to that” She clarified as an afterthought and Lena just smiled lightly in response.

“Maybe not, but it makes me feel better… thank you” Lena replied gratefully, her shoulders already feeling lighter now that she’d shifted some of that burden off of them and onto Kara’s extremely capable ones. “You’re my hero right” Lena grinned playfully, eyes boring deeply into Kara’s bright blue pools once more and she watched them light up once more at the words.

“Pfft, me, please” Kara laughed humbly, waving away the words. “What you did… You saved a lot of people you know. You’re the hero here… You’re my hero Lena Luthor and your this Cities” Kara said with ease, watching the light blush creep into the woman’s pale cheeks.

“Flatterer” Lena answered, the discomfort visible as she spoke.

She’d never been good at taking compliments but had always managed to mask it, but with Kara it was impossible, she was too transparent to her now and the blonde could see straight through it.

“It’s the truth… Everyone knows what you did, it’s been on every station in the country. I’ve got some competition now” Kara grinned down at her, smoothing the skin of Lena’s neck with her thumb. “You’re the woman who took down CADMUS and stopped the attacks in National City… James literally did a whole issue dedicated to you at CATCO” Kara chuckled, mentally reminding herself to bring in a copy for Lena to see.

She must have had at least a dozen at home herself.

Lena just blushed deeper, shaking her head bashfully. “Oh god…” She mumbled in embarrassment burying her head in Kara’s shoulder. She hadn’t done it for that, for the fame or the recognition. She’d just done what was right, what was just. It was a choice anyone else would have made had they been in her position.

“Take it, you’ve earned it” Kara laughed again, never failing to be amused by the ridiculous amount of self doubt the woman had. She really didn’t see what everyone else did, really couldn’t see just how remarkable a person she was. It was as tragic as it was endearing but Kara was more than determined to rectify that as much as she could.

Lena pulled back and shook her head, the heat in her cheeks thankfully dying off pretty quickly.

“How about you tell me what exactly went on when I was otherwise occupied?” Lena asked curiously, shuffling over on the bed and patting it.

Kara didn’t need a second invitation, sliding upwards on the bed next to her and lying down. Easily she held out her arm, allowing Lena to snuggle into her side, the woman laying her head down on the blonde’s chest whilst she allowed one of her hands to trail lightly through Lena’s scalp, the other holding onto Lena’s hand tightly which rested upon her abdomen.

“Well…”.

And that’s how Alex found them when she’d come down an hour later. She’d been out in the field when she’d gotten wind of Lena having woken up and was itching to get in there and speak with the woman and make sure she was okay but her sister had beaten her to it.

She stood outside the perspex cell, normally reserved for their most dangerous captives and looked in, a warm and knowing smile on her face as she took in the sight.

The two were laying on the small bed, snuggled into one another fast asleep, Kara practically wrapped around the smaller woman in a protective manner. And she couldn’t help but be touched by the scene, so intimate and innocent and it warmed her to see her sister look so relaxed and at peace.

And though she wanted to wake them, wanted to get straight down to business she knew that it could wait. Clearly Lena was okay, she’d have been notified if she wasn’t and there was no way she was going to disturb the moment. Kara’d barely slept, barely moved from the cell unless she had absolutely had too in the last twelve days and she wasn’t going to take that away from her.

Since they’d brought Lena in it was the most relaxed she’d seen the blonde and damn her own curiosity, her own wants. Kara needed the respite, Lena needed the security.

And so turning back she left the room, a barely there spring in her step.

Seeing that, seeing them, it only made her job that more satisfying, that more rewarding. It gave her hope that things did turn out right sometimes, that things weren’t as bleak and dire they always seemed to be. It made her want to head on home and see Maggie, to pull her into her arms and hold her tight, hold her forever.

Smiling she continued on her way, ensuring that no one was to disturb the two.

And so there they lay, wrapped up in one another as if they’d never been parted.

And all was right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more to go my darlings, one more and we bring this story to a close. But the foundations for the sequel are already being built, in this chapter and the next.
> 
> You guys killed me with the last chapter, and the response was far greater than I could have asked. Honestly you guys flatter me waaaaaaay more than I deserve so I am eternally grateful.
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed this one, a bit fluffier than I'm actually used to writing but of course the angst is still littered throughout in snippets and hell even I needed a break from the gut punching, christ knows how you guys feel!
> 
> Until tomorrow loves!


	21. Total Eclipse Of Their Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the final 12,000 words for you guys and the big finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you really want to spill some tears I suggest listening to Already Gone & Total Eclipse Of The Heart by Sleeping At Last. It's what I listened too writing this and it really fits the tone and gives you a bit rougher gut punch.

When Lena awoke from her slumber the first thing she noticed was the absence of a body beside her. She could still smell her, the sheets still perfumed with Kara’s strawberry shampoo but she knew without even opening her eyes that she was no longer cuddled up beside her. And if the cold texture to the cotton was anything to go by, she hadn’t been there for a while.

Groaning quietly she opened her lids, feeling unusually groggy and dazed and looking around the room she immediately spotted Alex, her face tight and pensive as she stood on the other side of the glass with a couple of doctors.

Just by looking at Alex’s face she could see something was wrong, could feel it within.

“Alex…” Lena got out, her voice even hoarser than it had been the first time she’d woken up. Her hands felt hot, body so warm it was as if she was running a fever.

“Lena hey…” Alex said back, tapping at the keypad and stepping into the room. Closing it behind her she moved across the room, coming to a stop beside the bed and pulling out a pen light she shone it into Lena’s eyes, startling her somewhat but she went along with it regardless. “How are you feeling?” Alex asked kindly, schooling her features but Lena wasn’t a fool and had a knack for reading what lay beneath a presented mask.

“Fine… A little tired” Lena replied and she could hear the obvious slur to her voice the more she spoke. She felt almost detached, her mouth moving before the words reached her ears and she strained to focus on Alex’s face which seemed to blur a little above her.

It was strange and unnerving and her gut coiled as she tried to piece everything together, her thought process a lot slower than it had been the day before.

“Where’s Kara?” She asked curiously, unconsciously searching for the head of blonde hair but she was nowhere in view.

“She’s outside talking to some people” Alex clarified gently, sitting herself on the edge of the bed and looking down on her patient, her friend. “Can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?” Alex added on, maintaining some sense of neutrality and Lena had to give her credit for that.

“Umm…” Lena trailed off, wracking her brain for the answer. “Kara was telling me about what I missed when Lillian had me, then I fell asleep” She confirmed, her curiosity begin to peak. “Alex… What’s going on?”

Alex shifted a little on the bed, her hand landing on Lena’s and resting there lightly. “That was three days ago”.

Lena narrowed her eyes, surprised by the words Alex had spoken. She was certain it had only been a few hours previous, not three days, it couldn’t have been three days.

Alex could see the surprise and worry on Lena’s face and immediately tightened her grasp, offering her what little comfort she could. “Hey it’s alright…” She soothed gently, hoping to placate the obvious tension building within the woman and using the voice she used on Kara when she needed a pep talk or sisterly support, it hadn’t let her down before and she hoped it wouldn’t this time either. “I’ll explain everything okay, I just need you to listen to me… Can you do that?” Alex asked.

Lena just nodded in response, swallowing the tension coiling in her belly, an all too familiar feeling now washing through her limbs.

“There was an incident…” Alex began, instantly noticing the way Lena’s mouth opened to speak but she waved her off, signalling her to be quiet. “Don’t worry, nobody got hurt. Sure you chucked Kara across the room but she got up and walked it off” She reassured, knowing exactly what words Lena was going to say before she did. “Your… powers went a little haywire, your readings were off the chart but thankfully this cell did it’s job” She pressed on, Lena nodding along with her and even she could feel the trepidation which was radiating from the woman’s body ease at her words.

“The only way for us to stop it was to sedate you again, you were given a much higher dose which is why you’ve been out for a couple of days and it’s eased the outbursts by a lot” Alex continued, ensuring she maintained complete eye contact, if only to reassure the CEO some more.

“Do you… do you know why?” Lena asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer now.

Alex just shook her head sadly, a grim smile on her lips. “I’m sorry Lena we don’t… We can’t work out what’s causing them, we don’t even know what it is” Alex said, unwilling to lie to the woman. She had a right to know, a right for transparency.

Some of the other doctors had suggested to try some experimentation on her, to get a deeper analysis of what they were dealing with but Alex had shot them down and pulled rank immediately. She’d seen first hand the torture Lena had been exposed too, had seen the tape countless times and there was no way in hell she was going to put her through that, not again. Lena wasn’t some lab rat to be tested on, she was their friend and a completely innocent victim in all of this and there was no way she would allow such practice to happen on anyone. It was inhumane.

“Is Kara okay… I didn’t hurt her did I?” Lena asked worriedly, unable to focus on anything else other than the fact the blonde had gotten caught up in the crossfire, again. It stung her chest, riddled her lungs with worry which clawed up at her throat. She never wanted to hurt Kara, never wanted to hurt anyone ever.

“She’s fine Lena honestly. She wanted to stay in there with you throughout the whole thing so she was ready for it… if anything her being there actually helped you to calm” Alex admitted slowly, being sure not to overwhelm the woman too much.

When the first outburst had struck Kara had been absolutely smashed into the perspex, body rattling the cell but she’d gotten to her feet immediately, shaking it off and jumping forward fearlessly even though she’d been screaming at her to get out right now.

Instead of running away she’d run to her, throwing her whole body over the top of Lena’s convulsing one and when another tremor hit she’d absorbed most of the blast, her body seemingly suppressing it with enough force to ease off the intensity.

Sure she’d been a little dazed after, not walking away from it completely unscathed but it had helped and it had brought the woman back under control much to everyones surprise. Lena’s eyes had been open throughout the whole thing but it was obvious to everyone that she wasn’t fully conscious, wasn’t aware of what was happening.

What they had registered from the outburst however was how dangerously high Lena’s blood pressure had risen, so high they were certain she was going to burst numerous blood vessels and perhaps maybe have some sort of heart attack or a stroke. The sheer force coming from her should have ripped her apart, yet she remained untouched and unharmed.

It was as fascinating as it was frightening but Alex was not going to put any more fear into the woman who was already disturbed by what she was, what she could do.

“So you still don’t know how to stop it then…? I’m going to be in here for a while aren’t I?” Lena replied sadly, a bitter tint to her voice as she buried herself deeper into the sheets as if to shy away from the whole thing.

If this was her reality now she wasn’t sure how to feel about it. But clearly she was a danger now, a danger to everyone and as she’d said to Kara it was for the best.

“We don’t no… You’re a very unique case. But there is good news as well” Alex smiled gently, her whole demeanour softening a little more. It wasn’t much, and though Alex was a little worried at having the situation taken out of their hands and put into that of another’s she knew that they were ill equipped for this, unprepared to tackle something of this magnitude.

Lena looked up at her, brow furrowing with an almost identical crinkle to the one Kara seemed to display whenever she was stressed or anxious about something. She could see the small flash of hope flare in her green eyes, the tiniest hint of desperation igniting within them and she didn’t miss the way Lena’s hand tightened in hers.

“Bruce has found some information from the coin you gave him” Alex confirmed, Lena’s eyes widening immediately as soon as she spoke.

“What?”

“He has an idea, and he knows someone who can help you far more than we can if you’re willing” The agent said delicately and Lena didn’t hesitate to nod her approval, eyes wide even through the grogginess.

“Anything… Alex I’ll do anything to get this under control” Lena replied as strongly as she could. Though she didn’t know what it entailed she would do it, anything to get her life back, anything to fix and find out whatever the hell this was, whatever it was she could do.

“Okay, that’s good” Alex nodded, squeezing Lena’s hand again. “She’s offered to help and her and Bruce are who Kara’s talking too right now. They’re explaining it to her and then they’re going to come in and explain it to you”.

“Is she… Is Kara okay with this?”.

Alex laughed lightly, shaking her head at the woman. “It doesn’t matter what Kara thinks or wants, it’s your choice and your decision and she’ll stick by you no matter what you decide I promise” Alex reassured, knowing that her sister would do absolutely anything for the woman below her. Though she knew nothing of what they were discussing, not yet privy to their clandestine conversation she had enough faith in her sister to know she’d stand by her regardless.

She’d move the heavens itself, of that she was certain.

A pensive silence overcame them, Lena knowing that Alex had nothing more to tell her now that the situation had been taken out of her hands and so focused on something else, something she hadn’t got the chance to say since she’d been in out and out of consciousness.

“I’m sorry for what I did at the base Alex… I never meant to hurt you” Lena apologised, feeling as if the list of people she had to apologise to was longer than her arm when in reality it wasn’t.

“You didn’t hurt me and it wasn’t your fault… If it was I’d have kicked your ass by now Luthor” Alex laughed gently, trying to inject some humour to ease the brunettes troubled mind.

Lena laughed dryly, weak but sincere. “I don’t doubt that for a second”.

“You shouldn’t… I don’t suppose Kara told you how much of a success our weapons were did she?” Alex noted, hoping to distract her a little before the big guns came in and bombarded her with information. “They were seriously impressive!”.

“She did…” Lena replied with a nod, the blanks having been dutifully filled in by the kryptonian before she’d fallen back to sleep. “My offer still stands you know”.

Alex laughed and shook her head. “I’ll hold you to that. If I ever get sick of this place you'll be my first point of call don’t worry” She reassured with a grin to which Lena responded with a genuine one of her own.

“Come on we both know that’s never going to happen Agent, you’d have to be dragged out of here kicking and screaming” Lena said lethargically but already she felt better and more relaxed. It was curious how things had panned out, strange how she’d struck up some kind of unexpected kinship with the woman who’d so frostily interacted with her on their first meeting.

Then again, she hadn’t exactly been too welcoming either, a fault on both their parts.

But a friend she had somehow become. Though their interactions were infrequent and normally held in a formal manner they were more than acquaintances now, had been through too much with each other to suggest anything otherwise.

And it felt nice, it felt good and warming having her around, having another friend.

“True, but stranger things have happened” Alex shrugged with a smirk eyeing the woman slowly. “Stranger things like you and my sister… want to tell me what’s going on there?” She asked, the teasing in her voice abundantly clear and she couldn’t help but snigger at the bashful expression which filtered across Lena’s face.

“I… uhh…” Lena trailed off, completely thrown by the remark and unsure of how to answer the question. She was wading into this blind, unsure of what Kara had disclosed or whether Alex had deduced it on her own merits. It could have been so easy to deflect, so easy to match the agent with her own wit and cunning but she wasn’t at full strength, unable to pull at the cool, calm and collected facade that was her norm thanks to the sedatives running through her veins

And Lena knew that was why Alex had sprung it on her now, knowing full well that she had the upper hand and the sounder mind, knew that Lena would be unable to deflect or avoid or distract.

Damn, she was good… She was very good.

Alex just laughed again, patting her hand in reassurance as she took in the bemused, if not slightly startled look on the woman’s face. She had to give her credit, even in her current state she’d managed to maintain some level of discretion, features schooled enough to fool anyone other than herself. 

“Relax Lena…” Alex chuckled quietly, tone firm yet reassuring. “I’m not going to give you the shovel talk alright. Pretty sure we got that out of the way when we first met” She continued, impressed with Lena’s ability to maintain full eye contact with her. It was as unnerving as it was admirable. Lena’s poker face was exquisite and if she wasn’t a multi billion dollar CEO of one of the largest companies on the planet she couldn’t help but think she’d make a damn good agent.

“Comforting” Lena quipped, allowing Alex to take the lead and see where she was heading with this. It gave her some more time to strategise her words, bought her precious seconds to find the right ones to say.

“I admit I was skeptical of you at first alright, and I know you knew that too” Alex admitted, a fondness filling her voice. “But I’m not someone whose afraid to admit when they’re wrong and I was wrong about you” She continued on, smiling lightly at her. “No one has ever been good enough for Kara, and as her older sister I’m biologically inclined to hate her partners… but it’s too hard to hate you, you’re my friend too”.

Lena just relaxed a little more, a light smile slipping onto her lips the more Alex spoke. Well, at least she knew she wasn’t going to kill her, that was something. The woman could probably end her with nothing but her little finger if she desired and Lena wouldn’t even see it coming.

“That’s not to say I won’t hand you your ass if you hurt her” Alex winked playfully and Lena just snorted in response, throwing an eye roll back at her at the words. “But I’ve got a pretty good feeling that you won’t”.

Lena nodded back up at her. “Listen, Alex even I don’t think I’m good enough for her alright…” She admitted truthfully, knowing it was pointless to lie to the woman. “And I don’t know what it is, what’s going on between us… really I don’t know. But what I do know…” Lena continued, catching her breath and shaking away some more of the grogginess which was plaguing her mind and her limbs. “…I know that she means more to me than anything, that I never want to hurt her, not intentionally… I don’t know how it happened, I don’t know why it happened and I don’t even know why she likes me” She laughed lightly in the self deprecating manner she harnessed so strongly.

Still, after all she’d done, her self doubt was as strong as ever.

“I do…” Alex answered with ease. “It’s why I like you too, why everyone here likes you, it’s why my mother already likes you and she’s only met you once and why I don’t need to give you a shovel talk alright. Whatever is going on I’m happy for her, for you, for the both of you. You guys deserve it, and after everything that’s been happening recently I couldn’t ask for someone better to be with my sister” She finished kindly, nodding her head as if to punctuate the words she spoke.

And she meant it, she meant every word. Lena had proven her wrong, time and time again she had proven too her how good she was, how brave she was even when she didn’t have too, even when she had nothing to prove she still did so. She was as much as a hero as any of them there.

Lena just breathed out a quiet sigh of relief, nodding back at the red headed agent. “Thank you… It means a lot coming from you” She noted softly, allowing what little of her trained facade she wore to drop now that she was out of imminent danger.

“Well, it’s not a conversation I thought I’d be having with you either but here we are” Alex smiled sincerely, about to continue once more but her attention was stolen by the door to the room opening in a flurry and the sudden appearance of her sister. “And that’s my cue, don’t worry alright… Everything’s going to be fine” Alex said, looking back to the CEO.

Lena gave a grateful smile, squeezing her hand one more time before releasing it, allowing the woman to walk away and out of the room. She watched her leave, watched her whisper something into Kara’s ear and give her shoulder a squeeze before disappearing completely.

The moment she left Kara was at her side, worry clouding her features as she gave her the once over, already fussing without so much as opening her mouth.

“Are you okay? How are you feeling? Do you need anything?” She asked, the questions falling off her tongue uncontrollably as she took Lena in, not missing the pale shade of white she was currently adorning or the large black circles around her eyes.

“Slow down” Lena instructed, still smiling lightly as she looked up to the blonde whose forehead was crinkled tightly. “I’m okay… Are you okay? Alex told me what I did to you… Kara I’m so sorry” She said quickly, the apology already burning the tip of her tongue and she was certain come the end of all this she’d be sick of apologising entirely.

Kara just shook her head, face resolute and determined. “Don’t worry about me, it’s fine and it wasn’t your fault okay, you didn’t even know you were doing it…” Kara reassured kindly, brushing a stray piece of hair back off of Lena’s face and tucking it behind her ear. 

“Still…” Lena shrugged uncomfortably, her skin suddenly itching in shame.

Kara must have picked up on the action, the hand that tucked the hair back coming to rest on her jaw and stilling her fidgeting. “No still Lena… this is why you’re here okay” She cooed softly, giving the brightest smile she held in her armoury. “We knew it could happen and I wasn’t going to leave you in here alone”.

Lena just nodded back at her, willing away the nausea rising in her throat.

“Anyway…” Kara began, still grinning at her. “We might just be able to help you now. Bruce… Bruce really came through for us” She smiled, her excitement palpable as she spoke. It was moments like this Lena found it so hard to see Supergirl, the blonde so excitedly human and just so Kara, the Kara Danvers she’d first met, the Kara she’d fallen in love with. The clumsy, awkward and sun shining reporter who’d walked into her office such a long time ago.

Kara just sighed, maintaining the smile on her face as she spoke. Though she knew what the help entailed, though she knew what would happen should Lena accept it, though it hurt her heart and her mind at the next step they would have to take it was nothing compared to the relief it filled her with.

This is what Lena had wanted since she’d walked from the wreckage, what they all wanted.

And if it helped Lena, helped her conquer this thing, helped her beat it she wasn’t going to stand in her way for her own selfish reasons. She loved her too much to stop her, loved her enough to let her go for the time being.

“What has he found?” Lena asked, the hope in her voice so genuine, so pleading it stung Kara just a little more. She’d never seen Lena so vulnerable, so desperate. It didn’t suit her, didn’t sit right on her face.

“He’s found out who your mother is… he’s found out who you are” Kara smiled, still reeling herself from the information he’d passed off to her as well as their esteemed guest in the DEO at this very moment.

She’d always known Lena was someone special, something special. Ever since the moment they met she’d seen it, she’d felt it. There was something so uniquely wonderful about the woman, something so ethereal and just, something that had drawn her to the CEO so magnetically.

She was just so good, so righteous and virtuous, far more than any human she’d come across in her lifetime, far more than even her kin on Krypton. And now that she knew of her origins, now that she knew what she was, who she was…

… Everything about Lena seemed to make sense, everything fell into place and fit perfectly.

Her sheer will to be good, to project good. Her need to protect those less fortunate, her need to save the world and right the wrongs of those who’d come before her. A quest far more valiant than many had undertaken.

It just made perfect sense now, as mad and bizarre as it was, it was right, fitting.

Lena Luthor had never been ordinary, she’d been anything but since the moment she’d laid eyes on her and now she knew why, now she knew why the woman was extraordinary.

Lena just seemed to still at the words, tired eyes widening and Kara picked up immediately on the rapid beating of her heart. It was thumping so hard she was certain it was going to burst out of her ribcage and so she took a hold of the now trembling hand, closing her larger one around it in an attempt to calm the woman.

And it worked too, her heart rate steadily slowing back to it’s normal rhythm and she visibly relaxed under the touch, the vice like grip on her hand loosening.

“How?… I need to know?” Lena said quietly, the relief she felt at finally getting the chance know paling in comparison to the sudden burst of fear now that her wish was to become reality. Fear she hadn’t even known she’d held on learning the truth.

But she had to know, she needed to know, craved it more than anything.

“The coin. It wasn’t Bruce who worked it out, it was his friend… And I’m pretty sure that they’re the ones who should explain it okay… I don’t want to mess it up” Kara confessed almost nervously. Coming from her, it just wouldn’t feel right as her knowledge on it was limited. But it didn’t mean she wasn’t going to test the waters, if only to ease Lena in gently.

“What do you know of Greek mythology?” She asked, hesitating for the slightest of seconds before regaining herself.

Lena wracked her sluggish brain, barely able to pull at the information she knew so clearly. Unsurprisingly she knew quite a bit, having read volumes and volumes over the years, from Homer to Hesiod she’d acquired a vast amount of knowledge on the subject. She’d always been fascinated with ancient times, her thirst for knowledge knowing no bounds and she’d soaked up endless textbooks on Greek literature and all it contained.

But why was Kara asking her such a profound question? Now of all times.

“Enough… why?” Lena replied curiously, brows knitting together in confusion and frustration at the vague statement.

“Okay… uhh… well it’s a start” Kara said, a light nervous chuckle slipping past her lips. She could see the angst, it was written all over Lena’s face. “I’m going to send them in okay? You up for some visitors?” She asked gently, smoothing a hand over Lena’s head once more.

The woman just nodded her consent, still clinging to Kara’s hand tightly. “Will you… will you stay? I want you to stay?” Lena said quietly, almost ashamed at the neediness of the request but she couldn’t help but feel as if she was about to fall into something deep, something unknown and having Kara there to anchor her would make the transition just a little easier.

“You didn’t have to ask Lena. I wasn’t going to leave you… not now, not ever you understand” She replied softly, so much kindness in her voice that Lena half melted on the spot.

“You promise?” Lena said, a hesitant smile on her lips but there was no need for it if Kara’s warming grin in response was anything to go by.

“I promise” She answered easily, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to Lena’s forehead, lending some well needed support. Pulling back she nodded towards Alex who was now hovering outside the outer doorway and finally the two people she’d been chatting with not a few minutes before entered.

Lena turned to look at the visitors, instinctively smiling as she spotted Bruce moving towards her, strolling through the perspex cell with purpose. God she’d missed his smarmy face.

“You’ve always had a flare for the dramatics haven’t you” He said gruffly, but the fondness in his voice was unmissable. “It’s good to see you on your feet”.

Lena laughed lightly, sending him another smile. “I wouldn’t say I’m on my feet Bruce and you're bedside manner is still terrible but thank you” She replied courteously, eyes shifting over his shoulder to the other figure now making their way through the door.

“I want you to meet someone”.

She seemed familiar, as if she’d seen her somewhere before but she couldn’t place it. She was dressed casually in a pair of tight jeans, paired with a white shirt and finished with a light brown leather jacket. And she was tall, intimidatingly tall and beautiful to boot. Long dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail, highlighting the strong jaw and brow, brown soulful eyes, eyes which were wise and… ancient even.

But there was something bizarrely comforting about her and Lena’d felt it the moment she’d stepped into the cell with an earnest smile on her lips. Involuntarily she relaxed, practically sensing the empathy radiating off of her in waves and it only increased when she stepped up to the side of the bed, standing shoulder to shoulder with Bruce.

Lena switched her gaze between her old friend and Kara - who looked entirely starstruck - before settling back on the newcomer who still wore the reassuring smile, eyes warm and impossibly soft.

“Hello Lena…” She drawled out with a thick accent, one Lena placed to be Greek or middle eastern. It was lovely on the ears, she had to admit. “I am Diana, Diana Prince” She introduced with a smile and Lena stiffened a little, trying to reconcile the name with where the hell she knew this woman from.

Kara was practically beaming, her hand still tight around Lena’s in a show of support whilst Bruce had an almost smug look on his face.

“Lena… Lena Luthor” She mimicked in response, wondering what it was she was missing, why the other’s around her seemed to be so much in awe of this woman.

“I know who you are… I’ve heard a great deal about you. I know you must be wondering why Bruce has brought me here but I believe I can help you” She said sincerely, something so mesmerisingly calming about her presence alone.

“You don’t recognise her do you?” Bruce laughed lightly, amused that the know it all CEO actually seemed to not know something for the first time since he’d known her. 

“This… this is Wonder Woman” Kara injected, looking towards the woman in the bed who suddenly seemed to still as she processed the information. Eventually it clicked, an impressed if not still confused expression slipping onto her face.

“Okay…” Was all she managed to get out, finally knowing why the woman’s face seemed to familiar. Wonder Woman, the Wonder Woman was here, standing next to her bed offering her help.

What the hell was going on?

Quickly she pulled herself together, stopping her spiralling thoughts in their tracks. If she was here, then something serious was going down, something she was sure she wouldn’t be able to understand and she most certainly didn’t want to fall apart in the presence of the Justice League, practically the trinity considering Kara was just as super, if not more so than Superman himself.

“May I?” Diana asked courteously, issuing towards the bed and Lena just nodded mutely, still in some form of shock.

She watched as the woman stepped gracefully around Bruce, sitting herself down on the bed and turning her full attention to Lena. Slowly she put a hand into her pocket, pulling out the coin she’d handed over to Bruce and she placed it into Lena’s hand.

“Please do not be frightened” She consoled, eyes warm and reassuring and Lena found she was unable to disobey the command. “All I ask is that you listen to what I have to say. I know you have questions and I will answer them as best as possible but I need you to listen first, are you alright with that?” She asked delicately, her voice beyond captivating.

Lena swallowed, nodding in response and still unable to find her voice. She tried to syphon through her knowledge on Wonder Woman, tried to run-through the numerous folders she’d inherited following Lex’s incarceration but she was drawing a blank all of a sudden.

And yet still she agreed, inexplicably reassured by the woman sat before her. The fear within her seemed to disappear, enveloped in the warmth being exuded from the almost legendary superhero. And Kara’s hand in hers, the strength being pushed through her palm just added to ease the dormant tension in her shoulders and her chest.

And so bracing herself she nodded once more. She could take it, could take whatever was about to be slung at her. With Kara at her side, her presence so strong and so loving, she could do it. If it gave her closure, saved her from herself then she’d do it.

She had to know who she was.

 

“Lena’s a what?” Alex uttered almost breathlessly, pinching the bridge of her nose as she paced along the hallway which lead to Lena’s makeshift medical bay.

Kara stood before her, hands planted firmly on her hips as she watched in almost amusement at her sister’s reaction to the news that hadn’t long been broken to the CEO herself. Lena had taken it well surprisingly, maintaining an impressive level of composure as she silently listened to all Diana had to tell her. Though she was perplexed, she hadn’t argued against the woman’s words, hadn’t denied all the things Diana had told her, of the possibilities.

Then again, she doubted there was many who’d even dare argue against the illustrious superhero.

“A demi-goddess…” Kara trailed off, sharing an almost amused look with Bruce who was leaning back against the wall, arms crossed tightly on his chest. “So Diana thinks anyway, she could also just be a very powerful human with magical abilities… But she’s leaning more towards the first option” Kara clarified, Alex finally coming to somewhat of a standstill.

“How? Why?” Alex queried, having so many questions of her own. Even knowing that Wonder Woman was a God herself she too hadn’t made the link, hadn’t even thought of something so big, something so unusual.

“The relic Lena gave me, the markings on it were completely unique. It’s not something she would have just come across randomly” Bruce answered for the blonde, pushing himself off of the wall. He was a little uncomfortable here, being so open and exposed without his suit however bar the few surrounding him now they hadn’t deduced his identity and Agent Danvers had been kind enough not to spill it.

“When Diana and Clark got back I’d already deduced it was of Greek origin, and she is the leading expert in that field, deciphered it all straight away. Lena’s powers aren’t that of a standard Metahumans, you’ve seen the readings for yourself” He continued, looking between the two women thoughtfully.

“It’s magic” Kara finished, overwhelmed herself by the news but the excitement was there, just beneath her skin.

“Right…” Alex nodded, skeptical as ever but she knew the world they were living in, knew that there was those amongst them more powerful and greater than anything they could possibly imagine. Her sister was one of them and there was a literal God standing just on the other side of that door.

“Diana thinks her mother might be Hecate, Goddess of Magic just like she is a daughter of Zeus. But she won’t know more until she does some more research with Lena” Kara cleared up, familiar with the almost cynical expression on Alex’s face.

“So now that she thinks she knows who she is, what happens next?” Alex asked with a noise exhale, dropping her hands onto her hip and facing the two heroes head on. “How exactly can Wonder Woman help her?”

Kara and Bruce shared a momentary look, Kara’s face falling somewhat and Alex registered it immediately. She could see the flash of hurt, could practically feel the short burst of sadness rippling off of her strong frame and broad shoulders which slumped just a hint.

“She has to take her away… She wants to take Lena to her homeland, Themyscira” Kara uttered, the words leaving an ashy taste in her mouth as she spoke them. She’d only just got Lena back and now… now she might just be losing her all over again even if it would only be temporary. “She can help train her to control it, get all the information she needs from her people and maybe give Lena her life back”.

Alex sent a sad, if not sympathetic smile towards her sister, feeling for her immensely. It seemed neither of them, not Lena and not Kara could catch a break these days and it just wasn’t right, wasn’t fair. They didn’t deserve this, not one bit.

“She won’t be able to hurt anyone there, the Amazons have a strong resistance to magic and the knowledge to teach her. Lena’s too unstable, too much of a liability to keep her here” Bruce noted, seemingly appeased with Diana’s words. He trusted her completely, not foolish enough to disregard her input. Those days were long gone now.

“If she stays here she’ll die Agent Danvers… You’ve seen her data. There’s only so much her body can take and if she doesn’t learn to control it then it will kill her eventually”.

The words seemed to hang ominously in the air, Kara dropping her head onto her chest in resignation as they pulled at her chest.

Yet another reason why she had to let her go. If it was between losing her temporarily or losing her forever she knew what option she would take, knew she’d take it in an instant.

“I know” Alex sighed sadly, all too aware of how precarious a situation Lena was actually in. It was why she’d decided to dose her so heavily, to try and stem the stream of energy that was in all honesty tearing the woman apart. “How did she take it?”.

“Good” Kara replied quietly, so proud of the woman. She had taken it all in her stride, determined to listen in to every word the woman had spoken to her with poise and and grace. “She’s still talking to Diana now, trying to make sense of everything” She continued, having never been more relieved for the lead lined walls around which prevented her from listening in to the conversation.

“How long will she be gone for?” Alex pressed once more, wanting as much information as possible.

“However long it takes” Kara sighed sadly looking up towards her sister who immediately moved forward, coming to stop before her. She felt Alex take a hold of her hand, felt the light pressure around her digits and boy was she grateful for it. 

“I’m sorry…” Alex apologised, feeling immensely for her sister now.

Kara just nodded, a watery smile on her face as she squeezed back. “Me too… But it’s for the best. If it saves her life… I won’t lose her, not again”.

Alex smiled softly once more, pulling the blonde into a tight hug and offering her some comfort.

“It won’t be forever Supergirl” Bruce chipped in gruffly, his voice giving away nothing as usual.

“I know that” Kara replied, stepping out of her sister’s hold and looking to the man who had helped them all so much throughout this. Lena really had some solid people around her and she was so grateful for all the assistance he’d given in bringing Lena home to her. 

Whatever it takes, she’d do it, she’d do it for Lena.

“It makes sense now…” Alex uttered, looking between her companions. “Why Lillian Luthor wanted her so badly, why she wanted that power and spread it out to an army” She noted, Bruce nodding in agreement and already knowing what she meant.

“Kara and Clark are basically Gods among us, Diana is one… How better to counter the threat than with Gods of their own” Bruce said strongly, his words accurate and direct. It was last resort, a last method but had CADMUS succeeded it would have been damn effective.

Thank God they didn’t.

A minor swell of guilt sparked in Kara’s stomach, the sensation jolting her. However indirectly it was, Lena’d suffered because of her sheer existence, her and Clark’s. It made her feel nauseas almost, the guilt a bitter pill so swallow.

Yet another innocent, twisted and hurt because she existed on a world that wasn’t her own.

“I’m going to get some air okay… I won’t be long” Kara said towards Alex, giving her shoulder a squeeze before breezing out of the hallway which almost seemed to be closing in around her somewhat. She just needed a moment so solitude, a moment to breathe alone.

Alex watched her go, sadness tinged in her eyes and her whole posture slumped.

“Is she…” Bruce trailed off, arms still crossed over his chest almost rigidly.

“She’ll be okay. She just needs some time but Kara’s strong… She’ll be okay, she always is”.

 

Lena was sat upright in the bed, Diana still beside her as she relayed whatever information she could. Though she was frightened, hell she was terrified of all she’d learnt there was something so liberating about it all. For the first time she felt some kind of connection to herself, to her past. And Diana’s presence was nothing if not comforting, something so incredibly good about the woman beside her that she couldn’t help but absorb it.

She was a… she might be a God.

It was ridiculous, beyond even and though she struggled to comprehend it all, struggled to piece it all together she couldn’t help but find the suggestion resonating something within her, pulling at her heartstrings with some familiarity.

It was completely mad but it felt… It felt completely right. But it was so much to take in, so much to register and the drugs pumping through her system wasn’t helping a thing.

“I know this is a lot to take in Lena” Diana remarked, the words pulling the young CEO out of her reverie a tad. “But I truly believe I can help you, if it’s what you wish?” She continued, Lena finding herself almost hypnotised by the magnetic pull of the woman’s dark, almost black coloured eyes.

“Why?… Why are you so willing to help me?” Lena asked quietly, a hint of trepidation still lingering in the recesses of her raspy voice.

Diana just smiled in reassurance, the simple action seemingly quelling the anxiety in her gut and then some. “It is my duty to help those when other’s cannot, and there are no mortal means to help you, nothing man has to offer” She admitted, ancient and wise eyes practically shining under the harsh lighting of the makeshift prison. “The one who would have been best placed to help is no longer with us, and so I decided to take up the mantle of helping those with powers like yours”.

“And you are a remarkable young woman, even before your magic manifested if Kara and Bruce’s words are anything to go by” Diana praised, and Lena couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably under the praise she was so ridiculously incapable of accepting. Especially coming from this woman who was the absolute pinnacle of righteousness and truth and justice. “You’ve earned the help and so much more”.

“I…” Lena trailed off, feeling as if she was simply lost for words. 

“I have been where you are now Lena” Diana consolidated kindly, patting the woman’s hand lightly. “There was a time where I too did not fit in, did not understand what I was… I was very different from my kind, one of them but not. It is a very lonely place” She admitted, hoping to offer just a little more reassurance to the obviously perturbed young woman before her. “But it will not last, it won’t be forever”.

Lena took the words on board, clutching to them tightly and gripping a hold the new found kinship.

“… Thank you” Lena replied gratefully, swallowing the remnants of fear and the tingle in her fingers eased off as she did so.

Diana just waved it away humbly, the soft smiling remaining on her lips.

“There is no need to thank me… Not yet at least” Diana replied gently. “Now, if we are to help you we must go soon before you build up again. I have a plane waiting to take us to my home… If you are accepting my help I’m afraid we must go today” Diana explained, a hint of sympathy coming into her voice.

She knew that springing it on her so suddenly wasn’t fair, knew that it would make the process difficult but she’d seen the energy output for herself, could practically feel it buzzing in the air around her. If she was going to help this woman then they had to get to it immediately and had no time to waste.

Lena absorbed the words, a sadness swelling within her chest and she sighed quietly to herself. To leave now, to leave Kara… She wasn’t sure she was ready, ready to leave her go and leave her behind, not now that she’d tasted what it could be like, what their maybe was. The maybe she’d been begging for, they maybe she’d been pining after for almost a year was now a reality… And now she’d have to leave it, leave it all behind.

But she had no choice and deep down beneath the pain she knew it too. Sure she could stay, Diana had given her a choice after all but she knew in her gut that it wouldn’t end well if she did. Either she’d die in this cell or she’d level National City and take it with her.

And she wouldn’t do it, not to them, not to Kara.

If giving Kara up, even temporarily, meant ensuring the safety of the people around her then she’d do it. She’d do whatever it takes to fix this, to fix herself so that there would be a National City to come back too, there would be a Kara to come home too.

With a heavy heart she nodded her consent and she felt Diana pat her hand once more, showing she’d registered the action.

“I know it’s hard… But I’ll do all I can” Diana reassured once more, seeing the pain etched into every crevice of Lena’s face. It was the look of lost love, a look she’d adorned over a century ago and a look she’d carried with her ever since. A look she hated to see on the faces of those around her and a look, she decided, would never cross Lena Luthor’s face ever again.

It spurred her to succeed in helping her, motivated the desire to help this woman find herself once more so that she could return home.

“I’m going to go and speak with the others now, tell them that you’ve agreed and what the plan is… Would you like me to send Kara back in so you can say your goodbyes” She offered softly, practically feeling the battered brunette’s pain as if it were her own, a curse brought on by her natural empathy.

Lena just nodded in reply, blinking back the faint sting of tears and she watched as Diana left the cell as elegantly as she’d entered, leaving her alone once more. And though she wanted time to gather her thoughts, wanted time so steady and steel herself it was time she didn’t have as Kara appeared at the door almost immediately, face solemn and forlorn.

They didn’t have much time left with one another… She’d be damned to waste anymore.

Without any prompting Kara moved back to her perch on the bed, settling herself down in the now vacant space which was still warm from Diana’s time spent sitting there and immediately she took a hold of Lena’s hands, swallowing it with her own.

“So…” Kara trailed off, trying her hardest to school her pain but it was an art she had yet to master and so she found she could not deceive Lena into believing that she was fine. “You’ve agreed to go…”.

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat, hoping her voice wouldn’t come out as thick as she expected.

“Yeah…” Lena replied, biting down on the inside of her cheek to stop from screaming. “I don’t have a choice Kara… If I stay here… I don’t want to hurt anyone else… It’s the only way now” She managed to add on, voice splitting and breaking but she ploughed on regardless.

And she knew Kara understood, knew the blonde agreed with her that it was the right call. The trait that had bonded them, brought them together was now the trait pulling them apart from one another.

It wasn’t fair, none of this was fair.

But Kara nodded back at her, tightening her hold on the woman’s hand. They didn’t have much time left together, she wasn’t going to fill it with pain. This was Lena’s choice, the right choice and she’d support her in it, no matter the personal loss that would come with the woman’s departure.

“I know…” Kara sighed, shifting forward a little and Lena mimicked her movements easily. Closing the space between them she rested her forehead upon Lena’s, breathing in the smell of her and storing it away in her mind. “But it’s not forever right” She added on, a watery smile coming onto her lips as she tried to shift it into a positive light.

Lena laughed lightly and airily, nodding her head against Kara’s and she flashed a tearful smile of her own.

“It’s not forever… You can’t get rid of me that easily, I think you’ve learned that by now” She replied, trying to brighten the blonde’s mood. God, she really hated that look on Kara’s face, the pain in her eyes and she’d do anything to get rid, truly anything.

But the one thing that would get rid of it was the one thing she couldn’t do, the one thing on this earth that prevented her from easing the woman’s pain was what was making it worse. It was vicious circle, a circle she wished she could break free from but there was too much at stake, something bigger than her, bigger than them.

“The hard way, yeah…” Kara agreed, sniggering hoarsely as she willed the cry in her chest away. “I’m not going anywhere okay, I’ll be right here waiting, waiting for you to get back okay” Kara spilled, unable to hide the confession.

Because she would wait, she’d wait forever if she had too. Because Lena Luthor was worth waiting for, worth the pain. She was that one in a million person and Kara wasn’t going to let that go. She’d let her go for a while but she’d be waiting for the day she came back, ready and waiting with open arms.

Lena smiled back at her, the tears she’d held at bay spilling down her cheeks and the dam holding them back smashed to pieces on Kara’s confession. The sincerity of it, the love and affection and the sheer strength of the words took it all out of her, half ripped her soul from her body.

And right there, right there in that moment Lena knew, she knew it from the depths of her soul that this woman, this amazingly beautiful and kind and compassionate woman was the love of her life. She was that one great love everyone had, that one person who made everything right. Not that she’d ever doubted it before but now she couldn’t hide it, couldn’t not admit to it.

Kara Danvers had stormed into her life and had changed it so implicitly, had changed it for the better. She’d brightened it, warmed it. She’d dulled the harshness of her reality, had given her strength she hadn’t known she’d harboured. She’d given her everything without ever asking for anything return.

“And I’ll be back…I promise you Kara…” Lena admitted, steadying her breaths and her thoughts and focusing on nothing else other than the blue of her eyes. “…Then we can have our maybe…”.

Kara nodded in response, her own tears finally emerging and she allowed them to fall freely without shame. 

“I’m holding you to that” The blonde said firmly, tone choked and strained but filled with honesty. 

“I know you will, that’s why I promised. Whoever thought I was going to be the one worried about breaking you, girl of steel” Lena laughed, a genuine chuckle pushing past the lump still lodged firmly in her throat. Slowly she lifted her free hand, cupping Kara’s cheek and rubbing away the tears on her face with the pads of her thumb. “We’ll be okay… I’ll be okay”.

Kara just sighed, closing her eyes momentarily to straighten her thoughts, sinking into the feel of Lena’s palm on her cheek. She moved her’s in response, copying the action and took a hold of Lena’s chin lightly.

“I know that too…” Kara sighed, the space between them closing substantially as they tried to get as close to one another as was possible on the small bed. “Lena… Lena I want to say… I l-” Kara continued, the words spilling onto her tongue before she could stop them, just as they had the last time they’d been in this situation.

However, as she had last time, Lena just hushed her quietly.

“You don’t have to say it… Not now, not because of this okay” Lena reassured, knowing the words which were about to come tumbling out. Words she knew that could never be taken back once they were spoken. And though she craved to hear them with every fibre of her being, though she longed to spill the exact same ones herself she knew this was not the time to do so, not their time. “Because I know, I already know… And I feel the same… I have for a long time and I’ll still feel the same when I’m gone” She consoled lovingly, heart and voice breaking in tandem as she spoke them.

She loved Kara and Kara loved her and it was everything she ever wanted but right now, right now they would have to wait. Wait for her to come back, wait for her to sort this mess her life had become. Because she wasn’t taking Kara down with her.

Lena was a patient woman, Kara was too.

They’d wait, wait for one another and wait for those words, wait for the right moment, their moment. There was no need to rush this, rush them.

“But I am coming back okay…”

“I believe you” Kara laughed quietly through her tears, her grasp on Lena’s chin tightening just enough to guide the woman’s face closer to her own, so close she could feel her breath ghosting over her tear streaked cheek. 

“You always have” Lena noted and it was the gods honest truth. When everyone else had turned their backs, when the world had turned away from her Kara had been her constant, had been the one person in her corner, the one person who believed in her wholeheartedly.

Now, now she had to believe in herself. Believe she could beat this, because for the first time in her life she really did have someone to do it for. She’d repay that belief a thousand times over, she’d do whatever it takes to justify such a staunch belief in her.

She’d do it for Kara, she’d do anything for Kara.

She bore her green eyes into Kara’s blue once more, savouring every last bit of them because she didn’t know how long it would be until she saw them again. Didn’t know how long it would be until she got to hold her again, kiss her again.

Unconsciously she wet her lips which were already damp with tears before closing the space between them. As easy as breathing she pressed her mouth to Kara’s gently, the taste of their salty tears almost bittersweet. Giving it her all she curled her hand around Kara’s jaw, pulling her even closer and she poured every last ounce of feeling in her body into that of the blonde’s.

And Kara responded in kind, holding Lena’s face in her own so tenderly as her thumb skimmed over her wet but warm cheek. This, this was home. Lena was her home. Right now, even under the sorry situation they’d found themselves in this was where she was meant to be, where she’d always meant to be. Coming to Earth, coming to this City, it was all worth it for this. All the pain, all the loss, it all seemed to melt away under Lena’s lips and she never wanted to lose it, lose this feeling. Her people always spoke of being cast under Rao’s light, always spoke of it’s marvel but that was nothing, nothing compared to this. It was more, so much more.

Lena moved expertly against the woman’s mouth, the action so seamless she was certain that they were meant for no one else other than Kara. They fit together so well, like two pieces of a puzzle which had long been missing were reunited, back to where they’d always meant to be. She had no doubt in her mind that the only person she’d ever been meant to kiss, the person she’d been made for was this woman before her. 

And they stayed there for a while, savouring one another for the final time and pooling every emotion into the contact, basking in the warmth and comfort it brought them both. They never wanted to leave this clinch, neither of them, but all things had to end eventually and Lena could feel what remained of her breath leave her.

Slowly she pulled back, breathlessly looking up into Kara’s eyes as they opened, completely dazed. Softly she smiled, stroking her cheek once more and Kara pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead in response. Lena sank into it, moving to bury her head into Kara’s strong shoulder and she felt the arms, arms which bore the weight of the world slip around her.

Kara pulled Lena flush to her chest, engulfing the smaller woman in her embrace and she didn’t hesitate to bury herself in Lena’s hair. Tightly she clutched to her frame, still being weary not to break the already broken brunette. 

This wasn’t it for them, this wasn’t the end, this was only the beginning of their journey.

She’d hold onto that as tightly as she was holding onto Lena now.

Lena just clung to the Kryptonian, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist and gripped a hold of her sturdy shoulder blades to support herself. She couldn’t help but nuzzle into the woman’s neck, inhaling the soft yet impenetrable flesh as she worked on committing every piece of Kara to memory. Her smell, her eyes, her hair, the crinkle between her eyes, the almost dopey quirk of her lips. Everything, she was remembering everything.

It was all she’d need to get through this next step, this next hurdle. It was all she’d ever need, of that she was certain.

“Lena….” A familiar voice resonated through the room, neither of them even noticing Alex’s presence as she lingered in the doorway, apprehensive in breaking up the moment but knowing that she had to intervene. If she hadn’t she was sure they’d have never parted.

The two pulled apart slowly, Kara keeping her arms wound lightly around Lena’s frame as they both turned to face the woman who was shifting from foot to foot, Diana on her shoulder and watching on tenderly.

“It’s time…” Diana finished up, sensing Alex’s unease. Though she took no pleasure in parting the obvious lovers, it was time for them to move now. And the quicker they left, the quicker they could come back.

The two nodded, watching as Alex stepped up alongside them with a syringe in her hand. Lena eyed it wearily at first but looking back up at Alex all fear went, her trust in the woman strong.

“We’re going to have to sedate you for the journey… It’s the only way to make sure you get there safely… I’m sorry” Alex apologised sadly, so despondent at this whole thing. They didn’t deserve this, Lena didn’t deserve this, neither of them deserved this.

Lena just spared Kara a glance who nodded at her in reassurance, and she in turn nodded back at Alex.

“I understand, it’s for the best… I trust you Alex” Lena uttered, forcing the strength she’d seeped from Kara during their kiss into her voice. But she meant the words, truly.

Alex stilled at the words, stiffening a little and she looked almost uncomfortable all of a sudden. Hearing the words, hearing the sincerity in them, well it threw her. And the pent up emotions she’d buried well throughout this whole mess, from the beginning to the end, it all was surfacing, bubbling under the surface.

In a fluid motion before her limbs could protest she moved forward, engulfing Lena in a hug and pulling Kara into it too. Stretching out she held the two close, surprised at even herself but something in her was yelling at her to just do it. She’d faced aliens with nothing but her fist, yet this frightened her more so than anything.

If you’d asked her last year if she’d be voluntarily hugging Lena Luthor by the next she was certain she’d have laughed and dubbed whoever’d insinuated such a thing insane. Yet here she was, holding her sister and her newest friend tightly, offering the two comfort and affection both desperately needed.

Pulling back she looked to the blonde and handed her the syringe.

“I figured you’d wanna do it? Give you a little more time” Alex nodded thoughtfully, closing Kara’s limp fist around the sedative.

Kara just looked to her sister, love and gratitude shining in her eyes. “Thank you”.

It was short and simple and sweet, but Rao it meant so much.

“Thank you Alex… For everything, I owe you big time” Lena said up to the agent who just squeezed her shoulder gently, careful not to hurt her.

“Anytime… You can buy me a drink when you get back to make up for it alright” Alex said strongly, smiling down at the woman. Lena just laughed in response but nodded nonetheless.

“Deal”.

Alex just nodded and took a step back, rejoining Diana on the outside of the cell. Still they remained in eyesight but it at least granted the two a little more privacy.

Kara just turned to Lena, still wrapped up in her arms and uncapped the syringe. 

“You trust me right?” Kara asked quietly, holding the woman impossibly close and memorising every last inch of her beautiful face. The face she knew she wanted to wake up to every day, every day for the rest of her very long life.

Lena nodded back at her, eyes wide and bright and filled with nothing but love.

“I always have, always will” Lena confirmed, hands gently grabbing a hold of the lapels of Kara’s cape and tugging her closer. “So this is it… I’ll see you when I get back okay” She added on, never once taking her gaze away from the woman.

Kara gulped, fresh tears building in her eyes but she smiled through it.

“You promise?” Kara asked lightly and Lena just rubbed her nose affectionately against Kara’s.

“I promise” She confirmed in response, a sudden bout of strength in her voice. If this was to be it for now she’d take it, she’d take it all.

So they had to wait for their maybe, but they’d waited a year already, they could do this.

“You ready?” Kara finalised, ensuring Lena was ready for the inevitable sting the prick would bring when she pushed it into her neck.

“I’m ready” Lena reassured with a small smile, barely wincing as she felt the syringe push into her neck, felt the rush of liquid from the item get thrust into her veins. Immediately she could feel it take a hold, the now familiar abyss of unconsciousness rushing up on her and pricking at her peripheral vision.

“I’ll see you soon” Lena half whispered, the slur unmissable as the sedative took hold and she could feel her body begin to go limp. Kara could see it too and reacted quickly, tossing the syringe to one side and bundling Lena up into her arms, holding the woman to her chest as it began to overcome her.

Their eyes remained stuck on one another, slow tears slipping from the both of theirs respectively. She tightened her hold on the woman instinctively, feeling her get heavier under her grasp and could only watch in pain as those enchantingly green orbs which were glistening with wetness began to flutter shut, even though Lena valiantly tried to fight it.

Kara plastered a smile onto her face, so soft and reassuring. She didn’t want the last thing Lena to see was her in a mess, no way. So she smiled through the heartbreak, smiled through the pain and giving every last inch of herself to the woman.

Lena could feel the world around her fading, tendrils of black slipping deeper into vision until all she could see Kara’s smiling face which hovered above her own, the blonde’s tears dripping onto her cheeks. With one parting lopsided smile of her own she finally allowed herself to slip into it’s throes, closing her eyes and succumbing to it’s thrall.

Kara just watched and waited for the sedative to take full hold, watching as her eyes finally shut and she sagged fully against her. Knowing she was out she pressed another gentle kiss to the woman’s forehead and shifted her around so that one arm rested beneath Lena’s knees and the other beneath her back. Even in her slumber Lena seemed to burrow against her one last time, burying herself into Kara’s chest and she held her tightly before rising to her feet.

She looked towards Diana for guidance, the woman nodding at her solemnly before turning to walk away. Alex fell into step beside her as they moved through the lower levels, Kara barely looking at the agents watching them leave and instead focusing on the relaxed and peaceful expression on Lena’s face.

The walk which was normally so long seemed to go to quick, time now her enemy as it stole even more from her than it already had, offering her no lenience, and before she knew it they were up on the roof, standing before a large silver jet. Bruce was standing alongside it, his face unreadable as ever as Diana stepped on, Kara following dutifully.

She spotted the bed before Diana even pointed to it, moving across the jet and it took all of her willpower to relinquish her grip on Lena. She only did so when she felt Diana’s strong hand on her shoulder, gently but firmly pushing her downwards.

Gingerly she dropped Lena onto the bed, smoothing out her hair which had fallen across her face before lifting the covers over her body to keep her warm. Sighing she tucked her in, grabbing a hold of the belts around the cot and securing Lena in for what looked to be a very long flight.

Diana’s hand didn’t move from her shoulder, remaining there for a while in a show of support and comfort.

“You promise to help her right? To get her home?” Kara said quietly, turning her gaze from Lena’s sleeping body and up at the mighty hero behind her. It only now occurred to her that she’d always wanted to meet Wonder Woman, yet never did she believe it would be under such circumstances.

Diana smiled, softly and sincerely and nodded her head in confirmation.

“I cannot promise to fix her, only she can do that,” Diana noted, wording it cautiously. She would not give the girl false hope, knowing that things could still go wrong. She wasn’t as naive as she’d once been, knowing now that she couldn’t save everyone, a lesson she’d learnt so long ago, decades even, “But I do promise to do everything in my power to help her do that Kara, to bring her home to you, you have my word” She finished strongly, her determination evident and Kara couldn’t find it within herself to even question it.

She believed every last word.

Kara just nodded and turned back towards Lena, dropping one last tender kiss on her cheek this time and letting her lips linger for a fraction longer than was appropriate. And forcing herself to do so she rose back up to her feet, stepping away from the bed.

Slowly she moved back towards the jet’s ramp, walking backwards and keeping her gaze fixed on Lena alone. She didn’t know when she’d see her next, when she’d see her again. Diana followed her out, stopping at the edge of the ramp and waiting for Kara to completely disembark.

As soon as she did Alex came up alongside the super, immediately wrapping a strong and comforting arm around her waist.

“Keep us updated alright” Bruce asked his friend strongly, the two sharing a knowing and familiar look.

“I’ll get in touch as often as I can, don’t let the league fall apart without me Bruce” Diana replied, a hint of a smirk on her lips as she looked at her comrade who just scoffed silently but it was all in good humour.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, I might even find someone to temporally fill in for you who knows” Bruce answered, looking conspicuously over to the super on his right. “Safe journey” He nodded back, stepping away from the door as Diana moved to close it. However before she did she sent one last look towards Kara, smiling as softly as ever.

“Please do not worry, I’ll take care of her… that I can promise” She reassured and Kara just nodded numbly in response, sinking into Alex’s arm which was anchoring her in place. 

Without it she was certain she’d have hit the deck.

With a final parting nod Diana closed the door, the ramp lifting fully and Lena was now gone from her view, lost to her once more.

So she watched with a heavy heart, the tears still falling. She watched as the engines whirred to life, watched as it moved off of the ground and up into the air and the wind whipped around her. She watched as it’s large silhouette suddenly disappeared, the only sign of it existing being the slight ripple of the invisible barrier which had enshrouded the machine, enshrouded Lena.

And as she watched her leave, Alex’s arm still wound tightly around her, even through the pain in her heart, the heavy sinking feeling in her bones she felt it. She felt that spark of hope, felt that flare of pride, of belief.

Lena would come back to her eventually. She knew it without a shadow of a doubt. She’d come back, she’d come back and then they could have their maybe, they could have their own forever.

It felt like an end, yet it felt like a beginning. 

So ended one story, another would begin it’s place and Kara clung onto it, clung onto Lena’s words.

She’d come back to her, she knew she’d come back to her because Lena always came back to her, even when the odds were stacked against them time and time again she came back. Their forever may have to wait, but they’d get it eventually. They’d get it.

And so she smiled through the pain, her hope swelling in larger and larger. Yes, it was the ending of this story but Kara knew that it was only the beginning of a new one, a better one.

This wasn’t their ending, no, this was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I can't believe it's finally over. 170,000 words, many tears, many triumphs and now we've reached the finish line. I'm so happy to have finished but sad to say goodbye to this story, it's been my baby for the last few months and it's brought me so much joy in writing it, as have you guys. Really, I'd have never plowed on through without you absolute superstars, you're enthusiasm, you're belief in me and how much you embraced all the painful angst is honestly the most humbling thing ever and you made it worth pushing through the writers block to get you a finished product.
> 
> And I loved it so much, love you guys so much that a sequel is in the works. I've done the plot outlines, sub plots, structured each segment into various Act's and fleshed out some more characters which'll be pulling from the comics, and the first chapter has been written so I've set the tone early.
> 
> Obviously as you guys know I like to get ahead of the story, but I'm going to try my best to really get a jump on it this month and clear a large segment so that we can follow a similar pattern to this one and get nightly/bi-nightly updates as I feel people have responded far more positively to such a layout.
> 
> Any questions you have regarding this, please ask, on here or on my Tumblr -onepedanticpendragon- Everything will be covered in the sequel however, I promise. In regards to Diana's involvement, because, hello how could I not include Wonder Woman after her masterful arrival on the big stage, there was an arc, years ago in the comics and I can't remember what issue it was but it centred on her and Cerce... On Cerce's final exit Diana took up the role of teaching/guiding the homo-magi once she'd defeated the sorceress, so that is actually a canon connection I tied in. Though I am taking serious liberties with the source material from the comics, messing with timelines so hard not even I know where I am but it'll make sense truly.
> 
> I know this is a long goodbye, but it's not a goodbye as I'll be back soon and hell I might even try and churn out a couple of one shots to fill the space, try things a little brighter instead of the tragic dreariness I seem to thrive in aha and hell if you've got some requests, something you'd like written in my kind of style then I'll be happy to try and do so for you guys.
> 
> So, my loves, my little flowers, thank you again, from the bottom of my heart for all the love you've shown me and this story. Until we meet again dears.
> 
> All my love, cariad Mawr,
> 
> C.
> 
> PS.... Please don't kill me okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first chapter my dear friends. Obviously now we're in 2x08 and this is where it all kickstarts, though this story will branch off on it's own linear trajectory with any Lena/Kara elements from Canon thrown in throughout for continuity purposes. Seeing how hurt Lena was by it, it just had to go deeper, stem from somewhere and I like nothing more than burrowing into fictional character's brains and trying to work it all out.
> 
> So I hoped this lived up to it's expectation, and please give me your thoughts, critiques, views, feelings. They really do help me to shape this story, shape these characters and well... make it all worth it. Because I write not only for myself, but for all you guys, my fellow Supercorp crew because I believe you guys are worth it and well we deserve more Lena/Kara in our lives.
> 
> The next chapter has been written, as have three, four, five and six. I want to get a few chapter's ahead before continuing to post, that way I can ensure everything is tip top. But the second will be up soon I promise.
> 
> With all my love,
> 
> C.
> 
> Ps, you can find me on Tumblr @onepedanticpendragon. If there's anything you want to ask, prompts for one shots etc then hit me up there.


End file.
